XCOM: Retribution's Ascension
by Marutectz552
Summary: What is purpose? Without purpose what is will, without will what reason is there to have purpose? To have neither is to have no purpose, for I am what I am and I have reason. I am leashed to powers, to beings beyond me and I accept it. My will grants me reason, guides me and that is something that cannot be allowed. I am Retribution, for my will is my reason and that is dangerous.
1. Prologue

**XCOM: War of the Chosen**

 **Retribution's** ** **Ascension****

 **Prologue**

I remembered that moment when I saw something moved, I was barely eleven. No, I had been ten when death moved out of shadow and appeared like a ghost. Even among the crowd my eyes were distantly trying to find anything remotely interesting, I'd long since tried to pay attention to people speaking but my own natural inability to feel anxiety around so many people made it happen. I was sitting on a bench while the huge mob of people were protesting our recent conquering government overlords.

It'd been years since Advent was established and I wasn't ignorant like many of my peers in school. We'd been conquered by an enemy that wasn't human, not one of us. Alien, unknown and seemed impossible. I knew at the time more so we as Americans refused to be defeated, I just remember being so. Many among the former United States resisted in many fashions even after years since Earth had been subjugated. At the time I only heard about an organization meant to defend us because of browsing the dark web after school on weekends, if I could find computers which were monitored by those who searched for dissidents. Yet I managed, I found old video clips not cleansed by censorship.

Months and after of watching, of learning and I finally snapped. Too much had happened to turn back, I knew I'd lose everything what kept me sane. As a child I was alone, I knew what life meant when growing up. Others in class were too focused on playing games, playing pretend and were looking forward to becoming citizens of Advent. I sneered hating it, I hated people and I hated these aliens regardless of what they promised. Planning patiently, trying to gather others to do something and that didn't long given how much resentment lingered upon years and years.

So I kept to myself in school and out in public. Especially when protestors refused to disperse as Advent speakers came online to magnify a man's warning. My eyes kept themselves trained on armored looking vehicles approaching somewhere to my right. This wasn't going to end well for myself, or anyone here. Yet I remained still just watching and waiting as many among the crowd became ever more hostile. I bit my tongue, "You idiots, run!" Didn't realize they'd be hearded into a park and made out to be some kind of trap, I wanted to scream knowing it.

"You don't have any guns, or god help you otherwise!" Several of the more politically motivated 'friends' who I conversed over the web were in that crowd. Most were riding highs in being just at a protest never saw the warnings as I had. _Just like in the old videos, riots and plenty of bullets flying._ My heart thundered so sporadically it hurt to breath yet I looked around noticing aircraft starting to circle the clearing where this gathering had been organized. Too bad such gatherings were considered illegal due to flash points to garner influences of resistance.

That was when I saw something glimmer on top of a building overlooking the entire area. I looked closely straining to see nothing? My eyes fluttered several times noticing this glinting tinge and it absolutely made no sense, "What the hell?" Leaning back where I sat I swore that it had be something metal being reflected, I couldn't imagine anything else or rather what could it have been? I shook my head clear of whitish blue spots popping up whenever I blinked, I seriously considered getting tinted glasses given how terribly my eyes would get if I tried staring again. I ignored it somehow even how that glimmer kept itself in place.

Suddenly vibrations crawled up from where a phone had been idly playing music. Frowning I read a text from one of my so called 'friends', who'd been at home watching this protest. Months of planning and for what? No one shows up, I show up on some bench and now I'm seeing things? Why did I have to fail trying to go what little good I felt motivated to do? Being abandoned wasn't what killed me inside my heart, it was knowing why and a stupid reason did it turn out to be for myself to find out.

Both of my eyes went wide in sheer disbelief as I read quietly, "Dude!" I snorted softly realizing this person was on some computer at home, "Gtfo out of that place, shit's coming down! Gtfo now!" Officially I felt unnerved when I looked around again seeing those armored cars appear. It was too late to run. They were rolling up on opposite sides of what was our state's former house where our senate made laws. It'd been nullified of any official statue since being underneath this Advent government, a world government at that and as such any opportunity to eliminate localized systems became common. I probably already appeared on some list on some distant agency on a desk, or so I imagined from watching movies.

Distantly I swore I felt a breeze come behind me. I turned out seeing nothing and I frowned, "What the hell? No wind?" I stared at some small trees nearby which were hadn't twitching. I assumed I must have been imagining things but I heard a twig snap! This time I looked over towards my right seeing nothing except on dirt path along bushes and plenty of emptied benches. I sighed out loud, "It's nothing. Probably some damned squirrel, or a cat maybe." Looking up towards a crowd I figured to get my things together and hopefully get back to the ward where I stayed as an orphan.

Yet three words destroyed that imagination all too easily. I froze mid-action when I felt someone breath just over my neck, "Do not move." That voice alone caused myself to jump when I heard a person say very cautious next to my left, I clutched my heart to see nothing? I looked around frantically trying to believe I just imagined something, I shivered when I swore something brushed past the back of my neck again! Oh jell I officially slid down when backed up against a wall? Blinking absolutely shell locked I looked upwards to see a glistening glimmer?

My voice came to life unable to understand, "What the hell am I seeing? Not even a second before I heard laughter so wickedly amused and delightfully cruel it easily made my spine curl in a warning. Cold literally appeared where my throat lay exposed and I felt something unnaturally sharpened tauntingly coming close to cut me, "Your perception of your surroundings makes you a set above these rabble, youngster. But you fail to grasp when danger is an inch from your life." Christ help me I couldn't make heads, or tails of what exactly was saying these words to me! I saw only glimmering ripples yet I wasn't doubting whatever was in front me wanted to stay hidden.

"What do you want?" I ventured to ask whilst inching away from whatever pointed tip as it's originator laughed deceptively kind, "Battle." It said it so simply I wanted to believe I was dreaming, or rather believed I was trapped in a god damned nightmare. Gulping down saliva certainly helped given whatever this thing, or possible person sounded genuinely entertained I spoke at all, "More so I thrive to find a challenge and of course worthy prey, youngster." Sweat trailed down my face when it I started to realize no one was going to come over and notice why I was laying slanted on a bench looking absolutely terrified. Even I considered this all to be a nightmare except loud speakers were giving off one last warning to the protestors who weren't none the wiser in fleeing.

I knew without a doubt it'd end very badly for everyone while gritting my jaws tightly I bit out, "Then go find someone who wants to fight. You picked wrong." I dared to say yet a cruel chuckle easily retorted, "No, I picked correctly. Your kind flees when faced with something capable to kill yourselves, but you?" I tried to stop myself from yelping yet that failed horribly when something sliced forward drawing blood. Burning was what came to mind as I refused to gulp in fear of widening that casually given cut.

More so I felt it trace down my neck to dampen some of the shirt I wore, "Your ignorance. It grants you bravery to face what you cannot understand yet fear should naturally claim you. An oxymoron as they say, I chose right." It corrected definitely amused given I looked very closely to what appeared to be a...sword? My eyes were wide because of fresh blood, my own. My own life blood became critical in revealing a blade wider than possibly two arms I had together! God save me as it simply wasn't natural given how it pulled away to where it's owner stood.

 _Holy shit, how tall is this thing!_ I shrieked mentally seeing that blood trailing down from a place easily twice my height. Unintentionally my legs kicked myself back to where I fell over the bench as laughter so utterly vile found it's way into reality. The glimmering figure casually came to stand over where I looked up at this beyond horrified, I had nothing except a second rate phone and two fists to stop something with a sword! A sword that couldn't be damned seen and for hell's sake, I never even saw what was wielding it!

"Why not run? Give me some kind of sport." It said rather conversationally much to my disbelief when I retorted angrily, "And what? Get my fucking heading cut off, or maybe get six steps before whatever the hell you do just ends it?" Legitimate questions from a teenager who certainly had nothing to lose as I almost threw up realizing I had stood up. My expression morphed from absolute anger to sheer terror when this thing had leaned forward, I felt warm air akin to breath striking the entirety of my own face in these few moments.

I watched petrified to see that bloodied sword come to eye level where I stood, "You youngsters have hearts most men would dream to have. Perhaps ending prey before it matures is worth my investment, after all your world is still fresh and struggling to find it's two feet." I bit my tongue trying to avoid lashing out in how we'd been conquered like animals, I wanted to lash out so much yet it must have shown because something odd happened. My face tingled when something warm yet slick traced itself like it were fingers unseen, "Such anger I see, youngster. What makes your blood boil to have such hatred inside you come to light, please humor me as I find it oddly endearing."

I never knew how close to death I was at that time. However I found myself answering truthfully which said enough of how ignorant I'd been, "We're no longer free people, god we're subjects to a higher form of power!" An irony I wasn't aware at the time escaped me, "It doesn't matter if Advent plays nice, or they keep order as they're the new one world government, it doesn't change a fact." Both of green eyes looked up to stare where I assumed it to be a face. I felt something warm hit me squarely above my head head and I swore it chuckled happily.

I spat out spitefully getting an inch closer of sheer anger, "Your kind are invaders! I refuse to bow to idiots who accept it, I refuse to give in and I don't want to be a slave to something that pretends it's good."Jesus I can't believe all of that earnestly was said due to my own research which both parents of mine swore to never say in public. Their notes were one thing, but having to shift through trash to find their names had been deliberately difficult. Yet I felt it was necessary because having some sort of sword not visible used against my sorry ass was a good motivator to remain truthful. Hell at this point if anything happened, I had only to be locked up into a prison somewhere.

That sensation of fingers tracing an unseen pattern sent shivers up my back again. Whatever stood in front of me glittering took it's time to think silently. I looked away when laughter finally erupted to a point where I knew it'd berate me, or possibly harm my body now. Bracing internally I never expected something to caress the entirety of my head, "Your innocence is a double edged blade, youngster. A very deceiving weapon." It complimented me when I looked up absolutely flustered and confused trying to comprehend it all.

"A weapon needing to be honed if I had to compliment it, but alas your ignorance to the Elder's guiding hands is something that can be overlooked. The young learn from their elders, they must learn or they tend to die off quickly. As such youngsters such as yourself have to part with lessons to make any hunt worth it's weight in what is sought out." I looked back towards an overly aggressive mob standing their ground against Advent troopers who advanced as one unit. Dozens were lined up due to multiple armored cars unloading their payload, I looked back to that glimmering spot as it stood by seemingly enjoying itself. Curiously enough I saw that sword sway left to right as if it's holder was bored?

Unfortunately I garnered enough idiocy to reply back quietly, "So what are you hunting?" Objects like bottles, rocks and whatever could be mustered got launched towards Advent lines as I noticed several had batons of some kind drawn out. I shivered realizing it was too late for me to flee, I was stuck at ground zero and there was fuck all I'd be able to do now. Regardless I looked up to that glimmering shimmer as I noticed it had turned facing myself, "All I see are just people trying to do something very stupid and I'm one of them because I can't run now."

The metal bench I sat on groaned as something increasingly heavier than I sat next to me. I gulped down whatever fear when it's chuckling ceased, "Indeed." Strangely enough I offered some sort of grim humor, "Never thought I'd be talking to something invisible while waiting to get my skull caved in by these riot cops." Again groaning from the metallic bench due to something shifting as it's sharp scoff indicated an agreement, "The Will of the Elders always shall be unpredictable and always is it nullifying when a hunt is declared. Perhaps one day you'll learn that adapting to every hunt daily is often the greatest reward to find your prey, youngster." It sounded like comfort yet I'd peg as it an adult who found my questions hardly concerning, I just felt it wasn't going to do anything as I leaned back snorting in disgust.

Again I snorted not even trying to come up with a statement to counter that prediction, I still tried to process I kept on talking to something which wasn't even there visibly. Life just flat out loved to fuck with me, I knew why and I guessed it'd continue to haunt me until I died, "Why bother?" I looked into a crowd getting more chaotic and frenized when riot troopers came into view. I expected a lot of bad things to go down, so why even run now? I was in deep crap and I couldn't get away, kid or not.

"You'll probably gut me when this conversation ends." I looked back to see Advent troopers rushing forward as a crowd stared to separate with various screams. I gave it about a few minutes before all that commotion reached where I sat with whatever kept on humoring to talk with me. Yet to an unexpected shock I felt something almost gently settled over my neck, I blinked when something incredibly warm encompassed that area. Fingers of some kind were idly tapping themselves underneath the left side where my neck and jaw met, shuddering since it felt absolutely surreal given it wasn't even remotely close to a human's touch, I thought to say the least.

Warmth surged through akin to a tidal wave, "No." It said simply almost cooing in sheer joy, "Why kill prey when it hasn't developed into it's full potential? Do no presume your life is forfeit until it is deemed so, yet..." This voice trailed off unfortunately curious as if musing to proceed, "...I find myself oddly conflicted to see if you'll grow into something worthy for me to hunt." For a moment I almost leaned into that warmth but it got driven away when a cold pit formed inside my guts, "After all it's deliciously beautiful to know your eldest of kin has abandoned you to live alone. Your sister who shares your own blood is I recall, wanted as a terrorist and ever so cruelly to save her own skin, she left you surrounded by enemies. Enemies like myself just for her to go fight foolishly against the Elder's, now isn't that something to ponder?"

 _How the hell do you know that?_ My body froze immediately when a subtly enforced grip threatened to snap bones connected to a spinal cord. Rage caused both hands of mine to clench rigidly, "Shut the fuck up. Shut up!" I hissed back trying to ignore that pain yet it came back as it always did. I hated thinking about it, I fucking hated it so much and it always bit me whenever spoken.

"Don't even remind me, I hear it everyday at school." Getting into fights weekly tended to make people think I'd start a mass shooting spree and go against the government. I felt tempted to at least do the latter but what could I even hope to do? I was a ward of a state and one which viewed me as potentially hostile to it's rule, so I was screwed six ways to Sunday. Why did it hurt so much though? Every day, I felt it grow and grow until nothing left remained saved for empty tears. Here I felt pain inside my chest and gut regardless if I tried to bottle it all up.

"Yes, I can see it finally!" Forcefully being firmly to look up towards what had to where a face was masked I imagined it's monstrous grin, "Beautiful. Your hatred gives you strength whether it leaves a mark of pain to have it scar you, to give yourself strength through its cause and here you speak to me in order to crush it to resist feeling despair." I glared spitefully trying to ignore feeling like a caged rat as I hissed back ignoring any warning to provoke it, "And you're just a coward hiding in plain sight!"

"You scared if someone can see you, is that why you're jerking me around? Getting off on picking on a kid whose got a shit life!" It tilted what I assumed to be a head given how my eyes couldn't move. Also it appeared to have several tendrils trailing down behind it? I couldn't tell due to an angle of seeing multiple glimmering layers, I almost got nauseous trying to count them given I'd die soon. This thing's grip started to clamp down on a thing called air for me to live off, I nearly had tears trail down my cheeks knowing I wasn't getting away at all.

Being out in public was a consequence to invite dangers, I'd been marked by Advent as some throwaway old world dissident! All because my damned sister wanted to go fight like some fucking warrior, some big shot revolutionary to take down Advent while not even thinking it'd leave me to their fucking mercy! "Your will is quite impressive considering I could crush your feeble neck." It stated factually entertained as I raised my only weapon called the middle finger Mankind's never failed weapon as I heard about it.

Fuck everything, I refused to let myself not go down on my terms, "Bite me." Moments passed due to it's silence before long I felt pressure release my impending doom, "Such defiance in the face of your hunter. How adorable." It mused actually impressed given my eyes refused to wave, "I wondered why the Elders summoned me so, it's almost as thought they..." It trailed off again seemingly leaving myself in a sense of true suspense. No matter what happened I refused to look away intending to go out dying like very person would do in this situation.

Gunshots were heard as volley upon volley of rounds struck people inside what was once a crowd. It'd be accurately a stamped from hell to which I found myself going wide eyed. If I was going to be die by this thing then it'd be by crazed people! Either way wasn't going to end well but I'd rather get it over with now, or having a literal nightmare in being crushed to death did not settle well at all. Personally it might as well just have been hell, I sure as fuck knew this was it. But what happened next I wouldn't be able to forget considering it started everything that I would come to hate about this world, no I'd hate everything involving myself.

"Yes, I understand this task given to me!" At this point I wanted to roll my eyes half expecting to die by a looming stampede of panicked protestors. I braced myself waiting for them to smash into where I sat, I took one last breath before trying to rush over to hide behind the bench! Yet every muscle inside my body refused to move as something akin to wind swept past me. Heat singed my face when I struggled to look over to see that glimmering shape turning a sickly purplish coloration, it appeared like an actual honest god purple tidal wave! The sword flashed so brightly that it'd been easily standing covered in light, I saw it twirl just once before something screamed out gleefully, "Come forth and seek your doom in the harbor of my wave, insects!"

An entire wave spanning possibly longer than a pick-up truck went sailing forward smashing into hundreds of people. I saw them all immediately fall to their knees as Advent troopers sent rounds into them marking a literal massacre. Tears trickled down underneath both of my eyes due to how beautiful that wave looked, god help me otherwise because right now I wanted to hurl, I almost vomited violently due it's intended purpose. Other Advent troopers with batons set to stun, or possibly maim viciously surged forward taking down anyone who tried to resist, or rather made short work of anyone daring to stand up after that purple wave. Screams hardly fazed me once I numbly looked upwards to see reality, or a specifically humanoid portion of it shattered into pieces briefly enough to catch my nightmare's face.

Eyes glowing a pure amethyst so unworldly it was beyond human to put it simply. Teeth sharpened were not human as well, a smile so cruel and wicked had them fully exposed much to my shock. Whatever this thing wore it looked close to armor of some kind, it hugged flesh and allowed movement so quickly that I had one moment to see that sword being sheathed. More I blinked seeing what had to be dreads for hair? My heart ceased to beat given how every inch of flesh that was supposed to be underneath a thing called will refused to react due to forces beyond me. Hell my mind forced me to just craning my neck in order to stare upwards in a mystified yet obviously horrified fashion to see this thing approach me.

"Your fear only now shows itself." It's lips moved almost amused given how twisted it's facial expression matched that word, "But it is not of you fearing your death. Your fear is coaxed into the light due to power that I wield for you to see it's potential, or am I wrong to assume so, youngster?" Something idly fell from hands utterly numb due to whatever purplish coloration which remained visibly, I knew my nerves had ceased to function which was impossible! My phone hit the ground as it's just managed to see a screen crack due to something coursing across it's surface exploding into dozens of burnt plastic!

It became clear that it just wasn't sticking around and showing off for fun. Cold shivers went up both arms once I asked a question even though my voice croaked due to muscles constricting to function, "What do you want from me?" This thing came to tower over where I sat almost truly bemused I'd dare to speak to it. It knelt down placing one of its hand across a cheek as if trying to figure out whether I'd be worth revealing answer for humor's sake. I must have convinced it because I tried to squirm away from those amethyst eyes which glowered literally in their sockets, they'd tear me apart for daring to defy their owners. Christ help me, now I wanted to run and hide from something utterly not humane but I was not granted that mercy.

"You ask as though you don't know." It said frankly grinning like some demented shark, I flinched when it's hands lightly tapped against armor meant to withstand attacks beyond my capabilities. My god did I only now just I realize that death's door was literally but an arm's length away! Tears kept trailing down my face as I understood I wasn't going anywhere now, I was going into hell and this thing would be all too happy guide, "Your hatred is a powerful gift those beyond your sight have differed onto me. You seek an answer to what you already know cannot be known, so you question as though you have power yourself to demand it."

I tried to scream let I felt something curl around me daring to resist! Footsteps greeted my ears in a bid of insanity to tear both eyes away. Yet I found no comfort, or solace given Advent troopers appeared with their weaponry drawn onto me specifically. As if they'd be necessary as one spoke up in a language I had next to no clue to decipher. The thing kneeling in front of me just waved a hand off as dozens of troopers continued on their sweep of any consciousness protestors who either groaned or weakly screamed if they were discovered playing dead. Something unseen jerked me to face those damnable eyes again, it's smile hadn't let up and I must haven't going crazy because I swore it just grew wider again.

"Yet I will entertain one answer you'll find out for yourself." Standing tall I watched it offer a hand as if mockingly wanting to assist to me stand, "Is your hatred powerful enough to see you through what brought you to this moment, boy? State your name, for I wish to hear it from the mouth of the one whose destiny is now underneath my will." I looked around again feebly trying to believe if I remained silent it'd all go away. I wanted everything to go back to normal now, I truly felt like I just opened fucking Pandora's box because I had talked to something utterly not human. God wasn't going to help me, even Christ himself wasn't coming down from heaven because the devil had already beaten them both to the damned punch.

 _This is what you get for trying to fight back against your prison, smart ass._ I thought cynically given how organizing a protest over open net's backfired so damned much. My knuckles clenched tightly popping bone and muscle alike when I stared upwards snarling out words. Words that made that fucked up smile widened so joyfully it knew it had me in a cage, "I don't have one now." Whatever name I had before was dead, right now I was a dead man walking and I simply accepted I'd be able to hope to get back at who left me here to die, "Until I find the one who left me here at your mercy, I'll say I have no name because it's pointless to give you a dumb answer."

Whether my answer satisfied it, or not I'd never know. All I witnessed were bloodied bodies being tossed aside as would be dissidents were cleansed from life itself. I was responsible for trying to fight back against something many had already failed to go against, I vowed to never break from my goal to find the person who left me here to rot. If I had to pledge myself to the devil in order to achieve what I wanted, I'd do it all too willingly and for once I accepted that dying wasn't so bad compared to what I'd deal with now. The last thing I remembered was seeing purplish white coloration swarming my vision until I faded away into a peaceful darkness claiming me as if it were from this insanity, "Well said, student." Without anything left to understand, I had one purpose now no matter what. I'd find my only family member and end their life for leaving me alone in hell.

 **End Prologue**

 **Author's Note:** Let me tell you something, to those who've never read any of my stories, I welcome you to my twisted imagination. To those who are old friends, loyal curious sick individuals and other things, welcome back to other challenge I personally got addicted too. Playing way too much XCOM2, I had an epiphany while playing, I've always wanted to know what if there were more than One Chosen per mission? I mean imagine, all three against your squad on top of what's in play and potentially brought in. **  
**

On Impossible, XCOM2 shines like a gem that makes you wish you had. But I digress welcome to my newest story, a tale of Retribution and Ascension, the tale of a journey and my attempt to make things seem really fun. As I post this start, I'm about ten chapters ahead, yes you read this right. I got so addicted and had what I'd dub a 'writer's high' which is basically me getting off work, write, sleep and repeat process while drinking some hardcore whiskey on day's off while playing Stellaris, or Dawn of War games. God people, it's insane when I realize I've gotten probably a tenth done of what I wanted to reach. But rest assured I'm stilling continuing the Imperial Saber, so relax if any readers of that find this little piece of hell.

If you haven't read that epic insane steamroller of a story, do it, you'll get an idea as to what I could potentially make XCOM2 into for this setting. It'll be tricky given how the game's plot is ideally simple, if not downright random to such extremes it's like missing a 99% hit chance. Yes, that happened to me twice on the same mission, queue your disbelief or share your tales of XCOM's biting you in the ass. And we'll come to the proverbial nail in this coffin, why did I choose the 'Assassin' of all three?

Simply put I envisioned all three and I happened to actually flip a coin. Yes, my newly minted and now addictive 'Harvey-Deny Syndrome' of flipping coins is refusing to die. So yeah, I'm fucked in that regard but hey, it's all fine to be sort of entertaining. So enough of my personal demons, I hope you enjoyed the start of XCOM: RA (Retribution's Ascension) cause I'm probably not going to keep typing that whole thing out again. Anyhow leave 'reviews' please, I think to read them and see your thoughts, so go wild for predictions, criticism which I highly advocate since it help me for good or ill, practical advice about potential, the pros/cons and etc to it all.

Also, if you want to see soldiers from your 'games' in this story, have at it. Send a PM, I'll just add them in eventually whenever firefights become large enough for me to run out of names.

Have a good day, folks.


	2. Chapter I

**XCOM: War of the Chosen**

 **Retribution's Ascension  
**

 **Chapter I**

"Central be advised!" A smooth french accented voice spoke into his microphone while overseeing the street, "Supply crates tagged and marked, awaiting pick up!" There had been a great surge of moral ever since the commander had been retrieved and slowly brought too after some days in being imprisoned for possibly years. Idly replacing a near spent magazine did Bradford's iconic gruff yet steady voice come over the channel, "Good work!" Static briefly came over but cleared up immediately, "Menace One-Five, Firebrand is inbound to your A.O Hell-Hounds, E.T.A roughly two minutes!" The supply raid had unexpectedly been relayed to XCOM's avenger as they'd been moving to head to an undisclosed location. Rumors were of a meeting between factions that had been resisting Advent's occupation for decades possibly.

Corporal Jean Martin lead a newly minted squad which had been brought together underneath Bradford's leadership. It'd been before retrieving the commander from Advent's prison and once transfer ship of senior leadership came to pass things would change. The young man sighed tiredly before tapping his right ear signaling three other operatives, "Hounds rally to my location. We're heading home, so sound off." The mission had been relatively quiet given only half a dozen troopers accompanied by a sectoid greeted them! _God be praised, amen to your name!_ Jean ideally prayed while sighing loudly due to a fact of leading two rookies and one freshly promoted sniper took a hell lot out of his sanity.

"I'm about thirty yards from your position, Jean. Just picked up some loot!" The man carefully avoiding exhaling heavily to be heard over their communications channel, "I think we got a laser sight or something!" One giddy youthful voice made him roll both eyes, "Congratulations, private. Tell me if it actually works this time, would you?" Glancing over past several destroyed cars which had made short work of hostile troopers trying to take cover from their sniper failed to realize grenades created big explosions. He really felt a migraine coming up when a young teen barely out of high school by anyone's sane expectations replied way too cheerfully, "I swear it works! It's actually not flickering as much this time, so chalk one up for the good guys!"

Several moments passed before a frown came over the man's face as silence reined over their communications channel. Pressing a finger against an ear, "Sanders, Daniels report in! Damn it, if either of you are..." His unspoken threat quickly brought online the other rookie who sounded incredibly terrified, "Jean! You have to help me! Please, I tried to warn Daniels but...it..it!" Pants of breath of hyperventilation came to override anything legible. Whatever happened they needed clear words and not absolute panic.

With that in mind an alert corporal barked out firm commands, "Sanders stop breathing so heavily!" Pausing for a moment to hear the other man whimpering, "Private, listen to me very carefully, okay? If I can't hear what you're trying to say, I won't be able to get you to the landing zone where I'm at." The man looked up to see his fellow XCOM squad member make looking slightly pale hearing their fellow's panicked voice, now it wasn't exactly settling to hear someone getting close to having their heart give out.

But that frantic muttering came back, "Oh god...oh god I'm not alone!" Jean looked to a paling girl who held out an actual functioning laser sight much to his amazement, "Sanders where are you? Get to open ground, I'm right here with Alena. Remember those cars you blew up covering our asses, we're right next to there so get over here!" Again somehow through an act of will Jean calmly tried to steer a panicking man who shakily spoke sporadically, "Cars...yeah, okay! Okay...oh god, I hear it coming, what are you!" They heard a squealing of static when something as metal being scratching made both listening resistance fighters jerk away from their microphones, "Get the fuck away from me you...you fucking thing!"

Gunfire fully erupted not even a block away as both resistance fighters looked towards the area in various states of alarm. Alena looked ready to vomit, "Jean." She said quietly sticking close to him as his eyes narrowed reflexively trying to gauge where his other rookie member kept fleeing, "I don't think he's mind controlled because you...you know, how we'd all hear him struggling." Stories from a war fought years earlier and currently made them well aware of mind-controlled friends, "He sounds pretty spooked, I think we missed some enemies here?" Her eyes nervously scanned their surroundings which were choking up with blackened smoke and possibly other such debris from an earlier fire fight, they'd be prime targets if Advent still had boots around.

"We'll find out one way, or another." The elder man said grimly not looking forward to discovering a potential horror show, "Reload and slap a fresh mag in. On me, now!" Rapidly covering distance past several flaming wreckage's did both resistance fighters cover an alley way where gunfire kept up. Alena motioned for him to move forward as he wordlessly scanned his sectors of fire. Two buildings wedged themselves on both sides leading to possibly a warehouse of some kind given how the alleyway lead to some sort of unloading area for big rig trucks. Little to no lights were powered as cables carrying electricity had been destroyed by their previous engagement. Jean mentally took a note to avoid acting so reckless next time.

Automatically his finger pressed the weapon's flashlight to on, "Light's up, Alena." He looked back to see her nodding a little frantically for his tastes, "Roger, Jean!" An entire lot full of trucks gave them ample cover as their lights revealed brass casings of their panicked squad member. Both operatives noticed how sporadic their spacing had been given they were aimed literally everywhere! Jean internally considered that it could have been possibly an enemy, or possibly multiple. Presently the question was what could it, or they be actually?

Coming to a small back entrance were spent casings leading into said building made the corporal again frown. Putting his index finger next to an ear, "Sanders! Sound off, where are you?" His voice kept itself firm as confirmation came back when more gun fire erupted inside, "...get away from me! Oh god, Jean it's inside with me! Please god...help, HELP!" Static exploded causing him and Alena both to hiss out again in absolute pain as they both heard similar bells ringing. Shaking off that moment gave way to immediately locating their panicked squad-mate, if anything they had half their work cut off since there wasn't any word from their sniper's end as well.

"Alena, door." Two words with him gesturing as the youthful girl pressed herself against obviously trembling, "On three!" She whispered marking off as her gloved hand pushed the handle down allowing Jean to rush forward slamming it open, "Clear, move up!" He announced zoning left to right seeing steel layers of pallets. Pallets full of packed food, toys and other such items meant in a retail chain storefront. Lighting overhead gave them little comfort, or rather they weren't providing enough.

He noticed with a shiver, they weren't right. Some sort of lamps yet they were swaying gently back and forth almost way too eerily. Occasionally metal squeaking from not being oiled properly broke the silence. It painted an overly creepy environment, one they did not want to spend any more time in. Both soldiers moved forward deeper following a trail of spent bullets, casing of emptied out mags and rounds just flooded them for several meters. Jean started to grow increasingly concerned given how much ammunition had been spent.

The barely adult girl spoke up shakily, "Fucking bullshit, Jean!" Both of her hazel orbs were watering given how enclosed these isles of pallets loomed overhead, "Why the hell is Sanders running in here for anyways?" It was a good question the corporal internally agreed with yet he kept them set on their course, "We'll find out, kid. For now gun's up, we shoot anything that isn't us or our own, clear?" He kept those orders simple and to the point to which she nodded absolutely sure. There wasn't any need to play it cautiously now since shivers ran up his spinal cord now.

Both of them went rigid when they heard whimpering just up ahead! Creeping forward Alena gestured towards a distant section of wall where parked forklifts were at, they noticed a particular low lying level of steel holding battery charging stations. Underneath was an ample amount of room for a person to hide given how large plastic wheeled bins were what appeared to have been violently thrown aside, Jean felt himself shiver as the bullet casings lead them. Crouching down did his light reveal a fetal man whose face looked as if he'd seen a ghost, "Sanders! Easy, take it easy, it's us!" He gently yet firmly spoke out offering a hand to an obvious catatonic man, it puzzled him when he kept himself rocking back and forth.

"Christ!" He heard a younger girl softly speak up, "Just look at him man!" Alena moved closer to Jean's crouched frame, "He's so scared of his mind he can't even react to us!" The man's eyes were distant as he kept on rocking himself constantly. Mutterings and whimpering were simply too common for an expected panic attack. It begged a question neither of them wished, or dared to find out an answer for.

"What the fuck does that?" She hissed out utterly freaked out as the corporal managed to lightly grasp Sander's hand, "Hey, rookie! Eyes on me." Two brown pupils looked over barely responsive as he firmly ordered him, "You're alive! You hear me, you're alive and we're heading back home, understood?" A small response which required some forceful motivational words, "Stand the fuck up!" His fellow squad mater whimpered trying to regain some cogitative ability given he dragged himself out of a hiding spot, Jean almost hissed out in frustration to hear bullet's being kicked up with a weapon's barrel scratching the granite like floor. Yet they'd found their man alive and somewhat well.

Sander's youthful looking face looked beyond frightened, "Did you get it? Is it gone?" Normally where glasses had been was a singular red line. Almost as if they'd been smashed into flesh, "Jean...I...it got him! One moment I saw it and then Daniels...he...it..." The man broke down blustering out words making a corporal sigh out tiredly as his hand came to settle on a singed shoulder pad, "Easy, kid." He told him firmly once more taking control to also turn his fellow resistance fighter's weapon's light, "Take it easy! Whatever happened happened and I can't control it, but we need to leave now!" Glancing upwards he'd imagine their ride getting close, "Pick-up is on it's way and we need to get these crates back home."

Suddenly something slammed closed making three soldiers jump! The sound boomed ominously as it echoed throughout the warehouse's interior! All three resistance operatives looked around frantically but Alena's voice wavered, "Didn't we leave that door open before coming in?" Before either of them could say a word did their half schizophrenic of a squad mate cry out, "Oh god! You didn't get it...it's going to get us, it's coming..." Their senior leader kept a hand holding him firmly in place, if anything keeping themselves together helped slightly more than being split up.

One firm grip kept them from all breaking apart, "Alena!" Jean spoke very simply getting a chill as well, "We're leaving! Keep an eye on Sanders, move on my flank and do not leave it." He noticed the girl trying to edge towards where they'd come from which wasn't an option obviously, "Let's go find the front door, it's clear we ain't alone tonight." She cracked a smile when he nodded forward, "On me!"

Dragging one man while leading another soldier certainly made Jean question whether his sanity could remain intact. The three moved towards a massive set of double doors leading into what was an actual shopping store. It looked like a mix of an open floor warehouse and retail front given how many isles were on display with items partially stocked. It wasn't exactly comforting given how every single light never turned on, not even frozen vendors remained darkened. Occasionally they heard crackling from frozen foods as subtle humming of freezing equipment made silence eerily consistent.

Every single inch was drenched in pitch black. More it naturally was leaving them drenched in possibly darkness so vast their lights couldn't reveal everything, they barely saw anything beyond ten feet. Unfortunately nerves were shown to be loosening, "Anyone up for a clearance sale tonight?" Alena jokingly tried to uplift a growing sense of tensions lingering outside their flashlight's range but sadly it hardly helped given Jean replied somewhat annoyed, "Time and a place, kid! A time and a place."

Three of them moved solidly as they'd be able too together past several glass doors leading to frozen foods. Jean absently noticed his own reflection which looked dreadful to say kindly, "Keep your sectors of fire in place Alena." He noticed her trying to reach for what appeared to be frozen pizzas, personally he knew it certainly was not tempting to snatch some food given how the Avenger needed supply raids to keep their stomachs full. Their boots clicked against a somewhat polished floor once they picked up the pace to move past several isles again partially stocked with products. Yet something still wasn't right as tingles went up their spinal cords individually.

They all heard dripping coming somewhere in front of their route, "Stop!" This finally came from his squad mate as she started to scanning their flanks clearly feeling something totally wrong. Even Jean hissed lowly once his instincts went metaphorically nuclear, "Stay on my flank, I'm tossing a flare!" Kneeling down while keeping a quietly whimpering Sanders in sight, Jean bit off a flare's top and popped it allowing red light to drive away an encroaching darkness which seemed suffocating in nature. In hindsight it just revealed horror as he tossed in front of them and what came next sent the hairs on his neck straight up. Alena gasped out in sheer terror, "Oh my fucking god! Is that actually..."

All of them witnessed a corpse hanging upside down with the lack of it's skull attached! Red streams crept towards them making a mockery of what could be a stream, it continuously dripped. Crimson droplets slowly feel several feet onto a growing pool of darkened red, "Daniels." Jean grounded out past his teeth trying to ignore an unnatural cold seeping up behind him! _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ He glanced back hissing out each word clearly not just understanding they'd been lead here, " _Shit! We just got played so god damned hard, I can't believe it!_ " Oh he knew they'd been lured in by their own squad mate who hadn't an idea why, it'd been bait and they had taken it like suckers!

Inwardly crushing any ounce of fear did his eyes adjust to see red outlines and shadows moving as the flare did it's job of keeping their surroundings visible, "What was that!" Alena bit out keeping a rifle trained past several tables full of clothing as a white light revealed absolutely nothing, "Jean I'm not going crazy! Something fucking moved, swear to god right _there_!" They remained still waiting for any sign of movement yet nothing moved.

Except for a hissing flare slowly dying met their senses. Whether something was there, or not they needed to get outside. Outside in order to reach their landing zone and given how Firebrand would show up, it was solid motivation to leave immediately. The corporal made a decision to get out now! Breathing deeply he lowly told his rookies who wanted to be anywhere else but where they stood, "Sooner we vacate this place, sooner we get back home. Gun's up, we find our front door like it, or not and we get the hell out of dodge!"

No sooner did those words get spoken did they wince together as crackling came over their communications channel. Simultaneously they both heard someone speak while watching a red flare get snuffed out, they felt something breezing past them. All in order to have them drenched into near pitch black darkness again, "Now isn't that so very heartwarming." Eyes frantically scanned nothing except an empty environment, "A shame your hopes are utterly irrelevant." Both Alena and Jean looked to one other with similar looks of shock as their communication channels had been hacked! More so that single statement was met by a snap of air coming from behind their position, neither of them could react in time as Sanders got yanked back!

Vainly clawing at the floor he screamed frantically, "No, no, no! It's here! It's here..." Their squad-mate was pulled further away before being yanked around what was a corner yet Jean immediately reacted by sprinting forward shouting, "Alena! On me, cover now!" Skidding past the corner did they hear Sander's screaming but he wasn't there anymore! They could hear him still since Alena looked utterly terrified out of her skin as she gestured wildly, "He was just here! Right fucking here!" They had turned a corner and found nothing yet screaming distantly echoed around them, they heard it so distinctly it sent shivers down spinal cords as a high pitched squealing filled their ears.

Nothing but an empty isle between frozen glass doors packed with food. A rifle had been dropped given it's light flickered,"Where the fuck did he..." Any words said got immediately cut off due to bones snapping into pieces given how screams, or squealing alike were silenced abruptly. Cracking filled an imagination , or two along an entire room that went into a sickly state of quietness, absolute silence reigned around them. It caused the young girl to struggle to stop herself from breathing heavily, "Oh my god! What is happening to us?"

Not even remotely willing to find out Jean yanked her forward, "Move now! Forward!" The two operatives sprinted towards where cashiers would have normally manned boring jobs, "Shit! Door's locked and closed Jean!" A steel sheet blockaded their entrance as an answer came forth, "Use your grenade!" He patted her back firmly keeping an eye on their backs, "Blow a hole now, I'll cover you! Go!" Her eyes were frantically coming close to exposing an internal panic as her fingers shakily came to settle themselves on her vest where said object hung itself. Training and muscle memory kicked in as fingers slipped around a priming handle, it clicked when armed to detonate.

Pulling a pin she shouted out preparing to throw it, "Frag out!" Jean's rifle blazed to life as his eyes heard movement coming from their immediate left! Bullet's ricocheted off anything hard enough to withstand their stopping power and in second hearing a distinct ping meant a live explosive was in play! Alena moved back gripping his vest's handle yanking him behind cover as an explosions roared sending shock waves outward, "Move, move, move!" Three second passed before Jean cried out as they bolted past burning wreckage of melted steel to see a skyline filled with sparking stars. They were outside, they were going to make it and haul ass on home. So close did both operatives could actually feel cool air brush against their faces, they heard crickets within am emptied parking lot and a transport signifying Firebrand's arrival also became visible.

They just crossed outside before both resistance members froze mid step, "Admirable." Jean heard it first as though it's speaker was behind him. It came quickly like these whispering words which were spoken almost vindictively kind, "But ultimately futile!" Alena's scream made him desperately try to pull her back towards him as her eyes were so full of fear, "Jean..." Her voice broke when literally they got slammed apart and her shrieking became a series of instinctive frantic kicks, or punches when being pulled against her will!

The man looked over seeing darkness itself literally dragging her legs back through a blown door, "Help me! Please, Jean!" The girl who barely turned eighteen weeks ago was yanked backwards into darkness as he helplessly fired around trying to save someone whose screams were soul scarring to bare witness. Shrieks of helpless terror echoed behind him as it all ended with an ear shattering, "No, please no, oh my god! Help, help! No, please no..." Brutally ended were those words altogether, he even heard gagging and gurgling indicating an end to life itself.

His ears tingled due to bones being utterly crunched and warped ceased a young woman's life. Jean's eyes were widening once footsteps casually approached him, "Come on you son of a bitch! I'm right here, come and get it!" His rage boiled over pulling a trigger to send what remaining bullets forward as his shout came sailing forward over the ricocheting lead rounds, "You want me? Well here I am!" Eyes darting left to right as something got nudged when he saw television sets on display almost innocently.

Fingers jerked angrily letting loose every single munition locked within his power, "Where are you! Come and get it mother fucker!" An entire magazine wasted itself dry yet it obliterated electronic products, sparks and hissing became prominent when blue lightning flashed. Not before long the corporal realized an inevitable conclusion once a weapon clicked empty. No sound, nothing moved and a cold chill went up his back. The man snapped out his induced rage trying to come to terms with what happened!

The first of many taunts began, "Over here!" Something whispered next to him as it were just an arm's reach away. Snarling he threw aside the useless weapon to whip a knife, he had it drawn out in a reversed grip immediately, "Over here!" It came from in front yet it also appeared behind, "No, over here!" Jean Martin backed up slowly feeling a growing dread.

He was outclassed, no he'd been fucking toyed with. After everything given due to whatever this thing appeared to be playing now, he felt like a mouse being toyed with ever so cruelly. He turned around running full into a spot light? The resistance operative screamed reflexively when bright light overtook his vision, "...what the..." He squinted seeing Advent troopers leveling their weaponry at him. _God help_ _me, where did they all come from?_ Jean couldn't believe it as an Advent officer merely stared back as if not surprised to see him given how relaxed they seemed.

"Behind you." The man's back went rigid when he slowly turned around to see something shimmer out of existence, "And now, good night!" Jean's world went into darkness as his temple met solid ground despite eyes fluttering dangerously close to a concussion. All he would remember seeing his armored boots with elongated claw like spikes designed to hold something in place, it also dripped crimson meaning he found his squad's hunter. Anger surged granting some sliver of strength to move. But within seconds in trying to move his world turned dark and the man knew no more except tasting a warm coppery taste on his tongue.

* * *

"Secure him." I stated simply while kicking away some poor excuse of a knife, "And avoid damaging this one, I need him suitable for interrogation." Advent troopers were silently ordered by an officer who stood next to me speaking in their tongue, I refrained from taking off my mask. I hated these cloned and mass produced dolls for meat shields. Yet these officers had their uses given I crossed both arms walking froward as I spoke over a shoulder, "Also have your troops retrieve the other bodies. We'll use them as a warning."

I kept my gaze trained forward as both legs carried myself towards an extremely armored command vehicle. Stepping around it did I move up onto a lowered ramp, I noted it'd been deliberately vacant much to my liking. Hunching over I made way my over to a chair which was modestly suitable for a person to sit down to view a console. Once I sat down it became active with several scanning lasers indicating a user, "Designation confirmed as Retribution." That code name flat out refused to die off given how it ironically wasn't what I intended, but in hindsight really if anything it'd be considered an actual vendetta. However I got saddled with it no matter what I did.

A mechanized identification required me to lean forward allowing to scan an eye, "Retribution, confirm retinal scan!" Several reddish lasers lit up the offered eye once I blinked to rid myself whitish spots "Identity established, Retribution we welcome you back! Proceeding to grant you access to stronghold seven, one moment, standby for secure connection." I leaned back trying to avoid sneering at several Advent troopers moving outside, I really started to grow irritated at their presence. They were so damned useless ever since getting unplugged from whatever made them useful earlier on, I needed a drink if I continued to hate them this much as it was only Monday.

An overly highly detailed screen appeared as I watched the face of nightmares return. I kept my tongue bitten to avoid having myself sneer, "Was your hunt successful?" The voice of my warden, or teacher asked me fondly. It turned out in my ignorance of the past it was in fact a she, god help me as I shuddered trying to not remember how I found out. Forcing bile down I replied to her ever so grudgingly respectful, "Yes, Master Void-blade." Her smile revealed razor sharpened teeth clearly enjoying the flattery I laid on tonight, "XCOM took the bait as we prepared, I managed to leave their most senior operative alive and unharmed, mostly. Sadly we underestimated their commitment, I do believe he's but a corporal at best."

My hood along with a facial mask concealing the frown I had did wonders as she replied, "Excellent. You're becoming very efficient dear student, I must say." I externally sighed lowly ignoring an unseen attempt to anger me, "Are we certain this will be enough to confirm our suspicions? You've been away a lot trying to decipher whether those Reapers and Skirmishers are planning something big, I'd hate to waste your time." I amended near my statement trying to avoid falling into a trap so she'd be able to have an excuse to cut me into ribbons. Training with swords and being tortured by said things were hand in hand in that hell of a place I called my residence.

"Your compassion is touching, should I feel flattered?" She taunted me coyly as I kept my eyes hopefully stoic enough for her to wave a hand dismissively, "Continue your hunts, student. I shall go retrieve a wayward traitor before long, I trust you'll be productive without my guidance?" I gave one slight nod, " And if there's a time in which we must be summoned..." She trailed off awaiting as I quietly responded all too knowingly what exactly the Elders summons to those they considered their entitled chosen meant, "...and I shall be there at their call, Master. I haven't forgotten who I answer too, so don't fret about inconsequential doubts as they're no longer an issue."

Her amethyst eyes glowed in warning brightly at my choice of words, "Careful my dear student. Is that arrogance I sense in your tone?" My brain wired a response sharply in return, "No, master. I just stated a fact that requires old wounds to remain healed, I simply wish to reaffirm I have no ill will passed between us." That smile gave enough meanings except for avoiding potential problems later as I waited patiently for several minutes. Eventually it all settled out thankfully once she replied very confident given both gloved hands folded themselves underneath her chin, "Remember your place and you shall be granted what is coming, student. Until I have need of you, I shall grant you anonymity to hunt resistance operatives if only none of my other siblings require your services, I do expect my dear brother to snatch you away as always for his rifle's charm."

Comparably I held no complaints compared to another zealous sibling I refused to think had a conscious altogether. Yet it was a price to pay, "As you wish, master. I'll hold true to your will and to the Elder's who watch over us." I recited somewhat reflexively due to lessons of said zealous individual who was a sibling to her, "See to it, student. Hunt well and don't die too quickly." And with that the screen went dark leaving me in somewhat of a peaceful moment, I sighed tiredly leaning back to suddenly smash my fist onto the console's exterior. It dented very obvious given how my rage took a hold almost too simply for my tastes.

"Bitch." I swore lividly leaning back knowing that her self-given 'anonymity' was just a kick in the balls, "String me along every time and you expect me to fight back. I'm not stupid." Radio chatter circulated around myself as speakers picked up intercepted transmissions from those who were trying to hail dead corpses, or a captured operative. Leaning back comfortably I heard an overly gruff voice raising itself as if desperate to hear a reply, " _Hell-Hounds report in! Corporal Martin do you copy, Firebrand's in position for extraction! Get your people out of there now!"_ My lips pulled into one wide grin that mimicked a certain teacher of mine that I'd wish I never relate too, I had moments to reflect I'd be damned to hell's awaiting embrace.

Minutes ticked on by before a female pilot's voice came to life, " _Central. Code black, I got Advent swarming all over down here and I'm taking fire, Hell-Hounds are code black, how copy?"_ Their chatter seemed morbid given how the voice of my enemy's leadership replied quietly, " _Solid copy, Firebrand. Return to base, our mission's been scrubbed._ _"_ I chuckled hearing a man realize he'd sent four into death's embrace, I held no remorse or pity for those who'd become stepping stones to achieve what I desperately sought! I kept monitoring radio chatter as a faint reply came back with engines of some aircraft zooming overhead, " _Wilco Central, Firebrand returning to base. May God watch over their souls, over."_

I sneered openly to ground out hatefully, "God won't save your souls!" My hand burned as wounds years old had refused to heal with time's gentle passage, "He left this planet the moment you allowed aliens to conquer us like fucking cattle, so reap what you sowed to take your prayers and stuff them down to your dead." Starting to take off gloves I allowed fingers to flex getting knuckles to pop in relief, I ignored the scars lining both palms in order to close my eyes. I desperately wanted to sleep and possibly not wake up for a long time yet fate wasn't kind to me today. Before I knew I heard a beeping chime itself into reality, I mentally prepared for another round with potentially dying as I sighed irritably.

"Retribution be advised, inbound communications incoming from stronghold seventeen, automatic priority over ride established!" The console's mechanized voice recited so dully I rolled both eyes, "Patch it through." Bracing myself internally for another potential brush with death I came face to face to someone whose ability to kill targets at long range smile devilishly. The hood iconic to be tailored for shadowing eyes similar to my master's wasn't enough given how a cocky like attitude rang through speakers, more so they didn't do justice to how absolutely cynical this thing's tone went off. Yet I needed to give respect where it'd serve me to live and this individual warranted such caution on my part.

My head bowed lightly as I spoke up, "How can I be of service to you, Master Grimlance?" Technically he wasn't my official master yet among her siblings I definitely gave respect to them when it served to keep a head between my shoulders. His voice hadn't lost it's sly playfulness, "Has my dearest sister tired of you yet boy? My, my, my and here I thought she'd never let you off a leash to go play fetch." It took a considerable amount of effort to just gnash both teeth silently as I awaiting obediently for my superior to speak his mind. Again I kept telling myself technically I could have retorted an equally snark remark but I wanted to keep myself alive a little while longer underneath his mercy.

"Master Void-Blade has presently granted me anonymity to hunt resistance cells at my discretion. However..." I attempted to explain my circumstances before he literally barked out chuckling, "I am well are of what my sister entitles to your little 'freedoms', boy. She dangles your freedom like a carrot, I'd be inclined to have you suffer that disgrace but I require need of your shall I say, myself-taught lessons for your _adequate_ talents." Wisely I refrained from saying anything given how serious this creature sounded and his eyes narrowed perceptively pleased in seeing an emotion called excitement wander into open view.

The resulting smile caused him to ask one simple question, "How much has my dearest sweet sister inclined to tell you of rumors pertaining to those Reapers?" My eyes flickered away giving him enough of an answer without saying a word, I heard him laugh absolutely amused in seeing I knew way too much about it. He pulled up a hand to have it settle against his face pleasantly impressed, "Your lessons in gaining knowledge about picking your shots is starting to pay off, boy. But please do speak your mind, I wish to hear what you think and I'll keep what transpires away from dearest sister." He promised sweetly as I resisted an urge to mouth off, I knew he'd probably say something trivial to piss off my master eventually and hell damn me since I wasn't looking forward to it again.

"These groups who resist Advent and the Elder's are coming together, willingly." I said it frankly making him gesture for me continue, "It might not be today, or next week but two of them are going to meet for some sort of _cooperation_ if I had to guess, master." Taking one deep breath to steady an already rapidly beating heart I kept myself humbled when explaining opinions, "Master Void-Blade wanted me to capture a resistance soldier to hopefully gleam some insight, I know that I just confirmed what she knew and is moving to intercept them. Although I know not if they'll succeed to drive her off given it's not _simple_ to defeat you, masters."

The hunter of all long range killers clapped very sardonically, "And finally we get to see a pet learning how to play dead! What a day I'm having to see you learn my tricks, boy." I kept both eyes trained ahead to simply ignore these provocative acts, "But your instincts are sharp to assume so. The fields of battle are shifting direction, boy as I suggest you best prepare yourself." He warned me very suddenly that I blinked in sheer disbelief. I must have been absolutely crazy but to me it seemed his expression twisted in a fashion of someone who just wanted to see something they invested in to finally bloom fruitfully, "You'll have your shot, Retribution. Eventually a student graduates as does a spotter becomes the shooter, you're set to overcome what my dearest sister has longed to crush inside your heart, I look forward to seeing you in battle."

My head lowered as I understood what he was stating. I was being allowed to go on my own finally, "Thank you, master." I said those three words very genuinely nervous as his soft laugh of amusement gave me strength, "I'll take your warnings and expectations to heart, I'll achieve what I've longed to find. And if I must seek advice, or counsel I'll contact you if you'd allow it." My green eyes looked directly into a pair which glimmered predatory in nature, "Consider it granted, boy. Now don't disappoint me, I do intend to make sure your skills haven't diminished, Grimlance out." The screen went to an Advent loading icon leaving me in a position I'd never imagine happen, I guess things were changing very radically if I'd been given free reign to move around now.

Keys were immediately tapped as I sought information I'd been gathering for weeks, "Let's see if you take some fresh bait, XCOM. You fell for supplies but I wonder if you'd go for a back door into Advent's network. How much are you going to commit to getting a foot inside the network that's gotten an entire world brought to heel." Taking a moment to compose myself I sent out instructions across back channels of Advent encryption detained specific parameters, likely so I wanted patrols deliberately avoiding an area in where any insertion by aircraft for resistance fighters could be dropped in. Giving them a fail safe security to lure them, I'd become their monster, just so I would set the trap to snare prey that would understand one thing perfectly clear. There was another predator very eager in seeking blood of his enemies now.

 **End Chapter I**

 **Author's Note:** Note the names of these Chosen, I'm just going to off their 'titles' the game likes to give out. I'm sure many will point out and correct me, I'll edit them if they change or they're not exactly accurate. However for now that is the names that are for them to be addressed, you'll see in time why I initially left them as that. But overall I wanted to post this chapter since I'll be away for a few days, plus I wanted to showcase just how this 'character' we've been introduced too shall operate. It's a taste, an extremely radical take on what could be, or should and you'll see what traits from in-game perks you noticed. It'll change in time but for now, this is what you might be seeing a lot. **  
**

Regarding squads, I'm sure many of us (myself) included know not to fucking lose them early on, or rather rarely get caught off guard that bad. I've lost one, maybe two soldiers on Impossible on one mission and on another play through I only one lost man through an entire campaign, luck was included and factored. It's XCOM2's unique system in which I find relatively sound, if not unexpected ass kicking to get you crying out, 'why game, why?' So we're all set to know random encounters, moments and what not all factor into this story inevitability. I'm not trying to make something incredibly over-powered, I mean if you look now and currently into possibly future engagements you'll notice something.

Our character is good, I mean good as in what he does. But comparably to all the Chosen, they're great at what they do, so I for one will not try to convince you that something is broken. Factors, load-outs and experience all change outcomes always in every mission in game, or in this story. Plus there's going to be a more interesting element of resistance fighters being sent out simultaneously, or rather several squads doing several missions. Similar in game and in Long War Mods, I tend to enjoy doing LW2 especially since it amps up everything to absolutely insane levels. Again I'm probably saying more than I have shown above, but it's more or less me justifying what's to come initially, so don't jump to conclusions right away.

There's a lot of realism takes that might be good, or bad pending on you (readers) feel. Often or not, I tend to go hand in hand with what works and what really gets people hooked. So I thank you for reading, I wish you well and I hope you're safe especially in Las Vegas, Nevada, USA. Let's just say I'm getting close to being fed up with fanatics on all sides of that massacre, trust me when I say, my patience for idiocy is reaching limits that even when I served in the U.S Military I'd never dream to be tested when living a civilian life style. Prayers I'd assume will help, but unfortunately I've grown too jaded to say I'll use them because I fear I have become way too numbed and cold to say it'll make a difference now.

An irony here is I write about people doing 'evil' acts, or rather have twisted views. Anyone could argue they are a reflection to my imagination yet I also have one difference between people who believe that this is a sign of me doing terrible things. There is one small yet _absolute_ detail, these stories I create are merely meant for _fictional_ and _never_ meant to be believed as reality. It's all a hobby, smoke and mirrors meant to convey points and themes to those who want to read for fun, or rather want to read a story about things they themselves cannot understand. In short I am not worried about labels, so don't mind my ranting below and please keep yourselves knowingly as good men and women who read.

Anyway have a good week people, be safe and I hope we can prevent evil from arising. Whether we as writers on this site escape a twisted and maddening reality we just know even as fictional these works sometimes grant us peace, or us a voice, it sometimes must do more. Whether we are American, whether we are whatever god damned color or share similar faiths, I must tell you every person has capacity to do extreme good, or extreme evil inside our hearts. My mind is jaded yet my heart is soft when it never ceases to loose that gentle goodness I harbor, it won't go away no matter how hateful or angry I get. It just remains, I don't know whether I should keep that inside me or not, please forgive my ranting and...thoughts, it's just getting worse out there no matter what you all think.

But I know we as good people need to step up now more than ever, good souls know when enough is enough.


	3. Chapter II

**XCOM: War of the Chosen**

 **Retribution's Ascension  
**

 **Chapter II**

The tunnels were absolutely quiet devoid of any signs of life itself. Frequently drops of water echoed off anything they hit with enough force, it repeated in cycles providing natural concealment. So far I kept myself situated on high-ground overlooking three possibly routes for an enemy to traverse down. I wanted everything to be sight. Remaining silent wasn't too difficult given I allowed myself to be perched comfortably, along with droplets of water consistently fueling lessons beaten into me came into effect. Unbinding both knees to bend forward all in order to have my right hand drop to a pistol, one that had been given as a creditable token of initiation years ago.

My skills weren't good enough for a rifle apparently though. Yet I never complained about this firearm strapped to my right thigh, I never considered it less for dangerous to complete it's intended purpose. _Whether you're taught differently, or not but a hunter is no different from an assassin, boy._ I heard a voice distantly instruct an ignorant unaware child, a child who learned very painfully that an extremely dedicated perfectionist held no room for mercy. _Remain stiller than water to become one with your surroundings and in moments you shall witness everything, for you cannot make it be clear. Use every detail to your whims, trust your instinct to see what is seen and eventually pick your shot to claim a trophy, a trophy with but the kiss of your patience._

Inhaling deeply I ceased to move even an inch to close both eyes to listen intently. Nothing save for water droplets with an occasional burst of steam being released was heard. Taking those lessons in stride I ignored everything to feel a comforting cold grip of the weapon I'd use to do my will. I kept my attire and gear simple to grant myself maximum stealth since I did want to test my abilities to garner results with meager resources. It'd be test, a test I needed to pass and if I wanted to get what I desired most, I'd have to imagine being denied majority of resources to succeed against all odds.

Plus it'd be a small prideful achievement! One fleeting moment knowing I'd be able to at least garner some favor with one of my masters. Honestly now I owed him some manner of a challenge, one needed to be successful underneath my master's expectations and in having trophies collected would pad my safety to seek aid. Again if I ever needed it, of course. I knew it wasn't likely given this was both a test and trial of what I learned to put into practice. I had to exceed, or suffocate in mediocrity forever.

There had yet been word of a meeting between Reapers and Skirmishers. But I knew it was going down either tonight, or possibly in the next day given how much chatter operatives were signaling over coded talks lately. Evidently rumors were leaking across the Advent controlled web and darker portions of networks that an entire squad of resistance fighters had gotten wiped out. Now granted they were all lesser names with few knowing them. I still took it in stride given I monitored small clips of supposedly 'leaked' close capture videos of the store's security cameras.

I smiled fondly enjoying society tear into it like a child once found something about reality's cruelty. It reminded me of a time when I thought doing good meant something purposeful, a shame that child died. For each video that I released garnered millions of hits and it spread like a virus, marveling I managed to avoid giving anything away except them firing wildly about unable to detect my presence entirely. Sooner or later I'd be revealed but I'd keep it entertaining hopefully for everyone to guess.

Peaking through two massive pipes capable to mask my entire frame. I watched Advent troopers cycle through predetermined routes again. The officers knew why were given once I explained to them, somewhat entertained to see if they'd be able to work cohesively. Long behold and to my pleasant shock they formulated it very effectively. They managed to be able to haggle out two, or three sectoid aliens who marched hissing out in languages I was loathed to understand. Being human had some perks, after all.

One of them actually tried to send some sort of psi-link into my brain. _Highly, highly ill-advised_ I thought gleefully once I felt it attempt to take control and as a result we had one less alien. All Advent troops avoided a heavily bloodied corridor dubbing it a 'slaughter' house in their words. Those words became literal meanings once I found it oddly endearing but it got the entire point across to stick to a plan I created! "No hostiles detected." An Advent officer reported in simply when passing by my position as they'd send in routine checks when circulating around a full sweep.

I responded just as clipped determined to not give away information on our communications channel, "Understood." I gave a typical response, "Continue your sweeps, watch your surroundings at all times." Peering between a hole in the thickened walls I watched this officer's patrol wander off for possibly his third round trip. Being patient had it's cons and pros as any other strategy, I liked it more because everything was in controlled patterns until something entered my territory to spring a trap. It made it easier to spot if anything went amiss, I knew Advent soldiers weren't keen on it yet these officers made up for their willingness to keep themselves vigilante against the resistance fighters.

 _Maybe they wizened up after all, I've been here for six hours roughly._ I began to think almost disappointed given how information pertaining to a backdoor had been out for nearly several days. Rumors, whispers and rumblings all pertained to the massive meeting point for all factions aligned against these aliens were clear. It just became a matter if XCOM would set their date to become a middle ground between deadly stealth of Reapers and rouge Skirmishers who loved to grapple around mostly, hell I'd bet my tongue my master would be there having a grand time. But I wasn't interested in obvious targets, I had my own agenda in play after all.

I reached down to pull out a slim stick of chewing gum I'd acquired when scouting this area. I wasn't in my gear and moving around somewhat normally became addicting briefly. So purchasing small little things certainly made life a bit more enjoyable, I chewed very thoroughly humming gently as tastes long since forgotten came back practically lovingly. Glancing down I tapped my wrist to reveal a holographic clock indicate it just eased past midnight, "I have all night." I whispered knowingly, "At least show up when you have no chance to see the sun."

Sliding a gloved finger I switched screens. Several face sized projectors flickered, I'd say it was like browsing channels. I went through lists to see scattered news reports of peace keepers under fire, or rather making arrests in distant zones where resistance fighters had flocked in sizable numbers. They were really frequent in both South America and in Africa's vast deserts, but the later continent had always been wildly not so tameable. More so I also made notes that a few were in Asia somewhere given how many channels I kept using as references for predictions.

"And where would you be I wonder?" Quietly asking as I hadn't forgotten what I wanted to achieve, "I've been waiting for years and years to have your head planted on a pike!" Shifting an inch, or two to ward off stiffness inside one knee cap I came to sit down with arm over said knee to look down across my fields of view. Steam vented outwards obscuring what little ability for any to spot me, I grinned idly chewing gum smug taking in I chose my perch very well. Lessons both harsh and absolutely brutal were paying off despite knowing back that pain was an extremely powerful motivator, I was granted not a single once of mercy or risk torture disguised as discipline. Thankfully I learned enough to avoid it, hopefully.

An hour passed as I fell silent to lean back closing both eyes getting too comfortable. _I guess they learned their lesson, perhaps I'm too arrogant to presume my enemy's conviction. What a damned waste, I should have done something better._ My fists slowly clenched themselves to have knuckles popping underneath extreme pressures, so I ceased getting angrier in favor to breath in and out deeply in meditative disciplines. Disciplines designed to allow one to fade into their surroundings and center themselves for absolute stillness.

Relaxing myself I found myself drifting in silence. Comfort slipped into deepened darkness, I loosened very muscle and breathed in methodically feeling right at home. Occasionally chew gun brought sweet rushes to add to this blissful sensation. I began hearing every water droplet hitting wherever they fell, I managed to pinpoint where two steam vents released pressurized boiling liquid and soon enough I fell into such a deep state of relaxation I slumped forward. It felt absolutely amazing to be at peace, even if I knew it was starving off disappointment as I'd be able to enjoy small things.

My mind wandered for possibly hours. Or maybe it seemed to be an eternity when something different caught my senses. I looked up a faint voice spoke out, "Central, we've touched down." Slowly muscles came back underneath a thing called my will as both lips of mine pulled apart revealing a smile worthy of my master. Senses came back piece by piece, they were brought back by those who were prey, to be kinder they were my prey! Smiling widely I eased myself to strain to hear boots quietly hitting the ground!

I felt a heart beat pick up as time eased itself through my perceptive state. I counted four sets and one of them accidentally crushed a dried out piece of rock sending it's vibrations towards my position. They were coming from a tunnel in where it had a corner leading over small junctions that were considered bridges. _Choke points and plenty of noise concealment._ Oh now all too easily I grinned happily realizing they'd be pinned in by Advent patrols, that was if they didn't encounter any at all hopefully.

 _You couldn't resist trying to gain an upper hand against Advent, could you?_ Mentally pleased knowing what temptations to lure in prey I eased myself up. Avoiding any excessive movement, I inched upwards to press up against near boiling heated pipes to have an eye looking out towards where my enemy moved. Sliding one hand to fully encompass a pistol I also kept one hand firmly around the sheath of my own weaponry, I made sure to have it oiled and set to absolute levels for tearing flesh asunder off bone. No matter how much I wanted to charge them eagerly I waited absolutely still, I waited so intently I refused to move an inch and as a result my ears detected soft padded steps growing closer and closer!

Predictions swarmed over my thoughts as I felt myself become one with every piece of surrounding in a shiver of warmth. They'd have to go underneath where I sat perched to reach a section of tunnels where they'd have to cross one bridge to get towards the structure where an alien beacon tuned in to Advent's network. Fortunately for them I left a few nodes for them to hopefully take 'advantage' of in order to garner more time, I'd be able to hear them if they shot at them and personally it was a high risk high reward scenario for myself to gamble. Unwillingly I licked dried out lips to breath outwards draining away anxiety into pure readiness. They another thing coming as I wasn't going to let them dare think they had a chance to see tomorrow's sun!

Soon enough I spotted them as their silhouettes tried to blend along darker portions of the tunnel's ample comforts. _Too bad I can see you as if you're in sunlight, I was forced to fight against creatures who live and breath in darkness. You lot are absolutely pitiful, it's almost fucking insulting to think you're concealed._ I counted exactly four resistance fighters again as my eyes narrowed seeing again similar lack of insignia on three of them. Only difference I noticed was that all were specialized in their fields given the weaponry on display, I assumed they considered this missions somewhat straightforward and it was undeniably fucking insulting for my efforts to be reward with damned small fry!

Steam shot where I hid masking sound as this small group eased their way underneath my very feet. I witnessed two men and two women with rigid faces. It seemed they were frightened given how one of them wielded some sort of cannon like it was a life line. I mouthed out very happily even if they wouldn't be able to hear, or see, "Thanks for the compliments." Counting down to three I braced myself counting down for steam to shoot out again as I counted to said number before jumping down in allowing sound dampening material inside boots to muffle an already difficult environment for human ears detect anything amiss. Hell I loved it when patience paid off, really the hard part was over now as I only needed to watch and learn.

Moving swiftly I stayed just out of ear shot underneath shadows which seemingly grew in frequency. I got close enough to hear one man quietly speak in an accent native to Mexico, "I'm getting a bad feeling about this place, hombres." He wielded a rifle with some drone hovering around him as it's lowly frequency lighting revealed his facial expression in bluish detail, "Feels like we're walking over graves." He had no idea how correct that analogy sounded given I encroached several more feet to hunker down next to debris capable to keep myself concealed, I had to hand it to that man for speaking his mind truthfully.

"Oh god damn it, why did you have to say it?" One person groaned resigned as it came from a rather young girl who looked somewhere out of high-school. Ironically enough I shook my head given how young resistance fighters were getting every year, I swore Advent never realized how driven youthful rebels loved to spread tales on social media. Smirking I heard the other woman wielding an extremely dangerous shotgun wearing a hood gruffly tell them to shut it, "Both of you zip your holes! Advent patrols are still around even if we've gotten lucky to avoid them, so refrain from pissing yourselves over dark places."

The last man smiled grimly amused, "Damn sarge." I peered to see chevrons on two of these soldiers which made my smile light up even if they never knew I stood about three or so meters away, "You don't fuck around do you? Remind me to not get on your bad side when on the rag, eh?" Even I softly shook my head enjoying that banter given how the corporal found himself with a weapon pressed up against his ball sack, "Wanna see my good side, bitch? Promise you'll be less of a pussy now then what you already are."

Tensions filled the squad given they stopped due to them almost at each others throats. I trembled refusing to laugh as my head shook left to right trying to not break myself. _These people really don't like each other, I'm guessing they were put together because lack of fighters? No, I think it's just they get a job done and don't give a damn about their personalities I hope._ Eventually an agreement of grudging respect ended their conversation, I gave them credit to see the bigger picture and as such I crept along to await a chance to take out their tail light. I noticed how their corporal took that spot given he kept looking behind frequently.

 _Paranoia, it's a good trait to have in a battle._ I thought approvingly given I stopped moving when his head turned away after minutes of continuous over the shoulder glances. Memories and experiences slowly came to my mind's eye given how paranoid saved this man's life several times over. He had instincts to know when being stalked. _Well isn't this familiar, I'd imagine being ambushed, or jumped by troopers does that to a man. God knows it happened to me when I was 'training' with master Void-Blade, she loved to get behind and pretend to shank me in my kidneys. Bitch loved toying with helpless prey._

"Node, ahead!" Their youthful looking squad mate spoke again quietly, I noticed her sniper rifle had markings of smiley faces or something of that extent. I raised an eyebrow when their drone specialist looked down at a watch, "We don't have much time, say we pop it and take our chances. More time we get, more chances we have for a job well done." Something golden glinted briefly making me pause to see what appeared to be a cross? I blinked seeing the specialist kiss it in apparent prayer to God and I felt some kinship knowing why even if I'd be granting him a one way ticket. It was a damned shame I hadn't lost my smile or else I'd feel terrible now.

"Kid, pop it." Their sergeant ordered quietly to a young girl who pulled out a revolver shooting the contraption causing an explosion. My smile hadn't lessened given how I told Advent patrols to avoid investigating nodes exploding, if they had in the event heard it they'd rally toward a place where their enemies ventured to go. Inching forward I had myself just three, or so meters away as shadows of pipes lining a ceiling gave me absolute concealment that wasn't normally done. I saw an eye come over to where I stood but it's owner chewed on what had to be tobacco, he spat once since I had to give it to this paranoid corporal ideally adjusted his cannon fondly.

His scarred face even looked towards his squad grinding out a suggestion, "Can we move it along? I'm agreeing with our local 'Priest' over there, I think we're creating places for our tombstones." The hooded sergeant merely grunted, "Fine. Move quick and don't fall behind." I had an impression this person just had a wonderful fucking personality, I meant a personality that made great conversation while over drinks and eventually getting up in a bed. I truly ceased to breath when I almost laughed lowly enjoying my time hunting these resistance fighters, I'd say I had developed several bad habits now unfortunately.

They moved actually rather fast enough for me to fall behind to gauge some options. Moving behind one rare section of full wall, I peaked around to see them starting to cross a bridge. I left nodes out in several places forcing them to be spaced apart. But even if they added more time, I knew where most of those patrols were rallying now given I got small silent beeps from two officer's moving into position. They'd do their part rather well as I reconsidered thinking they were absolutely useless.

 _Keep moving further into an enemy, do my job for me._ I snorted before slipping into a crouch leaning forward just to see an angle reveal itself to my hungry gaze. They were moving across checking sectors firing towards another bridge on their right flank. Already aware I knew that corner was a straight shot to the beacon, they only needed to go straight for a little while longer. Yet they were going through double doors leading to a building where said objective laid in waiting, an objective tightly guarded.

All four spaced themselves rather acutely to support one another. I saw their wedged formation, I gave respect where it'd been due. I watched as 'Priest' as he was called by his fellows move up to where both doors were intentionally unlocked, I smirked and I took up one suitable position just enough behind where a sniper over-watched. My vision switched between all four gauging which was suitable for an opening. Yet for some reason fell upon myself blinking once I watched their youngest squad mate and I paused mid-stride to owlishly blink. In fact I actually almost forgot to breath considering I hadn't realized this little detail earlier, I blamed their loosely fitted clothing truthfully.

 _You know, I have to admit something right now._ My smirk turned rather delightfully cruel given how these people would spend their next moments. _She's got a nice ass, it's a real shame no one is going to tap it._ I pressed myself back first against where I stood in cover counting down as a hinge squealed giving all what was needed. I heard him scream out in a warning, "We got a full party! Advent spotted!" Gun fire erupted by smashing into granite as rusted doors got blown off their very supports leaving little imagine what it'd do to a human body. However I reached down to sheath my pistol seeing this wasn't ideal for it as an idea came to mind fully intending to maximize my position.

"Suppressing!" An entire drum's worth of ammunition got spent keeping most hunkered down as a sniper rifle smashed into an Advent trooper's skull, "Shot connected! Move up, sarge!" My gloves swiftly unraveled high density rope designed to restrain even mighty beserker mutons in place, shit just for fun I made sure their edges were set to serrated so if anything dared to struggle it'd bleed out painfully aware of every inch. I walked out moving perpendicular to where their sniper took out another trooper and their lead shotgun managed to slice another Advent's arm off. It seemed they were learning how to wield blades rather impressively, I wasn't a slouch yet I certainly knew it'd anger my master if she saw them currently.

 _Get in close, or not?_ I mused several seconds before looking over a shoulder to see some small sub-station for these pipelines running interconnected. Beyond that I knew a large enough area to possibly hide and see if these resistance fighters would take live bait. Another sniper round smashed another trooper as an officer moved to mark one of these soldiers, I had to act quickly or else they'd kill one of them I needed for my plans. So I made my choice thinking almost entertained, _As they say if you can't make the trap then get it live bait._

"Reloading!" Their cannon wielder called out switching out drums as their specialist sent his drone to provide support, "Got you covered. Over watching!" The rifle burst forth grazing an officer who slid into cover yelling out for his own troopers to return fire, I waited as still as death waiting for that moment to strike. The hooded sword wielding sergeant saw an opportunity by bounding over half destroyed cover, it'd been shredded by Advent's firing line, she moved rather quickly while shooting forcing at said officer back behind what little of a clump of debris he had. Then I noticed the sniper taking aim, I moved without hesitation as she breathed outwardly inching a trigger forward.

"Taking a..." The girl's voice ended in a scream of shock and terror when something yanked her backwards! I pulled a kicking and screaming frenzied enemy backwards as I sprinted towards where I wanted to stake a killing ground, "Help! Something's got me, shit somethings got me!" She shrieked which sounded akin to a musical being played to my ears, oddly enough I felt some resistance given her hands were gripping a wall's corner desperately, "Sarge! Priest, please help me! I can't keep holding on, it's too strong!" Several shouts of alarm were clearly heard as one of them took my baited trap all too easily and without mercy I hissed gleefully by yanking a captive effortlessly due to my gear's enhancements.

Wrapping an extremely perfected highly dense alloyed rope around my left wrist I stopped suddenly! With pure momentum alone I practically whip lashed a girl into several glass windows. Her face became a perfected picture of agony as cuts lined both cheeks, I moved forward grabbing an exposed neck wrapping wiring around it. Of course I barely felt kicking as I hoisted her to hover over pipes about several feet above myself. My legs braced before I leaped forward grappling a railing to create an iconic makeshift noose, I simply brought her struggling form to where I could speak into an ear very clearly. Both her hands struggled in vain to loosen serrated wiring which started to do it's intended purpose, I had to stop herself or lest this bait would run itself dry.

My gloved hand caused her to freeze in place when holding her cheeks firmly. With eyes tearfully wide I whispered, "Stop struggling." I advised her when whimpering started indicating an obedient listener to which I hummed approvingly, "Struggle against these serrated edges are highly ill-advised as they will slowly cut through your tender flesh into veins..." I marveled at how silent she got given those blue eyes looked over to see nothing but air given how I remained unseen, "...then it'll chew through your arteries inside that neck of yours, it's rather gruesome as I've imagined it and you'll bleed out painfully until death claims you."

She looked absolutely petrified, I found it rather beautiful. I figured to give some clarity to do well for my purposes, "Be warned as well trying to speak or calling out for help will also greatly add to your misery." I warned playfully humoring one possibly choice I gave her, "So if you wish to live then remain useful and stay quiet. After all I intend to make use of your life even if I'm well within my right to end it." Truth never seemed more horrific when those eyes almost wanted to cry in despair, I relished in it's presence.

Miraculously much to my utter amazement I noticed she went absolutely still in order, when told of her instructions. She began to breath in with shallow yet steady breaths getting myself to actually pat her cheek affectionately impressed, "Well done, girl." Her whimpering added to my satisfaction, "Remember do not speak if you wish to live longer. I'll be watching you, I can decide on a whim to silence you forever. And..." I leaned forward to very slyly speak into an opposite ear causing her to squirm uncomfortably, "...please enjoy the show, I like my prey to have some sort of motivation to live." As I turned to get into more suitable situations I heard her speak a single sentence that almost caused me to swoon, text book perfect as everything came together, I never heard such fear and awe-inspiring hell being granted to my person.

Three words! Three beautiful words and I wanted to hear them over and over again. To me it was simply beautiful to hear that reverence of what made devil's a real thing, "What...are you?" She wheezed trying to avoid raising her voice as I replied equally bemused, "Retribution." Slithering back I moved leaped over a railing to reach an upper position overlooking the doorway. My soft laughter left a girl trembling in wiring meant to cut through flesh, I wondered even if she'd live beyond tonight given how odds were against that outcome.

Distantly beyond closed doors gunfire kept being exchanged. I hadn't even gotten a minute before all three of this sniper's squad came through sweeping sectors of fire, "Kid please be alive, say anything or god damn it! Kathy, sound off! Where the fuck are you?" Priest shouted out as their gunner laid down more suppression fire behind him. So that was her name I mused intrigued to see her eyes watering, she seemed tempted too but I voiced out to her location. I'd set it amplified enough to make it appear I was behind her again, more so I was teasing that name I learned, "Stay quiet, Kathy."

Priest's drone came surging through a doorway moving around as if scanning for someone. My eyes narrowed see their hooded sergeant yank the gunner through this massive room's entrance. They slammed it shut as they caught their breaths. _Advent won't pursue you people, they know what's inside with you and whether you believe it, or not._ They trained every weapon on sectors of fire knowing if anything wanted to take shots, it'd be quite simple but I remained absolutely still overlooking them slowly venture forward. Inevitably I noted that Priest's drone hovered over to where I kept a bound Kathy in place, I smirked given how they only had two routes up to where I had her entrapped for visibility.

"She's alive, I got rover's feed!" I heard him say as their gunner replied panting, "Fucking hell! I've never seen Advent act like that before, I...I mean damn! They were all right there waiting for us like nobody's fucking business!" He panted heavily while holding an overly heated weapon, I gave this man credit yet again for all intensive purposes in being spot on! Even their gruff hooded squad lead commented almost incredibly unnerved given how her tone sounded to my ears, "You know for once I agree with you, shit. Something's totally fucking wrong here, I don't like it and I'm calling this mission now. We extract Kathy and get out, no questions!" Quietly chuckling I gave it to them to know when to cut their losses, a shame their morals in leaving people behind would be there undoing as I imagined so given who delivered that vow.

Soon enough I heard steps moving rapidly around corners before coming to a straightaway, where I lead them into an open room. I eased myself to draw a pistol meant for this hunt, I'd earn trophies one way or another and I'd pass my own test in exceptional methods. Checking back on a rather attractive captive as I internally groaned realizing why I thought about it now, I'd been rather secluded from women in general. Considering my master's presence, I hadn't seen anyone remotely different in maybe how many years? Or rather not come into contact with anyone not her, or I? _Another night go ponder that, now focus!_ In the end I shrugged chalking it up as yet another challenge to work around.

"Oh, shit." I heard that gunner say absolutely realizing what was up, "No, no, no! You see that? Right there!" He gestured up to where his squad-mate's tearful expression was met equally joyful and horrified, "Sarge you and I both know that is fucking bait! And don't go all holy on me Priest, we've been fucking set up!" Their expressions from that explanation almost made laugh loudly again because this man knew why because it happened to him, or rather he'd had done possibly similar plans to what I'd do. Tenderly tracing my pistol's cold exterior silently appraising it's functions, I flicked it's activation to have it ready itself to be christened in blood of the prey I acquired.

I stood up walking slowly and deliberately silent to avoid anything loose to get an angle. I'd go for that gunner first just because his uncanny paranoia wore itself unwelcoming. I humored it long enough to see them slowly fan out raising each of their own weaponry, "So, what's setting us up?" Priest inquired while bringing his golden cross to hold between trembling lips, "I got no Advent anywhere and my rover isn't detecting alien heat signatures! Nothing's with us!" Temptation after temptation to drop in between them almost got the best of my urges, I went still once that gunner's cannon swept over where I stood between pipes masking myself. Just a few more steps and meters to get a clean shot on what I wanted to do.

"Bullshit Priest, bullshit!" The gunner snarled out angrily whirling around trying to keep a cold feeling from running awry, I knew he was freaking out because it was true. I smiled when he spat out words, "You better fucking check that piece of shit again because _something_ is here with us! My gut is screaming at me to book it!" Again that drone kept hovering around doing what it tried in vain to match superior technology cloaking my frame, Christ grant me mercy for I almost felt pity for their attempts but to be fair they were doing admirable against such odds.

"Priest, up that ladder." Their hooded sergeant motioned while scanning upper levels of potential spots I'd have normally been, "Where?" She whispered underneath her breath as my senors picked it up. I ceased moving to finally align my weapon while casually flicking a small red dot sight, I centered it right over my first target's heart. A clean death as I whispered to have my amplified voice speak to an entranced captive whose eyes had picked up where I moved actually. It was very flattering to know I had a dedicated stalker, "Gunner first, Kathy."

An explosion rang out causing blood splattering forward like some twisted red mist as their gunner fell face first. No scream, no reaction and no wasteful shots! I stepped back as both squad members looked down to see a growing pool of red, "Single shot!" Priest exclaimed absolutely terrified while he started praying as a hooded woman frowned dangerously, "Clean and unseen. Sniper." I snorted if that woman even knew what that word meant, I wasn't even close to a sniper and more so the being who taught me to shoot would find it insulting.

 _But I thank you for my your flattery, I'll remember it._ Regardless I kept myself concealed behind several more pipes which jettisoned hot boiling steam, I waited several seconds seeing them shuffle below. Easing myself onto a knee I raised my weapon aiming it's sight directing towards the specialist's climbing form. Smiling widely I chimed coyly to make my captive shed more tears in silent agony, "Right leg, Priest." The girl whimpered when I playfully told her, "Don't blink."

Red energy shot across a gap striking the man just above his knee! He screamed when falling down clutching wasn't an exact leg anymore, "Oh god! It hurts, oh god please!" The stump being clutched bleed out profusely and if luck held firm by his prayers he'd die in minutes. I stepped forward leaving my previous position as a shotgun shell rang clear to where I'd been, or relatively close given how it's spread hardly effected my safety. The hooded woman moved trying to gain some leverage in where I'd take another shot, "Lord heavenly father, forgive our sins! Blessed be your name, I beseech your angels and have us delivered to your side." The specialist's fading voice tried to uplift his suffering, I found it rather merciful to even let him continue.

Pleased I pressed a finger against an ear, "Move in and begin encirclement." Walking towards an edge I hoisted myself over allowing both legs to dangle freely as I waited to see what the last resistance fighter would do. Surprisingly she began to back away seeing her squad-mate Priest give off his last breath, I zoomed in to see any expression of grief frozen forever in eyes staring blankly ahead. My captive's tears had leaked down to such a degree I could hear them drop against the floor below her.

I guess I should give her some reassurance after all. It wasn't every day I found someone obedient and eye pleasing, "Yes." I trailed off smiling, "You're doing wonderful, Kathy. Keep it up and you'll live a lot longer." I told her quietly pleased to see those blue eyes close in silent shame, or absolutely given in to a self-inflicted helplessness which added to my long factors of growing entertainment. By all that was holy, or unholy nothing I couldn't have asked could have made this at all anything better!

"Central squad Red Dawn is code black, how copy over?" Glancing down I heard this hooded resistance operative say grimly. She knew there wasn't any escape given everything happening at my own leisure, " _Red Dawn get out of the A.O immediately! Firebrand is on station, do not give up!"_ My eyes narrowed hearing that desperation coming out of that radio, I swore I've heard that speaker before and it puzzled me trying to relay an image to it. Shrugging to ignore I pushed myself off to fall lightly onto ground level where a sword wielder had her back turned to me, now an urge came over me once I almost wanted to bow thanking her for such an opportunity and pleasure.

With every step I carefully took I heard a woman's voice grow resigned, "Negative, Central." Yes, I told her mentally give in to that hopeless void they called hope. Reaching behind to draw my own bladed weapon I intended to do both my masters some respect, I had succeeded in testing my mantle of both arts of battle. My only shame would be that nothing could have tested me further. Standing not even two meters away I raised a blade but what came next had my legs frozen in place, "Red-Dawn is a code black, we have confirmed solid report off an anomaly that has us pinned. How is visual on your end, over?"

The hooded woman turned around to directly face where I stood grinning very excitedly. _You clever bastards, I think I just got my wish._ I hesitated no longer before slashing downwards sending the sergeant to their knees gagging on her own blood. Looming over her did my leg lash outwards sending a shotgun spinning away, " _Red...Dawn...respond damn...it!"_ It seemed that disruption communications finally came into play as I wiped away blood off the blade's edges. My aim wasn't to kill but to wound, to maim and have her live for interrogation. Oh god help them now since I wanted answers, I wanted them by any means necessary and I sure as fuck would do it personally now!

Doors slammed opened distantly as multiple armored boots came rushing forward once I ceased to be at one with all surroundings. Staring down at a half conscious resistance operative she looked unable to understand what I was, "Rest assured soldier of XCOM." Speaking very mildly impressed by her will to remain awake as blood seeped underneath slashed clothing, "You won't be alone when we meet again. Now good night!" My fist rigidly cocked back giving an angle just before slamming armored knuckles and all into her temple ending any resistance. Wiping both hands to ward off imaginary dust I leaned back popping several bones underneath my armor, I certainly needed a nice rest after pulling off some progress lately.

Adjusting my own hood confidently I awaited Advent troopers who worked diligently. They somewhat looked scuffed up but were capable in their part. An officer not been shot at walked over asking for permission, "Treat of wounds and transport to detention?" He had spoken in that damnable language I'd groan very hateful to reply back in given my good mood,"Yes, captain. And bring that one hanging over there, do not damage it too much. Being alive has it's uses for potential." Troopers pushed over an actively wounded enemy before administrating first aid wordlessly as I walked underneath directly under to where my captive lay hanging, I crossed both arms waiting patiently.

Advent soldiers carefully started lowering a grief stricken girl barely out of her teens. Her eyes widened in terror seeing my visible form, I grinned underneath a mask given it'd be impossible for her to witness it. Several troopers stopped any movement to lean back once I peered closer seeing her eyes struggling to remain open, "Consider yourself very fortunate. If you hadn't obeyed my commands you'd have died a very gruesome death, so consider yourself an esteemed prisoner that has my benefit of doubt to be proven wrong." Two small hands rubbed where a thin red line formed as wiring got tossed aside degrading instantly into ash after usage, I motioned to two troopers to restrain this enemy because it was prudent.

"Take her away and have them isolated when being transported." They saluted before roughly pushing her forward as I sighed out loud clicking my tongue for adding, "And be respectful, would you? I'm in a good mood." Moving aside I went over towards the Advent captain who reported to me almost ideally impressed, "Good mission parameters witnessed." His English was so absolutely terrible yet I motioned him to follow me, I humored his admiration for some damned reason, "Low casualties and exceptional opportunist, sir. Cooperation in future engagements?" My eyes were burning with an anger so deep I stopped to look over at him when I felt heat surge underneath flesh before it forced me in saying one word even if grinding it out, "Maybe."

* * *

The report had been sent to where it'd be judged and decided upon at XCOM's head of operations. Bradford leaned against a wall clasping one fist feeling absolutely livid at himself, "Two squads, two weeks. What the hell does Advent have to wipe out our soldiers? Commander, I hope you can it all figure out like you always did..." Their only saving grace was awakening their commander finally, it'd been slow and tedious work but they did it. Days of physical recuperation, many grueling hours of instilling facts and sympathy to being under for so long, only god knew since Bradford couldn't imagine how his commander felt, or feeling entirely when being a puppet for years in captivity.

"John." He looked over to see a young woman with distinct Asian features, "You need to stop blaming yourself whenever things don't work out. You and I know we can't control what happens to our people out there." Lily Shen an absolute prodigy of her father, an old friend he desperately wanted to hear and talk too about what they'd be able to do. Years after his death it still hurt knowing what few he had as friends were being taken away, "I know." He gruffly said simply before moving towards a pub that their avenger housed, "But it doesn't mean I like it. With the commander back in action, I say we'll get our pound of flesh back from Advent. I just want to know exactly what in the hell do they have in their arsenal wipe out so many."

A young woman merely smiled hardly thrilled to know what, "They have tech I can't hope to match and neither can we mop about it. Whatever comes our way, we blow it up and I make it my own for all of our people to use." His smile forced a laugh as they reached the place where every soldier lost, or embraced their losses together. Several patrons were sitting together along an actual hand carved wooden bar, "Your usual, Johnny?" Their local bartender who'd been a veteran of the first alien invasion called out kindly much to his internal gratefulness. Both heads of XCOM sat together among their own who raised glasses occasionally towards an ever growing memorial wall, it became bitter sweet to see them all together alive or not.

Two glasses ranging from mixed whiskey on the rocks to a simple martini were placed expertly to where they sat. John raised his glass if only to exhale sharply, "Always good." Lily hid a smile sipping her own drink contently, "No complaints here, either." More and more patrons arrived over the course of ten minutes as majority held grim expressions. Bradford and Shen didn't need to be psionic mind readers to know why. Two squads code blacks in two weeks, it meant dangers had been elevated since their commander's rescue and they all knew consequences from Advent in losing their greatest prisoner since Earth had been conquered years ago. They watched when one dedicated operative who became bitterly known as their local 'Crypt Keeper' posted four more portraits of those lost in the field to free humanity.

Lily's attention focused on five individuals who wandered into a semi-crowded bar, "Looks like our Ace-squad's back looking none the worse for wear." John loosened mood allowed a fond smile to appear gratefully obvious, "Thank god for small mercies. I just wish we had far better luck in getting our people more common up to their level, I still think they're a fluke I somehow put together trying to stop our bleeding." His companion gave him a glare rivaling supernova, "John Bradford, you better cease your drunken bullshit! Ace-Squad knows you did the best you could have and everyone on this vessel knows you do good work for us all."

Five operatives dubbed as 'Aces' of their resistance moved towards a reserved table meant for them only. It'd been donated by their avenger's crew for the best of their best. Despite being recognized it also reflected bitter irony more should have been at that point yet war's cruel costs made such awards sickening. Sipping down another mouthful of mixed whiskey Bradford commented to Shen optimistically, "Still can't believe we're almost finally promoted one of ours to an officer finally. Being a lieutenant ain't easy, I mean even with having an experienced sergeant guiding three potential leaders underneath for future squads."

The younger Shen hummed along with his hopeful words, "We'll find out once I can get my hands on better tech and guns. Do me a favor and shop at the damned market before it goes underground again, hell I'm sick of all the cheap shit you get." Bradford chortled nearly swallowing a mouthful of drink wrongly, "Sure, Shen. I'll try." The two sat back in silence watching their people mingle and raised glasses to honor the dead who'd seen an end to war. Whether they all acknowledged it, or not they'd all be reunited in body and spirit to take back Earth which had been brought to it's knees by invader's who'd perish by their hands alone.

 **End Chapter II**

 **Author's Note:** So has anyone noticed some parallels and similarities to what our protagonist has in his resume of habits? You'll notice how very peculiar in his mannerisms, planning and most of all strengths. For all intensive purposes he's good at what he does, but his masters are just great at what they do. So again I stress heavily it seems a little one sided but factor in, surprise, anonymity and absolute patience to take out those who'd be able to fight back. Simply put the character is very selective and his habits are different from the Chosen we see in game. Now, will this momentum last, perhaps for a time but as we all know it doesn't take much to stop the 'bleeding' as we'd figure out in game. **  
**

Regarding talents in-game translated into this story, I do try to make it subtly implied or rather you readers using an imagination to figure it. I like to have some fun with it all and eventually we'll all see what he has for certain, I mean right now he's relatively unheard off both in tactics and ambushing resistance elements who don't know who, or what this character is per say. It will change, I've got some pretty interesting chapters set to go and you'll really begin to either hate me, or flat out want to strangle me demanding more later on. It's a coin toss by my humble opinion.

Moving to the character's masters, each of them have their 'influence' upon him personally. Honestly it's kind of tricky trying to imagine what kind of system these three Chosen use, I'd imagine their very tribal when it comes to their own territories 'staked out' or used for hunting, I'd say our protagonist has that benefit to be used at will by them on their own terms. Tests, trails and ultimately choices are made by his masters to use him, or not on their own hunts. It's a matter of being useful, I'd say, I mean it's relatively amusing to see what you all think so far. In time you'll see more, also be warned, I don't intend to hold back on graphic details and be prepared for some catchy scenes.

As always, be safe, be well and I'll update possibly in a few more days.


	4. Chapter III

**XCOM: War of the Chosen**

 **Retribution's Ascension  
**

 **Chapter III**

The moment an entire room turned cold which meant one thing. I wasn't alone. I heard a voice coyly address what it found amusing. I'd been alone for several days and it wasn't exactly unwelcome. Yet inevitably that came to an end, "It seems your time away from my guidance has been productive, student." I knelt immediately hearing that voice as I ceased any training I'd thrown myself towards. Starving off an inevitable confrontation could only be done naturally for so long my voice broke free of it's startled shackles.

 _That took longer than I thought, perhaps she succeeded and managed to do what she required._ At times I wished I wanted to be wrong but I wasn't this time master returned from her hunt evidently was indeed successful. I'd have to be deaf to assume wrong given she sounded pleased. I hoped she'd been gone longer. But I guess it'd be an excuse to know why I wasn't on my knees defending an assault, she'd have taken advantage to release her displeasure through my own misery and fortunately for my self in training it proved to be a saving grace.

"Master Void-Blade, I am heartened you've returned unharmed." Biting down vile assisted that polite statement given how she laughed lowly finding it adorable, "No need to hear you flatter myself. It should please your expectations that our information regarding a wayward traitor has been rectified, I'm sure you've heard news about his immediate detention." She'd been referring to one individual who'd been notoriously hunting down, or freeing Advent soldiers not exactly loyal to the Elders will. Of course like all who paid attention I heard rumors and only kept them as such in fear of my master trying to pry where, or why I'd listen to such things to avoid being questioned.

I replied humbly despite ignoring an urge to roll both eyes, "I've only recent heard about Pratal Mox's capture at your hands, master. Forgive me, I don't know much beyond his group's purpose to resist the Elders and by extension your power." She hummed, or rather more accurately purred thoughtfully forcing a warning once I looked up to see her beckoning me to rise. I did so very quickly avoiding anything to impose as threatening given I armed myself, "Follow me, student. Soon a summons shall be decreed by the Elder's themselves, I wish of you to accompany me so you may learn yet another lesson." She moved as expected of a huntress easing herself back into a hunt.

 _A summons?_ Rarely did such an event occur, less so decreed by the Elder's personally. _Why_ _does she even want me there? I mean I'm not exactly high on their trusting lists._ Thinking intently I placed my training weapon back in it's proper rack as I grabbed my head gear to fully before prepared in both appearance and mind alike. Ever since capturing those two resistance fighters along with my previous rewards.

Having theory honed wasn't an issue, it was something practical I'd have to ease myself into soon. Really I needed time to consider how to approach interrogations to get what I wanted. Avoiding an elephant in said metaphorical room in finding out where their precious commander had fled too wasn't _my_ agenda. Trying to convince captives of that small _unusual_ detail wasn't going to be clear cut. Clearly I needed to skip or gloss over that information because it'd get wedged between dangers far too hazardous a thing called living.

Personally I'd leave that information to master Void-Blade and her siblings on their own terms. Strapping on a mask concealed my lower face I adjusted the hood's carefully constructed tip to leave both eyes protected in shadow. I needed to make sure no facial expressions could be read openly. Between having an anxiety attack since I'd be soon among monsters who enjoyed to torture me senselessly. Regardless of current relationships I held with each of my master's siblings, I went expecting everything to go wrong, I kept my pistol and it's newly minted ruins etched symbol's along the barrel.

It'd been an advancement of initiation towards an ascension by master Grim-Lance himself who learned of my trophies. His smile refused to die down once hearing how I cleanly obliterated my enemy's heart in one shot! I only reluctantly forced him to compliment the manner how I'd achieved it by his standards of finesse charm. During that conversation I still inquired if I should strive to do better, I knew it sounded lack lusting yet his eyes hadn't wavered when replying with a simple, "Yes." Not a day later I'd been standing before him in person kneeling as he took away a christened weapon to etch runes of a language only to be read by his blood. Basically only three beings knew what these words meant, or including the Elder's technically speaking if I had to correct such knowledge to lesser creatures but they wouldn't know.

Following close behind I perked up her voice broke my thoughts, "Your silence betrays your worries my student." Her eyes glowered with power I knew I'd dare not lie given I nodded speaking everything in truth, "Garnering an audience directly to the Elder's isn't exactly, common place. I'm wary given I'd had no contact with them as you have master, please forgive my uneasy anxiety given these circumstances." We ceased walking when I looked up into her face seeing emotions ranging from curiosity to satisfaction of my humbled expectations. Even dressed in armor I still really felt completely outclassed compared to her which was a fact,

She had one thing to give an edge. An edge I'd never reach easily and it wasn't just experience, if anything it only made a gap that much larger to close. Bitterly knowing I hadn't been able to defeat her in open combat, practiced in never once taking her down or even somehow trying to draw a tie at all and she'd could easily slay me! _If she can defeat me soundly, I know I won't be able to match the others and even if I could, I doubt I'd walk away without having serious injury to my body alone._ Sometimes I thought I barely tempted fate, but if applying any combative actions against her siblings, or herself then I might as well have tempted it a thousand times over!

"Do not be frightened, my dear student." Both of those amethyst like eyes trailed over my covered body as she idly circled me, "The Elders are who granted you a new destiny in their image. I am but their tool, one meant to sharpen and mold you into what they seek. Years have I watched you." She told eying my armored frame as I remained rigidly still not daring to provoke something dangerously near, "Years have I spent and yet, you feel fear when meeting your makers." Disgust raged inside my gut when her hand traced small patterns across my neck!

Her voice turned sardonically supportive, a rarity if I ever imagined it. "That is simply natural when submitting to higher powers who grant you strength on hunts. Powers in which have commanded you to come forward, I will adhere and obey just as you've done to I." I wasn't clear on where we stood in terms of potentially different paths, but she continued smiling almost fondly, "But I am confident. Confident that you'll ascend beyond what any of your race has never dreamed to imagine. Perhaps this is how a teacher must allow the student to become what they've been molded on their own." Her words weren't deceitful nor were they optimistic but they were simply facts.

Both of my eyes narrowed underneath shadows in blatant confusion. _She's never sounded so comforting before! What's your game now, master?_ Nothing in my experiences have taught me to see her look remotely impressed in those orbs which contained usually malice. Yet I must have gone insane utterly to recognize something close to essentially affection? Christ help me, or I'd consider committing suicide sooner than later officially.

She loomed overhead ordering curtly, "Come student, we've lingered too long!" Her strides were beyond what I'd be able to keep naturally as I needed to jog lightly keep pace. We moved past statues of Elders towards a straightaway hallway leading to the room I never been granted witness in person. Being granted permission into my master's ascension chambers bordered taboo on such a scale, I shuddered horrified to think if I'd ever had broken it. Precedents were set to ward off any dissident behaviors as I've learned to avoid them at all possible.

Steps polished pure white marble glinted as if they were freshly painted. I looked around see Elder's statures in a golden metal as my reflection could be seen even when meter's away. Columns arch upwards just to offer support to ab intricate cathedral like ceilings given how these Elder's themselves reflected upon vanity to be considered as gods. _There's only one god I believe in and you're not him, I refuse to consider you anything but holy! Only one God rules my soul, he awaits to judge me in heaven and I'll end up in hell all too willingly if I am tossed from his gaze. Praise to be the lord and savior with his son Jesus Christ, amen._

Religion never changed regardless of how advanced technology granted me an ability to achieve my goals. My heart refused to lose faith in what granted me strength in times of darkness and desperation, I kept a bible always close for moral support when I used to cry myself to sleep. I should have lost a right to keep that book yet I knew it'd keep me anchored to being human, I refused to allow myself to change into anything except what a man proved to be fully. Taking one massive breath I waited patiently before my master raised a hand hissing something her language, I blinked for but one second yet I almost missed purplish energy swirling past those lips. They triggered something as white light flashed over us both!

Minutes passed if it could be considered as such for my eyes to adjust. Once they did a jaw almost unhinged given I went numb, I had idea this kind of place existed. Two words echoed inside my head in sheer disbelief. _Holy...shit._ That I thought beyond in an awed surreal state when becoming possibly the first human to set foot inside what had to be an inner sanctum. Majestic architecture on earth barely dreamed to hold a candle to what my eyes perceived, "Beautiful." Immediately I whispered unknowingly aloud drawing my master's pleased laughter.

"Yes, student, yes it is." Her legs folded themselves into a comfortable meditative position, "Join me. We must center ourselves in the presence of the Elders. Patience is vital to a lesson you shall learn in time." Wordlessly I willed both legs to shakily move towards a central point where flames and power aligned into one idol of authority. She gestured to sit next to her and I froze mid step, "Master? I...I didn't expect such..." My mind failed to produce a singular word given how her smile revealed sharpened teeth, "Sit beside me and center ourselves, student. It is no dishonor to have a christened hunter earning his place, finally."

It wasn't wise to look a gift horse in it's mouth did I rationalize dimly. Moving onto her right side I sat myself down allowing lessons meant to ease away fear, anxiety and hesitation allowing darkness to send me drifting into bliss. Relaxing each hand by allowing fingers to reflexively extend than curl I made sure to keep breathing in rhythm with my master. Simply put it'd been child's play to keep up with her own heart beat as we lost ourselves soon enough in blessed silence, I refused to believe it all to be a dream given how often I had nightmares of similar images. Perhaps time held no meaning as it faded away into a singular feeling of nothingness.

 _What has changed for everything I've grown to hate, to fight against and known as order to be swept away?_ Questions lingered within a growing turmoil of my thoughts, I floated feeling blissful serenity while staring forward into darkness as my eyelids remained closed. _Is it because XCOM's fabled leader has returned to the fields of battle, or is it something beyond that? The tides of fate are fickle in their regards to singular lives swept up in the powerful forces controlling them, my instincts know this to be as truth._

Warmth trickled down underneath flesh where dozens of major veins and arteries condensed within my neck's region. Distantly I thought I heard a voice echoing over some vast void, " _Survive."_ Breathing in deeply I concentrated trying to hear it again, _"Survive...please."_ Curious and curious I slumped forward trying to shed my consciousness's shell to try to follow this warmth to a source. Struggling to become literally nothing in mind and spirit I started to imagine myself feeling falling into this shadowy abyss. Numbly I lost feeling in both arms and legs simultaneously when I heard that fading voice, " _Survive."_

My connection to wherever that originated from ended just as fleeting as I'd heard it. Determination filled what should have been anger, I swayed back and forth trying to feel for a current to ride towards that source again. Instead I merely feel into a serene state of nothingness as usual. _Survive? Why survive, I already am trying to see myself past another year. But, please?_ Vague words for vague purposes given towards an already daunting prospect, I considered whether if these were signs of my insanity made incarnate.

But a sly voice broke free of my meditations, "It would be so easy." Both eyes snapped open alert as an alarming sensation of danger peaked instincts to see a rifle aimed towards me! Master Grim-Lance himself stood aiming his iconic weapon yet it's sights wasn't exactly trained on me specifically. Quickly I felt air shimmer away with that warmth ceasing to exist as frigid sensation ran up my spinal cord, I guessed it was going to be some sort of sibling reunion. He'd been summoned here by these Elders as well I gathered.

Reality broke into pieces of light as a blade came close to slicing his throat, I swore his grin grew to look back over a shoulder. Similar eyes of similar bodies met, "Good to see you too, sister." My master hardly looked pleased, or remotely happy to see her younger sibling given I noted how close a blade wanted to spill its target's life blood. Wisely keeping both jaws shut I heard another voice, an owner of it I'd not seen for many months given my studies were adequately placed to avoid being tutored of some avid zealous Elder worshiper! Even he after months of time he hardly changed given how psionic's were used effortlessly to make his presence felt and known.

"Miscreants!" An overly thick guttural voice warned, "Restrain yourselves, or lest you be restrained." Slowly I got up to move into a kneeling position given I'd be submitting to their authority. Three beings who I had to give absolute submissions and respect at all times, I've never witnessed all three of my would be masters together in one room. Their presences suffocated any thought save to remain humbled if they gazed onto my form, I had to keep quiet or risk invoking dangers best left to remain well clear of inflicting consequences.

Grim-Lance raised his rifle towards for all intensive purposes a zealous warlock and younger brother, "No." My master herself interjected even though she smirked faintly seeing this reunion come to pass, "The three of us called upon together..." She sheathed a blade smoothly walking while gesturing to her two younger siblings ultimately giving off considerable thought on the matter, "...something has changed!" That was met with agreement from a normally zealous creature, I bit my tongue to avoid rolling both eyes even if they weren't visibly, "On that we are agreed. The battlefields have shifted, our masters have need of us once more!"

My religious tutor had raised his arms grandly proclaiming as though it were grandly imposing. But much to an internal sense of uneasiness surging I heard Grim-Lance cockily speculate, "Sounds like their afraid to me." A pin needle could have been heard for one fleeting movement as I knew it'd trigger something dangerously close by. _Heresy_ , I thought reflexively when their youngest sibling's power crashing around make air so thick I struggled to remain upright while kneeling, I gagged silently worrying to avoid having my heart cease to beat due to this power. Truly these three were monster made reality as I forced myself to avoid falling.

"You dare defile this place with your wretched, tongue!" He seethed vividly lifting an arm ready to unleash psionic potential unseen, or unheard of by any creature of flesh. I gagged openly when it's threatened target hardly seemed fazed, "Oh I dare!" The hunter of hunters hissed out gleefully trying to provoke a confrontation and I felt air shimmer brush past me when I saw my own master reach for her blade. I noticed her eyes flickered briefly taking in my struggling state, I never felt her gently if I'd dare to imagine place a hand to settle on my closest shoulder to break this spell of power locking prettified flesh in place!

Power erupted as flames of purplish white came forth ceasing any hostilities between the three. My lungs took in air deeply once I nearly fell over panting heavily with sweat leaking down to hit the ground in front of me. My fists were clenching so hard I nearly split knuckles cleanly open in this wave of fear, "Our children!" Voices deemed to be one and many at the same time proclaimed in a synthesized tone boomed overhead. Looking up I saw some sort of spectral avatar of an Elder speaking from what could be described over a vast distance, I blinked away tears to finally regain control to move back to kneel just behind my own master's submissive posture. It seemed a lesson was indeed being learned.

The Elder's spectral spoke about how each of these three were their best creations. I tuned out anything not relevant beyond my own suspicions, it seemed they were displeased with earth's resistance forces reclaiming their most valuable asset. _You come to our world, you kill my kind and you expected us to just roll over? I'd feel fucking insulted if I wasn't already in a prison._ I gloomily thought keeping quiet as this Elder's voice came to unleash it's own power. I watched as some sort of flaming typhoon came into existence smashing Grim-Lance onto his knees.

Now I winced feeling that painful heat even where my master watched on stoically. Although their youngest sibling sinister smiled watching pain being inflicted upon what they dubbed as 'arrogance' for walking among humans, I scowled mentally in realizing they viewed mankind as convenient tools of circumstance. In a way I was glad they were angered to get them to know humility, god knows I learned it enough and seeing it inflicted upon supposed gods themselves? I got torn on to smile, or whether closing both eyes to feel amusement. Given I witnessed these Elder's hubris first hand now, I'd say for certain it wasn't going to be my motto, rightfully given and alarmed I avoided trying to be too prideful at times.

"One of you perhaps may lay claim to this world, one of you." I got pulled back to stare upwards see this spectral apparition, "Now go, and do not fail us!" A flash of purple energy sent both Grim-Lance and his zealous brother away to their strongholds. I felt surprise raise within myself as I my master remained kneeling given we hadn't been sent away. Looming pressure unbidden caused my chin to be risen upwards as this Elder's avatar looked down, it had no eyes yet I felt it's gaze and soon enough all my hidden anxieties came alive with justification.

Those many voices acting as one spoke out, "Our daughter. Rise and stare upon us." Their chosen did so awaiting to be commanded, "Long has your task been ordained by our will. Long have we foreseen your trials and long have we known this day to come." I blinked owlishly while kneeling trying to make sense given how master Void-Blade's eye held resignation? Something wasn't right, I swore everything wasn't right and nothing made sense now. Soon enough an answer came when that Elder's image turned it's presence onto my meager flesh.

"Raise your gaze to look upon us, child of man." No hesitation came out of my mind to deny it's command, "It is not mere coincidence those of your race hold keys to your ascension, human. We have foreseen destiny's web in where others such as yourself and our greatest asset will decide whether your species will be ascended beyond it's fleeting existence." Torn on whether to respond, or keep my mouth shut I settled on simply asking softly yet it could hear what I stated, "And what is your will for me, Elders?"

I expected to be flayed alive for speaking so plainly yet no such sensation came at all. It's voices turned into one synthesized woman's, "Survive." My spine tingled as that word haunted me literally in all aspects, "Your fate is just as entwined to claim your world as your own. Our daughter has nurtured you since coming into our sight, we have waited and gauged your potential as many others..." My fear spiked before it continued soothingly even if it seemed deceitful, "... and you did not disappoint us nor have angered us." So all my missions, my hunts and everything I'd been placed through hell itself were but a damned test? It should have made sense yet all I felt was a numb sensation as frustration in being used like some fucked up puppet!

"Your task is no more different than our daughters." The Elder's avatar's voice echoed inside a chamber beyond any earthly construction, "Retrieve our greatest asset! Continue your path of retribution you have long sought and earn your place among our Chosen as one who has ascended past their flesh to become more!" My fists curled into balls as they shook with hidden rage, I wouldn't give in their will because it simply aligned to what I desired. Yet I remained kneeling when the spectral image softly intoned, "Please, survive."

That voice sounded pleading but it wasn't masked by it's sheer command. They expected me to survive, or so I imagined. It continued as if knowing that silent why I asked internally, "Your path has but started on a journey! A journey in which you shall be enlightened to powers beyond your comprehension. Even so do not misplace our faith in you, continue your path towards what you've sought and maybe, perhaps you alone shall be granted the greatest gift of all."

My mind froze mid thought trying to understand what was stated. _What? What the hell do you mean, my greatest gift is what?_ Tears leaked down both cheeks when I looked directly where eyes had have been on that Elder's mask, "Earn your place to survive! You shall find your retribution and earn our blessing to become what many have longed to become one of ours...son." The image faded away as I watched on with an expression utterly stunned to my core. It took minutes after even when my master stood up staring back did I blink ceasing a cascade of tears, I had no idea what came over me and it fucking shocked too much to be real.

"Come, student." My master softly intoned allowing a hand to squeeze the closet shoulder to return will to flesh, "We have much to discuss, evidently." I stood up feeling slightly dazed following her towards an ascension gate leading back to where we came from initially. Everything felt wrong, I felt wrong and nothing helped to quell this terror lingering inside my chest. It hurt so much to be jerked around, Christ help me it fucking hurt and by hell this pain wormed it's way into both spirit and of my mind alike.

Light shrouded itself around me briefly we stepped back into her stronghold. I looked up to see my master's smiling face, "You stand in a place no mere human can dare invoke, student. Learn these lessons our Elder's have given you, learn your place and one day you shall cross blades with I to determine who shall ascend." She reached out to touch my cheeks to tenderly wipe away tears? I couldn't feel anything, I only listened to her just this once. Staring right back into those pure amethyst eyes I saw nothing but sheer pride, "Survive." She whispered that word very clearly as a warning followed that command, "This war has only just begun, so please survive for your own sake and earn your place by my side."

* * *

On board the Avenger a meeting had come to close as various heads of XCOM's departments got their orders. Bradford departed from their commander's private quarters along with Shen and Tygan. Similar they all equally held animated looks given what transpired though John resisted to grin because he one thing certainly, "God damn I've missed those kinds of briefings." He finally relented given how both his colleagues were somewhat overwhelmed, "I never knew the commander could actually _inspire_ us to believe to hope." The young engineer prodigy actually felt beyond hopeful, she'd had underestimated the stories her father had told and seeing it firsthand became unreal.

"I mean what was planned out is outstanding!" Lily actually sounded giggly, a true rarity. But given how their leader would invest heavily into an equal amount of projects meant to give their own people an edge? She swore if anything they'd be back in business within a month. So much was said, so much needed to get down and their commander took it easily in stride building their confident to shift momentum into favorable winds. Just having hope carried enough strength to know they weren't without someone to navigate the darkness ahead.

"Yes, well I guess re-cooperation and being held captive in Advent hands is a good motivator to inspire many." Their intellectual doctor replied smiling faintly, "I'm impressed. I've heard rumors and old stories about the commander's presence, I am in awe frankly." John clasped him on the shoulder, "In the first war we always were present in seeing every squad off. It's how many knew we weren't sending them off their deaths, if happened, shit I've neglected doing that but I think it's time for some old traditions to give new life to our people. Can't believe I got scolded like some junior officer again for forgetting _that_ of all things." His voice turned absolutely lively given laughter kept creeping back around making all the adults smile bemused.

"Still it seems our path is set. " Tygan commented intrigued given how so many revelations were coming full circle, "Between mutual cooperation between the Reapers and Skirmishers with these so called 'Chosen', I fear we've simply created an equation of casualty." John understood it's fundamental warnings and consequences, "We've know for a long time taking the fight to Advent would stir up secrets we had no idea existed, Doctor. I say let them all come now, we'll have more time and chances to take them down for good, but you're right." The shorter doctor merely nodded thanking his colleagues for putting a critical future into optimistic belief. It was a trait he needed to learn one day truth be told.

Lily pressed a button to an elevator gesturing for the two men to step in, "Not going to lie, I think that assassin scared me a fair bit. Cloaking tech that advanced?" An engineer's mindset was in awe of such technological marvels yet a person felt bone chilling terror, "I can see why our commander wanted me to develop something to counter act it immediately. Hopefully, I'll slap some piece of tech together giving our people an edge. It's like trying to make a trap for some fucking ghost, or phantom more likely!" She huffed out frustrated knowing theories were going to be critical to development but doing her ranting Bradford frowned.

He cupped his chin to muse openly drawing both an engineer and scientist to what had happened these past few weeks, "Ghost." Something seemed almost too coincidental to what had happened up to this point, "Two code blacks, two anomalies detected." His eyes closed when details slowly formed conclusions making two people look intrigued. John released a shuddering breath, "God damn there's more than one of those damned things! I couldn't understand how quickly our squads got wiped off the grid!

Memories fresh came streaming back almost hauntingly, "I remember scattered transmissions of panicked soldiers saying something they couldn't see! I thought they were panicking over enemies taking shots." Realization started to come forth when screams of something appearing and taking them based on radio recordings, "Oh fucking god." Glancing over towards an elevator's panel he hit an emergency stop button before pressing one leading to the avenger's barracks section. He needed to have an open and honest discussion with a particular Reaper who'd been welcomed aboard. Soon enough it'd been a boon to learn sharp shooting from an expert in that field and have an authentic stealthy marksmen.

"John?" Lily spoke quietly concerned as Tygan folded both arms awaiting an explanation, "These Chosen aren't just that _one_ assassin we encountered. Weeks ago we lost contact with two squads as you're aware Shen, I apologize if this is news to you Doctor." He offered apologetically as a man merely took it in stride given he'd been researching trooper corpses to garner an edge, "I need to ask our resident Reaper if there's a connection between this assassin's tactics and what we've learned from transmissions picked up during these squad's code black incidents. I need her to come with me to central command listen, I'm hoping for details." The elevator stopped with a slight ping at it's destination to reveal the corridor of spartan styled rooms. Many were vacant given all lights were turned off yet a good portion were filled to maximum capacity to keep their resources trimmed via electricity consumption.

"Something isn't right, I'm trying to go over what happened between our encounter with that assassin and those incidents." His face turned gravely serious as theories came to the forefront of speculation, "Similar movements, similar tactics and yet two totally different _outcomes_. We lost eight people compared to one just captured, we suffered no injuries despite being outnumbered and outgunned." Tygan pieced together an incredibly radical yet very dangerous theory together causing Shen to gulp down nervously, "This _other_ being is far more accustomed to take down our soldiers than what we've seen so far, I believe your suggesting we possibly _prioritize_ whenever this being appears and try to kill it outright?"

John's eyes hardened immediately, "Too damned right, Doctor." The three moved towards a recent opened barrack's room where one singular individual sat at their desk. An iconic dragunov rifle refurbished and well oiled to operate effectively had been stripped to be cleaned properly, it's own with a hood made tailor specifically to Reaper's themselves had been folded back. The mask which had been worn in combat lay facing where all three department heads stood, "You have questions about that thing which took Mox, correct?" They heard a female voice draw out knowingly, "Oh don't answer me please."

"I could hear you talking about it a mile away." Elena Dragunova also code named as Outrider faced them fully. More so her expression came close to endearingly coy, "You speak of a creature who hunts my people for sport, we've encountered it numerous times. Often it's arrogance proceeds death in which we Reapers are closely pressed to match." Bradford came to pull up a chair to swing it around placing arms to learn forward intently, "What I'm about to say to you is to be between us. I want to confirm some suspicions first before bringing this to the commander's attention, I want your opinion and facts about these Chosen."

The Reaper born of shadow and stealth merely raised an eyebrow absolutely intrigued these resistance leaders would seek her voice this quickly. Whether they knew it, or not an enemy needed to be marked for death. One way, or another answers needed to be found as information was going to be crucial to having their people survive out beyond the avenger's proximity. One thing did stand among the people inside a room in where strategy was being formulated, it pertained to simple outcome. The Chosen needed to be wiped off the face of Earth before victory could be achieved.

 **End Chapter III**

 **Author's note:** I don't have much to say about this chapter, I mean I'd say apart from the obvious. So let's get that addressed and hopefully we'll start getting to the real fun. There's not much on the Elders beside their inherent tendency to create loyal soldiers, or rather beings to their will. Yet they're aware of fate, or rather destiny in terms of seeing glimpses of foresight. I'm probably stretching this a bit in terms of being mystical yet we don't for certain if psionics can grant far-sight to those seeing time's encroaching presence upon the user. Simply put, seeing the future with powers beyond mortal beings isn't too stretching it but considering this unique case, I'm sure we can agree on it's potential. **  
**

The Elders seemingly have a joint speech of multiple beings underneath one banner, hence the synthesized tone we hear in the game. Our protagonist isn't exactly a loyalist like the Chosen, I mean humanity has been subjugated 'mildly' to say kindly, but it doesn't mean there isn't resentment to resist no matter which side any human is on. But focusing on that aspect, our protagonist will respect and adhere to their will, but ultimately pacifying obedience is just another way to buy time for his own agenda. An agenda I'll take on soon, I mean so far it's been simple yet I'm sure a few will ask about the relationships between him and the Chosen themselves.

In time you'll see, but right now all I have say is leave a review. They're what make me want to keep going, so forgive me if I seem pushy but having hearing thoughts, opinions and critics alike is what makes it good. Apart from that, I wish you all well and hope you remain safe. This story has plenty of content awaiting and I don't exactly flaunt when I say I'm a good ten, or so chapters ahead currently. Motivation drives me decently, but again, reviews are what really fuel my desire to see if it's actually going to push me to set expectations.


	5. Chapter IV

**XCOM: War of the Chosen**

 **Retribution's Ascension  
**

 **Chapter IV**

An entire cell full of mirrors gave nothing away except having a captive see their own reflection. One chair molded out of pure white steel and a single table meant for convince was all prepared. Every leg had been bolted down by design and nothing could be done for any sitting on it, save for an interrogation to go through it's runs. Geared up fully while holding an electronic tablet I shifted through lesser information to start off when a door slid open revealing my would be subject, "Resistance fighter, subject: Katherine 'Daisy' Jamestown, Age: Eighteen. Known specialty as a marksmen, one adequately skilled given your circumstances and youth. Beyond that nothing else is of note."

My voice slightly muffed by a lower-face mask could have hidden fondness for her part in getting captured. Coming to stand I dropped a rare thin stack of paper invoking the profile. It was officially what Advent had on her in which I'd been given when she'd been processed into imprisonment. Not much on her history given it was a text book case of younger generations resisting their urges to rebel. Yet interestingly enough I wondered if sending word to any blood relatives would spice this event up? Mentally smiling I knew all of this needed to be a warm up for more pressing matters, but having a bit of fun certainly made everything worthwhile to figure out which strategies worked outright.

"Which brings me to an important question, Miss Jamestown." I crinkled both eyes kindly amused to see her looking away, "Has my hospitality held true to my promise? You're alive and relatively unharmed given your part in assisting my efforts, unwillingly or not." Leaning back onto a chair not bolted securely to the floor I waited patiently for a reply. It didn't take long given she glared, or attempted to look brave considering I found it absolutely adorable, "Go to hell!" She tried to appear defiant, I'd respect that if only humoring it's intentions.

"You ain't getting shit out of me, understand?" Unfortunately for her I laughed loudly raising both hands very deceptively adhering to some some half shit attempt of a threat. As of now my voice hadn't lost it's casual edge, "I'll believe it when I see it, Katherine. But here's my dilemma I have to solve sooner than later, so please listen _very_ carefully." I folded both hands leaning forward making her eyes widen as if I'd drawn some weapon, I found that action rather flattering even if it were true in some sense.

 _Let's see if you're actually going to put up a fight. I have plenty of options, some good and some very bad all to dictate your future. So let's find out if you're really up to stand toe to toe with something like I am, girl._ An idea I playfully considered however I spoke very simply laying out what might happen, or could happen given her cooperation towards myself. I had power to make her wish she'd been dead, or live like a queen in relative context of her position. A choice I gave with both equal consequences and rewards alike.

"You have two choices, two." I reaffirmed by holding two fingers up wagging them teasingly, "Option one is obvious, with you right now trying to resist me. You don't reveal anything I deem to be important, or you cuss at me and do this whole weekend getaway bullshit you call bravery." I intoned not exactly impressed given she huffed out angrily trying to hide what little courage in place. I kept my voice level, "You can be loyal to your friends, or to your resistance's cause and eventually reap what you sown. Because if you choose that option, Daisy." I invoked her middle name causing an action of tensing up knowing I had enough information to know everything about a life she once held, "I will _**torture**_ you."

Her eyes looked looking into my own as I repeated myself, "I will torture you until you beg to die. I'll skin your flesh off muscle, inch by inch and I'll have enough sulfur stuffed inside your little fucking cell alone to sink a ship. As well as they say about salt, 'it's good to keep the meat fresher for a little while longer.' Imagine that, please?" Nothing remotely friendly remained inside my throat when I revealed what could happen, I got an extremely satisfying reaction when her face paled akin to a corpse. Her hands trembled very openly much to internal note, "Have you any idea what more I can do? If so you have a colorful imagination, but if not, I'll grant you mercy to say it won't end well for a life you've barely lived."

Silence went between us for a deliberate three minutes. I leaned back crossing both arms while pointing out, "Mind you it's just one option." I raised another finger having her eyes follow it obediently, "Do you want to know your second choice, I swear it's far more kinder and practical to your health." I waited quietly as she gulped down hesitation to whisper, "Yes...please." Honestly I almost wanted to let out a small hum of approval, I found interrogation not as terribly ordained as it most made it out to be in theory. But to be fair it was just my warm up.

"Option two." I paused to look at her with earnest eyes shocking said target, "You tell me what I want to know and I give you freedom from anything negative that happens to prisoners who go against Advent." An explanation came next given how detailed I'd set her up as very comfortable despite being held captive. Truth be told I liked to consider myself being a man of my word giving out simple details, "You'll give me answers, I send you back to your cell. Difference being now is in a days time, I'll grant you small luxuries such as television, books and delivered meals to your cell to eat at your own damned leisure. Good perks so far, right?"

Here I told her as if I wouldn't torture said person, "In time if your information you provide really proves to be _valuable_ and _accurate_ , I pull strings to have you be able to walk outside. You'll be allowed outdoor activities such as running on a guarded track, unsupervised weight lifting and possibly recreational routes to ultimately..." I slyly grinned in seeing those attractive eyes shine with a desperate hope, so bemused with myself I capitalized on an unseen momentum swinging favorably "...redeeming your dissident self to walk free a changed and reformed woman of our world. Who knows you might even be able to live a life without sacrificing your mind, body and soul for but a small cost." Ending those promises which could be done, I tapped several gloved fingers together awaiting her reaction to it.

"Why should I trust you? It sounds too good to be true." Predictably I understood very well that response given I wasn't exactly a free man myself, "Because it is too good to be true." I pointed out rather friendly giving some advice, "It's only good because in every average joe's mind they believe it so. Fact is _you_ will _think_ it's impossible to not be real, I am telling you I can make it happen. But yet here I am _telling_ you it's not because you don't believe me, I'm imply asking you to pay a cost to get your reward." Again I talked clearly trying to skirt around issues it'd be difficult to convince my master to have her set free, I hid a smile at that thought given this girl could be useful. My mind had plenty of ideas about that bridge once it got crossed.

"So quite frankly if you can't believe then why would I offer it?" I finished deceptively warm given how I refused to look away from a pair of eyes wavering. Leaning to move with an arms reach I spoke softly pressing on an angle I curiously gambled upon, "Katherine." Saying her name firmly to get those eyes trained on my own I revealed a potential boon, "If you so choose to assist me, I know first hand your family will be secured financially by your cooperation. I'm well within my power to have your next of kin benefits from your choices, I reward those who give me _information_ pertaining to my own questions regardless even if you _think_ I'm fishing for something that I have no desire to seek. Example being about the commander personally."

My smile met her shocked face, "I'll say it right now, I have no desire seeking information pertaining to your valued leader. Help me solve questions that I'm searching for, you do this for me and I give you rewards for cooperating with my interests." She looked so close to break given her gaze shifted quickly from hands to feet and back to me. It became a cycle I mentally kept track for possibly minutes as I watched unyielding in an attempt to convey words through expressions, I needed to learn how to use it effectively.

"My mom...she's got..." I smiled so widely it barely remained hidden given I leaned back replying, "Medical bills for constant treatment involving her joints, I read up on your family's background before speaking with you." She pieced together that I lied mainly to throw her off initially given I tapped the table's surface very gently, "I'm fairly certain an all expenses paid appointment to one recent gene-clinic's specializing to aid her recovery of both physical and finances could be arranged, again if I manage to get information from someone whose willing to make their sacrifice, shall we say somewhat ...valuable." Now here I deliberately trailed ever so casually to idly start tilting my head onto it's side just to look at her pointedly awaiting an answer, an answer alone which had sealed her future. Patience long honed underneath smiles and deceptively practiced warm mannerism paid off in full as I watched to she eyes looking up at me biting a lower lip.

"What do you want to know?" Before answering that question immediately I pressed a finger near my hood activating private channels to one individual watching this exchange, "Start making arrangements, Captain. If you'd please." Seeing that confused look morph into optimism caused me to smile very charmingly, "As I stated, Katherine. You help me, I help you and we both potentially walk away reaping rewards while not relatively discovering pain's sweet presence." She gulped audibly noting an unspoken and unseen threat to which I gestured for a continuation with my gloved hand, "First things first."

Clasps keeping one of my chest pockets secured came undone as I pulled out an object. It'd been remarkably well preserved over the years it'd been with me. I kept it not out of petty sentiment, nor as a fleeting past drenched in hope. This rectangular piece of ink, paper and plastic was my ticket towards retribution long since overdue. I asked two questions with a voice that would make a person who enjoyed such sounds, "Do you recognize who this is?" I waited to say it again, "Or rather have you known by chance you've seen this person?" Whether I knew it, or not but fate would have it's way with what would be said. I wouldn't be able to forget it, I soon realized that I had just struck solid fucking gold on my way to hell itself.

* * *

I remained absolutely still when I heard an aircraft soar overhead even when hot air swept over my concealed form. _So I was right, they're using undercover agents to get information to extra supplies and weaponry for their forces. Shame you picked my baited trap._ It'd been several days of tense anticipation to leave out an impressive amount of cargo around this docking area. Local businesses along the waterfront were given explicit instructions by bureaucrat administrators to leave them unmarked given how Advent drop-ships would air lift them, I needed enticing bait to see if these resistance fighters would risk daring dangers for it.

Pressing up against one metallic container I used it's angled shadows to keep myself utterly one with everything. _Pulling strings to get unmarked weapons, food and possibly enhancements to said weapons wasn't too hard compared sadly._ I smiled ironically impressed Advent facilities prioritized captives over loose commodities which drew desperate rebel operatives in because of their stomachs, I'd say hunger motivated any sane being to quench it's pains. _Speaking of which I might drop by and see how Katherine's been doing since her information has been quite exhilarating._

The captive young girl who folded to my whims certainly provided adequate information on some subjects. Yet what I wanted wasn't too helpful compared to my ambition, "But a deal's a deal." I spoke quietly humoring my own assurance to a useful resource, "You helped me, I give you what I promised." Speaking softly while staring through a pair of Advent stylized binoculars, I flick an activation switch to powerfully zoom in on five descending armored soldiers. They used ropes to slide down to hit the ground with weapon's at the ready, I noted details immediately.

 _It's not that 'Ace' squad she whispered about reverently, I don't see an anarchy letter with two lines slashed through it._ The powerful magnification revealed some sort of bear, or possible wolf given two animals were crossed underneath seven stars on each shoulder pad. Peering intently I thought hard if anything matched my captive's information, "Perhaps I should have visited that corporal and sergeant." Shrugging physically I'd eventually do it, "Oh well, I'll mark it on my to do list on Thursday or something." I might have been impatient when it came through shifting through one account to cross reference others but time was critical, I had to let each of my prisoners stew in their own cells. Each were separately kept from each other and locked away for twenty three hours away in solitude.

My knees bent in having an angle to lean forward just over a ledge noticing details on these soldier's person. _More grenades I noticed, or are they...flash-bangs perhaps?_ I hummed thoughtfully seeing possibly laser sights on several of their weapons, I saw one shotgun attached with some sort of extra rounds as it fed into where it'd usually eject spent casings. Two rifles belonging to specialists with their drones hovering around in well trained reconnaissance patterns had laser sights, I could see red and green beams through the lenses of these binoculars. These resistance operatives were well beyond what I encountered previously in my experiences, "Looks like using food and extra guns will do the trick for now."

Soon enough an aircraft they dubbed as a call-sign known as Firebrand peeled off to circle their battlefield. It'd be on standby for sometime to collect crates, or to provide updates about a window slowly starting to close. Advent sensors would pick up an unknown aircraft eventually, I pressed both of my lips together, "And there's my million credit question. Should I stick around and hopefully get one of these operatives, or cut my losses to properly prepare an ambush?" There wasn't any assistance from local Advent forces given I had tampered with their response time, I wanted to go a hunt solo and see first hand where I stood against these adversaries without support. One of these days I'd prepare for such a future scenario and right now, I had it on my terms.

 _Fuck it, I'll do it._ I smiled widely putting aside a piece of equipment to stand up, "If I don't capture or kill one, so be it. Even in defeat I'll be able to better myself, so it's a win-win for me." Shaking off stiffness for waiting roughly eight hours did each shoulder get rolled to ease blood flow back into stiffened muscle. Taking another thirty seconds to flex fingers, or idly raise an armored leg did my rapid cycle of stretching bring out relief. My heart sped up feeling adrenaline being produced when I reached down to keep a hand on one tightly strapped black hostler on a thigh, so I almost forgot I had a weapon I needed to get better at.

My legs carried me over an edge allowing gravity and air soothingly rush past. Sound dampening material did their little magic as nothing for a soft grunt escaped me, "Time to hunt." I whispered to myself smiling widely when I moved quickly through cargo containers maintaining an alignment to shadows naturally providing concealment. For some reason I felt odd knowing I wasn't fully aware what I'd encounter yet it thrilled me to see these unknown test my mettle. I wanted to find out how far I'd have to go, or see if I had closed any distance to achieve what I desired under the power I had earned.

Rapidly gaining distance I came to a crossing point between an open section of road meant for heavy equipment unloading cargo containers off ships. My legs crouched before I leaped reaching an edge to gain elevation to reach it's apex. Running lightly I jumped gaps keeping up with five individuals who were moving steadily sweeping corners and keeping themselves modestly fanned out for any potential hostile contact. Every step had been dampened by material meant to keep silence as my true strength, I came to crouch down bracing a hand to lean forward coming towards several unmarked crates holding food in their interiors. Several laser sights warily swept underneath where I stood as these resistance soldiers kept sectors of fire very secured.

"No sign of Advent troops." I heard a woman say quietly while looking up towards high ground scanning with a rifle, "Very, peculiar." I caught sight of a gray bandana wrapping dark red hair as a cigarette burned between two red lips. Smoke lazily got huffed out as a younger man wearing possibly an old western kevlar styled helmet from a military years ago before an alien invasion agreed calmly, "Someone didn't do their homework apparently, we're Advent shit free. Rover's got nothing on sensors." The drone hovered around them constantly scanning in between crevices, or other containers searching for potential locations of hostile forces. I immediately went still seeing them pass underneath where I'd been waiting.

Another woman looked far more older and had facial scars out of some horror flick held up a hand, "Squad, freeze!" They stopped directly under where I remained much to my frown, "I've got a chill running up my back. _Something's_ watching us, I feel it." Now I honestly wanted to start gleefully chuckling knowing I was against some very experienced prey, I had to hand it to them in spoiling any fun I planned on. Inch by inch I leaned away to get another vantage point as I glanced back seeing two drones rise up scanning the squad's perimeter! _Wow, if I hadn't moved now I'd have been spotted clear as day, well played soldiers!_

I breathed out deeply moving to where I got an angle to see their entire front. They had started to moving again if not more cautiously than before, "These people don't play around." I murmured going into a prone position remaining to stalk them intensively. Where an opening should have been remained tightly denied when two of their laser sights kept rotating left to right simultaneously, "Wait! They're using lasers for their drones to mark them aren't they?" Those pieces of machinery were rapidly circling keeping an over-watch of some kind in place but I saw a gap! Roughly one meter's worth of space just after their laser sights crossed revealed a possibly exploitation.

Once more they passed underneath where I waited critical this time of their spacing. One man lugging around a cannon glanced upwards, "I'm getting that feeling too. Scar-Face isn't dicking around today wolves, eyes up." The man had an African accent so deep I momentarily raised both eye brows as confirmation of XCOM's recruitment pool extended globally. Temptation almost took hold yet I crushed it by slipping back away again. _Damn it, I drop in now and they could nail me. Just be patient, let me do what they want and once they let their complacency take hold then strike them hard! Stick to your strengths._

Moments passed before crates starting to get marked and I overheard that scarred female gruffly inform their aircraft. _Wait...I have an idea!_ Firebrand's approach came booming distantly as my smile grew very wide once an entire squad froze to await pick up of their looted cargo. Power twin engines prove an aircraft to hover heard as wind kicked up dust, dirt and loose objects whilst lowering a claw like machine to clasp the cargo containers. I narrowed both eyes seeing straining in detail to see their drones flounder momentarily underneath such strong air currents. _Now lets test a theory out first, no need to rush into bullets._

Two clamps came down once I counted up to sixty seconds before Firebrand took off again. There was another crate about ten meters ahead of them between two cargo containers and I immediately moved to tale them keeping pace with their methodical routine. The aircraft peeled around once another marker went off, "Sixty seconds." Crouching upwards to stand I inhaled deeply lightly swaying once that large cover came hovering overhead. Watching both drones again floundering I closed my eyes to mentally pray as I willed limbs to take a leap of faith. My heart literally started to thunder in each ear drum feeling due to gravity surging blood in wave of heat before taking me into either ruin, or blissful abandon itself.

 _Lord in heaven, hear my prayer for am I about to sin your name. Grant your children mercy, grant me nothing but damnation for I commit a sin in your name._ Ground met both feel covered in what meant to end life in a swift manner, I allowed fingers to clasp around a handle sheathed alongside my right thigh. Inhaling deeply I opened both eyes yet again to see five backs turned as their fronts covered potential flanks and my prayer ended once Firebrand's engines started to pull up. _Offer me naught but judgment oh lord, be your son in the kingdom of heaven do I ask oh thee to hear me. For I have sinned in your name and ask for nothing save to give grace to your children, amen!_

Five well trained and experienced operatives moved as one group with myself just in between all of their beating hearts. Moving between them oddly wasn't so alarming given I tilted to see their literal eyes moving quickly. _Don't fire until you see the whites of their eyes, eh?_ I curved a grin worthy of my master's praise as amusement filled me with fulfillment. Using every part of their superior numbers, they had firepower and enough technology to end my very existence yet here I was but two meters between them to hit them where they aren't. Studying Sun Tzu's famed 'Art of War' hardly gave me arrogance to become nothing save humbled, so much I gave it's author absolute respect and anything less was an insult to his memory alone.

Another crate barely five meters to their right flank came into sight as I moved among them waiting for Firebrand to come about. _This time one of you isn't going to reap what you deem is your reward, I'll be what you've sowed._ Waiting became critically difficult given how my own heart beat accelerated being so close and yet so far to these people who were enemies. I studied them in detail noting each member wasn't lower as a corporal given how chevrons surrounded me. But strangely enough I didn't notice any officer markings or anyone higher than sergeant per say.

"Squad, tighten up!" Those words caused a glance over to see the scar faced sergeant twist her lips as if tasking something fowl, "We're _not_ alone. 'Spock', you and 'Flea' get your rovers sniffing, I don't like what I'm feeling." Her pair of specialists nodded together moving to place commands into their arm consoles sequencing protocols as each drone started scanning their entire perimeter leaving me room to grin quite devilishly. My head barely moved when I noticed their last squad mate suddenly pull out a revolver fingering it comfortingly, "Hey 'Voodoo." Aviators concealed an attractive face of some woman who'd maybe had a career in modeling came to look over to her side seeing the massive specimen of a man perking up.

"You remember our little bet, right?" An expression of fondness washed over words making the cannon wielder deeply chortle, "Of course 'Vixen', of course! How could I forget, eh?" All five came within two meters now as I slowly drew out a blade seeking it's flesh coat of prey's blood. Scanning through possibilities I even managed to inch fingers around another hostile where a pistol would garner more recognition for trophies to be acquired. My smile hungered for Firebrand's arrival as it came overhead kicking up all manners of dust and dirt, so I kept still seeing five pairs of eyes scanning frantically for any sign of movement.

 _Slash upwards slanting right, sweep and cut off a leg to impale through kidneys. Shot two rounds into chests and one to finish off all five._ I memorized in a mind's eye feeling blood rushing at speeds I hadn't been pushed when I took one last breath. The clamp started to descend, "Sixty, fifty nine, fifty eight..." I mouthed when I moved like an arrow shot from a bow and my body reacted when all muscles coordinated into one effort to become an actual whirl wind of death! My cloaked blade sliced one specialists spine in two as his scream of absolute agony broke over two propelled air currents, "...fifty seven, fifty six, fifty five."

Spinning around I snarled when slashing open their other specialists throat. Beneath removed flesh revealing bloodied meaty chunks sent into their cannon wielder's face! He flinched unable to see as I rushed forward angling a slowly growing visibly blade as electronic functions keeping my frame undetected were disrupted, "Forty nine, forty eight, forty seven..." I kept track hear nothing but roaring winds when I pierced a neck allowing red waterfalls stain an entire chest, "...forty six, forty five, forty four." Wiping around I aimed down an iron sight illuminating cyan coloration with ruins signifying a hunter's tool activating to claim a trophy as I fired point black into a sniper's chest whose face froze in stunned disbelief. Her chest cavity hardly existent given an entire soft ball sized hole exposed a heavily crimson stained cargo container, "Forty, thirty nine, thirty eight."

I dove shoulder first avoiding an entire shotgun ejecting three shots in rapid succession! Heat singed my cheek but I never lost momentum to spin around brutally kicking the semi-firing weapon's heated red hot barrel upwards where powerful air currents sucked it of it's owners reach, "Thirty five, thirty four, thirty three..." The cloak surrounding my body failed completely leaving me to face a scar faced veteran who looked absolutely surprised to see green eyes staring back gleefully prepared. The window reached half way as three bodies hit audibly around us both leaving just one worthy seasoned combatant versus one ascending predator to add more to his trophy rack, "...thirty one, thirty, twenty nine."

She moved far more quick than I'd be able too given a knee slamming into my gut. Grunting I tried shooting but an arm wrapped a firearm and I realized in irritation she'd have me misfire into my own foot, "Twenty six, twenty five, twenty four..." My mouth moved in sync as clamps came settling over a cargo box, "...twenty three, twenty two, twenty one." Pressing forward due to heavier armor encompassing flesh I managed to slam us both into a bloodied cargo container's side, we also stepped over exposed organs of a dead woman staring blankly upwards. Refusing to lose ground I rammed her shoulder fist getting the back of a skull to slam into steel as I continued my count, "Twenty, nineteen, eighteen."

I glared hungrily see two icy blue pupils widen as I leaned backwards and I struck fast! My forehead slammed into her own not once, not twice but three times as metal met bone in an unfair bout of endurance. The plain black polished headband marked with a silhouette of my master's crest served a purpose after all to send this scar faced opponent yelling. The blade drenched in darkened liquid punctured bullet stoppers with ease as I sent it through metal due to my weaponry's advanced alloys cleaving anything it touched. I spun around fully yanking my pistol free, "Ten, nine, eight." The cargo container was almost to it's rest place as I pressed the barrel directly over where a brain realized it'd been killed.

My finger squeezed a trigger to see those icy blue eyes hatefully burn a place for personal victories attained, "Six, five, four." And gore splattered over myself in a shower of absolute surreal unearthly beauty! I breathed outwards to look up in victorious satisfaction to see what appeared to a glinting glass ball just underneath where Firebrand filled its payload of supplies. It appeared to be some sort of camera, or maybe another drone?

I stood there grinning absolutely astounded I had done what few could ever achieve. Before long I heard faint transmissions from a radio head set tossed aside because it fell off half a human skull. Kneeling down I brought it to an ear hearing frantic chatter from a pilot who saw every little detail of my efforts, " _Central, come in! Wolves are blacked, I repeat Wolves are code black! Some...a fucking monster just took them out, I repeat some fucking monster, how copy!"_ Standing up fully I glanced around seeing nothing but brutal torn asunder bodies pooling into a miniature's pools worth of red I caught some sort of movement. One hand kept the flesh ridden headset close despite keeping a pistol at hip level pointed.

" _Jesus Christ...roger, Firebrand. Return to base, over."_ Another voice angrily bit out as I laughed loudly just imagining a face to go with it. Pulling this head set I in front I keyed it's outdated yet easily function microphone to declare my victory over these resistance fighters. They had a hunter to contend with now, a hunter who wasn't going to be frightened or cowered by their presence! They were my prey, they were my trophies and they were going to die on my whims alone! Nothing else mattered except an ambition to achieve what I've long sought as retribution.

I spoke casually looking down upon a paralyzed specialist whose mouth gagged silently wheezing. His spine cord cut cleanly so literally it was like shooting a fish in a barrel, "Retribution has come to you, XCOM. Prepare for it's absolution on those who you send to their demise, for _**I**_ will be waiting for you to return." And I clicked that microphone off to allow one finger to squeeze a trigger gently sending horror into it's intended destination. No matter how many they sent, no matter how many would kill to kill me would I succeed to claim what I've hunt for years. One explosive shot rang up sending the last wolf silently howling into the void itself.

* * *

Bradford, Shen and Tygan all watched in silent horror to see a figure appear in between all five of their operatives. Firebrand's aerial view painted how dangerous this creature, or monstrosity had been stalking their squads for almost a month now. Fists were clenching so hard as they heard a voice so cold and utterly twisted in it's radiance of brilliance come over speakers, " _Retribution has come to you, XCOM. Prepare for it's absolution on those who you send to their demise, for_ _ **I**_ _will be waiting for you to return."_ An entire screen eventually returned to a horizon as Firebrand's vector brought it back to the Avenger's landing pad. Even having an entire cargo hold full of supplies ranging from food, to weaponry and medical kits it hardly washed away experienced soldiers whose presence would be felt for months to come.

"What in god's fucking name is this damned thing!" John grounded out trying to ignore a rage so hot it boiled his eyes alone due to stressful realization, "That's _what's_ been responsible for three of our squads wiped out?" His legs gave out to sit down abruptly on a chair which protested briefly as Tygan pointed out rather concernedly gesturing with a pen, "It's behavioral patterns indicate a bestial nature if I had to guess." He rewound the recording to notice glimmering waves before this creature revealed itself to their soldiers, "I suspect very strongly it critical waited for such an extensive amount of time to strike all in one plan of attack. Notice even when our soldiers were open to attack beforehand nothing seemed amiss, so I don't believe but I must say we're dealing with an opportunistic killer."

Shen felt cold seeping through her veins by seeing five people being heartlessly cut down in such brutal fashion, "Look at that invisibility cloaking it's body. Similar to that assassin that took Mox away, I think it's one of those other Chosen we've been hearing about." All three looked to another who'd been authorized to view a recording as their residential veteran Reaper stood leaning against a wall thoughtfully viewing every detail. Elena Dragunova's response to their speculation hit them all with such surprise, god as their witness himself it required them all to sit down just to cope with it's revelations.

"That is not the creature which has hounded my people for years." Her eyes hardly deviated away from a screen granting the clearest imagine yet of their foe, "Nor I suspect it's anything close to Pratal Mox's captor." She moved forward to press several commands into a console to rewind the recording to where Firebrand first picked up it's payload, "You look down and you'll see something very off about what's on a container overlooking your people. I noticed it'd been already stalking your team during the pilot's first pick up." Her eyes familiar in patterns meant of stealth grimly gave credit to another creature who trained itself to master it's fatal potential, "Such discipline and intelligence marks a being such as your team's killer rivaling those who've stalked my people. But it lacks speaking constantly to anger, or unnerve it's targets."

The Reaper narrowed her eyes tracing subtle movement slowly starting to take shape given she continuously rewound the video. Pausing it as Firebrand's took off a finger pointed out exactly where their team's killer stood, "There and then there." All eyes followed her words, "Notice how your team stopped when _feeling_ their instincts alert them, I can see it backing away when those machines got too close. Whatever it is it _figured_ out and applied an effectively planned out solution to use your people greatest _strength_ as their greatest _weakness!_ " She painted a chilling picture, "It planned every action to such a degree it puts on par with those Chosen you've told me about."

Tygan let out a breath he'd been unable to back, "Truly chilling and remarkable." Elena grimly smiled appreciating it as well, "I agree if only I'm envious to not try such tactics against our enemy. But if you're asking me how to defeat it at it's own game?" She looked over towards Bradford specially who'd been silently appraising her opinions intently, "You must train your soldiers to _know_ when their surroundings are compromised. I myself could in theory _may_ spot this creature, I'd advise setting examples and showcase every piece footage of this creature in it's environment to use as future references to be on guard. Our enemy is clever, so we must be equally just as clever and catch it in it's own games."

All three department heads fell silent as the Reaper sat down musing over more footage. Bradford sighed loudly, "The commander's going to love this. Losing entire squads means radically changing our ways and creating migraines an alien mind control has nothing on." His eyes trailed down knowing once word got out into other resistance cells, "I'll deliver this personally." Shen stepped forward frowning intently trying to decipher what tech she'd be able to develop, "If we ever manage to kill this damned thing, I want that suit. I could make possibly cameo-suits, or even invisibly thrown devices to conceal an entire team but I know I'm just wishfully thinking it'll be easy."

The engineer's words made a Reaper laugh softly, "Do not hope for blind optimism, girl. What we're seeing is _beyond_ anything you, or I've imagined to believe possible." A faint smile flickered making Shen move uncomfortably, "I'll reaffirm what I know to be true. That creature is _not_ one your Chosen nor is it something I've encountered. I can gather what it uses to make your people fear their very shadows, a trait which I must learn and hone myself to become what many of my own people strive to emulate." Her eyes slyly took in various looks of disgust, fear and apprehension it almost tasted too sweet to be real.

"It thinks to solve, it plots it's kills and it will execute whenever it deems to see opportunity." She listed by lifting one finger at a time, "It plotted your people's deaths from the very beginning. Assume wherever you get sight it, your soldiers if they ever managed too or rather if they assume to feel it's presence I recommend _fleeing_ only because every piece of ground your soldier's traverse is _planned_ out. Listen to my every word, if you wish to save lives and seek a future to kill it." She told them very plainly giving no excuses to have them believe, or think she wasn't over exaggerating what her mind studied in this video's clarity. Nothing short of being prepared to take it on specifically would change outcomes.

"This being shall stalk and hound every step your people traverse." Electric cold sensations went up all who were listening inside that room, "It strikes when it knows it has an edge. This is something you must flee from immediately save your commit to end it's life, or you risk losing your people more often when contending with hostiles already keeping them occupied. Imagine _this_ creature doing what it did to a squad alone in an environment devoid of distractions, I watched it as you had, so simply put if it appears when another group of your people are entangled with Advent forces..." Her voice trailed off knowingly to flick back to blood splatter as a figure shrouded in an armored cloak looked upwards. Terror slowly built up to override even her most hardened fortitude to resist shuddering given two gleaming eyes remained stilled in that image, so much so it painted enough ominous details to look back to living people.

John had to place his forehead to rest on an arm, "God help us. You know as well as I do, if we're pushed to the edge we can't run." An obvious statement wormed towards reality given how Elena's knowing smile grimly portrayed a metaphorical saying, "Damned if you, damned if you don't." She quoted absolutely amused in seeing Bradford snort all too resigned, "Yeah, that sums it up about right. Alright, I'll go wake the commander and go over with what we got, I'm going to need a strong drink once that conversation wraps up. All of you get some rest, we'll hold a small memorial for our wolves when all squads are counted for, now dismissed!" The man looked older than he needed to be as everyone started filing out leaving an empty room. Looking back over to see a hooded figure staring back did John quietly vow, "No matter what it takes you bastards, we won't quit until Earth is ours again. You'll go to hell like the rest of your kind."

 **End Chapter IV**

 **Author's note:** Whether you think it's over powered, or perhaps interesting how our protagonist utilizes tactics and his own gear it boils down to XCOM not having the technology to counter act their demise. In time future research will negate, or perhaps again nullify what you see as an 'easy' series of kills. These soldiers could have very well killed him, if given the chance and sustaining injuries is remarkably close to a death sentence. Our protagonist is human, a human who can just as easily fell victim to his own actions but nonetheless luck is a key factor in both this story, and within the game itself. Moving onto our resident Reaper, she'll have critical advise for XCOM's leadership to start preparing their squads for more than just the Chosen, our protagonist has an edge due to actually being human.

In time you'll see counters to said advantages, more so once research is made and progressed things will get difficult. In game there's one piece of gear you can use to disrupt, or reveal cloaked hostiles. Once that comes around, it'll make things a lot more interesting and this whole 'squad wipe' thing is going to end very quickly. More so I'll have a hunch to tell you all this one little thing, our main character is going to realize really quick that if he doesn't change or adapt then things will get hairy, quickly. But nonetheless in time this story will shift focus from him going out personally, to gathering intelligence underneath covert operations and then that's where we see things get...entertaining.

As always be safe, be well and I hope you're all doing well.


	6. Chapter V

**XCOM: War of the Chosen**

 **Retribution's Ascension  
**

 **Chapter V**

My smile hadn't ceased to fade, "So have I not kept my word, Katherine?" I stood leaning against a fence where my captive tried to ignore any conversation I struck up. The young woman barely out of high-school by society's standards lifted several decent proportioned weights. She did this aggressively despite having half a dozen armored Advent troopers overlooking an open recreational yard. Several other prisoners not related to my hands, or connected to any resistance fighters were deliberately avoiding the place where I'd been leisurely visiting said fighter, also a person who ignored my existence with an angered look.

It'd been some time since I last checked in and quite frankly I got bored. Frequent interrogations involving my other two captives hadn't gone as smoothly like this one, I had to peel off entire arms full of flesh before getting anything remotely useful. Skinning them alive broke that corporal who sang like a damned canary, I hardly got anything suitable towards my own agenda accomplished so I left him as bait. Even Katherine's squad lead proved to be quite capable given I twisted how her younger compatriot had been treated, if I didn't know any better, I swore I found something critically acclaimed! Hell I loved spinning facts and making others believe what they couldn't be blind to accept at times.

"Your guards have informed me you've been quite cooperative, I hear they are allowing you permission to read mail without it being checked." My armored suit hardly strained a fence designed to withstand vehicles ramming into them, "I'd hate if you betrayed our little deal. I mean a gene clinic's waiting list is quite a tedious thing to apply..." I got a reaction finally when two weights slammed onto concrete almost cracking some portion of it. Mildly impressed given when I saw those oh so attractive eyes come within meters, I had to admit pushing buttons became a new hobby. The fence seemed much more of a hindrance to my thoughtful expression, "Do you have some fucked up thing to mess with me? Huh wise ass, you like pissing me off?"

Several Advent guards looked over warily as I shrugged rather playfully, "And you'd be able to stop me, how? You were doing an excellent job by ignoring me, but now it appears you're starting to enjoy some attention." Her hair I noted almost fondly appreciating gained some of it's lively texture, I had a thing for blonds if I were kind of honest. It reached her shoulders which drew my gaze towards tightly fitting clothing leaving little for my imagination, "Am I not wrong?" I prompted grinning which was visible as my face mask currently been removed. Perhaps boredom had rubbed off on me rather wickedly given how this young woman narrowed her eyes hatefully.

"You're a sick fuck, you know that?" She bit out clenching both fists heatedly, "It's not enough you're using what I know against my friends fighting. But you're threatening my family because I won't talk to you..." I interjected queuing a quite animated expression in curing the grin I sported into one visible smug smirk, "But you're already talking to me! I only commented about your mother's apparent waiting time being drastically cut short, I haven't raised a finger or dared to back out on my agreement for your cooperation, Katherine." I leaned forward making her sneer trying in vain to look away yet no resistance came given she supposedly hated this exchange. I found it absolutely thrilling because it wasn't something predictable, I considered it a challenge.

Those eyes looked down in either shame, or guilt in which I used to as an advantage. Placing my mask in securing it's place on a tactical belt I took a breath, "Contrary to your beliefs or rather your resistance's collective, I don't treat willing captives negatively. It's called giving good _faith_ between two parties _mutually_ exploiting one another for a common goal, I have my own and it's separate from Advent's own directives invoking your precious commander's location." My gaze drifted towards walls built to keep in prisoners as armed turrets routinely scanned for hostile presences, I noted she followed to where I'd been staring fondly.

"What do you want from me? You got what you wanted." I heard her speak bitterly ashamed as I noticed movement. The girl slid down back against where I stood placing her head between arms as if hiding tears given I'd imagine them forming, "Go away you bastard! Leave me here and go do something better, I have nothing left to give or to get out, I'm just a damned prisoner who you've broken..." That voice broke off when tears took hold to choke up any will I'd say was admirable to have against me personally. Ideas began to formulate inside me to such a degree I had an epiphany when noticing birds flying overhead together, I watched them twist and turn while chirping merrily enjoying open freedom not caring about anything in their existence.

Perhaps I'd been getting way too nostalgic to hear tears of another, I'd forgotten what they sounded if they weren't my own for once. _Broken, huh? You aren't alone, I sometimes think I've been broke for so long I can't even begin to put myself back together._ Sighing quietly to feel wind shuffle through linked fencing, I stared down at her another moment. Apart of me wanted to continue yet it seemed even fun needed to be curbed for business, so it wasn't much left to think. And here I thought it'd have taken sooner to get to this point.

So casually leaning off a fence I moved towards a guard. An actual guard who'd been manning the doorway where an entire recreational yard had been quarantined off very tightly. He looked up through a helmet as I waved him aside, "Let me through." His face hidden yet I saw tensing shoulders square off, "I have words to discuss with someone inside." Not even finishing my reasoning I saw him raise a hand to link up to communications before the buzzard sounded unlocking an entrance. Chortling rather kindly I gave him a small nod, "Wise choice, friend." I commented that positive remark since the last guard who tried to deny me wasn't among a word synonymous with being alive.

Books clacking against solid granite gave away my presence when I saw Katherine shift away stubbornly. Without saying a word I sat down next to her propping up a leg with an arm across it comfortably. _How to approach this, I wonder? Sympathy, or perhaps something radically given._ I waited for several minutes enjoying the day's temperature and breezing comforts, I literally enjoyed this kind of weather. And an epiphany struck myself hard, I knew what I needed to do!

Sighing loudly I leaned back speaking earnestly honest, "Funny thing about being broken?" I looked upwards seeing blue skies innocently clear, "It's not so easy to keep pieces of what you were together." Her silence seemed deafening at first. But looking down I smiled when seeing subtle movement to listen in, "But when you manage to keep one, or two pieces together it's what provides you glue to keep the rest from fracturing even further apart." I spoke from experience given she wasn't exactly brought up underneath a warden who demanded strict obedience and questioning but a simple directive meant torturous results, "So what happens you make glue last longer than it should ever be possible, I mean you ask just how, right?"

Leaning back I looked upwards seeing those birds skirt around one another ignorant unaware of what misery lay below them. Turning to look down I saw her peek a tearful eye over an arm. Naturally I smiled faintly empathetic to a situation not similar to what she found herself locked in. I just knew what it meant to be a broken individual being Jerry-rigged together, "You want to know what I say to myself when asking how to make glue keeping yourself pieced together?" Her face slowly rose up when I prompted smiling openly now, "Well do you wanna know, what I say about it all? Everyday like you're doing now?" That small impeccable nod of positive permission allowed me to raise a gloved hand jabbing my thumb upwards humorously.

My answer started her way too easily, "Shit happens." I said it so frankly she snorted at first unable to prevent tremors in openly shaking and finally she laughed so loudly due not expecting something so crude. Hell I joined in laughing loudly too as well, "Yup, shit just happens. You can't explain it, so fuck it!" My chest hurt from allowing pure entertainment as my captive sniffed wiping away falling tears, I'd admit I felt somewhat impressed she shook off that depression. It took away from a face that just held enough strength to get through what needed to be done, I'd be able to respect that given time and my luck held true to pitch something radically _fun_.

"God you really are something twisted aren't you?" Her voice sounded torn between relieved and disgusted as I pointed out an obvious flaw in what she believed to be happening, "Stock Holmes Syndrome isn't what's happening here, Katherine. You don't believe in Advent's government, you don't believe or sympathize with what I am, or what I do, so don't even think you're _twisted_ for simply talking to me. Shit happens, so forget trying to rationalize it." My tone told her enough to know I'd been there and done that whole event. Plus scoffing even when those two blue eyes looked up to see it physically, so help me god quickly I needed to find another image to view to avoid those sapphires.

I heard shuffling when I noted from my peripheral she'd gotten several inches closer. It took considerable effort to remain still to look over mildly curious, "Interested in what I have to say now, Katherine?" I tapped air indicating comfortable conditions as her facial expression morphed into a soldier I'd been waiting to see again, "You're not here for information, are you? You'd have dangled my mother's medical condition as leverage, so?" She struggled to understand a sly smile fully extending ear to ear when I finished for her, "It's a matter of what we called a beneficial _proposition_ for you to consider to further exploit my resources, Kathy." I said her nickname this time around causing her expression to grow ever more serious as I started to enjoy that look. It gave me something to use, or rather become an exquisite investment.

"What would you say if I managed to _alleviate_ your current residence to beyond these walls?" Her stare alone was enough to warrant me to edge closer grinning coyly, "You heard me, Kathy. If you could walk out of here without question?" I pressed forward to shamelessly whisper as if I had a secret in place, "Would you like to hear what I'd have to ask of you, in order for it to become reality? It'd prove to be very interesting for us both, if you're willing to hear me out." No response verbally came yet I managed to feel her inch closer, so close I felt consistent rising heat off her skin just barely radiating next to my own mouth.

It created one smile's potency matched by a voice laying out potential, "You remember that picture, I showed you? The one you answered me." She gulped but nodded much to a growing boldness, "What if I asked you to get closer to that one in the picture. Just that _one_ person, I will not even hide a fact this is very personal of me and over reaching to ask of you, so I will offer you _conditions_ if you accept. One's in _your_ favor, not mine nor to assist in Advent's war against your friends in the resistance across Earth's vast battlefields." Her breathing grew heavy when I accidentally got my own hand to close almost causing a panic attack, I refused to pull back as it'd show much this conversation effected on some level best left unsaid.

"Here's what I'm offering, listen carefully because you might not want to believe it possible." I whispered rather deviously which another gulp reached an ear, "I get you out of this place, or maybe I let it slip where you're held at. You fight alongside your resistance while getting close to that one I have in mind, I don't contact you nor you contact me unless we encounter each other again away from those you're with on any day. I will not ask about XCOM's status, their weaknesses or ask anything to do them harm unless..." I paused to look over to see that Advent guard turn away fearfully as my eyes promised physical harm, "...you're told otherwise to disrupt Advent on some operation placing you in harm's way. You contact me, I help you and you tell me what you've learned, if you can provide when and where a location if that picture's face appears I'll give you _targets_ to help you win back Earth. But further more?"

I took a small breath to explain even more grandiose potential possibilities, "What if you claimed to have met an _inside_ source who provides _credible_ and _strategical_ insight on a target you just happen to...you know, need to hit for the resistance's sake?" She shuddered loudly when I just hovered over an ear reddening blatantly as those words sent shivers down her length very clearly, "You have more to _gain_ as I have more to _lose_. Before you ask why, I'll tell you an answer!" Physically it became almost unbearable to have her stop leaning into me now, "This is personal, it is selfish and it is absolutely exploitable of my greed as a 'twisted fuck' as you've called me, Kathy. You agree to do this I vow I will shield you, I'll deflect any potential Advent targets from killing you, or maybe I'll step in to prevent your squad from being... _thinned_ down, anything is possible after all."

Churning sensations circulated inside my gut when the top of her head pressed underneath my chin inevitably. I blinked owlishly inhaling faint traces of fruit as I almost wanted to lean forward, "Can...can I have...time, please?" She finally bit out unable to stop trembling as I pulled back way too eagerly to shake off that damnable spell of insanity, "I'd have been suspicious if you accepted my offer outright, Katherine." My voice returned to normal when I glared downwards seeing those blue meekly turn away, I took hidden pleasure in seeing her hands turn into fists. It became evidently obvious I'd get an answer very quickly, or when I made my next visit as I heard my latest baited trap come to speak out softly, "I, ah... it's just, well thank you."

Perhaps too much sunlight reflected at some skewered angle, or maybe it just hit me. I noticed those rays strike this woman too conveniently make it seem she had some sort of hopeful expression light herself aglow. Whether my gambling in high stakes games paid off, or not I'd eventually find out if raising an ante would be well worth the pot. But maybe I should have folded long before realizing the river would be against me soon enough, god help me now once I smiled in order to start shaking my head knowingly, fuck me I should have checked a few hands earlier. Narrowing my peripherals enough I leaned back allowing myself to speak two words giving away enough to think it'd be worth it, "You're...welcome."

* * *

The atmosphere inside central's briefing room was for a better lack of a word, tense. Tension simmered in corners as five individuals filed into the room where John Bradford and Elena Dragunova stood side by side. One of them armed up along in gear marking the Reaper's as their iconic presence, "Everyone please be seated and pay attention, we got a real difficult task for you people. I know you've done some good work over these past days but we need you to hump another out." John's joking side appeared making several smiles appear as one, or two snorts of laughter couldn't be contained. It helped a mood settle in rather nicely even as a Reaper shook her head.

Clicking a remote to make one wall sized screen pan out pictures, "Listen up, Aces! Intelligence's gotten us an A-grade extraction-Op. Looks like Advent slipped up somewhere because currently in transport we have _three_ confirmed survivors of two squads we considered code black over a month ago." John's expression hardened as redemption came clear to be seen given how each Ace dropped all humor to correct that grim spot on XCOM's roster. Having three less portraits on a memorial wall would lift spirits and kick Advent in their balls to rescue prisoners of war, it'd be a moral victory not seen since rescuing the commander's months prior.

"According to our sources, we have three names and we've cross referenced them to our own. Here they are!" His remote clicked to reveal three faces and names of their operatives, "Corporal Jean 'Francis' Martin as squad Hell-Hound's lead. We previously thought he'd been dead yet intel guys proved us wrong, thankfully." Bradford gestured towards two female operatives whose details came together in one slide, "Sergeant Gina 'Crow' White. One of our more experienced rangers, she scored high on our ranges and still holds records for shotgun accuracy." He listed off their records giving the Ace's information to use if they needed an extra weapon manned, if anything they'd use all three prisoners to shoot back when exflitrating out of their mission area.

"And finally we have Katherine 'Daisy' Jamestown, a fresh recruit whose shown promise sniping. Also showed good marks in pistol handling. Both her and Crow are members of Red-Dawn squad, we lost contact with them nearly three weeks ago." Bradford read off reports yet again trying to keep himself from getting too emotionally compromised when briefing XCOM's crack shot team. They took notes occasionally exchanging them to further increase their cohesion, "The Commander's personally given a green light for prioritizing this as alpha designation. Means you guys get best choice of weapons, gear and choice of mission time for go-ahead."

Slides continued revealing reconnaissance photographs provided by their crew's intelligence division as well as resistance connections. Pencils, pens or markers took notes and highlighted details on other note-pads for individuals to take priority when on the ground, "Because this is a high risk and high reward operation I also must inform you'll be accompanied by our Reaper here." Elena Dragunova's face hardly twitched when several nods of welcoming came to her gaze, Bradford spoke absolutely serious in their oncoming mission, "Ace's you'll go fully manned this time around. In correlation to your primary objective of securing our people, intel reports of data being transported as well and as such it'd prove to be a boon to our cause if we can secure it. So, any questions?"

Immediately several hands rose up as John pointed to one man, "Central any word if Firebrand can extract us on the spot once we get our people, or what?" A wry smile appeared on the man's face, "Fortunately Firebrand is up for that challenge, so positive on extraction. She'll land under fire just to get you and our guys out, so rest assured no predetermined landing zone and waiting it out this time around." Relieved sighs broke around as several fists bumped each other righteously fueled to for an operation, "Anyone else?"

For several minutes not a soul had anything on their minds except one person. A hand rose as all eyes went to it's owner who sat behind all the Ace's. Dark hair freshly pulled back revealing half a face covered by one tribal like tattoo concealing small scars became visible. This woman who spoke commanded all hear what was needed, "Central. By chance if we encounter any Chosen, do we have clearance to engage? Or more accurately if we happen to come under fire by..." She trailed off trying to come up with alias for their newest enemy, "...whatever took out those three squads? Do we even have a name for it, or any plans for it at all?"

Fortunately for Bradford did their residential Reaper take over smirking grimly, "Officially there's no name for that creature. But if we needed to choose it's call sign, I'd recommend Stalker. It's liable to change as others but if we do encounter it..." Elena smile bordered to put most murderers to shame, "...we'll have no choice to either succeed, or fail. You cannot retreat when victory is needed to secure your cause's purpose, neither is abandoning your people to Advent's mercy given their record of executions in public eyes. As such I'll be _actively_ scanning for Stalker, so rest assured 'Aces' of XCOM. Do not fret for you're in capable hands, we Reapers do not fail." She promised a little too sweetly intentionally instigating to spark one feral like smile in return as several people winced knowing what was coming.

"I like you already, Reaper. Mind if we share a drink later?" An eye gleamed hungrily making Elena shake her head, "If these are your best, Bradford then perhaps I severely have over estimated how your resistance has survived." That insult served to inspire those who were part of the 'Aces' to get on their game rather quickly, John grimly acknowledged an unspoken agreement to be apart of it, "Who knows. Maybe you'll teach them a thing, or two 'Outrider', we need all the help we can get to take this war up a notch." Elena's condescending smile hid itself once her gloved hands placed a synthesized mask over the face shielding. Soon enough yellowed orbs narrowed to see everything masked in shadow, "I intend to do more than show one, or two things. Reapers do not fear darkness."

John looked over all of their best heads regardless of words said, or unsaid. They knew this mission needed to be done without a doubt, they needed this boost to show others it was time. Advent would learn to fear their strikes, they were no longer going to be isolated to strategical targets or outlying raids outside of urban centers. They'd go right in the heart of hell itself to get back the one's who wouldn't be left behind again. Taking one last breath to ward off any anxiety Bradford nodded to them, "God speed to you 'Aces', good hunting and now go kick E.T's ass off it's pedestal, dismissed!" Laughter circulated from everyone as their mission was a-go and one thing truly stood out now. The Aces of XCOM were going into hell's gaping maw and would break it into damned pieces!

* * *

Standing on top of a building in getting an aerial view of where the prisoner's transport would soon move into seemed tranquil. I inhaled deeply feeling a strong wind sweeping over an urban life line as I leaned over the newly minted railing to scan a horizon, "Everything's all set to go." Here I whispered tiredly given it took me hours and hours of phones calls to make everything happen according to my whims. Headaches effortlessly given to me to pull connections and authorizations over ridden to make it all happen after days of patience.

 _You're an interesting person, Kathy. Playing a high risk game because I offered you a seat, but is their more? Do you plan on betraying me, or exploiting my willingness? O h well, let's find out if you're willing to commit to a good hand._ I began humming loudly bobbing my head to a beat as thoughts came to revolve around a subject of debatable purpose. She wasn't a captive anymore, I'd say insider yet I played that role in order to become selfishly drive to reach my ambitions zenith. I invested a lot of future pains and present road blocks to be overcome to reach this point, I just had to make it pay off and hopefully keep it away from keener perceptions in this world.

Checking in on some electronic note pad did I idly go over my trojan horse's escort, "Let's see. Dozen armored troopers, two stun lancer units, one captain, few sectoids and ah, how did I forgot!" I laughed foolishly forgetting an interesting implementation of robotic sentries, "One Advent mechanized infantry unit. I couldn't get this convoy moving without one from Advent's transportation hub, I guess they like firepower and numbers to dissuade break outs I'd imagine." All in all nothing to suggest anything was off about the number, I knew supply convoys with barely anything considered as escorts traversing country sides. So if anything I planned everything out to be very legitimate and absolutely crucial at eye level when reviewing enemy numbers.

"Only thing left to do is watch and see." Stretching my back to pop some bones into place I sat on the railing cloaked to have myself freely relax, "No need to get greedy this time around. All I have to do is get you back to your resistance friends, maybe kill or maim one or two of the people 'rescuing' you and maybe possibly go sleep it off." I listed off skimming through reports linked to the notepad I'd been reviewing for an hour, or so. It killed off time to see whether media outlets mentioned anything about XCOM's activities beyond propaganda, soon enough I realized it didn't help to cease my ever growing boredom.

 _Still I have to ask myself, why do something so radical?_ I blinked looking down at armor which had been designed to do what many never imaged to do. Killing silently, to move like as though I were but a ghost and completely undetected by those seeking to do me harm. It puzzled me, I couldn't stop thinking about it and my thoughts brought me back to a warm feeling. Just remembering that closeness I shared sent my guts squirming faster than any known viper could hope to match, I hated this feeling yet it wasn't unwelcoming physically.

"Shit happens." I parroted my own words and scoffed, "Sounds so terrible but true." Taking a moment I wondered if being alone such as now even paid off. It felt awkward being left to my own devices for so long, I enjoyed it and I feared it'd be taken away if my master deemed it prudent. I knew inside my heart I'd fight tooth and tail to keep this anonymity to operate on my terms. It was freedom but still me looked inside a caged called Earth.

Ironically enough I bitterly grinned, "Still a step up from being leashed, I guess." But to take my mind off such things I began stretching by back flipping onto the roof's open surface. Taking time to alleviate stress, or wound up muscles could do me any positives save for killing time. _Once this trojan is implanted, I'll have to be very considerate and patient that it'll take a lot of time. Hopefully long enough to make my doubts fade into blissful anticipation, I won't be seeing you for a long time Katherine. I hope you survive long enough and do well to earn yourself clout, I'd hate to bring awful news to your next of kin. Clearing up loose ends isn't a thing I plan to make my new hobby, I tend to enjoy prey when it lives longer.  
_

Funnily enough I wasn't too worried about long centered planning that could go wrong, or even worse off. It was out of my hands personally, I gave an offer and it got accepted without absolution to garner it's effectiveness. My informant easily might be discovered, or not even get to that coveted 'Ace' squad at all, or if not ever. Humming I considered adjusting my side of things, "Killing one, or wounding a few opens up slots for said, right? Perhaps I can lend a helping hand to remove your competition as a marksmen, or something. Yeah, I like that idea." I chimed knowingly giggly given my greed got the better of me yet again.

Standing upright I moved towards one cargo crate I'd authorized to be airlifted. Opening it up I smiled witnessing a lot of equipment I stashed, or created involving funds I'd been give over years of saving up for field work. Obviously I kept my blade, pistol and small assortment of generalized gear used for doing what I did normally. However I'd need options which would do nicely along lines of tearing, gashing or perhaps obliterating body parts to keep their originators in terrible agony. More likely if I injured them enough, I'd give my little informant a larger chance to successfully embed herself into 'Ace' squad's prized membership.

I felt exasperated in some good way I supposed, "Things I do for my ambition. I swear I thought it'd be simple but nope, I'm stuck playing rough house to get an edge. You'd better realize what I'm doing to get you the best opportunities Katherine, I won't forget it." I remarked to myself absolutely reaffirmed to hold this over her, if she managed to get into that squad's slot of course. God damn it all I felt like babysitting some wayward child even without being paired up to some rusted old iron shackle and ball to some post! Securing gear onto my belt went easily enough and soon closed my little crate of goodies away for good measure.

Everything I'd possibly go over was set for an active battlefield. The field I had staged, I had planned and I had given to those who'd accept an invitation to step onto it. Smiling widely I heard distant thunder akin to engines I'd known as Firebrand's arrival, I heard it faintly and sure enough I watched a dot on the horizon underneath the setting sun getting closer. So they'd strike at dusk, or night itself giving me totally advantages to play. Whether they knew it, or not, I swore at least one of them would fall to my skills I'd be savoring to test out once more. Standing fully I walked towards a buildings edge allowing armor to cloak to become one with all surroundings, I narrowed both eyes pleased when I an aircraft mark a landing zone several blocks within a district sparsely populated. Sighing pleasantly I raised a hand as if reaching out towards them offering greetings not ever to be heard, "Welcome back to my battlefield's XCOM. Let's have a good night, shall we?"

 **End Chapter V**

 **Author's Note:** Yup, you know it and I know it. When you add in Ace's of XCOM, one veteran Reapers and an enigma known as Stalker? Oh dear, oh dear and oh damn. Quite a fair amount of foreshadowing, or rather an interesting course of action. Initially I wasn't going to add another aspect but I figured why the hell not, having 'sources' tends to go a long way. I've always had an amused curiosity when I wondered how XCOM got all their damned information at times, on VIPS, Convoys and what not especially in Advent cities. So with a little magical imagination, I just entered an X-factor into this insanity of a war, so is anyone considerable curious about where this leads?

Me neither, but alas be warned from here on out, things might get a little...darker. It's a warning I tend to give out whenever I write any story, I just happen to slip into some themes and what not that readers howl for more. It's a gift and curse, so beyond that I don't have much to say besides I hope everyone's find wherever they're living. World's getting more insane by the hour as I feel and seen, right is wrong and wrong is right as that insanity seems to be taken damned literally nowadays.


	7. Chapter VI

**XCOM: War of the Chosen**

 **Retribution's Ascension  
**

 **Chapter VI**

Fast roping became quite an interesting sensation Elena Dragunova found out pleasantly. She'd been third to descend after two of the resistance's Aces dropped down. Feeling gravity do work while holding on as air whipped past inside underneath her mask made it all refreshing. Mechanized sockets took in bright lighting once night took over it's inevitable transition, no light of day would save or assist in their mission to bring back prisoners of war. Their success became paramount to get those who'd believe in them to surge forward, by any stand tonight was a major battle that could would decide the war's course and currently they needed this for one such time.

Gloves meant to sturdier in handling weapon grips burned modestly brief. Yet faded away once her feet planted solidly onto ground, "Outrider move to higher elevation. Get your eyes up." Lighting had been specifically chosen as one factor inside their deployment zone. Darkness gave all shielding and protection from those staying within light. Cars and trucks distantly swept past freeways alight in their man-made beacons of lighting. People who were residents wouldn't be aware of what prowled beyond their gazes.

The Reaper hardly missed a beat when one of these Aces gestured towards high rise buildings. One of them readied themselves to be her unofficial spotter, "Roger, moving up." Her cloak whipped past a highly alert marksmen who'd been XCOM's lead man on taking long shots. That changed immediately in her presence to scale up piping to bring her dragonuv rifle clearing every sector of fire, Elena's gaze narrowed up ahead to move up to another level of structure. Dimly aware her spotter moved behind to stay below as Firebrand took off to be on station for extraction.

 _Alone at last, I am free to move as shadow._ She thought contently to plant herself prone overlooking an entire field, "Ace's moving up. Securing vectors of fire, eyes up people." The leading Ace spoke calmly yet held an aggressive tone to pick up any slack, "Reaper! What do you see?" Mechanized sockets expertly zoomed in magnifying targets marked by both memory and now technological laser spotted electrons to all weaponry.

"Three armored transports each with our targets inside, they've stopped because of traffic." Outrider's synthesized voice module spoke levelly, "Plenty of Advent, I count exactly a dozen troopers and several lancers spaced out evenly. More maybe on opposite sides of vehicles, how copy Ace-lead?" Five soldiers moved tightly together sweeping all sectors so effectively they were almost gracefully, plus not a single sound drew any local populace's attention as several civilians walked by without ever realizing armed fighters came within an arm's length. Her gaze honed in on each Advent hostile while idly flickering the laser sight to mark them cleanly in sight.

Ace squad's leader replied rather innocently, "I'm sorry but what was your last, Reaper? I detected an inadequate sit-rep, over." Elena replied without missing a beat, "Then I suggest Ace-lead you clean out your ears and use your eyes." Several snickers of communications couldn't be resisted even as she smiled briefly, "Outrider over and out." Another fifteen or so seconds passed with five armed soldiers taking up positions to ambush the convoy's slow moving line, it all seemed to be going rather smoothy given an urge to frown came up. The veteran Reaper paused mid thought to feel something incredibly off about this vantage point, it wasn't quite what she needed.

Raising her fist before pointing palm sideways towards an alert spotter who looked up attentive to see on point, "Spotter move up thirty meters. Wedge in between water tank and support beams." Quick simple directions as he nodded once while she instructed calmly, "Scope out what you see on nearby high-rises, I want eyes and ears." She magnified through mechanized sockets which glowered a dimmed out yellow to zero in on one particular series of structures directly over-watching an entire main avenue of traffic. It looked absolutely pristine at first sight as lighting made it extremely difficult to see above it which got her attention immediately, she'd consider it prime real estate.

 _Using urban lighting as cover, I'd be there watching my prey._ Glancing over to view three of the five Ace's crouch behind cement blocked indicated rapid advancement. They all started cooking grenades ranging from fragmentation to flash-bangs intended to create one loud fireworks show. Not even ten more second passed when she received word, "Outrider, Spotter in position. How copy, over?" Elena frowned when again everything seemed to be perfect and reacted by moving up to start getting another suitable angle overlooking her peers. Clutching the weapon which had slain many from shadow and distance did a Reaper swiftly relocate herself, it felt ideally right.

"Stand by Spotter, moving to secondary perch. Keep eyes up, over." Leaping over several gaps hidden by building's poorly designed angles, Elena found herself perched and wedged between a large satellite providing localized television stations. She eased herself prone once more to clear away some loose ruble to have a rifle's barrel clear of obstruction, "Outrider to Ace-lead, how long until going hot, over?" The hood carefully allowed mechanized sockets to magnify past man-made lighting to view an area once not capable to be seen.

She got a tense response as though someone were waiting, "Fifteen seconds, maybe less. Wait until troopers group together Ace's, lead out." The Reaper waited absolutely still allowing darkness to do it's natural purpose of concealing death itself. Elena scanned each sector she'd be able to provide support but something wasn't right, "Spotter move to secondary perch, eyes up, over." The man hardly missed a beat clearly expecting to move frequently, "Roger Outrider, Spotter moving on-site." Humming intently she remained focused on that overlooking building waiting as her gut instinct started to tingle in a rare show of present mind, why did unease and doubt wish to remain?

 _Ah, I get it._ Flicking a laser sight to superficial settings used by her mask's alone. Evidently Elena grimly understood very well. The Ace's weren't just being shadowed by a Reaper, they were being observed and she knew what it was understandably. _You're here after all with us, Stalker._ It became inexplicably paramount to feel uneasy knowing whatever it lay in wait was on par with her own ability, or in other words danger not to be underestimated.

Explosions rocked ground as a miniature earthquake shook her position briefly. Two cars were detonated prematurely by grenades as half a dozen troopers got sent flying with limbs severed, "Going hot, Ace's go!" Soon enough gunfire erupted with firefights starting up in two separate locations, Elena gave her go-ahead to an ever patient Ace spotter whose trigger disciple impressed her finally. Slightly smiling as supposed to being disappointed, "Ace-Spotter you're clear to engage. Call out anything peculiar, otherwise hunt well, Outrider out." Exhaling sharply to ward any offset problems in shooting did a Reaper settle right back into it's natural environment, soon Elena became one with shadow to wait for any sign of an adversary.

 _Come out, Stalker!_ Appraising surroundings her scope slowly scanned over rooftops as more explosions came echoing. Transmissions were picked up, "Watch your flanks Aces, smoke that officer! Good shot, good shot!" Firefights exchanged multiple rounds from Advent weaponry and resistance crack shots who took down their enemies mercilessly. Several bodies got sent splattered against armored trucks whose drives were picked off trying to support their allies, Elena's gaze hand's hadn't moved from their intended position, effortlessly she zeroed in on one particular area of a battlefield and waited for Stalker's to appear.

Smoke rose up masking an even already difficult approach yet her rifle adjusted itself accordingly. Hardly thirty seconds passed before finally something glinted to her right peripheral! _You're moving fast, I can respect that Stalker._ Easing herself to remain still slowly shimmering air parked itself somewhere between smoke and fire perpendicular to several soldiers engaging Advent forces. Elena immediately gave out a warning to not have them break cover. Taking a calculated risk she'd use Stalker's patience to her advantage,"Ace-Lead! Come in, over."

The Reaper heard an aggravated voice reply hotly, "What is it now Outrider? We're kind of conducting a firefight here, over!" Two mechanized slots zoomed in filtering out smoke, lighting and absolutely anything to slowly reveal what her fear's grew into. A humanoid shape had slid down in between vehicles which were burning as she adjusted inches to keep up with it's pacing, "Be advised and do not break your position, Stalker is confirmed inbound on your right flank. I repeat, Stalker is confirmed, how copy?" Her hazel orbs remained in place so intently sweat couldn't break an organ's purpose to track an imminent danger and it seemed one wanted to confront it foolishly head on.

"Clarify, vector." Ace squad's lead ordered coldly as if looking out for Stalker's form. _Wise but irrelevant given you can't see it to the naked eye, Ace-lead._ The Reaper replied curtly while advising very simply, "On your seven o'clock between destroyed vehicles. It's moving around your lines, I'd advise keeping an eye on your backs and tighten up, over." She watched a creature pause as several Ace's quickly bounded to over-watch their backs, now Elena smirked seeing it slip away as if not daring to press it's luck. Opportunist indeed and it'd be their saving grace if they could be able to counter themselves accordingly.

Dragunova gave an update which she heard a relieved sigh causing another smirk to appear, "Stalker's backing off, Ace lead." Her face hardly lost it's focus given a small rib, "You can press your attack, I'll inform you when you can stop sucking your thumb, over." The Reaper allowed some satisfaction to hear an angered growl but nonetheless weaponry discharged even more quickly. So far their attack had been spot on, minus Stalker's presence but Elena kept herself vigilant to continuously filter out more spectrum to slowly get another angle on a dangerous foe. She soon found out that it'd be a continuous effort to maintain.

"Spotter, confirm visual on Stalker?" It'd hardly hurt to get another set of eyes on it, "Negative here Outrider, permission to adjust perch?" Already this Ace knew how Reapers liked to operate as she replied rather sweetly, "Permission granted, over. Mind your head." The man had ducked underneath wooden beams while rapidly gaining ground to over watch from an opposite end of their battlefield, Elena mentally gave praise when it'd be given for practical usage. Seconds passed before a glimmering shape appeared this time between two pillars, Stalker had reallocated into a clever position where eventually one, or two Ace's would wander into given their engagement.

Keying her microphone she gave a second update to Ace-lead, "All Ace elements be advised. Stalker confirmed between pillars, I'd personally make one of you toss an explosive to force it away. Or risk your lives, over." The spotter took an over-watch to take out two troopers who were trying to move around Ace squad's flank, now that alone caused to Elena nod approvingly just in seeing her provided support do what was exactly required. Not even a moment later one fragmentation grenade got sent tossed over an armored vehicle's hood forcing the humanoid creature away and the Reaper refused to lose sight this time.

"Stalker has moved on, advise you secure your target's Ace-lead." Elena spoke calmly refusing to look away from an adversary who disappear between billowing smoke and raging flames, "Copy Outrider, Ace-lead out." Suddenly nature intervened once wind came strongly at her back to move between alleyways giving strength to uplift huge columns of smoke as it concealed even more high-rises forcing her to frown. Her scope adjusted itself yet Stalkers silhouettes vanished leaving an overly annoyed Reaper at square one again.

 _Where are you going now, I wonder?_ Checking around Ace squads sectors of fire she noted nothing stood out, or rather nothing on screen picked up her quarry's signature. _You're not getting in close to targets you'd be able to end swiftly, if not them then..._ Elena's eyes widened when veering over to see where her Ace spotter took shots whenever flanks got exposed. Using the scope it filtered out all hindrances to reveal to her exhaling breath Stalker's signature, "Ace Spotter!" She watched a man perk up yet he whirled around feeling nervous given a smile appear beneath a Reaper's mask, "Be advised you are not alone in your perch. Recommend immediate reallocation, Stalker's on your tail and I mean directly on your ass almost, over."

The man booked it without hesitating to move way beyond a patient beings pace, "Wilco Outrider, solid copy!" Her heart raced feeling an almost long forgotten thrill in being tested, so strongly Elena Dragnuvoa felt herself shudder pleasurably in witnessing death walking among those who were being prevented to enter it's arms on her whims alone. _You're living up to your given moniker Stalker, if I wasn't a Reaper you'd have free reign on this field tonight. Show me more, I want to see you work for your prey!_

The shimmering silhouette ceased to move as it came to crouch overlooking the street which began dying down. Few Advent troopers were alive, or returning fire as their mechanized infantry unit exploded in a shower of sparks. Her eye narrowed seeing limbs probably as hands slithering forward possibly placing a weapon back hosted in place, "All Ace elements move in and secure our packages, over! We're not failing tonight, Ace-lead out." Mechanized sockets continuously filtered smoke out of its user's sight to further provide clarity to an unseen foe. Seconds passed agonizingly slow as she witnessed Stalker hadn't moved from it's own claimed perch to merely observe prey conducting their mission.

 _What are you waiting for? You have opportunity to strike, what's made you stop now?_ The intensive waiting game lasted another few more seconds as Ace squad started liberating their imprisoned operatives. However an alert sounded from Firebrand's pilot, "We got inbound Advent drop ships! I count three...no six contacts, two will be immediate in fifteen seconds Ace squad! How copy, over!" Their aerial support read it's radar as Ace-lead replied back obviously wanting more Advent to kill off, Elena frowned in just hearing that arrogance yet alone wanting to see it's face, "Glad to hear it Firebrand! Ace-lead out!"

Stalker's silhouette vanished again causing a Reaper to follow an intended path. _You called in support, didn't you? That's why you stood still, you wanted to see how your battle's momentum shifted. Impressive deductions, Stalker._ Drop ships swooped in not even fifteen seconds later as flares were dropped with multiple groups of Advent troopers being peppered with over watches, they were in wide open zones yet something odd happened. Specifically Elena slightly moved when most shots were veering wide as a faint scratching noise crackled over their microphones, it sounded like someone keying a hot mike?

All of Ace Squad and Reapers simultaneously froze once they received a cold shiver run up their spines. Elena shuddered either in twisted delight, or genuine fright to see hear a voice commenting rather coyly, "Oh now I understand how you're all conveniently _scurrying_ away from me, I have a stalker." The Reaper felt a chill crawl up her side when zeroing on a silhouette lazily leaning against the building she'd had first seen Stalker initially. Soon a veteran Reaper realized with either dreadful self-awareness, or possibly adrenaline induced rushes she'd been painted and her quarry found it absolutely appraising.

"Yes, I do see you." Stalker's obviously male voice hinted slyly when Elena started to sweat when inching herself to align a shot, "It's your victory." That praise felt bitter sweet knowing their silent game of cat and mouse was over, "I must say your skill and patience have earned you my praises, as well be very aware..." The creature admitted rather fondly as if not bothered unable to strike down its intended prey which heard every word,"... of those who'd take a shot, Reaper. I can see your crest, I will _not_ underestimate your presence, ever." It was obvious this thing had stolen radio equipment and they'd be wiser to change all known stations given how Elena heard Bradford's voice angrily interject causing Stalker to pause mildly surprised.

John Bradford's anger could be seen as well as heard despite not being present, "Play your games all you want you sick bastard! The Resistance does not forgive, nor forget monsters who think they're untouchable." She waited in baited breaths to hear what Stalker would say to those hot words. Training herself to not move it became clear when that silhouette hadn't moved, Stalker apparently kept his word to allow Ace-Squad to proceed to extract their fellow prisoners. Elena felt a shred of appreciation in how any enemy rewarded his foes with but honesty, it painted some curious puzzle she'd want to solve given how a cold chuckle filled her ears.

"Adorable." One word sent shivers of electric delight as that silhouette seemingly returned her gaze across scopes, "Perhaps I shall warn you? I'm well inclined to skin you and hear you sing like some poor little canary, speaking of which I hope you appreciate my work. Your little 'Crow' was quite..." Stalker paused trying to find a word as Ace squad moved with their prisoners, "... _entertaining._ You'll be proud to know it took me no less than six days, Central Officer, to have her break and I do have a piece of advice for you, John." Elena's eyes shot up amazed to hear how much information had been leaked as the man across an ocean wisely ceased to speak. The Reaper smiled realizing what Stalker might promise next and she laughed quietly when her prediction came almost spot on.

"Let's see if you're as brave as half a man you sound when I stand in front of you, personally." Bradford sounded slightly unnerved given how he tempted fate unknowingly, "That's make two of us, Stalker. Do our world a favor and drop dead, Central out." The laughter following that declaration promised retribution for daring something no meant to be lightly taken, "Very well. To all you Ace's out there fleeing back to your precious Firebrand, I'll be keeping in touch. _Stalker_ , out." It hissed out that call sign as if it were vile, no absolutely disgusting! Yet Elena managed to sigh in relief once it's silhouette vacated the battlefield. It kept it's word to give them victory but she knew it'd only be the beginning of a long struggle and those future victories in time were going to have to be earned among those who deemed it, rightfully.

* * *

Lounging within my private quarters I hadn't stopped smiling in favor to over what tonight had taught me earnestly. I'd been beaten, soundly. Not even realizing I'd been outmaneuvered by using my strengths to showcase how exploitable I'd been, "Well played, well played." Speaking out loud I removed the lower mask and hood to inhale deeply, "It seems arrogance has indeed caught up to me, finally. Success warrants complacency and I fell into my own trap, I deserve your title for such hubris I've gained, XCOM."

Slowly but surely I realized they'd been on to me, or possibly aware. How was how I asked myself did they get so prepared for my arrival? Questions burned inflamed inside my chest, I felt fire and absolute rage so hot it caused an innocently dented fist among several walls meant to be made of stern materials. However that got broken once I repeated on word, "Stalker. Stalker!" I yelled out absolutely furious I almost smashed up multiple objects not capable to withstand an assault, I wanted to be feel beyond fucking insulted.

They called me Stalker? Stalker! God help me for of all asinine words and purposes they chose something utterly twisted it vexed my ambition! _Disgusting name, a Stalker is not what I am yet you chose to label me as an enemy? I should gut all of your soldiers however I'll accept your namesake for myself, I deserve it and I'll make sure you'll change it, eventually._ I leaned back to enjoy a meager couch to rest my aching back given I'd been constantly leaning to find an angle, I swore I got an impressive workout after tonight's surprises.

"But I succeeded with my Trojan in your midst, so consider it a draw." I said lowly to ward off bitterness yet I learned to be humbled in the face of adversity. However it seemed I had a secondary objective to accomplish besides my priority goal, "You talk big John Bradford. You tempt Retribution and it shall come calling, so consider yourself marked. I don't forget promises, or challenges from my prey..." I smiled widely enjoying an imagination worthy of hell's graces and moved to allow both feet prop up on a metallic table. All my weaponry had been laid out as I went over what I'd be able to improve when the next encounter came true. It never hurt to start preparing early given a war was underway.

Sitting up I flipped around a laptop which received information from various outlets and I looked carefully seeing flaws in video's provided. _Nothing spotted me except for that Reaper, I wonder who's behind that mask I wonder? It'd be nice to see a face._ I snickered obviously looking at my own face apparel staring lifelessly back, "Ah, well. Maybe I'm not one to talk, heh." Scoffing absolutely feeling infuriated I surfed through Advent's administrator access given to go across an entire network, I wanted information about these so called Reapers. They'd be tangling with my plans, so it'd be only prudent to learn their habits and how they operated within battlefields.

It didn't take too much to find given how little I had to utilize, "How conveniently quaint for you resistance people. There isn't much save for one name attached to Reapers..." I sighed out irritably trying to study an enemy that practically hadn't been document, "...Volk. Supposedly leader of these Reapers and they're stealthy sharp shooters. Wonderful, I didn't know that!" Sardonically drawing out coming close to smashing a table into pieces and evidently I realized I'd be on my own to formulate countering tactics to avoid soundly trounced again. Lightly hissing I typed in several more keys trying accessing camera feeds about tonight's engagement.

"Ace's of XCOM." I tested out trying to avoid sneering once I noted how effectively they'd do me harm in a battlefield, "You're worthy trophies and absolute dangers to my being. Along with your guardian Reaper, I don't think I can touch you for a while." Truth hurt to be acknowledged given its lack of sympathy to one in question. But strangely enough it often gave pure clarity in order to reach it's contextual solution of reality's chances, "Perhaps I need to change how I get near resistance operatives? How I wonder, just how and what? What can I use or rather lean on to get ample opportunities to capture more of you?"

Questions filled me with an overly difficult task to keep hold onto practically. Tapping fingers together I skimmed over news reports reading head lines, "Dissident forces disrupt city power. Advent struggling to provide electricity to local populations. Rebel groups targeting food convoys for the poor and homeless inside cities..." I read on and on ignoring how propagandized everything got, "...peace keeping forces require your vigilance to help us identity terrorists. Ah, ha!" My smile grew wide once an idea clicked into place when reflecting I'd already had an avenue to get resistance forces, I'd be able to leak them falsified information getting them liable to make mistakes. Why trying to take on soldiers who were acting upon information given to them by _informants_ of all things?

"Go after them and they inevitably deal with riskier conditions." I formulated an equation which required testing and confirmation to be credible given how I'd lay out traps. What did these resistance fighters need likely, I'd go with food and medical supplies but too much they'd ignore it possibly? Informants would have to be uprooted but what could get them to bite, a hook wasn't enough but if said hook had live bait on it? I smirked absolutely amazed I just placed a metaphor for fishing, "Maybe I should start converting more captive resistance fighters to be _persuaded,_ I'd feel confident knowing they'd be mislead more often."

 _Too many possibilities, too many factors and I've only scratched trying to understand the extent of all Resistance operations. Wait, perhaps I could issue request to someone already on her way back after tonight._ Now inevitably I smiled way too radiantly, I avoided looking diabolical despite rubbing both hands to avoid chortling, "Information for information. Keep your friends close but your adversaries closer, Kathy." Apart of myself would cope with whatever strategies needed to keep myself one step ahead of enemies seeking to kill me. Lips twitched slightly in mirthful contemplation I resigned myself to get some rest after tonight.

* * *

"You did good work out there tonight, Aces." Bradford stated proudly with a smile as an entire squad of soldiers walked out of Firebrand lowered ramp, "Congratulations! The commander would like to see three of you personally, I've been told you're going to need quite a few drinks." Three of five expressions turned from wearily proud to absolutely bat shit happy stupid, "You buying first rounds Central?" One man asked eying John who raised a hand to consider an offer, "Who knows pal, who knows!"

Medical personnel came up rushing towards three former captives who were in various states of health. Stepping aside to make way as did others underneath Ace squad's roster, "What the hell was that fucking thing!" All eyes turned towards their squad leader's enraged expression as she walked down with a rifle at the ready. John refused to say a word given how the soldier hadn't obvious emptied a mag leaving said weapon nothing more for show, "What is it? What fucking monster did you almost have us go up against, Central!"

The woman's sweaty face hid little given pieces of shrapnel sliced underneath her chin, "Look at Crow! God dammit all, why couldn't you have ordered us to take it out!" All Aces looked to see a stretcher being carried out as an ugly sight came into view. What was left of their comrade's face had been skinned off like one peeled off chicken skin, it exposed reddish muscle dripping crimson droplets as the woman looked barely alive. Pure sulfur wafted off past them indicating how such gruesome wounds were left looking fresh, "I want answers, Bradford. And I'll be damned if I don't see the Commander to give a piece of my mind."

The grizzled veteran of another war grimly smiled, "We'll you'll get your wish. You're one of those lucky three commander wants to see as soon as you got off this bird." Before more words could be viciously stated another voice interrupted them rather labored. Elena Dragunova walked out taking off her Reaper's mask to inhale deeply, "Stop making such a fuss over absolutely something trivial. Be humbled and grateful you've survived tonight, more so kindly in sustaining little to absolutely no injuries in flawlessly rescuing your three people, alive." Pulling down her hood while cradling a rifle did a tired woman smile faintly enjoying some peace as John nodded appreciatively towards her given she returned it in kind.

"Why didn't you take a shot?" Ace-squad's leader hissed out vindictively trying to damn the relaxed Reaper's mood, "I heard all that chatter. You could have shot that fucking thing between it's eyes and scratch one less threat to our people." Several among themselves silently looked between both women unsure as to object, or agree given they played parts to get all home alive. A few leaned back allowing space if anything got physical between them.

Elena casually started removing her glove to air out sweaty hands, "Very unlikely." Shaking each hand firmly to flex out cramped fingers a Reaper explained reasoning as if talking to some toddler, "You assume I have munitions meant to pierce armor, rookie. Alas I do not have anything capable to puncture Stalker's armor, if you've noticed he's well equipped to take shots and I doubt my rifle in it's current _state_ is enough to do what you... _blindly_ demand." A few expressions winced when their squad lead lowered her head readily confirming a brawl about to go down. Moments passed as a veteran skilled in sharp shooting enemies from long distances stared down an overly tested soldier who knew how to kill enemies.

However she wasn't done fully giving a detail analysis of their engagement, "Further more taking even one shot would have compromised both, and your squad-mates along with my own positions. Keeping Stalker tagged became critically needed for you 'Aces'..." She said that word a little condescendingly making the person rigid, "...to succeed in your mission unmolested by his presence. Be humbled, be aware and be grateful you've survived an encounter three of your own people's teams have fallen to that creature's hands. So I'll give you one last piece of advice to be absorbed by that organ which I've failed to see as some sort of brain." The Reaper's expression ceased to be pleasantly mocking given barbed implications, or rather she finally twisted back into her traditional expression of those requiring absolute attention.

"Pick your battles, Aces." The not so hooded woman stated seriously enough to give off a flat expression, "Stalker is an enemy I'd highly ill-advise to go up against with your current _attitude_. I'd be impressed if you lasted two minutes, at best." XCOM's leading squad's head took three carefully measured steps but Bradford sternly halted anything more, "Sergeant 'Judas'! Stand down, now!" He barked commands halt this woman dead in her track as Elena faintly smirked finding the sight possibly too entertaining silently. Medics passed by a tense confrontation in getting the last two wounded captives to med-bay wordlessly.

Crossing arms behind him John took control immediately, "If you two are done with your little pissing contest, it'd be best to report to the commander _now._ Elena!" He turned to face the Reaper with a more composed expression, "I also was told to have you report to the commander's quarters as well. Ace squad's personnel will attend first then you report in, I'll send word to have you informed. Understood?" She nodded impeccably before turning to return to her room as an entire landing pad finally calmed down as tensions eased itself away. Despite tempers flaring all could be said as a job well down today, "Rest of you, get some chow and some shut eye. That's an order from myself and the commander personally, dismissed."

Every person dispersed in either one direction, or another following through as the Avenger started up to take off. John moved towards where an angered Ace squad lead took moments to take self-measured breathing techniques to calm down. He waited expectantly before addressing her rather knowingly, "That anger needs to be under more control, sergeant. You should be proud, relieved or possibly pleased knowing you came back from a mission where everyone could have potentially been killed in action, right?"

Half a face not covered by dampened hair glared, "And not killing something responsibly for almost a dozen of our peoples faces on some damned memorial isn't enough? Plus did you have some _choice_ words to that thing directly, Central?" John hardly flinched given he a ghost of a smile appear, "And we've learned it's prone to anger as well. Get an enemy worked up, he'll come at you predictably leaving openings and I'm sure I'll get my ass chewed out by the commander, soon." That'd been one prediction which would come very true give their commander's track record, John internally grimaced avoiding an imagination.

"You of all people should know _planning_ never goes the way we choose, right?" A singular eye green clear cut as an emerald looked down in either shame? No he realized, it was something much more disheartening or possibly giving off remorse in making John clasp a shoulder firmly. He looked right at her giving wordless faith in knowing what she knew as right and wrong, he simply knew her long enough to convey it kindly.

The fact came to light, "You aren't afraid to die, Judas." Bradford called out firmly walking away yet spoke over his left shoulder, "But it doesn't mean others won't follow you to their deaths. Sometimes you need to live a little, I taught you to be better and you'll learn how too." An aggravated sigh met his smile as boots grudgingly followed him to where they both needed to go. Slinging a rifle over one shoulder unkindly did Judas snort out simply, "You know I'll say it right now. I absolutely just fucking hate going into that damned room."

There wasn't any disagreement to be said as it rang truthfully. Stepping into an elevator pinging it for an entire separate floor John folded his arms, "You don't have to like it, Judas. All you need to do is say these three words, 'yes, no and sir,' alright?" He raised an eyebrow making a grunt of acknowledgment come close to some verbal proper answer. Whether they wanted to say it, or not sacrifices were made for a cause that would succeed. Neither of them just accepted how much had been already given and how much more could it have taken.

 **End Chapter VI**

 **Author's Note** : An interesting fight, or rather it could have been one sided. I had two difference versions but ultimately I chose this one because it represents that things can change, they be potentially fatal or hopeful. Stalker's movements, tactics and ability can be matched all too easily, Reapers are very good at what they do. In time I am going to have a field day when it comes to Templars, oh boy, rest assured I'm giddily in getting that interaction down and there's so much more I could reveal yet I shall not for in favor of suspense. **  
**

Beyond that, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I welcome reviews because they make me smile a lot.


	8. Chapter VII

**XCOM: War of the Chosen**

 **Retribution's Ascension  
**

 **Chapter VII**

The radio tower looming overhead granted enough lengthened shadows so dark I hardly needed to remain cloaked. I held up highly specialized binoculars zooming in on two targets who were moving steadily away from an Advent armory. It had taken considerable time to see if a baited trap would spring, it took time yet fortunately I struck gold after even my own patience started to wear thin. _So these are 'deep' cover operatives I've been trying to pin down lately. Leaking information about some 'experimental' weaponry definitely got them hooked, I surprised Advent bureaucracy doesn't do extensive background checks._

Time seemingly passed as if nothing hadn't occurred much to an internal relief to center myself contently. Planning potential acquiring opportunities simply to get resistance undercover operatives into interrogation proved to be a challenge, I had to find them first and more so make sure all information checked. Again I'd been struggling in just identifying them, I went through data bases of known resistance fighters and classifications to them. Family seemed tempting to utilize yet many had disavowed their 'terrorists' traitorous blood so it fell upon to sympathizers, or possible would be flight risks where deep cover operatives recruited bodies for the resistance cause. So many possibilities and way too many factors to be mindful about really.

I reached upwards towards my right ears, "Captain, start to move your forces into position." Turns out I looked up one particular Advent officer who I encountered during my first hunt. He'd been receptive to cooperating to take out deep cover operatives given I pitched a brief yet potentially critical part to play against resistance elements sabotaging Advent's hold over resources. That request went up the chain to higher echelons of Advent commanders to be approved, I didn't wait long before I had a willing associate allowed to command some small task force to assist my efforts, "I want all avenues closed up before securing our targets. Stun Lancer units are to be given priority to take them down, please avoid putting holes in them, over."

They were moving towards some kind of warehouse which seemed odd. Normally I'd assume workers returned home to drink, or relax after a long day's work. The captain shared similar sentiments given his English linguistics sounded better as well, "Roger Lord-Retribution. Very suspicious mere civilians aren't returning to their residences, Stun units bounding forward. Troopers covering flanks, over." My smile refused to die when I stared through the technological designed binoculars setting magnification settings marking both ally and enemy alike. The two operatives underneath their deep covers were a man and woman posing as some married couple, or I'd image them to be given they held hands in public view passing other civilians.

"That's what these resistance agents get for asking specific questions, Captain. Good samaritans do play their part very effectively whether they know it, or not." I humorously complimented simple systems in place when civilians were looking out for terrorists. An armory's contractors were ultimately loyal citizens of Advent but if one were question what they'd be working on, or snooping around then it drew attention for some to call a hotline. But I frowned once realizing something strange about this captain just said as hit me rather oddly.

Queuing possibly some surreal bizarre reason for his admiration I inquired rather dully, "Captain why are you referring me to as 'Lord' as I am neither an equal to my masters, nor have I been delegated authority to command lesser forces?" My eyes traced Advent troopers along with their armored carriers creeping along behind alleyways taking extra effort to remain out of sight and several Stun Lancers were creeping from an adjacent rooftop waiting for their targets to walk by. So far everything was going off without a hitch, I doubted these two knew or were aware they'd been compromised by their own co-workers who found them suspicious on principle alone.

"It is most prudent given you're not my superior officer, but you are above my station." The Captain reported in a blend of English spoken and a slight trace of Advent used language, "You must be respected, or given command over my forces. I simply choose 'Lord' as you're one of Three's subordinate, forgive my overreaching if I'm suggesting we call you, 'sir', Lord Retribution." Shockingly I actually could see that reasoning without trying to clean out both ears for not imagining a rationally thinking Advent officer. Shaking my head avoiding to cough rather awkwardly I replied rather clipped in going with it, "Understood, Captain. Thank you for that explanation, I'll keep it in mind, over."

Awkwardness aside thankfully I ignored it all in favor of one simple breeze to sigh out contently enjoying an environments kindness. Autumn had shifted in favor as summer finally ended bringing out my more preferable cooler weather, I hated heat and this past heat wave had sparked a lot resistance cells moving actively. I understood something about coolant and electrical grids being strained underneath hotter temperatures, or it's what the recent news reel's long ling of 'experts' had chimed in over broadcasts weekly. Two months officially I exclaimed internally, "Sixty days of being away from you master, I hope this miracle keeps on providing."

It felt like an eternity in the best possibly manner as I've considered it. Being allowed on my own devices, my own plans and risks were paying off in spades. I hadn't checked in on what my masters progress had been against the resistance, so far I'd been largely operating underneath official channels save for now and I swore one of these days it'd end, abruptly. Still I vowed to continue as though nothing were wrong as an update filtered up from an associate of an officer, "Lord-Retribution we have additional movement, be advised. Targets are being let inside by others, we suspect resistance dissidents and additional cells."

The lenses zoomed in on two deep cover operatives whose expression dropped their acts mid stride when coming to a warehouse's back door. I grinned happily seeing them knock on a door while speaking possibly pass phrases given how one kept an eye out. The woman kept an eye out intently as I spoke communicating back to the Captain's location, "Roger, captain. Let them proceed inside and rally your forces to encircle the entire perimeter, we'll storm them and if we're lucky enough we'll have discovered a resistance hub for all localized cells. Copy?" It took several more tense seconds before a door opened to reveal an armed fighter? I blinked owlishly seeing a masked individual yet the two were let in immediately with said door being slammed shut.

"Solid copy, all forces moving into position now." Figures hidden by concealment granted of shadows and alleys gave them ample time to move without being hindered. I remained in my own position humoring when to move in as well. _I'd rather oversee everything first before going in, I want to make sure all routes are covered and if anything happens all forces are set to deal with it accordingly. Better to be over prepared now more than ever._ There needed to be results tonight, or I risked wasting too much efforts on getting absolutely nowhere. This particular resistance cell had be worth something to salvage any potential loses given both of my hands were tightened.

Groups of hard hat wearing dock-workers started to trickle out in groups near where the resistance operatives entered. I idly checked the time to see it close to when people went home after work days, I sighed irritably ignoring an urge to consider delaying an assault. Yet I crushed it when painstakingly sixty seconds went before word finally came back to me, "Lord-Retribution all forces and elements are in position. Awaiting on your orders, over." Three armored transports full of troopers were set to disembark to do what needed to be done, I lifted up my forearm to plug in security protocols for an aerial support drop just in case. I wanted absolute overwhelming force and firepower on station to get these operatives immediately.

"Stand-by captain, I'm calling in drop ship support. Hold position, until mark." I finished all necessary preparations to inhale deeply cracking my neck. Setting the binoculars on a belt hitched securely I sprinted forward leaping over crevices to get momentum flowing, "On my mark. Three...two...one, mark!" The command went out as a furry of events happened simultaneously when armored vehicles sped forward with one crashing an entire warehouse loading dock. Troopers stormed in through windows, doorways and possibly set up over-watches as gun fire erupted inside. I grinned rather devilishly in hearing chatter about enemy contacts, I hit them where they lived apparently and it was absolutely worthwhile.

My legs carried me beyond any speed normal humans could only but dream to reach! I leaped over another spacing between buildings crushing tiled roofs, I allowed my heart to rapidly send adrenaline rushes when feeling an inevitable battlefield being welcoming to myself. It was like being welcomed with open arm as I snarled seeing an end to these buildings where an open street met my destinations as the warehouse's windows like up with muzzle flashes. Ball hands into fists I sprinted all my worth to reach an edge and I soared upwards using arms as momentum shifted to jump over parked cars, trucks, or ignorant dock-workers who fled when hearing gunfire. My armored frame cloaked once electronics were given commands as I landed slightly crouched splintering concrete underneath an impact it hadn't been made to withstand, "Oh hell yeah! Now that felt really good!"

I whispered happily standing upright despite one hand idly padding my blade's sheath, "Time to go to work." Sniggering loudly I moved with purpose by-passing one massively dented kicked in door. Funnily enough I noted one hinge had been sheared clean off leaving an awkward angled obstruction to I ended immediately. The metallic object got sent flying inwards crashing through a wall where an Advent trooper jolted away, I wasn't even distantly regretful for having caught one trooper off-guard if he wasn't so aware of his surroundings. I moved one with an environment hearing shouting of people trying to escape, I round a corner to see troopers hunkered down avoiding gunfire from resistance operatives desperately to hold a final stand for some reason, or another.

 _Target rich environment, close quarters and they can't see me!_ I exclaimed gleefully by sprinting past hunkered down troopers who occasionally fired back trying to get in close for non-lethal combative fighting yet I wasn't going to be gentle to abide by own rules. I slide by two resistance operatives who laid down an impressive amount of firepower, I stood up behind hidden as they only felt air brush past them given one shook it off. Pure unfiltered damning anticipation caused me to salivate picturing options as my legs stepped forward confidently when I reached outwards completely grinning like a madman.

"Surprise!" I hissed out yanking one man by his shirt's collar and I flung him backward despite letting out a shocked yell. Sidestepping I elbowed his partner into an exposed rib crushing bone as a gagging bloody rasp of shock splattered onto the floor. I sent this man reeling as I literally curb stomped into his temple ending any sense of consciousness, oddly endearing I found that method very satisfying. Turning around I saw the other try blindly firing as I ducked to slide down crawling over bullets mere inches from armored plating. Crouching I spun around kicking the man's face and having him slump with an audible thud ending any threat to my person.

"Secure these two, troopers!" I called out as half a dozen moved up obeying my command all too readily. Making my way past several cleared out rooms I came a hallway leading towards an open warehouse floor where boxes, steel grates and other such equipment was needed to move heavy objects filled with resistance acquired materials. An armored vehicle's front high beams graciously lit up half an entire room even as sparks of destroyed lighting gave everything somewhat of what I'd call a strobe effect, I ignored bullet casing when crushing them. I scanned upwards noticing a balcony leading to offices on the second floor.

Raising an arm I fired the grappling line to secure itself when getting propelling upwards to jump through windows. The glass gave way and I looked up to see an entire group of held up resistance fighters turning around rightfully alarmed. _Oh dear, maybe I should have knocked first?_ Their weapons were openly trembling when nothing save for glass fell behind my crouched form, "Oh god! It's...it's him!" A man whispered backing away as I stood up fully glimmering due to pieces of glass, or rather my grappling line recoiled into it's proper place. Flexing my fist I noticed few of them had anything except civilian tailored clothing yet one, or two had skull faced bandana's covering their faces but I saw all eyes widening in terror.

I moved before any of them had sense to start shooting away as I rammed one person through the wall. Screams broke them free of terrified awe when someone tried to shoot my back, I whipped around the destroyed wall to send a person who'd I had in hand flying head first into a desk. Not bothering to see if he lived, or not I calmly took out an improvised flash-bang graciously provided by my associate of a captain leading an assault on the lower floors. Flicking the priming pin aside I dove tossing it simultaneously as it uncloaked itself, "Grenade!" Someone shouted instinctively as bodies dove for cover when an ear shattering bang sent people to their knees, I laughed when I decided I needed to get more for future engagements as I loved little things making very big booms!

Swiftly moving through back an entrance I created I spear tackled a woman clean off her feet! She gagged when body slamming her into the floor which groaned closely ready to give way, "Five." I stated when using an unconsciousness person as some make shift club, I gripped a leg to smash her into another half-blinded man. He crumpled when skulls met with a dull clunking sound and I ran forward grappling my third victim. A neck nearly got crushed into pieces as gurgling rasp of breath greeted my ears rather accurately, "...go to hell..." I heard the man inside my hands rasp out before I slammed him head first through a chair.

"Not today." I remarked less than impressed to move towards my remaining two targets, I drew a blade once their visions returned. My armor cloaked itself just before they looked around trying to see something but I refused to move an inch. One moved to assist their partner and I struck when a back was turned gleefully stabbing through an entire leg! Blood splattered outward followed by shrieks of agony as I sent a fist into an exposed temple, "One left." I spoke softly looking over towards my remaining consciousness operative which was...a girl?

 _A kid, a fucking kid?_ Standing fully upright I walked meaningfully forward clenching fists lividly when this girl possibly in middle-school of all places blinding lunged a pistol forward. I slapped it away given one round went off sending her yelping back, "Resistance fighters get younger every week it seems, so they offering _extra credit_ to school children now?" My voice hardly softened given I shoved a girl not even half my weight, or height back into a wall like seemed pointless when I looked down openly bored to see a fearful if not stubborn pair of brown eyes try to not look away. Regardless of her reasoning for being with them I knelt down coming within feet forcing her to shrink back even if it were physically impossible.

"You're going to wish you listened to your parents to stay in school." I stated so utterly factual I heartlessly amended, "If you have parents who are _alive,_ I hope." The girl definitely threw me a bird as I raised an eyebrow rather unimpressed. My arm lashed outwards crushing her smaller hand all too easily as an ear breaking shriek hit me fully, "Do _that_ again and I break your fingers, one by one. Your only warning, consider it a mercy." She seethed silently refusing to say anything as I snorted when movement forced eyes to see Advent troopers clearing rooms. Pursing lips together I whistled sharply drawing one's attention through a human sized hole, "Secure these five. And get me some cuffs, I have a kid who needs to be placed in detention, evidently."

Half a dozen heavily armored and armed troopers moved in doing as I ordered silently. I watched when the captain who'd I relayed information too came through an actual doorway in an adjacent room flanked by his own guard. I nodded to a girl who I shoved forward into one trooper's arms, "Put her in an isolation cell. I'll deal with that personally, so any luck tonight captain?" I inquired despite ignoring a child's hiss of hatred directed my instructions. Ignorant little shit didn't realize I'd personally have a one on one and that entitled very specialized treatment, one I'd fully impose to have her respect stronger beings.

"Indeed my lord, so far we've picked up shipping manifests to other warehouses along the eastern coast. Names, orders and possibly other resistance cells." The Advent officer spoke without missing a beat as I gestured for him to move with me, "Get names and locations inside this city first captain, we'll root out more since news will spread. Speed will have to be our advantage, you understand why of course?" We moved past troopers leading men and woman cuffed away down past stairs which had numerous shell casing of spent weaponry. I wondered idly if any were killed yet it didn't matter once power was restored to this building.

The captain continuously checked reports while listening to my instructions providing a being who multitask absolutely definitively. His helm tilted when understanding much to my silent relief, "Yes, my lord. Flushing out dissidents and uprooting local cells would assist us greatly to secure our city-zones, I'll send word to have them pick up and detain any who are listed. More captives, more information and more progress." Well I officially applauded his deduction almost too mockingly for it to be faked as I gave him credit, "Indeed, captain. Do what you must, I shall retire and if anything requires my presence you send it, clear?"

I didn't even need to see a salute before he walked off gesturing to his lesser kin. I rolled both of my eyes going over what I made now, "Progress? More like opportunity." I said to no one yet again when becoming one an environment once more. I slipped past an armored vehicle wandering away into the darkened shadows of buildings fully prepared to plan my next strike. As far as I knew I would become the ghost which spooked those who pretended to be phantoms.

* * *

The last of interviewing their freed captives was almost concluded. John sighed out tiredly going over what had been done since they'd be assumed killed, it never got easy trying to get them back in the grove of fighting Advent. Some were easier, others not much and everyone never seemed themselves once inside captivity no matter how much they hid it. Thankfully after being chewed out extensively while holding enough fortitude to avoid feeling exhausted he watched a much more healthier young woman be let into their small room for interviewing. The worst was over and he faced Katherine Jamestown who looked lightly nervous which was normal.

"Good morning, sir." He heard her say trying to break some ice as a smile corrected that greeting absently, "Afternoon technically, kid. But it's good seeing you on your feet, I know you're relatively new to being brought back into the game after being locked up, so I'll be clear." Bradford brought sheets of paper filed neatly in folders detailing account as he brought out fresh sheets ready to take down notes of this soldier's view. Sooner they got all the details, sooner they could be prepared how to avoid being captured or improve themselves as a whole.

Clearing his throat to start, "I want you to tell me what happened leading up to your capture, Katherine. Please, if you can spare any details, or give us anything to help us make sure other don't fall into this situation I'd be happier." The young woman tried to hide her uncomfortable in reliving being taken captive which he held some empathy for encouraging kindly, "Take your time, kid. Everyone hates recounting how they messed up, but you're here now and have a chance to make a huge difference so others won't be caught flat footed." A relieved smile tentatively grew making an elder man fondly lean back seeing how young their soldiers seemed, he felt as though he were a parent trying to coax something out his daughter.

"It's hard to remember but I guess, I had my back turned when providing cover for Crow and the others. We were on some bridge, I think." Katherine remembered seriously frowning a bit as Bradford nodded positively, "Your squad-lead confirms that as well. It'd been fairly quick as one moment you're engaged in Advent forces and you got _yanked_ back?" He looked down at another account which brought a genuinely cold shudder forth. Sympathy ranged in eyes seeing too many monsters taking lives away, "More like manhandled. I managed to stop myself but something just...just..." One hand rose decrypting a dismissive wave of sheer strength, "...ripped me away from a corner. Like, that!" She snapped a finger making John grimly find it amusing given the context.

"I don't even know what it exactly was..." John firmly interrupted her by sliding a photo of Stalker from Firebrand's camera stills, "An enemy we've identified and currently labeled as Stalker. Kid I'll be very frank, not one person faults you because and your squad since we had _nothing_ on this thing at all, we didn't even know if you were just overwhelmed and Crow wasn't happy either." Her face paled in seeing an image of a monster looking up with glinting eyes, "Jesus Christ! Do we know what...it can do?"

An explanation followed with a less than happy grin, "Advanced cloaking capabilities of some kind. We manage to deduce Stalker uses a sword, or maybe some sort of firearm now given Crow's account. Very patient, also very wary and absolutely remains still until finding an opening when you're engaged in a fire-fight, it sneaks up and snatches you away, evidently proven." He gave her a sympathetic look indicating little blame, "Male for sure, we've got audio to back that claim up. Personality wise...I'm not even going to get into that fucking things head to guess." She chuckled finding that last part amusing given it wasn't exactly a lie on his part. But John noticed how blue eyes looked down taking in every detail while appearing thoughtfully.

"You have anything to add?" He stated simply as a young woman gulped, "I think I've seen 'Stalker' inside a prison where I'd been...isolated." A gaze sharpened when he prompted her to continue potentially wanting to gleam more about their latest adversary, "It was when I got gagged and got placed in some interrogation cell, mirrors everywhere and I looked into my reflection to see another reflection staring back, it gave me a headache actually." She admitted bitterly making her superior grimly nod all too knowing as it was designed to be psychologically sickening. He wrote some notes about interrogation tactics underneath Stalker's methods, Crow and Francis gave frightening gruesome details all too blatantly.

"I remembered feeling watched, I felt cold and really unsure if I was even alone." Typical traits assigned to that creature's presence as John again nodded along, "It drove me insane inside that room. But after what appeared to be hours, I can see that door opening..." She whispered lowly trembling when seeing that face and it drew genuine some actual twisted confusion, "...I didn't know what it was at first, I tried to act brave. Stalker, I guess looked small for an alien and his voice sounded remarkably normal yet it had a coy tone to it, he liked to toy with me and twisted facts around as though it were some fucking game. I tried to stall, I really did sir..." Trailing off bitterly as tears formed making John reach over to clasp a hand securing it in a supportive manner.

"Kid, listen to me right now. If you talked, so be it." He told her firmly as anguished blue orbs looked up shocked, "Crow caved within five days, I can tell you first hand she got her entire face skinned off and just hearing it by her account?" Horror washed over a young woman's face as John hid nothing giving strength in coming out unscratched physically against Stalker, " And Francis got seventeen bones broken before being asked any question. Five were fingers, so you being twisted and toyed with mentally isn't anything incriminating to make me say otherwise, I want to continue your thoughts please."

Katherine's mind conjured a pleasantly smiling face along with warmth and what had been done to her fellow resistance operatives. _You weren't lying at all, you kept your word._ She remembered hearing Stalker's voice, to feel a coy yet very casual teasing breathing given their conversation, god help her since it seemed surreal he hadn't been a lair after all. Her limb returned Bradford's grip to muster some courage to continue her account, if omitting a personal deal and one she'd find out to use to their causes greater good.

"He had everything you'd imagine on my profile, I tried to resist any questions yet he brought up my mother's medical files." The man winced briefly as relatives of their soldiers were prime targets for extortion, "And what did he threaten you, or your mother with?" Katherine leaned back in her seat cross both arms painfully, "He proposed a deal if I talked about anything I knew about the resistance, sir. A deal I'd think was actually, fair." That last word came out bittersweet as it again added credible assurance to their enemy's habits. John took a deep breath realizing Stalker had numerous methods to get answers out of his captives given it painted an intuitive monster.

"He wanted information but _not_ about the commander, surprisingly." She revealed making the man across from her say disbelieving, "What? Say that again?" Her timid smile of honesty made an elder veteran look floored, "Stalker did not want any information about the commander. I called bullshit, he laughed way too happily and pushed over a photo, person I've never seen and not around here." A half truth used for her own purposes as Bradford chewed over this information rather inventively. He was silent usually for roughly a couple minutes and truth be told it seemed scary to see his expression harden actually.

"Can you describe this person, Stalker wanted you to identify?" Bradford asked quietly as Katherine's expression morphed negatively apologetic, "Beyond telling you it looked like a woman, or maybe some really pretty boy I couldn't make heads or tails, sir. It was torn but definitely aged as if he'd kept it around, I'm sorry if I can't be anymore detailed." She bowed her head as John smiled rather kindly once more, "You've actually gave us something to go on, kid. Relax, I have to say you've done good and so far I haven't any reason to think you're lying to me."

Smiling became slightly easier knowing those words were stated confidently. Katherine sighed heavily making an intrigued look appear, "Guess I'm going to be busted down to private, or something again." That gloomy expectation caused John to snort hiding away a chuckle, "Actually the commander's declared you're to be promoted to Corporal, kid. Holding your own underneath enemy hands, a little roughed up and hardly giving up any vital information. That requires guts, a lot of them especially against Stalker personally, so you got a good head on your shoulders. You are on your way to doing good for all of us." He told her encouraging make a jaw nearly drop in sheer disbelief and it made laughter unable to be contained. Bradford started clearing up paper finding the reaction absolutely comical if not heart warming.

"Sir, I...um, don't know what to say." She spoke truthfully trying to take in what would happen now, "Does that mean I get to use my own call-sign?" John shrugged rather dismissive when it came to an already popular subject, "You can use whatever, or we assign you one. Just make it stick, I get rather exhausted coming up with them so, yeah you do get one." Shuffling paperwork back into folders did he gesture for a justified person to stand up. Katherine complied rather numbly before getting the door as her superior chuckled jokingly, "Finally some respect from people around here, I almost forgot what it was like."

Soon enough Katherine found herself left alone trying to make sense as to why she got handed down chevrons. _Why is my heart racing, I don't deserve to get my stripes yet alone lead others! But why am I shaking so happily?_ Internally trembling as words from that coy voice whispered into her ears almost bemusedly, " _Shit happens!"_ She laughed lowly cupping her own mouth but it was just absolutely too damned funny to not believe it. Nothing made sense to say it'd been deserved, hell if anyone found out she'd be locked up or interrogated herself! Slumping against the wall she failed to notice lightly padded steps until someone spoke rather pleasantly.

"So you're my new subordinate? How interesting." The young woman looked up in shock almost yelping in taking several steps back. Calming a raging heart did she get a good look as to who effortlessly sneaked up on her way too easily to be considered that at all. Wide blue startled eyes widened in seeing a small smiling expression on one Elena 'Outrider' Dragunova who raised an eyebrow impassively. Katherine Jamestown freshly minted corporal of the resistance soon understood what she thought she knew about sniping would be thrown out a literal window, nothing else mattered when one was to be underneath a Reaper's tutelage.

* * *

"You've been busy, my dear student." My eyes shot opened when I lunged forward brandishing a knife when someone whispered vindictively in an ear. Sweating heavily while calming down a racing heart I looked up to see someone I wished had been in my nightmares. Baring both sets of teeth warding off outrage given my state of undress I grounded, "Master Void-Blade!" She stood smugly where a window had been innocently not unlocked itself as I placed down an adequately hidden weapon much to her smiling face, "I...uh, please forgive me! You startled me for I wasn't aware you made your presence, I'd have contacted you if I weren't remiss in my sleeping cycle."

Her form easily made itself comfortable by sitting on a bed straining to hold itself upright. Quickly I refrained from flinching back once I sat up shirtless trying clearing away much needed sleep, "Your manners haven't degraded in knowing your place, student. But fortunately this visit is not of me reclaiming you to return to my side, yet." Her eyes glowered when I looked up giving nothing except obedience to a will beyond my own, "In three days time I shall have need of your skills and presence to ambush prey who I've declared on a hunt that I've baited. Location, time and details have been sent to your console as I'll be expecting _absolute_ effort to have you assist my efforts against those who'd wish to claim this world in their grasp."

Internal rivalries were getting actively clear to open conflict once I thought about her other siblings. _And she fetches me to get an edge, I fucking hate being leashed._ Blinking away tiredness I replied softly yet earnestly, "I understand, master." Those amethyst like eyes glowered when I explained very simply, "Also I've been _learning_ and trying to apply _solutions_ against our enemies. I'm humbled to say I have earned some trophies, I earned them while utilizing your teachings and I hope it's satisfactory to your expectations." It'd have been for my own best interest to speak clearly and truthful about being away from her side, God please be with me tonight once I hoped it'd make her approve if only for progress's sake.

Unfortunately I saw a smile curve hungrily intrigued given she leaned forward forcing me to back up an inch, "Most interesting, student." Dreadlocks lazily went over both shoulders to have them dangle as I nearly winced seeing sharpened teeth, "But what's more intriguing is that I hear of a title they branded you with? Care to enlighten me, I'm _eager_ hear your opinions my dearest student." She crept forward daringly trying to force me back as I gulped down silently not trying to show I despised how close she'd gotten in a place hardly formal. More so I felt as I were being gauged for some reason, or it discreetly escaped me.

However my genuine disgust revealed itself earnestly, "Their _title_ is a mocking insult to my ambition, master. Gravely insulting it resonates against my skills, my strengths and more important it degrades your teachings bestowed upon myself." Her eyes hardly moved waiting rather greedily as I told her what they called me, "They call me 'Stalker', master Void-Blade. But I am Retribution, I am what I desire to embrace and to me that _word_ is so far gone from my purpose, I consider it an insult to both you and I together." Here I finished truthfully awaiting consequences for over reaching what I had any right to claim, I expected to be disciplined or physically reprimanded almost immediately. So I held my heart in check to await what dangers I invoked.

"Insult?" She tested what I deemed of it strangely playful, "My dearest student I am hardly insulted, nor vexed by their capacity to understand purpose. They have chosen you a title out of _fear_ and _you_ have earned their warranted respect to be wary of your strength, truly it's no matter how it'd be insulting of your purpose. Ignorance is often bliss as those humans say." An entire bed frame strained when my master leaned over as if enjoying fabric meant to rest weary bones, I avoided looking into those glowing eyes to stare towards an open night sky. A pale half concealed moon wasn't truly full yet but in a few days I knew it'd be a reason why my master requested my assistance underneath the hunter's moon itself.

"Do not fret over it too much, student." I looked up to see my master tilt her head over grinning quite happily, "Let them cower when your presence is noticed. Let them cringe in fear, let them cry out in terror and let them taste scream as your blade's edge cuts their flesh, for they'll scream their given title of _you_ as it shall be fueled by purpose. Allow yourself to become this being they're afraid, this so called _Stalker_...if only to see their nightmares come to life in witnessing your power, strength and superior being on every battlefield." The face I held revealed uncertainty given how she reached over to clasp a hand of mine into her own, yet I refused to flinch when feeling this larger limb hold enough strength to break my own bones into pieces.

Those eyes of hers glowered brightly they illuminated what little space between us, "You are Retribution, I grant that truth. But you must learn to embrace what lesser beings will give a blossoming legacy marred in your flesh's actions, I am pleased to see your long awaited recognition as retribution's purpose! Yet in a future you will hunt those who seek to end you, my dear student." I nodded silently in response tying to take it what I needed to accept, or rather had to accept if only to secure my freedom to be alone a little while longer. Her words held wisdom given I felt acceptance in them, for they held truth to guide me forward but grimly as well, they also held deceptions to what it meant if I failed those lessons altogether.

"Thank you, master Void-Blade." My eyes blinked to see her smile appear again, "I shall retire to my own residence, student. Rest yourself and may your future hunt's be successful in your purpose as I mark my blade." I bowed my head replying immediately giving respect to one who earned it long ago, "And may your hunts be fruitful as prey who stands in your path, master. I shall rejoin your side in three days time, may you find strength and success in your preparations." The larger being stood up moving towards a window chuckling rather fondly as her form disappeared in small flickers of light. Soon she became one with all as I waited to see a window close itself properly, I counted to sixty before letting out a deep breath.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ I slammed a fist onto one shattered table sending objects flying haphazardly around as I seethed openly. _Sneaks right into my bed and I was none wiser to believe she'd remain away, has an audacity to touch me as if we were informal, but most of all you tell me I must accept this 'title' as Stalker?_ Wiping away sweat I laid down sliding fingers to wrap around a knife I'd never let go until I felt secure in my abilities once again. In three days I'd be given yet another test, in three days I knew for certain I'd have to be obedient once more and in three days I swore whatever stood against me on that battlefield wasn't leaving alive, I'd promise myself this all too happily.

 **End Chapter VII**

 **Author's Note:** Merry Christmas, I feel good and I'm feeling absolutely thrilled it's almost over! Apart of me happily wishing all this insanity is over, I've neglected a bit to get this updated and I've done so. Events are being set into motion, events that will determine whether a monster is humane and humane is subjective to monster, my, my, my and if that ain't obvious...it's clear. Covert Action always has dangers, we'll find out what consequences are in store when deals and words are kept true to those dealing together.

Who knows what might happen...

Once again, Happy Holidays my dear readers and let us gloriously drink until Santa comes calling, haha!


	9. Chapter VIII

**XCOM: War of the Chosen**

 **Retribution's Ascension  
**

 **Chapter VIII**

"Everyone settle in, we got a real potential game changer in our war against Advent and their alien master's today." John Bradford spoke clearly getting five pairs of eyes onto his person. Taking a few moments to get complete attentive expressions he moved over before clicking a small remote like object to turn on a wall sized screen. Images formed into one slide showcasing an expensive looking limousine, a face that made most women envied and a long list of potential technological breakthroughs they'd be able to exploit in their war. Information dropped down on the right hand side giving a name, age and profession to an accurate date not one day ago.

Several moments passed for those to settle in their seats accordingly, "I know securing VIP's isn't exactly an art, but it's critical if we can get our hands on this person. But with squads being sent out on more and more frequent missions, we've had to train up new ones such as yourselves to get ahead in specializing for these types of extractions." The grizzled man pointed out to several who looked determined to accomplish a mission deemed of importance, "We want our target alive, so please resist adding additional holes. What we know about this..." Bradford looked down reading off a name rather difficulty given how he'd butcher every syllable, "...uh, crap, Doctor Lena Mujaheddin Anasazi." Unrestrained laughter making no effort to hide came up from way in the back of a briefing room as John gave quite an irritated look in that direction, it hardly helped his frustration.

"Known also as the infamous 'Witch Doctor of Babylon', or something of that sort. An Advent weapons theorist and head researcher of innovative military hardware." He read off sighing lightly impressed in knowing if such expertise could be snatched away, "Intelligence on-board here and sources on the ground have a location and time-frame where the good doctor's escort is going to pass on through. She'll be under guard from Advent forces who will not try to make your job's easier, we have reports of several Vipers and possibly mechanized units embedded with standard armored troopers lead by an officer, or two maybe." The sideshow continued revealing Firebrand's landing zone as well as arrows pointing to one predetermined location for extraction, they were relatively close by but hardly diminished the dangers in place.

Individuals leaned over conversing with one another in hushed tones, "I'll try to keep your optimism intact given this obviously high-risk, high-reward. It'll be very difficult but I have faith in you all, I can say personally your squad-lead is one of our best and with a veteran who can hold their own under duress is nothing to scoff at, either." John looked over to see Elena Dragonvoa sitting quietly taking all available information as she passed comments over to another person intensively writing down recommendations to be successful. Training under a Reaper personally had certainly made Katherine 'The Grimm' Jamestown very appreciative of free time, a lot.

"Do not fret John, I have some confidence we'll secure this VIP. If we do not, I'll take responsibility for being compromised." Elena's calm yet cool voice inspired others to not dare to fail, "Don't be too hard on yourself, Outrider. The commander is well aware extraction of live VIP's is rare, I'm trying to hope for the best here but I love your enthusiasm." Central's lead stated rather amused making a Reaper crack an equally minuscule smile of appreciation. Another slide came forth invoking many to take heavy breaths as an image of a creature smiling rather devilishly revealed possible dangers well just beyond Advent forces.

John's voice really turned grim without question, "Be also advised we're placing you all inside one of the Chosen known hot spots. The 'Assassin' as we've dubbed this one from our previous encounters has been eager to find us, or rather our soldier's operating on her territory. You all know her habits, I hate it as much as you do when she talks out her ass provoking fights, so ignore all chatter please." Soft controlled chuckles raised spirits somewhat as their briefing started to conclude itself, John felt one massive headache knowing it'd be really difficult to ignore the Chosen having an uncanny will to talk on open communications channels.

"Sir, question!" This came from a woman slightly around Katherine's age given her youthful appearance but minus any chevrons on sleeves, "Are we to engage around civilians if our VIP is within our mission area?" Several inside that room withheld held sardonic smiles, or merely shook their heads in hearing such a rookie question given Bradford's face remained flat, "You see your VIP, you open up and stop that convoy dead cold, soldier. Civilians who have better instincts will flee, if not then ignore them as per our usual doctrine given they'll rat you out once they have visual. We've had incidents where our people lost the ball because they got too close." The young girl chastised nodded gloomily as a person next to her clasped the nearest shoulder for supportive purposes, she'd learn one way or another soon.

"Central, what's our escape and evasion plan if shit goes south?" John looked over to see a recent edition from their European theater. The man had an eastern Ukrainian possibly Russian accent while sporting one bear like tattoo from his neck to right side of a cheek, "Do we make big boom, or scurry away like rat?" Two steel orbs for eyes crystal greenish blue were very prepared to do a demolition based job. Really it'd been a nice pick up as this man would be their heavy ordnance department to make anything not remain an object. But he pointed back towards the screen gesturing to Firebrand's landing zone.

With another click a yellowed square appeared just adjacent to one building's outline on an open roof, "If Outrider deems you to bug out, Firebrand will make a run to get you out. Don't try to give us a modern day reenactment of Stalingrad's finest, you bug out if she and us deem it prudent." Another man leaned over to whisper something in Ukrainian as well as the two were fellow countrymen who'd been together on home-front based guerrilla raids. One could mistake them for brothers yet they weren't related at all. A minute passed as the soft spoken words were exchanged until John cleared his throat for an acknowledgment.

"Apologies Central, we understand." The bear tattoo faced man stated respectfully, "I have no more question." Between all five individuals two were designated marksmen given among that was a fully vetted Reaper who'd been training an adequate spotter, or supportive element to do more. One heavy weapons solider who liked massive explosions, a soft spoken ranger who only could communicate in a language said bear tattoo demolition expert spoke and one young girl whose medical experiences in stitching people back together served as a medical specialist. Internally wincing Bradford wanted to imagine this as some set up to a comedy movie being directed.

Praying out of sight and out of mind John sighed lightly, "Be on your A-game, people. Commander and I both know we expect you damn well to do your best, but again normally extractions do not go down properly. There's a reason why this is deemed _high-risk_ because Advent will be expecting you, whether they know it not, so again I stress to you all heavily...bug out if that call is given. No heroics, no bullshit and no questions." Only Elena remained perfectly stoic knowing parameters involving this mission as her goal would warrant an attempt of capture. If that wasn't possible she'd take out a VIP with one kiss of her rifle to make up for it, "Alright since we all see this is possibly going to get rough and you'll need a ride. We have a temporary squad name until you all decide on one."

John's smile proved to be slightly infectious to one, or two of the newly formed Rough-Rider squad, "We had to use a history book for this one, people. As of now you're Rough-Riders, lead by an Outrider herself and your ride is Firebrand whose hinted to me it'll be a rough stretch of road to get you into the area you're operating in today." Groans rang out at such pissing obviously poor puns and Elena just closed both eyes inhaling sharply not daring to comment. Yet the Reapers spotter in training didn't hold back letting verbal punches wedge themselves in their superior's pride, "I think my ears have just started bleeding, John. Your puns suck!"

Before a man could try to defend his attempted humor, "Vodka would be good. Drunk enough, we are not yet to laugh." Their eastern European demolition enthusiast called out dryly making others smile in seeing John scowl lightly, "Alright, alright go play wise ass on your way to the land pad. Rough-Riders, dismissed!" All five stood up leaving their central officer sighing tiredly but despite having humor torn to shreds it uplifting spirits just enough to give them an edge. Shutting off a projector the man walked out of a briefing room feeling an almost sense something wasn't right. As a door slammed shut it almost echoed inside a hallway making John wonder if he'd just stepped over someones grave for some chilling reason.

* * *

 _This is not what I was expecting when I'd be joining in on a hunt, master._ I kept my mask hiding an ugly growing frown from being way too obvious. Three days had gone by relatively quick while I had prepared for possibly several scenarios as well keep my own plans progressing. I'd been updated over several days by the captain who'd picked up roughly a dozen other resistance fighters, so far limited casualties shockingly and pleasantly I'd soon have plenty of interrogations lined up on future days when I'd garner a need to skin flesh to get some answers for those warranting my wrath.

Leaning back I allowed myself to relax trying to feel remotely comfortably even though it'd be absolutely impossible to do. _Seventy two fucking hours of feeling tense, seventy twp hours of myself preparing for everything I'd be imagine and what do you have me do, master?_ I seethed feeling absolutely as though I'd been toyed with on every level imaginable! Perhaps it was humor, or rather maybe it was punishment for having self-doubting about enemies would call me. But I figured it'd just been her wanting to infuriate me for fun and games at her whims yet again!

"You're an awfully quiet one, aren't you?" Sitting across from my form was a woman in her early thirties wearing one exquisite looking red dress for some chaperon party event. Despite desiring to go cloaked I'd have to wait if any potential enemies initiated contact as per my master's instructions. _And doing so I'm forced to play guard-dog to some pompous, self-centered and greed infested thing of a woman who likes what it sees._ I dourly thought about it all absolutely disgusted since her tanned legs came to cross themselves intentionally. She was trying to entice me into something I'd rather not even give a fleeting consideration, ever.

Her shoulder length hair brushed to charm more elder men for whatever profession I knew not exposed an intrigued face, "You know when I heard I'd be escorted by a unique and capable individual, I expected some grizzly serious war veteran of some-kind." She revealed trying to make conversation as I kept my hooded angled to avoid showcasing not remotely willful eyes which remained closed. Armor meant to absorb bullets, a purpose to deflect oncoming force to kill me and plated forearms easily used to crush bone was being wasted on...on this waste of flesh? I felt beyond insulted given I inhaled deeply squaring each shoulder giving nothing away.

"Dense alloy armored plating, high-powered pistol with an extreme internal energy conductor and possible blade stronger than steel." Both eyes opened briefly to look up to see hungry brown eyes scanning every inch of my body, god I felt absolutely disgusted. Those inferior sockets met a seething emerald pair which she smiled tracing her lips with a tongue, "And eyes fit for a prince! Men in my home country would kill for that color!" My stomach wanted to revolt against sheer willpower needed to weather some twisted metaphor of a storm. Praying for strength I wanted to shut this damned creature up, hell I wanted to end it's miserable fucking existence at this forsaken point!

"Exotically enchanting, pure iris's as emerald and holding a fire so dangerous where no man could dare to withstand." She listed off ignorant of what sat three or so feet away, "So it begs me to ask, who are you? What makes a man like you exist, to have all these traits of a man who can rule, who has power with strength beyond mere persons of lower standings and why?" Now I inwardly wanted to smash a face into literal pieces given I kept silent blinking owlishly if only to have fingers space out, I needed only six more inches to reach a knife's sheathed strap to slash one throat open. She had no idea how close I'd be able to gift death to her meager life expectancy.

Her hand aligned with one simple yet radiant ruby band ring lifted up one expensive glass of wine of some-kind, "Please humor me, sir. We have time to kill and I want to see it to good use, I've been informed you're a...hunter of sorts?" I sneered behind one gratefully secured face mask given I sat upright to not answering right away. Apart of me wanted to ignore this creature forever but unfortunately she played a card I'd knew which been given out of sheer twisted humor, "Your 'master' if I use that word correctly, left instructions for me to tell you to answer some questions of mine, as long as they're not too personal."

I raised my head to face a pleasantly smirking woman who thought she had power over me. _I hate you so much right now woman, but I hate someone even more and you're lucky my patience is vast to tolerate your presence. Insult me, please give me an excuse to toss your corpse._ I weighed options to make such an imaginable demise worthwhile yet I grudgingly suppressed it all. Taking another moment to compose myself did I find some reluctance, great as it was, to finally converse after nearly twenty minutes of silence to ward off vile curiosity. I swore if this woman made requests, or demands involving my physical being I'd end her existence.

The lower mask thankfully synthesized my own voice lowly and dark to avoid anything resembling natural sound, "Perhaps a man wonders why he's asked questions not meant to be answered to those not worthy of his attention." A pleasantly shocked face met by an unseen shiver going down the spine met my stoic eyes, "Oh my! How _sensually_ eerie you sound. One can only wonder about an obvious question..." She leaned forward grinning as though finding a mystery readily to be solved, "...in being that's not your natural voice, is it?"

My smile wasn't very obvious now, "Of course!" I drew out leaning back trying to remain absolutely calm given I'd been forced to verbally talk. Her low cut dress angled enough failing to draw eyes to what lay rather deceptively beyond fabric, "If I told you to take off that mask would it kill you?" She inquired all too sweetly sipping her glass leaving small traces of lipstick on an edge. I gave it five seconds before staring directly into her own orbs leaving no room to think I was lying and truly I wasn't for sanity's sake.

"It'd be extremely painful." I remarked casually as she hummed eying me up and down, "You're a big guy, you can handle it." I laughed very cynically trying to avoid reaching for a blade, "Maybe to you." I flippantly remained rigid forcing myself to stand firm, or there shall be consequences to suffer all too easily, "But it doesn't change my answer." The limousine moved onto an avenue where this destination was less than two miles away, I mentally counted down every block and hoped it'd end all too quickly of this nightmare.

"Oh, I like you." She said it so simply I faintly snorted finding those words inconsequential as she had some foolish notion to believe otherwise. However against my better judgment I humored those words mildly insane enough to wonder how I could garner such an _esteemed_ opinion that quickly. Raising a gloved hand I opened the palm facing her, "And how have I caught your interest? Are you that fickle in your beliefs to find yourself holding confidence your mere appearance to be useful against those you 'like', or are you just arrogant to assume your place has value to those you create weapons to kill others of your blood?" Those questions caught her off guard considerably as I smiled very eerily reminiscent of sharks smelling blood in the deep depths of an ocean.

I leered leaning forward enough to pad my sheathed blade, "Tell me doctor, what color is liquid sustaining your life now? It is not red as a jewel, nor is it black as night." Much to my inner chagrin her smile grew wickedly incited granting perhaps maddening to physical scoot closer, "It is blue as your veins save where it has yet to meet reality's cruel existence. Once you meet the blade's edge you realize that reality is but one big illusion meant to keep you anchored, it is a prison doctor." I informed her given now we were separated by an arm's length now, "And we are nothing. We are but damned in-mates who will lash out when another tries to lay claim to a spot in our prison's morgue, so... shall I claim you a spot in it?"

Threats usually spotted by those suffocating in sanity held no effect on a doctor of madness I learned too late unfortunately. Her eyes were infected with intelligence gifted if not equaled to lunacy matching it to make one asset of Advent's weapon's development, I started to realize really quick why my master wanted me close to this creature. _She wants me to tame her, or rather keep a hold on her given fist sign of any hostiles. I suspect she's more an estranged prisoner maybe, I could care less as long as I do what I'm told to leave afterward._

Frankly I believed what I was witnessing was a death wish. Hardly moving away as the doctor came within a foot where I sat she leaned forward rather daringly, "I'd love to get the best spot. Can I get one where fire and flesh meet to end it all?" I smiled widely reaching out yet stopping just before she tried to nuzzle into my outreached hand, "The fire rises, good doctor. You don't fear death, do you?" Things were rather intriguing much to my earlier suspicions being destroyed in a fascinating manner, I wasn't aware of how Advent treated their people when dominating humanity as a whole. If they were frantically desiring to end their lives, I wondered if being leashed to powers beyond their comprehension was worth bathing in greed.

But who was I to try to stop them? Given how I pulled back my armored limb yet it got stopped almost desperately. I raised an eyebrow seeing the woman firmly tug it back to have her cheek rest against material concealing body heat, "Death and I are old friends, sir." She said so softy I knew it to not be lies, or exaggerations given my damning silence. Shuffling to slide in just far enough to rest against a seat where I sat she kept my hand as I allowed her to study it. I'd been mildly impressed to see such a creature trying to dance the line of death and life, I wondered why and it drove me to increasingly tolerate this intrusion of personal space.

"Forging death in knowledge of powers not granted to man, I have accepted forbidden knowledge into my mind and I am mad enough to continue pursing it until my end, sir." She allowed her face to lay against a hand capable to rip a skull off, "I am both an angel, a devil and woman who treads the boundaries of what sane men call theory. I care not if death claims me, I have sown and will reap what Allah has granted to me, a mere woman of common birth to ascend into heaven forever sealing my legacy of men dying at my creations." At length I understood her to be from middle eastern descent based on skin tones, voice accent along with mannerisms but clearly she confirmed herself to be of the Islamic faith.

Her words were damning heresy underneath that cousin of Christendom and it'd probably damn her to burn like some heathen of old. Although witch came to mind instinctively as I replied cynically amused, "God works in mysterious ways, doesn't he?" She leaned upwards trying to reach for a mask that I immediately ceased given I press her back asking bemusedly, "And you believe this alone grants you to have power over me?" Her eyes playfully dancing between excitement and sheer longing to meet an end by one who'd be able to give what wanted to be true. I placed two fingers to dip along her neck to lightly trace patterns of whimsical nature, "Do you feel in control doctor, do you feel as though you have control over power itself?"

Heat surged underneath my touch as flesh tried to desperately cool itself off to no avail. The glass of wine spilled onto a rug when both of her hands clasped against one of my own, "I...actually I feel absolutely out of control, sir." A voice softly uttered tracing armored plating along an arm I'd given access for her to inspect blissfully distant, "Such design mistaken for at a glance to be mere plain metal. But what I see is far beyond, I want to cry because of it's radical purpose to beautifully grant you power to invoke death on a whim." Her words caused my eyes to drop viewing a finger teasingly trace circles up an armored forearm and back down to an open gloved palm, I had to be considerably impressed given I never interrupted.

I heard her speak as though seeing an artful piece on display, "Purpose. It all serves a purpose, but what is it I think?" Deduction skills in which I'd never imagine on someone as twisted as this woman who continuously theorized accurately, "You have hyper dense alloyed threaded weaving strands and threads binding together into one line of condensed force. In practice they form a series of plates meant to become one entity, I can feel it and even more purposefully articulated are gaps for electrons take in light around it when given power to be fed." She laughed softly almost very impressed given I leaned back bring her just a bit closer unintentionally, "It's beautiful, I don't know what to call it but...I am content, sir."

Looking beyond windows tinted from outside I noticed traffic coming to a halt. Absently I uttered one word to reward such intelligence not out of affection, or sympathy. This vile creature of a mad doctor earned respect to know the purpose of what she courted, "Retribution." Her eyes looked up given I saw them in a reflection staring next to my own hooded features, "Retribution is my purpose and my calling doctor. Your genius is not lightly given, nor is respect rewarded to those who are of lesser station to beings of power." I allowed her to nuzzle into an open palm once no resistance came from tugging, I allowed it out of fairness no matter how disgusting it all seemed. Respect, power and will were what made God's monsters a reality.

 _We're being targeted, I can tell because traffic isn't moving an inch._ I watched high-rises waiting to see a sign that an inevitable confrontation was teetering on an edge. The doctor felt muscle underneath material meant to dampen sound tense up, "Death is here. How long, sir Retribution?" Horns were beeping furiously around us as I remained vigilant even though radio chatter of the doctor's convoy suggested civilian vehicular collision. I inhaled slowly taking in faces of those who'd be caught up in a battlefield and their ignorance made it so sweetening waiting for it's beckoning call.

"Soon." I wagered calmly keeping an eye on high ground as distant thunder started to get closer. Not one cloud in an open blue sky indicated nature's fury, I knew it to be of man's wroth instead. Metal and blood were on their way to descend from hell to sully a crafted heaven's illusion, "The wings of battle must drop it's payload from blue skies above. Dogs of War smiting foes of those who stand in their wake of God's children." I quoted cynically seeing ignorant faces looking around fearful as thunder created of engines of war came to settle beyond out of sight. My eyes honed in one structure just perpendicular to oversee all four avenues of streets, I saw figures fleeting at first glance yet it was truth to know an enemy's presence.

 _Four, no five maybe a sixth?_ I predicated while scrutinizing positioning as I plotted routes to have an enemy over-watch where a convoy stopped. It'd been prepared to have an obstacle provide opportunity for possibly assassination yet very unlikely. The doctor vile and twisted as she was earnestly needed to live, her value was far more investing among those living to create death against enemies of man with their own knowledge. The never ending cycle of prison, creation, death and a wish to see it all spiral out of control into hell itself.

"Stay with me until my demons claim what they seek. I wish to spend what little time together with a being of power." She ordered me in which I had to follow per my master's instructions, "Allah will not forgive a woman for daring to go above her station. If that is so..." Her voice dipped bitterly resigned clutching my hand like some life-line, "...I will embrace myself in arms of a devil. Let me no longer be alone in madness until I burn like heathenish heretics of old have done, sir Retribution." I pulled back to free one hand to firmly settle on a sheathed blade. Methodically I padded equipment in place before firmly unclasping straps a weapon required, but not removing it if only to save for when it needed to be shedding blood.

My heart calmed to serene familiarity when sealing an unspoken promise, "I'll put it on my schedule, doctor." Nothing seemed right anymore, I should have ignored this woman and everything about her yet I made a mistake to wonder why. Grim amusement came to settle instead over natural indignation for my transgressions but it didn't matter truly. Whether I'd punish myself, or gloss over the stain of having something lesser latch onto me of it's own will, I couldn't help but see it became apart of my purpose as it'd been glue keeping myself together. The battlefield had been set for a long time as now all what was needed were players to keep it a reality.

* * *

"Outrider on-site, over." The Reaper eased a rifle's barrel into position called out from her perch overseeing their entire battlefield. Cars of all models ranging from family owned to sports, trucks carrying cargo or passengers were lined up around their target's convoy. Two armored transports wedged in front and back one freshly minted limousine carrying the VIP personally. All in all a perfect setting for one rarely given kill-zone Elena noted intrigued.

Slipping between a railing and an air-conditioning unit meant for a building's interior she felt heat slightly on her boots. Ignoring an ever growing warm did she take command of her 'Rough-Riders', an interesting name given she cared not for titles of those underneath an emblem of Reaper, but she humored her compatriot's ability to inspire some positive outlooks. Mechanized sockets synced to a scope's filtration to start marking Advent targets while ideally searching for a very real possible explosive detonation to wipe out enough enemies, if an explosion of immense size was needed to increase the chances of her people succeeding than so be it. Elena exhaled lowly looking down into an over abundance of targets.

"Outrider, all Rough-elements are in place. Awaiting your mark, how copy?" This came from her technical second in command and newly minted charge know to be as the Grimm. Faintly smiling she replied rather clipped, "Stand by. Clay-more will be the mark for all elements to move in, Grimm you over watch from east and I shall cover from west." The Reaper wasn't fazed when traffic stopped their target's vehicle dead center underneath her position, they had time and they'd use it well, "Be advised we'll provide a kill zone when the signal is given. Understood?" Reaching over into her coats deeper pockets to reveal one hand sized explosive device which would get used as an offensive strike did she thumb it's activation switch. It hummed in hand as beeping gave it's clearance to be thrown at the handlers discretion.

 _One charge underneath an Advent vehicle, I've made sure Shen made some modifications for a larger explosion. Let see if your brilliance is as good as your promises, girl._ The veteran sniper smirked rather intrigued to get up to crouch before expertly whipping a clay-more akin to some frizz-bee to slide right underneath an Advent armored transport. She'd wager more than half were awaiting any orders to move out to attack enemy contacts, if that is they'd ever make it out alive. Setting back into her perch aligning a scope honing on an explosives pinging effect Elena warned all operatives to be prepared, "Rough-Riders be set to move in and secure the VIP. Use any vehicle at your discretion for cover, I want continuous bounding and peeling so you'll cover each other, doing so I want Advent wiped out long before they call for aid, over."

Readjusting into an angle for a clean shot she ran counted down from her mind's internal clock. _Thirty seconds is plenty for them to prepare mentally and physically, I'll grant you all this much._ Comfortably spreading legs to even out weight as cross-hairs lightly moved up to keep a device that size of a hand in perfect contention to detonate. People inside cars honked horns, or raised fists at each over given a once lively street got brought to a stand still. It seemed their sources on the ground were very spot on in granting them a window of opportunity, one which needed to be positively reinforced to be utilized in future engagements.

"Outrider, Grimm here! I got a confirmed visual on our VIP." Elena spoke quietly in return keeping an explosive device, "Details, Grimm." Her younger charge seemed trying to figure out something not making sense at least to her perspective, "Our VIP's lying down. I can't exactly confirm if she's passed out from drinking, or maybe something has happened negatively medical, over." The Reaper hummed briefly finding that information rather disconcerting yet truthfully it didn't matter until they had command of their battlefield. Practical objectives needed to be achieved as she almost counted to thirty mentally when ordering, "Ignore it, Grimm. Focus on your tasks and we'll cross that bridge, now stand by for the go-ahead, Outrider over and out."

Time had finally come as she leaned forward feeling familiarity in a rifle's weight preparing for one shot needed to change course for a battle. _Information pertaining to our VIP indicates she does drink, occasionally so its nothing alarming. Thirty seconds are up, time for to spring into action my Rough-Riders, fight well and live._ Her gloved hand inched a trigger finger into action as two mechanized sockets linked up perfectly to a bullet's projected path. Steadying herself to get a literal dead eye the claymore did a whipping sound slice forward!

Orange and yellow quaked an entire street once an inferno of flames exploded outwards. Heat seared any exposed flesh as a shock-wave sent one, or two cars lurching over violently with civilians screaming out in horror. An Advent troop transport's occupants burned alive in an unimaginable horrific agony dying in fire as their own munitions went off adding hyper heated shrapnel from grenades igniting vehicle's gas lines which were too close unfortunately. Two cars occupied went up in flames adding to carnage and hell wrought onto streets whose citizens fled in multiple directions yelling in absolute crazes. Elena's expression had changed from it's faint smile witnessing her people move forward weapons raised, "Providing over-watch Grimm, please back me up."

Another sniper rifles crack greeted her hearing to see it puncture through an Advent trooper rushing out of the other armored transport. Five heavily armed troopers, one officer and two Viper snakes came streaking out into resistance lines who opened up on them. Three troopers were shredded by rounds which were accurately timed, "Making big boom, move now!" The large demolition eastern European man called out happily once a grenade launcher sent it's payload with a dull thunk. Not a moment later one explosion erupted to send one Viper snake screeching backwards as it got blasted into bloodied chunks. It's other compatriot moved away hissing loudly and an officer managed to crouch behind a large truck calling out to his lower kin.

 _Excellent execution, Grimm. You're allowing your targets to move into your bullet's path, do not follow but be guided to slay your enemies._ Elena approved while eying a surviving Advent trooper who took several shots at their ranger who moved swiftly between cars. Rounds smashed into back windshields and sending red splattering forward from those trying to hide. Civilian casualties were nothing knew to either side as a Reaper sent the trooper to his grave, "Press your attack, Rough Riders. Bound forward and peel right to flank the remaining officer and his subordinate. Quickly before aid is called!" She warned them all knowingly while being collected and cool to start watching the VIP's vehicle making sure running wasn't possible.

"Will you run desperately away, or hide in fear witch." The Reaper humorously murmured seeing little to no movement indicating their VIP was moving. Inwardly intrigued in having to hunker down she magnified her rifle's scope to entice the woman to vacate a limousine's comfortable interior, "All Rough Riders be advised, I'll try to attempt to smoke our VIP into open ground. Prepare for live capture and non-lethal techniques, understood?" Time started ticking by when a shotgun fired twice to send the last trooper screaming over a hooded splattering orange blood over a darkened paint job. The occupant screamed absolutely hysterical when an eastern European soldier glanced over before shaking his head bemused.

The cannon wielder gleefully yelled out, "Big surprise for you friend! Regards from the motherland!" An officer looked over alarmed as thin metal of a civilians car got shredded into literal swiz cheese. Every round tore through anything it hit as that included three things in one following order of absolute carnage. Heated bullets went through an engine block igniting fluid within to set fire to gas lines, tearing through the occupant whose bloodied entrails painted a window darkened red and tore into an Advent officer whose armored became tin foil when a car exploded point blank. All escorts of their target VIP were wiped out in less than one minute.

 _One minute, exactly. Not bad, I suppose it's an adequate standard to set._ The Reaper confirmed rather humbly to see her squad move forward weapons raised, "Ranger first." Her order calmly alliterated as the hooded man rapidly moved to slam a door open. He peered inside reaching to drag out a woman wearing some rather _curious_ clothing, "Someone expected to get lucky tonight." Grimm commented rather amused causing her Reaper lead to agree silently. Their VIP struggled naturally kicking and screaming something in a dialect none of them understood. However remarkably something they did hear to understand made several eyebrows raising curiously as it'd been shouted repeatedly in pained anguish.

"Retribution!" The ranger motioned for their specialist medic to move forward with a syringe to drug their newly acquired captive, "Sir Retribution!" Both snipers over watching a hopefully soon to be conclusive exchange were the first to notice an odd feeling. Elena's back curled when a flash of purple erupted less than fifty yards behind wreckage as a voice clearly rang over open communications. _Oh this isn't what I wanted to deal with now._

The Chosen Assassin herself appeared in all it's highly memorable sneering glory as they heard her hiss out, "Join me in darkness, XCOM!" Two flares were shot upwards as Elena sharply glanced to see a half alive trooper falling back dead with one smoking flare gun smoldering. _Shit, someone got careless and didn't finish their target. No matter, we've got out VIP and escape is paramount now for our ride to be signaled._ They had possibly minutes, or less before Advent reinforcements arrived in waves and dealing with that creature laughing gleefully in their ears wasn't helping. Elena again tensed up when something else appeared off.

"Outrider we've secured our VIP, let's move out ri...oh, my fucking Christ!" The medic specialist had started to speak yet through a scope she witnessed an expression morph in stunned terror. _No, no, no! Not you, not here and not now!_ The Reaper's lips twisted sourly in seeing a humanoid shape glimmering next to an open door as an entire car sagged upwards being relieved of something physically heavy. Air crackled due to electricity fading away to reveal a humanoid figure standing holding a blade reverse handed and a hood matching an infamous recognized profile of Stalker's appearance. The creature personally just stood there either indifferent, or ideally enticed when meeting an openly terrified soldier's gaze.

The Assassin gleefully started moving yet spoke very smugly, "Come now little Reaper, I sense your presence among us." Elena's jaw twitched rigidly ignoring a human reflex to hurl an insult, "I wonder what you are you up too? Is the task of surviving with your people still holding true, or is fleeing your only saving grace?" What on god's green earth had just happened to her squad? One minute ago they were set to be extracted perfectly safe and now, they were perfectly set to die in one minute if they didn't flee now.

There wasn't much choice to be clearer as survival took precedence over victory. Reaching down she grabbed an emergency flare and slammed into the ground igniting an internal combustion. Bluish smoke filled her sight briefly before flinging it behind. Keying her microphone Elena gave no hesitation for anyone among the squad to dare believe they misheard a word, "Rough-Riders, we're bugging out. Mission is aborted, rally on blue smoke and await Firebrand's arrival. We're not winning here today, I'll provide over-watch immediately and Grimm move to my perch, now!" Standing up to fully aligning a rifle the Reaper found herself hard pressed to pick _one_ threat to keep tabs on at all times and now Elena felt absolutely disgusted to choose potentially death.

 _Do I dare keep you at bay Assassin, or do I keep you absolutely in check Stalker?_ There wasn't much choice given each death by whatever being amounted to the same principle. Death by silence, to be hunted like prey and die not knowing where death's hands would claim yourself. A Reaper had to make another hard choice given it amounted to one logical outcome. That once frigid smile turned into a frown when she understood all too clear now. Between two killers she was damned if choosing one, or damned if not choosing the other, they were all damned to suffer regardless of their chances to see tomorrow.

 **End Chapter VIII**

 **Author's Note:** If there's one thing I wish I could imagine, having not one but potentially all Chosen descending upon you in a mission. Imagine facing insufferable odds that require to retreat to have you survive another day, I'd now practically it'd be broken as all hell and more so dealing with the Warlock alone (my personal pain in the ass) supported by the Assassin, or Hunter? Christ, I'd have a bad day on Impossible and yet alone try an Iron-man with that kind of monstrosity looming including Rulers...I'm shuddering because it'd be insane to go up against. And I won't even get into Mods with Bio Troopers, Primes and Elite's altogether.

Regarding Retribution and his little talk with the good doctor, yes I pulled an obvious thing that I couldn't help but slip it in. No one knew who I was until I put the mask and all is a great inspiration, so forgive my smirk. That conversation wasn't exactly easy to get into, or rather it's strange to add in elements that make a character, well his own person and not try to make it stock. Overall, I felt it was necessary and it's not everyday you make up an enemy VIP with some-kind of background that remotely seems interesting. And truth be told, Retribution may seem aloof to most regular people but if one manages to earn his attention then it proves to be entertaining to retain their value.

Regardless I don't have much to say other than I hope you all remain safe, to do well and hope to read your responses in the future.


	10. Chapter IX

**XCOM: War of the Chosen**

 **Retribution's Ascension  
**

 **Chapter IX**

The blade which I'd have kept in place slowly drew itself out as time seemingly passed in anticipation to trigger an inevitable conflict. I refrained from pushing an almost depressed woman off my arm, I'd imagine resigning to death wasn't similar to seeing death coming in person. Smirking considerably amused my eyes noticed movement on either side of building overlooking the entirety of this main street, "Two, maybe three up top. Now how many moving below?" I murmured trying to get some angle on potential positions for resistance fighters to set up their firing line and unfortunately I had limited options to counter-act them if I stayed to play bodyguard. An entertaining notion to remain one with an environment to find opportunity seemed tempting.

 _That would be highly ill-advised, Master Void-Blade's reaction in me willingly departing from protecting the doctor could end up...violently physical._ Unable to hide it openly I twisted both lips bitterly annoyed just god damn knowing I was leashed to my master's will at least until this hunt was over, hopefully. The consolation in remaining wide open to an attack I grasped a blade's handle to thumb it comfortingly, "Sir Retribution." Glancing down her eyes met mine giving an open window to absolute fear of another sort, "I apologize for being a hypocrite it seems." The woman whose face pressed my open palm smiled rather nervously, "I fear those seeking to claim me wish me alive, or else I'd have burned much sooner."

An honest admission for absolutely plausible objective given this person's unmatched genius to develop weaponry. Amusement radiated off me as it became clear even through a mask, "Honesty cuts deeper over mere lies, doctor. I'd be disappointed if you hadn't admitted your fears, so ease yourself knowing if your life were to end." My head turned to see possibly an enemy crouching overhead given some kind of long barrel rifle stuck out, "It'd be either in flames, or dying resisting those who'd tarnish your legacy in entering hell's gates. Misery loves company as they say." At that alone I nearly chortled good naturally even those words brought relief in her eyes, they closed fondly as her cheek pressed into an entrapped hand of mine.

It seemed in our anticipation for battle she had settled to lay into my side. _Devious and deceptively sly in your efforts, doctor._ I complimented internally finding such people determined, if anything they deserved to earn some rewards for persistence. Lazily I rested an arm which needed to naturally stop being pulled into an awkward angle, "Enjoy your small victory, doctor." I merely stated factually in favor to look over past the left hand side through multiple cars to catch someone, or some people moving from a construction site. I felt adrenaline surging realizing resistance fighters were taking up their points and get themselves set to go.

 _Three, maybe four!_ My mind calculated intensively gauging which route they'd take to reach where we sat in deliberate wait. Unaware of a woman slipping herself underneath an armored limb of mine, I leaned back allowing armor to start activating what it been designed to do. Subtle tingling sensations of electrons trying to blend into warm flesh took several moments longer than necessary, "Do not move, doctor. Anything beyond your breathing and I might be revealed all too easily, so please refrain from moving too much." I spoke ignoring how an exhale of bliss followed a voice dreamily wishing for some twisted reason of this moment to last, "Being alone to face my demise is not so terrible after all. I've forgotten what it's like to be in the arms of powerful men, I almost missed this feeling Sir Retribution, forgive me for acting so..."

I finished that statement rather kindly given my face blended into an interior's seat, "...human? You're forgiven." Seconds ticked on by as if they mocking my patience to witness what just laid in wait to unleash fire and destruction. _What are you waiting for XCOM? You're being deliberately coy, or perhaps you know something is wrong now?_ I thought perplexed when these seconds kept on ticking by as traffic stoppage made us perfected ideal targets. What else did they need prompting to initiate an obviously preordained firefight I wondered silently.

The doctor laying almost sleepily underneath my arm whispered ironically wistful, "Perhaps they know your presence is here with me, Sir Retribution." Quietly I snorted knowing that fact would have dissuaded them well beyond dropping to ambush this convoy, so it wasn't a factor yet. Allowing time to build a crescendo to reach an apex of tense anticipation I replied rather seriously, "No doctor, I disagree entirely. If these resistance fighters had truly known of my presence here, they'd have fled or completely chose another location to strike. They're not _waiting,_ per say." Theories of strategic layouts and conditions of my environment were swarming forward, I glared squinting to see very difficult but parts of clothing crouched behind concrete barriers parallel to blockading the construction site's entrances.

"They're _awaiting_ a command, I'd wager." I guessed somewhat unsure given that group of fighters hadn't left their positions minus some shuffle around. Trailing upwards to a build perpendicular to that construction zone I caught movement again, "Yes. Waiting for their lead to initiate an attack though I wonder what's going to be..." My voice got cut off when an earthquake shook the very limousine's frame several feet off pavement. I laughed quite enjoyably hearing a series of explosive continuations along with weapons discharging and soon enough screams of innocents filled outside to a climatic start of another battlefield.

Advent forces tried rather willfully to stop a doomed defense as troopers got shredded almost immediately. _Based on screams of these troopers, I'd say every shot is lined up and hardly little is being returned to force them to duck._ Another series of explosions came forth sending pieces of charred reptilian alien flesh smashing against the limousine's right window. I blinked hearing clanks of metallic shrapnel giving evidence to grenades usage, "That didn't sound thrown. Never heard a ping from the primer pin, so a launcher perhaps?" I mused when hearing cannon fire tearing through unfortunate pieces of flesh and they weren't Advent troopers no less. I inwardly felt impressed these resistance fighters were actively ignoring all civilian presences, hell if I didn't know any better they were hell intent on taking the doctor alive.

"Such burning aggression and cold ruthless calculation." I complimented slowly listening to Advent troopers being silenced and I watched rather amazed to see orange splatter strike our limousine's front wind shield. Something banged up front given it might have been a body, or body parts once gunfire crawled to a halt. Smoke filled an entire street obscuring most visibility yet I hardly flinched when a woman curled closer sensing an end to fighting. The doctor started to shake not out of fear in being targeted but of something more mundane in my opinion, "I don't want to leave your side. I refuse to feel that numb coldness again, please Sir Retribution..." I looked down slightly curious to see that desperation I'd been seeing lately, "...don't let them take me away. Gun me down, or cut through my heart before allowing them to gain an edge to tarnish my legacy, please."

 _Interesting proposal, I'll have time to mark it down._ Smiling widely I wanted to reassure her in that sense but instead I quieted down to whisper, "Be ready, doctor. Your demons have arrived to take you away." Did I feel cruelly gleeful in seeing that panic in her eyes, I'd admit it only if anyone forced out from my half dead corpse. Perhaps patience in dancing along among those who felt fear in losing what they wished came to be my bane metaphorically speaking.

The door slammed open revealing a hooded many wear darkened aviators of some kind. He looked Slavic at least given my imagination to think so, I also noticed a red bright star necklace dangling between blue and white stripped shirts underneath kevlar vests. The doctor whipped around gasping in genuine fear as she back away trying to have myself shield her. Both arms went still as an actual corpse yet I whispered very faintly once seeing those eyes narrow angrily in finally seeing their quarry resisting, "Face your demons, Lena! Go face them!"

Seeing her face look on into where my own would have been in horror, shock, happiness and longing made waiting worthwhile. She tried reaching upwards before being yanked backwards when a monstrous hand grasped an ankle. The doctor shrieked in Arabic screaming out a few curses I'd wager, she also vividly screamed about being denied closure with myself blaming Allah, yet I probably understood another series of screams about her legacy being tarnished and I eventually paused mid thought. She shrieked pleading for my aid not wanting to redeem herself, "Retribution." I watched smiling wide in seeing her dragged out ruthlessly onto pavement, "Sir Retribution, please!" Three resistance fighters tightened a semi-circle with one preparing some sort of drugging.

Salivating in enjoy an entire scene I planned on allowing this to go on but it seemed play time needed to end immediately. Closing my eyes I felt something cold slide underneath clothing, flesh and bone when it became clear. My master's imminent arrival came true as I heard her voice crackle distantly in either the eternal void's vast distance, or perhaps on open communications between us. Regardless of how I heard her, I got every instruction clearer than water, " _It is time my dear student. My presence shall be announced to the prey I hunt, we shall reveal our power and strength to those who seek claim over property that is not earned, or freely given! Prepare for the hunt!"_

My will became secondary when I willingly uttered softly to lock an unseen leash, "I understand and I obey, master." That cold wave came to reality's burning senses as light flashed overlapping a causal exiting of one limousine's grateful frame groaning in release. Rotating my blade to have it's blade pointed upwards I waited for my master's word to strike any who dared to steal property of the Elder's will themselves. Yet when I looked up ready to gauge angles I met three pairs of eyes who heard the cloak I held break down to readjust itself accurately to an environments fluctuating light.

"Join me in darkness, XCOM!" My masters shrieking voice echoed over radios gleefully and it's promises of agony verbally. An inevitable reaction of pain sent shivering cold sensations up spinal cords just due to her power alone. I wasn't an exception save I'd been used too so I'd be fortunately resistant to it's effects presently. I smiled absolutely thrilled when realizing I wasn't just a student today, nor was I just a hunter or whatever these fucking resistance insects dared to called me whenever I appeared on battlefields. I'd been given opportunity to prove I was an equal willingly and readily standing side by side with my teacher.

One resistance soldier wearing an iconic red cross on their right shoulder turned around just when my cloak needed to be readjusted. Seeing eyes going from purely confident, reassured and relaxed to polar opposites couldn't be given as a gift. My mask concealed a smile so wide I looked almost utterly human appearance wise, "Outrider we've secured our VIP, let's move out ri..." I titled my head off to the side seeing a golden cross around that exposed neckline, "...oh, my fucking Christ!" That tone of voice I serenely sighed out pleasant, I wanted to hear more of it! I wanted to hear that sense of hope being crushed and realizing there wasn't any save to die, on my whim and discretion.

The medic specialist whimpered backing away even when a half-conscious woman who was my supposed charge weakly lifted a hand. I looked down fondly witnessing that reverse order of eyes seeing me as something unstoppable, I loved every moment of each side. Three resistance fighters two of whom were men tensed up looking on in shock to see their lone medic tripping over her own two feet in clear terror, "Lord...Jesus, it's... it's Stalker!" Invoking a title I still loathed but begrudgingly inclined my head to feed off this superior feeling of purposeful importance, god help them if they wanted me to become what they fear most?

Then who was I to deny myself an invitation? A large man looked pleased if not slightly perturbed to see so close. His accent undeniably Russian at least, "So this is big bad Stalker, yes?" I tilted my head over to see him about to lift a cannon that I grew to not enjoy lately, "Wonderful! I have to make you dead, no?" Only two choices and I gave them only one to act on as I shot forward slicing into a weapon needed to spin the barrel! They all yelled out in shock once I cleared several meters well beyond any normal human to jam a blade's tip several inches deep into metal.

"Girl, down!" Another similar accented voice snarled as a medic went prone over the doctor's drugged form, "Die!" I darted over my ride shoulder first avoiding shells striking another car's back end. Glass shattered once I low crawled underneath and began sprinting to circle around sheathing blade onto cloaked armor once more. _Whose first? You ranger, your countrymen or that little medic whose given me quite a flattering look?_ Armored weighted boots crunched over singed metal, or bodies as my legs powerfully used to leap up onto one vehicle, I needed some elevation to cover more ground and the forces underneath supporting easily caved in a roof inwards. Similar more did so while jumping to another abandoned line of stalled out traffic, in doing so I used that as momentum to avoid being spotted.

" _Remember your purpose, student. I shall deal with my prey, alone."_ I heard Master Void-Blade speak knowingly as I shifted priorities to front flip over a half destroyed car. Fire raged on both sides when I shot past sending wind to flutter it briefly, "As you will, master." I replied verbally to see my objective being carried on the now destroyed cannon wielder's shoulders and I grinned rakishly, "Not so fast, I have a scheduled appointment." I snarled pushing limits I hadn't done in possibly years to jump almost several meters high to land fist smashing into pavement steadying myself and one leg swept forward sweeping two resistance fighters off their own two limbs.

Doctor Lena fell barely self-aware given her unfocused orbs didn't recognize me at all. I jerked away from a ranger's sword which nicked enough armor to disrupt my cloaking. He stared hard right into my own less than pleased orbs, "Brave of you." I intoned gravely rushing forward using forearms to block an expertly sharpened blade as sparks came into existence due to metallic surfaces exchanging heat, "But ultimately futile!" I hissed shoving him roughly back into a truck's side denting the metal exterior slightly and I slammed one fist forward. Cracking sheets of a metal as though they were tin toil he ducked away scrambling. Especially when my fist would have crushed a skull into pieces once I yanked it back creating an audible groan for all to hear.

"Monster!" The ranger yelled out in disbelief seeing strength beyond humane as I laughed enjoying the compliment, "Indeed!" I froze briefly hearing a rifle being reloaded and I veered around throwing my blade akin to a spear towards the medical specialist who screamed. My aim truer than hope itself impaled itself through a young soldier's shoulder against the car behind. Screaming blissfully became music when I dashed over another vehicles hood sliding into a crouch while drawing the pistol I fondly needed to be remind enemies of it's fatal consequences.

"Pull it out, pull it out!" The woman shrieked out as I stood up seeing a ranger grunting to slowly but surely remove a bloodied sword. Frowning I looked back to see the doctor's unconscious body missing and I looked up further to see the large Russian man heading towards a construction site's entrance. Hissing briefly irritated I pursued clearing distance all too readily while avoiding someone taking at my visibly armored form, "I'll deal with you snipers, later." I vowed darkly sliding between two cars to immediately catch up to where a panting man started to head inside towards partly finished stairs, I wasn't in the fucking mood to play anymore.

Channeling power through armor I growled angrily to ascend almost an entire story despite grasping half completed railings and bending them being enraged. I stalked towards a man who came around carrying a dusty if not bruised Lena's half consciousness form. He literally ran front long into one singular powerful boot of a foot just causing him to vomit bloody chunks. Even less than amused Lena came stumbling, or flying forward to which I caught her just a mere foot from colliding into solid concrete floors. Sighing loudly I lifted her and carried the doctor akin to someone holding a bride towards concealed cover, "Your growing value to the enemy is being annoying, doctor. Stay in one place, would you?"

Kneeling I laid her flat out of sight from any would be sniping points and I heard snaps of weapons discharging due to my master join into the fray. I heard her voice mocking and absolutely insufferable, "Wherever you presume to strike...I shall be watching waiting." It seemed several shots had missed as I looked over to see an entirely massive flash of purplish energy trail upwards. I never got distracted when I spun around blocking an overly curved blade skirting across metal that it wouldn't be able to cut through.

"You...god...damn monster." The large resistance fighter huffed out straining against me with bloodied lips as I sneered behind my mask's protective layer, "Flattery will get you far with my mercy." Sardonically snorting I kneed him in the gut causing more bloodied coughs while I cracked both sets of knuckles preparing for an old school beat down. I strapped my firearm away for good measure, I'd enjoy a little one on one and my charge was safe for the time being to have some...leeway. I wanted at least one new trophy, one for good measure and for future fond memories of being allowed to hunt with my master's permission.

The man struggled to one knee viciously snarling underneath labored breaths as I walked forward easing both arms to flex fingers. In some desperation of panic I batted away an uppercut before slamming open palms across both ears and whatever equilibrium for sight got disrupted rather painfully when ear drums were ruptured. He raped out something in his native language before I grasped the kevelar vest's front to send him soaring over crashing into wooden planks. His struggles weren't enough to appease my satisfaction once I refused to let up when moving over to send one brutal hay-maker into an almost shattered jaw just to have him get sent reeling twice in as many seconds. Circling around I looked to see the doctor's steadily but safe form where I left her, "Come here, soldier. On your feet." I hissed rather deceptively innocent to yank him upward.

Blood and saliva hit my face as I went still for a brief moment. _Did he just?_ I laughed darkly before snarling out angrily to throw him into a concrete wall, "Admirable." I spoke loudly wiping away the reddish liquid as he gasped out angrily and in sheer frustration in being man handled. My rage started to peak when talking very levelly, "But very, very _ill-advised._ " I chuckled quite friendly when I got him to stand and slamming fist after fist to get him dangling by my very strength alone! The deep cooping gagging cough brought happiness as bloodied saliva got brought up when a stomach couldn't muster force to eject food.

Shoving him back I went on a literal rampage beating him senseless and having absolutely pure thrills in seeing a rag doll flop around. Ribs, chest, ribs and then face I repeated that cycle until I heard rasping moans fade into cracking thuds. I stopped when he slumped forward mouth wide open barely alive yet I crushed his neck by tilting him to see the lesser brutalized face, "Tell me. Are you more beast than man?" Humming loudly I mocking imitated his accent to which he blinked once to spit out teeth with one word, "Beast."

I spun around sending him sprawling towards an edge with limbs unresponsive. Stomping over I made sure in checking over to see the doctor's sleeping form still within sight. Thankfully it seemed this man fellows were trying to escape my master's pursuit. A feat I'd wish them well to deliver upon as I smiled kindly, "Your cooperation is appreciated doctor, may you sleep well." I intoned humorously to look over towards my half dead soldier who miraculously struggled to crawl towards the edge. Clicking my tongue I stomped hard onto an ankle shatter it immediately upon impact causing him to roar out, "And where the fuck do you think you're going? I'm not done!"

Stepping off I kicked his ribs sending him sprawling over crying out and spitting up reddish dark fluid where his lips met concrete, "Do you have my explicit permission to die, soldier? If not you're not allowed to end yourself without my discretion." Animatedly I intoned to see why he''d want to drop two stories head first for an admirable attempt of merciful killing. Clever but again futile to achieve. Yet I gave this beast credit to withstand hits that shatter normal men into paste, god damn I almost wished I wasn't so annoyed that I'd let him to live.

"This...strange..." He coughed out slurring words to such a degree I leaned closer, "What's strange? A beast beaten by monster?" I mocked an accent causing him to wheeze shallow but he quivered allowing reddish liquid to trail downward, "...no...no, no." I gasped out in shock when I stubbed back feeling something strike my side! Coughing out loud I flung the man aside when a knife's edge slipped between armored plates drawing blood, "...monster...bleed...red?" He wheezed out laughing oddly in disbelief as I gnashed both sets of teeth together clutching a wound and warm trickling slipped between gloves to be fully viewed.

I veered around rasping out lividly standing upwards beyond pissed now! _You little fucking piece of shit, I'm going to skin you alive! And have your flesh regrown to do it a hundred times over!_ I seethed rapidly crushing his neck by continuously slamming the near dead man over and over into one crackling wall of granite. Crunching followed muffled thwacking bones splintering when I finally dropped a twitching body at my feet, "I toyed with you too long. Stay dead." I twisted wincing by yanking the red covered blade back to where it's owner lay twitching. Breathing in heavily to avoid stumbling I managed to brace myself against a railing while keeping an eye on the doctor's drugged body still maintaining my master's orders.

"Fuck." Muttering hotly I yanked off one rarely used medical dispenser to jab full on into muscles and I groaned painfully feeling heat sear a wound shut. Shuddering I dropped it to remain upright shaking myself down, "That's what you get playing, dumb-ass. Explain that to master Void-Blade and see how long she hold's it over you." I laughed bitterly disgusted as distant gunfire faded when Firebrand's appearance was obvious as an entire squad fled. My master's scream of frustration echoed over wind and machine alike forcing me to grimly imagine her wrath now. Prey escaping underneath her own power and watch?

 _Least I got a trophy, so she can't take it out too much on just me._ Sharply nudging an almost possibly brain dead man I wondered if killing him would be strictly worthwhile? Frowning I scowled when realizing killing it indeed was a mercy, I still needed to get information and what little I'd be able to extract could salvage my lapse in judgment. _Ah well, I can least say they didn't get the good doctor, so take what you can get it and call it that._

Reluctantly I began dragging an unconscious man by his good leg as I had hoist up also a drugged out woman over my shoulder. I grunted barely managing to move underneath almost four hundred extra pounds of flesh inside an armor that weighted it's fair share, "Hopefully I'll never see either of you two ever again, I'm tired of socializing." I whispered irrefutably fed up with human interaction that wasn't on my time, "Get an overly psychotic doctor whose just as mad as she's a genius, plus getting a shank with a knife into ribs through armor I need to redesign now." I muttered shaking myself down to ward off phantom pains even though the medical injector did it's wonders, I still could feel muscles torn and healing took time I needed to utilize. More work required, more time consumed and less sparingly time for myself to heal up naturally of course.

Keeping up my pacing I walked out of an incomplete building with my charges respectively. Advent troopers who jumped in off drop-ships were securing what was left of a main street, I lost count how many bodies of both civilian and military would be used tonight for headlines. Although this time they'd be more honest than usual, "Cold calculus of death, Reaper. Consider me a fan as I'll make sure you get similar treatment for your people." I smiled tiredly while continuously dragging both bodies towards a figure who appeared several yards away. My master looked towards me absolutely irritable, I avoided staring at her in the eye obviously given sign her armor had a few bullet impact marks. If I kept my mouth closed, it starved off a reflex to keep on staring which surprised me internally.

In a rare show of rage I watched a being embedded with powers beyond anything I'd dare not hold firm against smash an unfortunate car in twain. It didn't even ignite as sparks of energy infamously know to set off combustible liquids was retrained to such a degree of mastery. Ironically enough a display meant to inspire fear and caution gave me solace once I found it to be distracting from questions as to how she'd been injured by resistance soldiers. Awaiting rigidly holding both an unconsciousness doctor and enemy soldier I struggled to kneel before her presence alone, "Master Void-Blade." Bowing my head in traditional lessons instilled upon in my younger days, "Peace be with you and your hunt's path, I stand before you awaiting your will."

I kept my formality completely secure avoiding seething eyes which wanted anything to be excusable for destruction. "My apologies for making you wait, I had to secure the good doctor here from being abducted. But fortunate favored those foolish to dare to try, the Elders smile upon your hunt for I bring tribute..." I dragged the resistance man forward who remained blissfully aware of a monster coming close to crushing his skull into pulp, "...to showcase this hunt's fruits. I humbly ask if it's enough to sate your displeasure, master." I kept on kneeling refusing to budge even a knife's wound ached between torn muscles next to ribs, somehow though I withheld almost natural reaction to flinch every-time I felt fire whenever breathing in deeply.

My eyes remained obediently in place for I'd not dare to look her in any eye. Seconds tensely passed before a hiss of relative reluctance followed one tone of stoic control, "Your tribute is adequately in condition to be interrogated, student. Perhaps your aptitude for capturing our enemy should be _noted_ for future reference, so you have my expectations met." I almost flinched when she wanted to know why, or rather more alarmingly how I'd been catching resistance operatives far more often than it'd be convenient. However I had an excuse which would definitively make her sardonically laugh realizing an honest fact, "I did not sustain this captive without injury, master. I'm only a man, only a child of humanity and I have much to learn to not be _lax_ in my skills."

She looked over to see a slight tears were blood still remained visible even if it started to dry out. I looked up offering utterly truth, "Am I remiss in my words to you, master? I only remain humbled when advised by your teachings, so forgive my shame." I may have over sold that given she barked out a laugh waving my words off, "On your feet, dearest student. We both may have to rethink our ways, for I may have had been too wayward to allow that Reaper's game to come full. But your tribute is enough to glean insight into where these insects scurry off too..." She trailed off to yank a man easily off scorched pavement onto her own shoulder, a very large man I noticed grimacing and I held no pity, or sympathy for what that poor bastard would endure at those hellish hands.

"Your orders Master Void-Blade?" I inquired simply to the point making her grin, "Continue your anonymity against these vermin, student. If I have need of you, I shall summon or my siblings who if need be call upon you as though they were I." I knew that to be standard protocol given herself and two siblings were above my station, henceforth I was liable to be conscripted and expected to obey their orders without question. I lowered my head yet I looked over to see an unconscious doctor breathing lightly, "And what of her, master?"

Her eyes dully took little care for details, "Use her as you see fit, student." My eyes strained to avoid closing in sheer agony knowingly what that entitled. _Oh god, no please no! I'll probably kill her myself if she doesn't lose that reverence for me, I can only stomach so much._ Ignoring anymore thoughts I listened intently to my master's will as she began walking away to go back to her stronghold, "Take care of this new investment and task! She'll be our prey's bait, as we've seen for they took effort now and they'll do again it again in our futures, I _expect_ you keep her physically healthy." An amethyst eye lazily put me in my place from over a shoulder and I bowed my head accepting yet another leash to drive me to insanity.

"Understood master, may your future hunts grant you trophies and success." I intoned respectively as she nodded in return. I started to rise up but got told something to irrefutably piss me off so much I actively grounded both sets of teeth, "And may your own hunts give you strength, dearest Stalker. I expect you to use that title given to you, I've imagined you've earned it." Her coy condescending smile vanished once a flash of whitish purple sent her back towards a place I wished to never set foot again for hopefully an entire year. Once she was quite gone and far away I reacted by yelling out enraged in being told to accepted as that disgusting word of a purpose!

 _I give you progress, I give you results and I salvage your pride as a hunter? And for what? Kicking me in my balls for doing something right?_ I questioned savagely while restraining any physical movement for I'd break a spinal cord accidentally, I took one massive breath pain be damned to finally cool emotions to suitable levels. Moving rigidly for failing to avoid being disciplined whether it was physically lacking I looked down to see Doctor Lena's peaceful expression. I shook my head already knowing I'd regret trying to convince my master to let Advent forces safe-guard her person, god help if I should have tried, it'd be as though a man needed to move a moon but knew absolutely it'd be impossible otherwise.

* * *

"Two of them? Together?" John sat with Elena Dragunova who looked less than happy to hold a conversation given her first mission as a leader, "Yes, John. Must I say it until your ears bleed out?" That clipped sarcasm caused the man to grunt not finding humor given how seriously dangerous future missions were involving that Chosen's territory. Running a hand through his hair he asked simply, "Opinions, recommendations or finding way to get a rabbit's paw around here?"

The Reaper slapped a rifle's internal firing mechanism together soundly but waited a minute for words to be considered. Her eyes hardened briefly to settle on blunt continence, "Avoid where ever this 'Assassin' stake it's claim to hunt your people...no!" She stopped abruptly to turn around giving Bradford a chilling visual of one soldier who knew how to avoid wasting lives, "It falls upon me with blood being on my hands they you are now my people. Simply put we have no chance in a straight up engagement to effectively lock down that assassin, or any other creature comparably like Stalker who was there for what reasons, I know not." There wasn't any deception in saying something very true, John understood this very well and currently they had nothing to stack up against their more unique enemies.

"That explains why the commander told me to ask for your insight, I guess I had to hear it firsthand before taking you to explain as well." The man pinched his nose's bridge trying to avoid feeling flustered as Elena'a gaze turned colder realizing something, "You sent us there desperate to succeed for your cause, didn't you Bradford." Years of instinct honed in on weakness from afar as it began to settle in there were struggles, personal struggles evidently, all within XCOM's seemingly undivided front with their commander leading, "Answer, me." She spat out coldly making weary eyes give what they needed to say unsaid causing a pause in their talk. But that ended merely moments later as tension snapped akin to glass.

An overly calm settled over onto a woman who socked John cleanly square in the jaw. He stumbled back when watching through squinted eyes to see a Reaper sneering rather disappointingly. Bradford to his credit swished a near broken jawbone soothing into place, "I deserve another, don't I?" He only spoke resigned as an eyebrow raised itself accordingly, "If you wish to be my punching bag, I'd agree if not wanting to tell you how much of absolutely cowardly bitch you seem to my eyes." Forgot getting sucker punched this became almost one to the ball sack. Punches weren't just thrown physically it seemed as guilt settled in for a long haul.

"I hope you're aware your _impatience_ cost a life. One of my own and for what?" She prompted willing to hear some verbal reasoning to avoid physical extraction of frustrations and justified excuses to send this man onto both knees. Getting back upright an explanation managed to startle even a veteran killer's face momentarily, "Because the commander and I agreed to test a theory. Our information's sources have been _tampered_ with for several weeks, we just confirmed a huge breach in our ability to verify intelligence, Elena." His face turned beyond grave as if it were seeing a ghostly apparition haunting them within the growing shadows of a conference room. Blinking twice to comprehend those words did a natural question retort warily.

One word curtly invoked answers, "Details." John grimly smiled using one word to answer their recent problems, "Stalker." The Reaper glared slightly giving off a hint, "He's been hitting resistance cells all over the former united state's eastern coasts. We've gotten hints off the black market which has gone underground as well, Stalker's been uprooting grass level eyes and ears on streets and I found it odd given how _clean_ our information got sent up." Folders filled of paperwork deciphered, or encrypted got tossed aside into an arranged trash can. Weeks of potential targets compromised, or planned ambushes were inside that parchment of lies courting their soldier's lives.

"Clever. Hellishly shrewd, using our belief in those risking lives and not realizing they were..." Elena quietly trailed off feeling a shiver of respect run up her spine, "...captured? Interrogated. Compromised and broken?" John added less than pleased to know they were going to back to fundamentals before even sending off squads on missions for two weeks at least. Setback after setback finally started to make sense as they'd been played all too easily, "The commander realized it after seeing something off about our failures, I'd been too pissed off to think of something simple attributing to losing so many people and what not."

Elena Dragunova started to hold an immense measure of Stalker's capability on not just a battlefield but manipulating strings like an actual puppeteer. Respect, admiration and fear itself simply couldn't be used enough to warrant such a creature's intelligence, "We'll have to adapt our tactics, John." She said his name almost normally, "No longer can we fight on open grounds, we must learn to strike in shadow and be one with it to remain unseen to slay our adversaries. Until we're certain Stalker's schemes do not cost us more blood than initially required." They'd have to fight like true Reapers whenever reaching an area of operations! They'd have to always remain unseen and reap those who sowed their rights to forfeit among the living.

"Why do you think the commander asked for you personally Outrider?" Central's head stated rather humorously despite nursing a cracked jawline, "You Reapers can do things our soldiers can't do, yet. We need everyone in on this war, together and unified, so what we're asking of you is lead us into these shadows..." He stepped forward offering a hand acknowledging lessons willing to be learned, "...back through into the light. Can you help us, as allies and instill upon our people what many have feared lying in the darkness?" His demeanor shifted into a wall of charisma making the Reaper faintly smile to smack that hand away in fear of being infected by something far more dangerous than any enemy she'd willingly acknowledge.

She gave one warning, "Pull another stunt like this again? And I use my knee to make sure you don't walk right for a week." Turning out to give a wry smirking glance over to the man who coughed looking more interested at a wall, "Crystal clear , Outrider." Elena's soft chuckling made shivers run up Bradford's back in ways that made his once thought about nightmares being trumped by this walking Reaper. However just before reaching a doorway partially opened did those eyes turn to face him warily, "Good to hear because it seems we have an eavesdropper."

Kicking an obstacle aside did someone stumble forward as both veterans looked on rather expectantly to see Katherine 'Grimm' Jamestown's face openly fluster. John crossed both arms appearing to be as some brewing father about to chew out his kid, "Corporal. Explanation, right now." Elena leaned against an open doorway blockading her young bubbling subordinate rather bemusedly, "Yes Grimm, an explanation is in order. I distinctly told you to return to your quarters for some rest, clearly I misjudged your willingness to train after a mission." Each person expected a silly reason, or were prepared for some relaxation to tease a young operative yet that all changed within seconds of her standing up," I'm sorry but I have...an idea. I mean, I...I overheard how our intelligence is pretty shot to hell and I can help, maybe."

Her face looked expectantly nervous in seeing two sets of eyes look in disbelief, "And I think I have a temporary solution to keep us good, again maybe." Turning to Bradford explaining rather cautiously given her inexperience's in calling out promises, "Central I wasn't entirely honest about my time locked up in Advent's prison." John looked naturally amazed while gesturing to hear this out considerably intrigued, "I have an inside source, a person who was there with me. If I have your permission, I want to go on an undercover operation and get into contact to get _us_ on even grounds with...targets."

Now granted she didn't say who given it was already an obvious guess of creature invoked as Elena whistled sharply from behind not expecting this kind of confession. John scoffed rather animatedly shocked willing to take a chance on some good luck, "Christ kid, say something next time? Will you?" The younger woman's face earnestly wasn't comfortable, "I was a prisoner, sir. So making deals and what not wasn't exactly easy to come up with and you never asked, technically."

She spoke as John shrugged guilty as charged, "Next time you get captured, or held in captivity? I'll put it on my list of things to be informed about kid, so what's your game plan? I'm all ears given the commander will hear about this too, I do need my own permission." Getting an edge would help as they were effectively at square root of one again when finding targets softly left open. This was going to be a long conversation about potential targets and resources as Katherine inwardly braced herself to do what needed to be done for their cause. _Okay let's see if those promises of yours come through for me, I'm holding you to your own words you god damned sly bastard because if you don't, I swear next time I won't miss your head._

 **End Chapter IX**

 **Author's Note:** Did you really think there isn't some sort of espionage war going on? Who honestly through something like _this_ would happen, be fucking honest and get me to laugh, alright? If there's one thing about this game I've always longed to see, doing missions about espionage and using your soldiers to gather information from turncoats, sources or traitors from within your own organization. Man, I hope they go in-depth into the third game once they announce XCOM III, if you're hoping as I am then it's a good thing. **  
**


	11. Chapter X

**XCOM: War of the Chosen**

 **Retribution's Ascension  
**

 **Chapter X**

I sat comfortably between wide yellowed metal arch ways used to unload massive shipping containers off cargo ships. One leg lazily swung side to side during a cool autumn breeze as I watched one group of workers leaving their jobs. The binoculars pierced through dim lighting to see several laugh together when breaking off to go home. _International resistance contacts, they'd have cells in place at all major ports. Only natural since I cleaned house in several cities over these few weeks._ I'd been busy since that time in giving my master a captive to sate her frustrations upon. Now I wasn't shocked to learn that rumors whispered of seeing a man being torn apart when angering something rather monstrous, or it'd been said.

"Rest in place, friend." I accentuated mockingly into a strong wind as I went about surveillance on my self-driven interests. After one week having no luck, or apparent enticement for resistance fighters to take baited targets I switched up my priorities. Giving it one week had been pushing it, so I settled on international underground contacts in getting support globally. Using sea lanes to smuggle in weaponry, supplies and manpower wasn't exactly easy.

 _Advent hot-line gave insight that three dock-workers seemed suspicious. Two have been working here for years and another just two weeks ago._ I smiled reading off information as it all seemed very convenient considering that later detail. Either that little event scared off potential resistance recruits, or they rallied to have people eager to take down something dangerous. I'd been subjected to know and learn that an alias known to be as Stalker.

The monster of swift silence and shadowy presence. A monster that kept resistance cells awake at night in fear, they were frightened I'd appear and snatch them away. _How very poetic, I'm neither shadowy nor am I swift. I'm just quiet and patient, but thank you._ I mockingly bowed myself despite leering lightly to continue keeping tabs on those three dock-workers who moved along towards a fenced off entrance. I magnified the binoculars to zero in on faces, I marked them and I expected to run facial reconstruction software on them for information.

But to my immense shocking delight I felt a grin come about, "Am I seeing this right? Now what are these odds?" I spoke shaking my head absolute ecstatic to see a familiar shade of blond hair going down shoulders and an ass in pants just a little too tight. I lingered in favor to wonder, "Intentional? Unlikely, but not impossible." Softly trembling in absolute delight in recognizing someone who wanted to be found by someone unseen, or rather I'd imagine someone wanted to be seen by someone not wanting to be unseen.

 _My, my, my._ I fondly sighed to mark this person immediately to trace, I guess this was one way in being hailed for conversation. I watched through lenses as I saw her look around before padding pockets in apparent alarm. I hummed intrigued as a guard seemingly sighed before point back towards the harbor to retrieve what must have been an identification card, or something along those lines. _You're growing a spine, aren't you?_ Personally I admired how confident the acting on display became a start contrast to what I first saw over a month ago.

I felt absolutely impressed to see such improvement, more so to god I admitted it to myself. _How time flies when we're all trying to destroy, or kill each other. It seems only like yesterday I had you tide up and ready to bleed you dry, Katherine._ Sighing loudly I kept a lazy eye to see her backtrack towards lesser sparsely worked areas of this dock yard. If I wasn't any keener I'd imagine it were very innocent to see her walk around but I zoomed in to see her eyes wandering, "You haven't forgotten me, or maybe you just what it feels like to have something behind you."

I smiled saying two words while standing up fully to stretch, "Clever girl." I complimented to jump down allowing sound dampening material do it's work. Not a soul nearby looked over, or up from stations as night held it's firm grip over those within. Wordlessly I became one with it all, I moved rather quick to weave between containers and heavy equipment to pin-point where I needed to be soon enough. Breezy currents off a large body of water made it cooler than normal yet I happened to well insulated to get over containers if I needed to jump onto them.

Lunging over cargo containers I kept an eye on where a marker continuously pinged as I got closer bypassing dozens of twists and turns. Every now, or then I leaped over unsuspecting workers or dock loaders who never knew that sudden breeze wasn't exactly pleasant. _So why risk yourself coming to find me now, Katherine? What's your game you hope to play?_ I wondered while avoiding a larger game and grunted to reach across the next largest gap as both knees absorbed forces when landing. I had to scale up one ladder just to get an overview of where I'd traverse next.

My moving destination found herself walking along peers on open ground apparently. _Oh that's adorable, you're using open ground against me._ I snorted absolutely in disbelief to keep on jogging over container's stacked parallel for rows upon rows. Every muscle inside legs were getting quite an extensively surprising workout when I sped up, I needed the exercise anyways since remaining stagnant for two weeks degraded durability. More so I felt very alive when chilling winds swept past roaring due to my acceleration alone.

 _Somehow I have a hunch your reappearance isn't accidental toward the resistance avoiding my efforts. Did you tell them anything, or is that your real reasoning?_ I pondered when coming to an edge cloaked to see she moved towards a peer where two cargo-ships had moored off, "And now to find somewhere private for us both." I glanced upwards to see a crane not in use giving the entire load of cargo had been lifted nearly on the peer itself. There was an open top on that crane with one way down and it'd be secluded to avoid any potential _surprises_ if I had to say.

Glancing down I slid a finger over my wrist to prep the grappling line, "Perfectly pressurized and no worries for slack." Breathing happily in rolling both shoulders appropriately enjoying pleasant night I stared intently forward. Leap down to brace accordingly I sprinted well beyond and ahead of my quarry who kept on looking around expectantly now. It confirmed she'd been trying to find a sign, or rather wanted to draw myself out to confront her.

"Not on your terms, only mine." I murmured coming to find purchase by hauling my armored form over two containers stacked vertically. Katherine walked slowly coming down to decide to settle in between two rows of double stacked cargo containers. The wind howled strongly in between them off an ocean's vast distance creating strength and sustainable concealment for my presence to be ideally masked by those aware of their own skin. I sat down allow both legs to dang lazily to wait patiently for her to pass underneath me ever so deliberately.

 _Here goes nothing, I hope you're aware what you've provoked tonight._ My arms pushed off when ground came striking towards me rapidly. Both knees strained to allow a muffled drop as two hands were lightly spaced out touching the ground to have myself arching forward. My quarry hardly flinched given she continuously kept looking between spacing as if expecting someone to come out. I smiled to move as silent as I'd normally do so to appear within a meter of her back.

"This is such a bad idea!" She said at first, "A real grade-a god damned idea!" I heard her say uneasily even over another sharp breeze as I followed to humor that feeling she'd been constantly nurturing. Taking a moment to suppress an ever growing urge to allow I finally relinquished reluctant control to whisper right into her right ear coyly agreeing, "Indeed it's a bad idea because you reap what you sow, Katherine."

The woman's gasp came out a mix of a shriek and stutter, "Holy fucking god!" I remained unseen yet my voice gave it away I'd been chuckling, "Retribution will suffice." I simply couldn't physically stop laughing quietly given I saw her clutch an area where the heart nearly burst out alone, "But I shall thank you for your flattering opinion of me." I'd say seeing her absolutely terrorized yet alone almost hysteric made me wonder if I was such a cruel man to enjoy it. I continued to laugh at her expense even though she swore lividly.

"You twisted fuck! Are you trying to scare me to death?" She accused me almost on point to which I denied it rather innocently, "Not willingly." Her blue eyes closed and open repeated trying to figure where my face would have been, "But I have an inkling to assume you are not here in front of me for that?" I stated rather pointedly to allow a sly tone to imply something deviously concerned, "Because if only you wish to find out if I do so _scare_ you for fun, perhaps I can arrange a far more dangerous setting." That glare almost looked to bring out what I particular enjoyed to see when they refused to rise to that bait. Lightly astonished shame came to be because I expected this greeting to be at least entertaining.

But I did feel mildly surprised she grounded out, "Christ you're an ass aren't you?" My mask even while concealed managed to draw out cheekily, "Of course!" If I hadn't started irritating her beforehand I got to see it in spades when she gave a literal flat expression, "I shouldn't have come here, I'm beginning to hate you a lot." I laughed out loud moving to start encirclement causing her to freeze momentarily trying predict what I do, "Why Katherine! I'm hurt by your words because I'm beginning to enjoy our little conversations, they're so... _fun._ " I spoke casually humming a bit as her eyes rolled knowing I'd keep on provoking reactions a lot more often.

The young resistance operative futility tried to make me cease moving, "Can you not act like some twisted monster trying to hunt someone? And can I at least _see_ what I'm talking too?" My smile widened when I went still causing her to stumble briefly as if she'd actually lost track of my cloaked form altogether. Siding stepping past when she turned opposite to where I'd moved too did I prepare a suitable location for more serious conversations, ones that needed to be addressed from any eyes or ears lingering by chance.

She took a step back fearfully realizing I'd gone silent for an unknown reason. I adjusted to simply whisper into an ear yet again, "Hold on tight and don't try to fall." My arms wrapped around her before I raised my right forearm to fire a hooking as it curled perfectly to start bringing it's intended payload up several stories. The girl's muffled scream was followed by her desperately clutching onto my cloaked armor and I laughed to have her hear it clearly. And within several seconds of being in mid-air I leaped up to have a secluded area on one unmanned crane meant to life up heavy objects weighing tons.

"You fucking asshole!" She screeched clutching herself once I set us both down, "God damn it! Let me go you son of a bitch!" I stepped back allowing my cloak to unravel to become visible as I gave a lazily concerned eye turning away, "Are you quite done? I don't have all night to listen to your crass words." I intoned mildly once I got it across things were quite seriously demanding and both arms crossed imposingly awaiting her reasoning for getting my attention. I hoped for her sake it'd be something worthwhile because I was done playing around.

Moments passed when it dawned I'd be deceiving her when an almost frustrated expression obviously took hold. I crossed both arms to lean against a portion of the crane's metallic frame simply staring pointedly giving away no sense of coy, or twisted entertainment. I kept my eyes trained absolutely unyielding where she tried to speak at first but it died instantly, "We have an agreement in place, Katherine. I won't leave you a hanging headless corpse if you can't speak to me, or something." I cruelly joked even though she wasn't aware I'd have done it, if only to truly terrorize the first of my prey almost two months ago. Yet she didn't need to know it be true even if I found it absolutely exhilarating.

That gave confidence even if she sounded bitterly disgusted saying, "I need your help." Standing up swallowing an apprehension I raised an eyebrow, "Really, now?" I drew out rather sardonically by revealing both hands despite arms crossed, "I wouldn't have figured." She winced knowing that wasn't exactly comforting to start off yet I gave some practical hope, "But since I am here standing and talking without trying to harm you. What is it do you need?" I wanted to break the ice in a way where it wasn't warm, or possibly optimistic to give a false impression I was a friendly figure. My interests were well known and hers were well known, so what did she wish to gain at my expense for my own ambitions as it were?

"You could have just remained quiet." She grumbled much to my humming agreement yet I prompted a continuation with one hand gesture, "You made a deal with me, I get that. So god damn me, I'm using it." This young woman who seemingly found courage whether through doing whatever it took, or possibly swallowed down better judgment to say it. I again motioned for her to get on with it despite feeling bemusement to see someone asking an enemy for help, "What can you provide to us, exactly?" An interesting detail I'd have wondered myself I weren't so unsure to take this course and I looked upwards to see nothing but stars flickering distantly.

I replied rather flippantly given I shrugged, "You tell me Katherine. What do you think your cause needs since you've obviously found out." She flinched when both of my eyes narrowed animatedly entertained given I brought a hand underneath an armored mask, "What? You think it's simply _mere coincidence_ you've appeared before me? Work on your timing a bit and I won't have to see this predictable occasion in which none of _my_ efforts are snaring those in your resistance. So, guess what?" I questioned leaning forward causing her face to tighten, I wagered she'd wanted to use that revelation to get me in good graces no doubt.

Sadly I wasn't a simpleton, I'd banked on all of this early on. This was why I considered it a high-risk investment with very valuable rewards, "It means one thing." Lifting a finger I wagged it left to right very familiar of a time when she and I were inside an interrogation room, "I've been found out. Now as a result all my carefully preordained opportunities have been seen through, and you are here to use me to get further ahead of Advent, correct?" I explained completely casually while pointing out flaws in my own strategy as it'd been a high possibility to expect sooner than later. Why did I feel so smug and excited revealing hands to those who couldn't imagine someone planning out several steps ahead, hell I did like to play chess occasionally for fun truthfully.

"Wow...uh, that's just well, damn." She said dumbly feeling overwhelmed by stepping back as I laughed absolutely in agreement, "Yes, it's quite contradictory isn't it? But allow me to provide you some clear answers and opportunities for you to utilize on my behalf." I stood upright walking causing her to freeze yet she made no effort to run. It'd been impossible given I chose this location for several reasons but I moved past her to stare towards an open ocean. I watched it glimmer almost surreal while witnessing the moon's massive reflection and light give an eternal glow of absolute beauty worthy of earth's legacy.

Eying her rather bemusedly I pointed out a little know fact, "To tread paths dangerously and cautiously to become rewarded you must first _learn_ boundaries of territories. Case in point my master's _authority_ ends at this ocean and is met by another whose _chosen_ their territory across it." I kept it simple because it needed to be simplified for their sake, "Strike in-between them and you'll have less chance to be encountered, so learn them all." I spoke frankly gesturing towards said ocean where I also gave an actual list of potential spots for targets, "Supply convoys, supply caches and potentially many others I can give to you."

The blond woman walked up to me looking optimistically yet I raised a finger in warning, "But it's not _why_ I want too." She looked slightly uneasy when I stared very coyly, "It's _how_ should I give them to you, Katherine. What can you do to make sure and I myself, to believe you can receive my gifts without, shall I say refuse to not plan on being exposed for your cause's sake." I intoned very final as I went back to stare at an ocean wondering if I needed some tropical getaway after winter settled in. Now granted I'd say it wouldn't hurt not did I wish to experience one alone which needed time to be birthed, or so I wished of it eventually.

"Data exchange is too risky." I heard her say slowly trying as if musing openly and I remained quiet to give it hope, "Contacts through agents is worse though. You'd crack down on them here but your masters...they'd..." A hiss of frustration started to make me smile widely, "Wait! You said to receive gifts, right?" She looked with those blue eyes I sighed lightly to see them shine in emotions signifying success and I replied slyly, "Don't you mean _my_ gifts? I'd be insulted if you thought they weren't for _your_ eyes and ears only."

Revelations struck as she looked shocked, "Just _us_?" I nodded once playfully enjoying every minute of our conversation, "As in you and me, I...what? So we meet and exchange what?" I hummed loudly before reaching downwards to pull out something from my belt's smaller compartments, I'd say an age old technology meant to secure information on the go became suitable, "Something that hasn't been broken yet." I implied coyly when her eyes went wide using _real_ old style tech that even Advent hadn't thought to do away with at all. I'd never seen a young woman look at me as an enemy and as a genius in less than thirty seconds, I found it beyond exhilarating I almost started to feel flattered.

Katherine couldn't hide a mouth opening in sheer amazement, "Portable universal serial bus sticks? Literally you'll give them hand to hand?" I wagged a exceptionally small black USB stick holding possibly hundreds of terabytes of data meant to be decrypted of course, "Why not? It minimizes my effort to keep you around." She looked at almost pleasantly confused before I amended, "Or rather it maximizes your ability to keep _me_ around _you_ whenever you want contact to be made. Just you and only you to get these, I cannot afford to have you compromised by others. After all..." I leaned forward to whisper rather scandalously to have her stiffen, "...I hold you in higher regards for doing something for me once this exchange is completed, Kathy."

The USB stick offered itself innocent to be taken by a numb hand. Now I wasn't going to pretend I wasn't having so much god damned fun doing this _radically_ untested strategy. Too many things could still go wrong, I'd acknowledge that doubtful part of my consciousness yet too many things were already going right, so it was moot to consider anything beyond tonight. Efforts needed to be maintained to achieve an ambition I sought too accomplish, so playing twenty questions and hard to get wasn't going to cut it too readily. Making it fun made it worthwhile, so I wasn't going to hesitate to see where it'd take me eventually.

"I'll keep your word." She gasped out shuddering by pocketing a treasure trove of information, "But it'll take time, I'm not good enough to get into..." I interrupted absolutely agreeing by advising merely to enjoy these moments, "The Aces of your resistance. Don't rush your development, I know what it means to learn from your instructors and then learn to maximize your strength to garner power's clout over those who see up to you as something higher than their stations." The blond girl looked over a bit shocked but remarkably listened to every word I invoked, "Time is your ally, it is my ally and as such it benefits us both. Did you honestly think I expected you to reach my agenda in two months, or less?" I said in disbelief leaning away looking absolutely baffled when she turned away as well. Apparently she thought so, or I'd guess?

She looked over once and I caught the indignity all too clearly. Second passed before I laughed long and hard gripping my sides. I laughed so utterly loud I swore this girl's face flushed as I hunched over to grip a piece of metal, "My, my, my. You _really_ thought I expect you go from half-ass shot missing _my_ skull two weeks ago to best of your own?" That insult got overlooked when she stepped back when I let something slip unintentionally, yet I couldn't have cared to imagine anything beyond laughing so earnestly in possibly years of emotional disciplines. This was simply too much and I let it all out laughing wickedly happily.

"You...you know, but how..." She said it in disbelief when I leaned back upright inhaling heavily to feel relatively good for once, "Your perch wasn't half bad, I'd have been hard pressed to find out initially given you, or your _Reaper_ of a shot didn't account for Advent security systems of nearby buildings. Granted I _scrub_ them, or _use_ them for reflection in why I failed or garnered results I need to make sure I'm well advised." My explanations were so detailed I think I almost caused her mind to overload given she sat down immediately. Oh god grant me mercy because I again resisted to laugh beyond amused, "Your aim is thankfully _not_ fatal to my health yet."

Two blue eyes were absolutely scared beyond senseless when they focused on my own green orbs. My expression fancied earnest playfulness, or deceptively friendly kindness, "Christ help us all." She whispered looking up at me especially when I moved past her looking outwards a city lighting up, I leaned forward cupping my chin, "You're an honest to god fucking monster." Shockingly enough I remained leaning against a railing of an unused crane to stare towards the city of lights and I wasn't offended. The only thing I said to her in return just before we had to part were two words full of purpose in which it gave me strength to know I was on the right track and in return I'd give an actually truthful grateful answer for once, "Thank you."

* * *

The man struggled not even several seconds before I slammed him face first neck broken. I slid along cargo-containers which had been prevented from being unloaded. _Three ships, dozens if not nearly a hundred of cargo containers filled with weaponry, food and other such things._ I'd be in upbeat mood for possibly three, or so days given my little rendezvous with Katherine's surprising admission in needing my assistance. Fortunately for her all that information I'd given would come in handy as there needed to be a trade off to keep any _curious_ eyes wondering about resistance fighters gaining so much equipment, or firepower for that matter.

Advent drop-ships came streaking over head as dock-workers scrambled for cover shouting alarmed at such a presence. Moving along one ships long starboard I lunged forward when one identifiable undercover operative which had been run through Advent's extensive facial reconstruction protocols and it came back as a well known smuggler. He tried fleeing yet it wasn't going to be remotely possibly. My armored hand crushed lashed out once his wind pipe exposed itself especially when running full long into a concealed presence.

Feeble fists tried instinctively resisting something far beyond it's capacity to escape. Snarling quietly I reared up choke slamming him through crates full of food and water meant for resistance fighters on North American soil. His body crumpled inwards as a rasping gurgling met my ears indicating one merciful trip to unconsciousness, "Lucky." I commented slightly disappointed I almost technically tried to kill him really, "But fortunate." I moved on sweeping past ropes being tossed for descending Advent troopers who quickly moved to secure their captive, all I needed was to find a few more to make this raid very valuable to me.

Several crewmen not aligned to deep cover operatives panicked when they ran past me. More so I tried to halfheartedly move yet they managed to to brushed aside my concealed armored body. I rolled both eyes in irritation as I looked down to see them gap in open horror. I spoke very thinly close to throwing them over board for a swim, "Please watch where you're running too. Or else I'll feed you to hungry sharks who don't get picky about fresh blood, understand?" They fell to their knees when my cloaked form rippled as I continued onward. I leaned an ear back to hear one of them say, "Diablo! El diablo camina entre nosotros!"

 _Devil? Oh, really?_ My shrill appeased laughter sent them sprinting when I recognized one word in all that fearful tone. Moving along I looked down hearing rare shots of gunfire and saw another ship moored across the massive loading dock where lightly armed operatives tried in vain to slow an advancing force not capable of being stopped. I'd prepared enough measure to have them overwhelmed given I noted how several mechanized support units were over-watching advancing troopers with officers leading them effectively.

"Captain, status report." I spoke curiously while moving towards this vessel's hatch leading to lower decks where I had come across an interesting rumor. Communications to my subordinate and head overseer of the raid replied in a much more groomed English and I found it oddly impressive he'd dedicate himself to learn the language zealously attentive. Yet I paused mid-stride to quickly move over to be wedged between two containers as I watched three operatives coming out with some _intriguingly_ creative hardware, I needed a second to comprehend them all.

All three wielded either rocket propelled grenades, or rocket launchers dedicated to the one thing that made laws rather dangerous by design. _That's quite a fair bit of heavy weaponry for just deep cover operatives, how interestingly fascinating._ I watched them line up a firing line towards incoming drop-ships which weren't aware due to a lack of laser targeting systems, so I hummed curiously noting they were all using their eyes and that became symbolic to well trained fighters. But most critically detailed was that they weren't native to the American continents.

They were experienced saboteurs, or pirates possibly born to Africa's vast ethnic groups as given their voices speaking a language I wasn't keen on. Two wielded machetes on waistlines while iconic old school Keivesheiv rifles were shouldered properly. Vests and jungle style cameo matching pants were quite clear in their details that this was the right ship I wanted to be on. And I moved quickly when they weren't even trying to waste adjusting time at targets, I knew instantly these men compared to most of these operatives stationed inside this docking yard were very confident.

Sliding across I drew a blade impaling one man through his rib cage and I spun around cleaving flesh into bloodied chunks. Red mist splattered for possibly meters across the other two shouted in alarm as half a torso fell overboard while firing an explosive weapon sporadically. The blow back alone caused me to grunt while trying to steady myself once I spear tackled the other two forcing weaponry in opposite directions. _Jesus these guys are built!_ Kicking one in an abdomen he hunched over grunting loudly spewing out vomit mixed with crimson and I landed one powerful uppercut just for good measure to send him reeling back an entire meter!

I didn't turn around when pulling out a pistol and flickering mechanisms to full power aiming upon a terrified face. I smiled while intoning a fair warning, "Don't blink." Reddish near blackened blood along with brain and skull matter splattered across an entire deck. An almost headless corpse twitched as gurgling rasping met my ears when I stood up breathing outwards, "Had to work for those three. Almost had to explain how I lost a drop-ship to Advent bureaucracy, not a good day if master catches wind of it." I grumbled gratefully stepping over two and a half dead men, I hosteled my firearm moving towards an open hatch leading in this vessel's interior.

 _This is going to be very claustrophobic already._ I thought lamely noting I barely had any room to move quickly, or out of incoming projectiles. Cloaked, or not I wasn't in any damned mood for lucky ricochets and magic bullets, "Wonder why the crew haven't come out yet." I whispered curiously bypassing locked doors to cabins and it dawned on me either there weren't many, or they were possibly evicted due to those armed experts I'd deal with moments ago. Lights flickered occasionally as I pressed further into the cargo-ships depths.

Sheathing a blade and switching back to my firearm I drew it aiming off to my right. _Where the hell is the rest of this ship's crew, or passengers? Half a dozen people don't man a ship of this size by themselves._ Small droplets of steam induced water leaked in several places as humidity started to be felt immediately after descending another flight of stairs. One ear picked up faint banging possibly due to metallic beams, or someone slamming something hard together as I strained to follow it to a source well beyond my sight.

Slowing down I eased my steps to avoid splattering water when I came to a bend around one corner dripping constant droplets. _Three steps, two steps and one!_ I jerked aside narrowing avoiding a man yelling out firing what appeared to be a shotgun? _No, it can't be!_ It looked well beyond anything I'd see a resistance fighter use in their hands at all and I almost swore it looked familiar. Once it fired a sharp ringing sound echoed as a projectile torn through steel walls like tin foil and upon closer realization the wall became swiz cheese.

The firearm I held in my grip tightly came directly settled on a man's temple. He only looked over in shock to see red as his skull splattered onto where he'd been hiding. I reached out ripping the strangely modified weapon out of numb hands, "How in the living hell did resistance fighters get their hands on Advent weapon tech?" I spoke out stunned to see what was some kind of modified weapon I'd seen on Advent troopers and other such individuals handling excessive firepower. God damn it looked hands down meant for stopping power, hell's grace I'd take a guess it'd puncture through my own armor at point blank way too easily and I thought enough to really get to the bottom of this lunacy.

"Advent weaponry in XCOM's hands?" I turned over to see wiring used to enhance the weaponry's internal loading chamber and saw it reinforce the barrel for higher temperature dispersal, "Not on my fucking territory. Now I really have to root out an international weapons ring." I vowed tossing it to the side to continue moving forward as I kept an eye around myself ready for more hide and go seek peekaboo shot corners. One good angle meant death and I'd be seeing my own guts shredded like actual fish through a compacter.

Hugging one side of a hallway I heard heavy breathing not even several feet away. _Maintenance hole probably, heavy breathing indicates anxiety give or take._ I waited for a few moments to witness the barrel of some modified rifle shakily sliding out. Slowly I crouched in response avoiding it's muzzle given my face wasn't even three or so inches away from seeing wiring activate at a trigger's command. Easing myself to calm down I waited for an armed resistance operative wearing the cargo ships company's clothing move right past where I crouched. Once he passed I stood up narrowing both eyes lividly enraged I'd been reduced to such cautious tactics.

 _None of you are going to live, or see daylight ever again._ I quickly came behind locking arms and swiftly broke a neck as a rasping shocking gasp rewarded that effort. Bones splintered and cracked when I shoved the twitching corpse head first into a metallic wall, "Breath your last." I muttered in favor before pushing onwards careful now of every little nook and cranny, officially I'd say I was getting quite an unexpected trail of absolute perfect repetition. Any slight mistake invoked a fatal reward and I wasn't in any mood to die.

Distant banging still wafted through air as sound echoed off metallic corridors once I rounded another corner. _Another four steps, three, two and one!_ I side stepped to duck underneath another modified rifle's barrel lunging outwards. It's user yelled something ineligible before pulling a trigger to fire possibly three or so shots. Due to how close I almost rolled away when I felt waves of air and heat burning exposed flesh, "How?" I whispered irritably when unsheathing the blade to have impale through an underside of a jaw, "You aren't that attuned to my presence yet you know when I move, so how?"

Spinning in place I tore off an entire man's face as bloodied chunks fell out spewing volumes of liquid across an entire section of wall. Without missing a beat I sheathed my weapon moving past trying to gain some ground to where the rest of these resistance operatives situated themselves heavily. _No camera, or security systems in place so that leaves out interior assistance. But...three steps, two and one!_ I sneered this running past to slid underneath a man who tried to shoot, "Third time?" I growled firing one shot to send another skull asunder, "What am I not seeing?" I stood up abruptly looking back one before coming to another flight of stairs, I read lettering to what had to be this vessel's main hold and all those banging noises were much more prominent.

Descending another level I came to a hatchway opening up onto some sort of scaffolding. Wiring along metallic supports held up a walkway leading outwards and several ladders, or miniature spiraling stairs for those to descend on the vessel's main hold's floor greeted my eyes fully. _Now I get it, I just stumbled upon possibly an army's worth of recruits, or something of that extent._ I pressed against a wall to witness cargo containers with dozens to nearly a hundred people scurrying about, "And this is an entire shipment of Advent weaponry mods meant for XCOM, or Resistance cells here in North America?" I whispered quietly in absolute disbelief seeing men and women scrambling to establish an entire fortified stronghold within this cargo-ship's depths.

 _They can't be allowed to hold out, or rather I cannot allow this equipment to be utilized against my ambition's progress! My terms, or death!_ I slid past to look for suitable locations to get an advantage and I noticed overhanging walkways meant to go up to the main deck, "That can work but is there anything here I could use to sink this massive tomb of metal?" I wondered aloud remaining absolutely still in seeing people underneath grated sheets of floor creating barricades, or were made hastily crafted bunkers out of everything and anything that could be moved.

Continuing my surveillance of an entire army I peered further ahead causing me to hostler a firearm and using binoculars which zoomed in immediately on my target of interest. _Group of six around a table, I think they're studying a layout and everyone's looking up to that woman._ I saw another native to Africa's vast jungles wearing some sort of reddish beret and wore jungle like camouflage fatigues, "She's seen war and is worth more than any resistance operator I've seen." I stated almost way too confidently to believe anything else but a fact, one I needed to capitalize on now and sinking this vessel without having some interrogation needed would be satisfactory. And I had quite a challenge to undertake beautifully for sure.

 _Marking her for capture!_ My fingers pressed a tracking locator from equipment to sync up with my own armor's internal mechanisms. Only thing left was to provide an update to an entire Advent raiding force, "Captain! Do you read me, over?" I asked quietly pressing my fingers against an ear to hear an almost clear response, "Yes, Lord Retribution. What need do you have of us?" He replied immediately without wasting time as I relayed what I discovered, "Be advised of this vessel I'm currently on-board of a small army barricading themselves and are intending for some last stand. They have stolen Advent weaponry given their stopping power is on par, or beyond your own as it's likely they'll inflict fatal injury even upon myself, how copy?"

Unrelentingly I kept surveillance in play while keeping an eye behind, or below if anyone got an idea to check up on where I was located. _Munitions boxes, munitions again and ah, ha!_ My persistence paid off when I spotted possible explosive ordinances when several men broke open wooden crates and I zeroed in with magnifications to get one clear picture, "X-twenty four charges?" I practically spat out disbelief in wondering how the fuck did half ass resistance fighters, hired guerrilla commando help and now this god damned shipping company got their hands on all kinds of hardware! Those charges alone should have been instantly red flagged if missing out any Advent armories, or bases regardless of their location.

"Solid copy, Lord Retribution. Your orders?" I heard my communications crackle briefly as I gave an indication absolutely certain, "Scuttling this vessel and securing one possible VIP. Blow open the doors from main deck and I'll fast grapple up to a drop-ship with VIP in tow, confirm?" I started calculating routes to those six individuals who were pointing, or gesturing vividly onto a diagram and I swore that red beret woman frowned when looking up to where I'd come from. Freezing so still I watched through lenses in seeing hardened brownish eyes narrow once before gesturing to the diagram again. _Too close, way too close to be a damned coincidence, I'd bet due to Resistance reports and rumors she's aware of my abilities it seems!_

My lips twitched when noticing modified cannons being outfitted on several resistance fighters and I almost wanted to slam a fist into something fleshly. _Oh great, they have those modified? Rifles, shotguns and now cannons all with capacity to tear through metal walls? I get hit once and I'm dead, I'm going to make sure when I get my captive I_ _ **will**_ _get answers for this madness!_ They were getting well prepared for a massive holdout and I understood all this had to be swept away. There was high chance resistance elements could get their hands on this if moved by convoys, or stashed away in locations meant for illegal contraband.

"The ocean shall be my tool to wipe away your hope." I spoke quietly seething when men and women alike started to get into position pointing their weapons. They covered every doorway from where I'd been situated and some were climbing onto elevated positions with standard long rifles and scope, I gave a sigh of relief. _Last thing I needed are high powered bullets coming at me. Between all this and that alone, I'd just say fuck it and have Advent heavy ordinances drop to obliterate this vessel outright. But thankfully small mercies can be granted after all, if I don't capture this VIP then I can't nip all this in the bud now, or risk seeing more shipments._

All these potentially damning consequences would inevitably lead to one group I'd rather not have see the capacity to kill me. _If these weapons get directly into XCOM's hands!_ I growled throatily trying to avoid, or rather not allowing such a possibility to happen on my territory, "Not on my watch, not on your terms but my own!" I said it again marking down several crates of those demolition charges which would be ideally needed to be set to my own armor's frequency for remote denotation, I had to mark them and make my way towards a VIP without being seen. To most lesser minds, or saner individuals it'd be considered absolutely suicidal.

But it was just another trial for myself to overcome! _Success warrants infamy for their motivation to kill me anew, but retreating now just abdicates to failure and that is not acceptable! My masters would deem is cowardly, deem it less than honorable for a hunter and absolutely intolerable for a predator to flee when an enemy knows how to defend itself, so it all just means that this time a hunt is much more...thrilling._ I smiled widely trembling when I wanted to howl with laughter as I felt this undeniable excitement where odds were against my will! No matter what came at me, I'd decide whether it was suicidal or not, vowing mentally I would exceed what odds made it impossible and nothing was going to stop me!

"Drop-ship inbound on your orders, Lord." I heard the captain over our communications channel, "Understood, Captain. Blow the main-hold wide open and prepare for immediate contact, do what you can and happy hunting." I stood up clipping the binoculars onto my belt secured and drew out both my means to succeed where everything was against me yet again. The sword cleaned by blood forged by my flesh and a firearm christened in those who stood against me, I was a hunter and predator ready to achieve an ultimate feeling of purpose against prey which stood opposing to will. Regardless if I'd smile or not, I for sure was going to have a good time and there wasn't anything on Earth that would be able to stop me from die trying.

 **End Chapter X**

 **Author's Note:** Been playing a lot of XCOM2 lately, I actually got onto a map where it was an Oil Tanker. I blame too many remote starts via a pair of Reapers and having a Templar with Fortress just reaping the kills, but I'll say this much. I hate that damned Warlock out of all the Chosen, if anything his powers are beyond insane when amped up via mods, difficult and permanent dark events making every mission absolute hell. I usually follow the Great Commander 'Odd' himself, most of the time I take up his challenges and get destroyed, it's a fun experience despite realizing I get in way over my head constantly. So consider that food for thought, Odd's a good channel to watch pulling off impossible miracles and as such he makes it look easy, but I digress I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.

It's been awhile, so as such I hope you're doing well and are safe wherever you're at.


	12. Chapter XI

**XCOM: War of the Chosen**

 **Retribution's Ascension  
**

 **Chapter XI**

Silently my feet kept themselves absolutely firm and tense wherever they touched at. Remaining well aware of any sudden motions I moved past resistance fighters who were trembling anxiously. I gave them one brief glance to continue towards marked crates where they had enough charges to puncture through a cargo-ship's thickened hull. Millions of cubic feet of sea water and explosive concessions would be enough to destroy everything, or ruin it beyond repair, if I managed to scuttle this vessel's bulk. Pausing momentarily I froze when two people rushed by getting themselves into position and I waited not a second longer to move over knocked over boxes where modified weaponry had been shipped through.

Every detail I observed told enough that this location needed to disappear entirely. _Three steps, two, one and now!_ I dragged one man muffled between containers and slit his throat in one smooth motion covering any noise. I firmly caught the corpse before concealing it in shadow and moved over continuing towards the explosive payload needed to be activated. Wooden planks started to be placed as makeshift bridges above me on stacked containers, "Smart." I mouthed shaking my head trying to have more motivation to send this place to an ocean's depths.

Quietly exhaling due to thinking I'd rather not have some miniature war happen to break out. Especially when I hardly had enough troops to lock these ships down. Last thing I needed was my master, or her siblings catching wind of an entire battle-zone spanning some quarter of a mile! I would never be able to walk yet alone have any ability to live. However padded steps caught my ear, I grinned ever so hungrily awaiting for opportunity.

 _Five steps, four, three, two and one!_ I lunged forward covering a woman's silent scream of agony as the blade pieced her stilled heart. Moving I nimbly caught an almost clattering weapon and managed to slide her corpse into some ajar cargo-container doorway. Stuffing numbed legs I managed to silently close said door-way and pressed onward, "Too close." I whispered breathing lowly when leaping over crates and half opened cases from said crates.

Shouting and orders went hand in hand to those who moved towards the main hold's entrances preparing for imminent attack. Distant voices despite I smiled knowing those were prepared enemies, but it was a waste of effort. Vaulting over a railing to land softly onto an indented platform I moved akin to shadow itself to come to where my marked objective sat. _Alright, time to set on to make all make the big bang real._ I chortled silently moving perpendicular so I'd have an eye on any unlucky resistance soldiers, or guerrilla commandos making inspections near my kneeling location.

I swiftly yanked out one inactive charge and managed to pluck a piece of armor loose to reveal one short cable, "Never hurts to get a hard-line connection. Makes hacking detection almost useless." I whispered absolutely happy knowing some old technological methods worked like a charm since I went by that saying of if it ain't broken then don't try to fix at all. The detonator's small panel lit up green, a sign of its readied state as I tapped several holographic keys on my forearm to have it set to my own discretion. Placing it back to have lodged firmly in place, I continued with my objectives which needed to be done.

 _One crate marked, two to go!_ Keep myself slow and close to anything against my back, I took a moment to compose myself. Breathing in deeply I made my way across the hold's slowly fortifying occupants. I kept up a solid pace avoiding, or flat out waiting for individuals to pass given they were moving keenly in groups and increased frequency! Killing would be wasted time, grudgingly I gave whoever lead these resistance fighters credit for become far more efficient and effective in covering holes within a defense. God damn it all, if I hadn't started earlier they'd probably have spotted me by chance alone!

 _At this rate someone's bound to get lucky, I can't exactly move and freeze every ten seconds._ I intently realized moving past several more who were loading magazines into their weaponry. Each mag slapped in gave off some whirl of warming up, I found that extremely disturbing. And more so I knew I was running out time quickly! Forgoing some cautious approaches becoming extremely bold I cut through wherever I could, in doing so getting what I needed to achieve to make up time. Few dared to look behind themselves, or rather none did when I passed by within meters of their persons to vault over another railing.

Landing soundly low and still well below an human eye level I moved consistently straight ahead. Avoiding some loose pieces of wood I came between several crates before stopping immediately, "Advent's all over us! How the hell did they find out?" Pressing against the most darkened space where shadows met I overheard a pair of resistance fighters setting up over-watching positions just next to the objective I'd marked. _Oh, how w_ _onderful._ They were sweeping their immediate area for any signs of an enemy, it presented an irritating obstacle.

 _Just my luck, right?_ Humoring idiots who refused to move, or rather tried to stem off their internal fears was absolutely sickening. _I get to deal with gossiping idiots, trying to avoid pissing themselves and they just happened to pick a place where I needed to be at!_ Peering around unflinchingly I saw their backs were turned to my position, both lips I moistened underneath the mask to ponder actions. Eventually I rolled both eyes moving silently out of their peripherals once they continued adjusting modified weaponry pointed where I'd been minutes ago when avoiding patrols.

"It's funny." One stated darkly contracting to what that word meant, "Ever since those Americans pulled out, we get hit immediately. I smell bullshit, I think they're compromised because those German, or Austrian guys never got nailed this quick!" I smiled sneeringly pleased when coming to crouch behind them not four meters away in total, "I know right? Plus that blond bitch with blue eyes seemed really out of place too, I swear she was some late add-on to those two who knew what they were doing, shit I don't fucking like this at all."

 _You made some friends, Katherine, should I feel proud?_ Thinking almost ideally entertained when I cautiously pulled out one charge and wired it to my wrist appropriately. Typing several holographic like keys I managed to sync it to my armor's frequency, "She looked gorgeous though. Twenty at least" One speculated somewhat trying to pass some tension, "Not even, right out of school here." Sneering quietly I found myself unable to resist moving step by step, a sudden hunger and absolute anger pressing itself upward.

The guy continued to run his mouth, "Probably tighter than hell! I mean I don't think..." Whatever he said ended when my blade came slicing forward through one neck and into another man's shocked face! _Stay quiet, I take offense to someone talking about my potential property that I invested in!_ Both men were dead not even in a span of twenty seconds apart as I allowed them to slump forward. Eying around myself before dragging them into darkened shadows, I wasn't even going to dignify why I moved given I leered pridefully.

 _Don't ever talk about a hunter's claim within ear shot of him._ These were ignorant disgusting lesser creatures I thought spitting lightly stepping over their corpses. My anger started to simmer down just enough to where I vaulted over an opposite railing moving upwards the final marked crate. Peaking around one corner looking back at a pair of dead men, I wished so to dump their remains to hungry sharks who'd devour ever piece of them all too readily. Snorting once I thought about their tones regarding my claim on something I invested into!

 _I highly, highly ill advise you won't like what I do next time!_ My route went into open ground as I slithered past several soldiers who looked around anxiously awaiting enemy contact. One looked behind herself when I ghosted past coming to within a meter's length, "This place gives me the creeps." She muttered given an unseen smile found it adorable, I managed to resist snorting in amusement continuing past them all. Swiftly angling to wedge myself between two containers which had enough space, I cut down on distance time within one action given I came behind three more resistance fighters.

All three were evenly spaced, too familiar in tactics as their experience showed. Strangely enough they were all clothed for desert combat given most were tan, or brownish coloration of patterns meant for hotter conditions. I memorized that detail for later speculation for good measure. _Bingo, I got you now!_ They all stood back to back and I grinned savagely seeing opportunity.

Stepping lightly I kept myself out of any peripherals by going prone. I wanted absolutely minimal chance to be seen. Using elbows I stealthily low crawled over an almost perfected motion, "Holy shit, take a look at this thing!" I paused confusedly when I heard something going off, or rather it was something beeping lowly. Freezing in place I looked on not even two, or three meters away when one reached for a glowing orb of some kind. It wasn't any damned grenade given a lack of the priming ping and lack of pins, "What in the holiest of fucks? Someone tell me when did this shit ever work?"

Two of them were inspecting some cylinder as it appeared to be glowing red. I narrowed both eyes peering when its beeping seemingly got louder given I moved an inch, "Wait!" One frowned a bit unsure, "Isn't this that scanning thing we got from that engineer chick? She designed it for...what, was it?" One man looked to his compatriot who frowned, "Hell if know what some Asian genius made! I just work here, hey sarge what does this thing mean again?" The man held it up to their last member who turned out to be some person either man or woman I'd not know.

Due to a balaclava concealing most with some sort of night vision goggles glowing greenish yellow. _Night-vision goggles meant for laser spotting?_ I bewildered thought realizing how advanced these fighters really were given I hadn't encountered such prepared soldiers at all. I felt my heart pick up just a few more beats when the covered jerked back before screaming, "Throw it, now!" Everyone within hearing distance shot their eyes and bodies over when a man clicked it's activation tossing simply at their feet rather dumbly.

I'd been ashamed to realize I was just as dumb in being so close to see an entire orb glow red humming high pitched. And next thing I knew I saw reddish light veer around. Red like beams smashed into where I sat and immediately electrons meant to conceal themselves through light sparked loudly! My armor's mechanisms literally just got overloaded as electric snapping halfheartedly kept portions of myself cloaked, or visible at utter random. Stunned absolutely beyond expectation I just happened to move rapidly towards the man with yellowish-green goggles.

 _Oh, shit, shit, shit!_ I chanted hissing in seething pissed myself when I appeared throwing my blade trying to stop an inevitable reaction but I was several fractions of a second too late. One word escaped his throat and it echoed almost eerily practiced! I knew as not a soul had spoken out when seeing that reddish beam scan everything! My face looked beyond livid given I hated that call sign they always gave to me, "STALKER!" The man's voice cried out before being sliced in a gagging rasp despite firing shots going wide!

Fueled by rage in hearing that title I slammed his corpse into one of his fellow and shot another without breaking stride. More so then willingly I ripped a bloodied blade free to send into one exposed chest just before running by a slumping corpse wheezing out into a radio, "...contact!" I had just one moment of silence and all hell started to break loose! _Holy mother fucking shit!_ I screeched internally when dozens up dozens of enemies opened up in my general vicinity and I went prone immediately.

Metal plating, wooden plants, half dead human flesh or even anything in between got shredded mercilessly. All this was done by whirling reddish rounds soaring heavily in trajectories destroy anything they came into contact with! My ears rang so violently I gritted teeth spitting out, "Another damned reason to send you all to the ocean's floor, my fucking god!" Rapidly kicking away I slithered up to slump against a cargo container being shredded along with majority of anything considered as cover just to get some breathing room, "I can't believe I need to call in reinforcements this bad! Christ I heard about getting shafted by bad luck, but this is fucking insane!"

Shrapnel from mere rifle and possible shotgun slugs showered over my flickering cloak. I also went face level to avoid incoming holes above, "Captain!" I yelled over the sheer blasting debris into a radio, "Blow the damned deck apart and get down here immediately! Resistance fighters have tech beyond what I expected, how copy!" I daringly demanded avoiding some random shot nearly taking off my hand. Reflexively I curled into a fetal position just to make myself as small of being targeted as humanely possible, I hardly felt safe plus it didn't help an ever enraged fire surging beneath my skin!

 _Useless fucking god damned creature!_ I seethed when no response came as seconds drew out every possible manner invoking dangerous consequences when underneath suppressive firepower. _I've heard about excessive fire-power and using a rocket launcher against a fly, but this is absolutely unacceptable!_ I whipped my face back and forth trying to gauge whether sprinting for more of lessening cover would be worth it. Taking a breath I made my decision to crawl towards where my third marked crate of detonation charges needed to be set, "I'm going to make any who survives this tomb wish they'd drowned." I vowed lowly keeping myself prone behind every little piece blown to hell.

What little cover remained certainly wasn't appealing and debris possibly flat out insulting that world called concealment in a chaotic mess insane disbelief. Thankfully few shots remotely got close to hit directly! Yet it still wasn't pleasing to see pieces of metallic floor buckle underneath this ridiculous amount of firepower. Rolling forward I avoided several rounds impacting where I'd been hiding from earlier, "There's got to be something in these damned crates! They have everything but a kitchen fucking sink!" I seethed lividly when I reached outwards slamming some half blown off door aside to peer into shredded containers and witnessed wooden crates spilling out their contents.

Blindly reaching in to keep an eye on encroaching lines of resistance fighters who were coordinating to blast everything all to hell itself, I looked forward to sending this place to an ocean's depths! Pulling back I found what I'd grabbed, "Grenades?" I wondered seeing they weren't typically manufactured by Advent, still I wasn't complaining too much. Studying the small belt attached of six I realized they were smokes, flash bangs and those reddish scanning orbs which I wanted to break apart immediately out of sheer rage. Regardless I sheathed both sword and pistol respectively to start pulling pings and lobbing them around myself in a series of smoky flash and red scanning lasers providing adequately needed determent from enemy elements.

Shouts and those crying out from being blinded gave me motivation to sneer, "Try to hit something through that!" Jumping up I reached in grabbing several belt fulls of these mixed assets and started hauling ass down an entire nearly destroyed venue of containers torn to shreds. I yanked off pins throwing them completely as far as I mustered giving me ample a mood of some optimistic to mark my last objective thankfully! Vaulting over a railing to drop into another lesser damaged place of crates I threw another series of grenade mixtures allowing me access the demolition charges.

Remarkably I felt heat followed by something wet running down my forehead, "Talk about getting your work cut out for you. " I stated panting lightly when pulling out a wire to sync it up to the demolition charge and tapped in keys, "Hard-line connection never fails to do the job, at least I don't have to wait for some upload time or experience delays." It took about five seconds with myself hastily setting it an indicator to green and placing it back inside an entire crate full of soon to be massive fireworks. Shoulder rolling behind an adjacent stack of ruined wood and metal I peered upwards in seeing my marked VIP holding steady above where all the enemy firing lines solidified.

 _Can't go back behind them, or go through them._ I hummed seriously noticing how some were cautiously moving through smoke and red scanning flashes. I looked up to see scaffolding where several resistance fighters were moving trying to get eyes on myself, "When in doubt go high." Grinning savagely inspired I lifted an arm before the grappling mechanism fired and found purchase uplifting me behind these moving enemies. And without hesitating I charged them crushing one's face clean in by a solid fist!

"You people need to stay fucking dead!" I snarled out rolling over a crumpled corpse and kicked another clean off down onto the vessel's main hold. Bones crunching rewarded me even over so much noise as I sprinted forward towards where a VIP held out. _Need time to let my grappling line pressurize and realign itself, oh this is going to be bad!_ I thought out absolutely annoyed when whipping out my own firearm firing three times taking down more enemies. They'd appeared climbing some staircase trying to assist those who were silenced behind myself, "Will. You. All. Die!" I said biting out every word infuriatingly irritated as each shot blew apart skull and brains entwined together.

Veering to oversee smoke starting clog limited airspace I jumped off descending into physically blessed obscurity. _You want to shoot at me with no repercussions, consider yourselves dead and gone!_ I moved absolutely enraged sprinting and not letting up when I saw figures come into sight. My blade lashed outwards decapitating stunned looks, or slowly realized dead men who fell over crumpling like snipped string less puppets. My legs powerful used enhanced strength to leap onto containers as I moved akin to lightning disemboweling, or flat out slicing off limbs in bloodied fountains of spray when I came upon enemies unfortunately stepping onto the path of an enraged hunter!

Both my arms felt a faint click and locking as I grinned, "About time!" Pressing onward I flipped over a space between cargo containers veering towards the VIP's marked location. I zoned in weaving, or skirting any angles meant to take me down fatally! I vowed internally I'd rather damn myself a thousand times before allowing these miscreants satisfaction to kill their predator. Grasping two full belts of mixed grenades I came to leap onto the deck where nearly two to three dozen people all happened to look over seeing my uncloaked armored form.

I let loose an overly clear savage promise, "None of you will see past today!" Throwing down both belts towards stunned resistance fighters and hired guerillas who all reacted trying to fend off my inevitable vengeance. Smoke deployed obscuring everything within three feet, I closed both eyes hearing loud bangs and pure white flashes sending people to their knees as red lights eerily provided physical silhouettes if one got too close. The VIP's marked signature had reached over grabbing something off a table of sorts and I honed in on getting that information out of her, "Let's see you hit a hunter now."

Keeping the blade at hip level I moved side stepping a man who lost his head! Blood splattered behind when I rolled into smoke to impale another resistance fighter through her back, I heard screams and gagging when I tossed my victim aside into another. _VIP marked, five steps, four steps!_ Spinning around I yelled out happily slicing another man vertically in half! Two slabs of bloodied chunks fell apart as smoke densely concealed myself, I stepped away keeping an eye out as I exhaled deeply.

I wasn't alone apparently once I looked over my right shoulder. _Three steps, two steps and one!_ Flipping a weapon around did I merely stab backwards cutting through jaw and neck alike making another enemy slump forward gagging loudly, "Please be quiet." I requested coldly cleaving off flesh silencing another enemy forever as I looked to the right to see that marker ping again. The smoke did wonders for both my cloak and ability to remain unmolested by sheer enemy numbers, but I wasn't going to believed it'd last.

My legs carried an almost gleeful smile to see the silhouette of an extremely fearful VIP. I let loose a breath allowing feet to hit floors silently dampening any warning. _Let's find out if you're worth all this damned trouble woman, I intend to find out who hired you and sent you to my land's birth to escalate this war underneath my watch!_ Figures rush past me shouting and screaming trying to find out where I'd vanished off to in their words. However I wasn't cloaked so I was patient, I wasn't running to give away where I stood and I was hell intent on securing the prey which dared to invoke it's predator's wrath!

I felt beyond incensed now as I knew I simply was pissed off. The woman wearing that red beret had her back turned while wielding some sort of machete. I narrowed both eyes lividly allowing myself to stop when she kept backing up nervously. Flexing one hand trying inevitably to control strength from crushing this lesser creature's existence out of my gaze, I somehow by an act of divine retribution, or mercy held it back very reluctantly. All mannerisms meant to dedicate itself to patience came savagely salivating the inevitable conclusion when I smiled cruelly enjoying it all.

 _Three steps, two steps and now, one!_ She turned around to see my lowered head staring eye to eye, "Well, hello there!" I said it so kindly, "Fancy meeting you here _woman_." I drew out pleasantly seeing those eyes widen in horror as I slammed my palm down crushing a windpipe cutting any screaming to be naturally emitted. Fingers twitching so damned much to end a life became far too enticing. _You will suffer!_ Internally I promised smiling widely underneath a mask which solidified an image of hellish expectations.

Although my voice remained absolutely pleasant and I knew even through she couldn't speak english I'd say she could hear that _promised_ agony alone. If that wasn't inclined for an eager interrogation, I'd say I got it across before then I was sure as hell going to personally enjoy this one. Finally after so long I heard my communications channel come online, "Lord Retribution, please standby for breaching." I replied quite happily forgoing my anger at the captains delay since I had my target in hand, "Understood, captain."

Yet I made it very clear about his radio silence in responding earlier, "Next time please _inform_ me when there's a slight delay. I almost wanted to blame you for any negative consequences I experienced." He didn't need to see my expression as it mirrored my master's own when becoming incredibly agitated. The subordinate replied apologetically yet I hoped it didn't bother me too much, "Apologies Lord. Resistance elements bogged two of our drop-ships down, stand by for entry and awaiting on your return, over."

My ears rang when something incredibly loud exploded overhead as I winced hearing bells ringing. Light flashed along with heat exploding outwards as massive chunks of steel came crashing down around myself and the struggling VIP. Wind howled inwards blowing away all condensed whitish gray smoke, or blackened trails due to burning wreckage when I looked upwards to see a shadow of an underbelly to the captain's personal drop-ship hovering overhead. My eyes looked down to see the half consciousness guerrilla commando struggle to remain conscious due to her inhaling on smoke as I remarked, "On my way up captain. Do not move your ship."

I raised my arm firing the grappling hook where it met solid metal and air surged past us with a woman nearly trying to fall to her death intentionally. My fingers locked around soft tissue crushing all resistance and muted gurgling met both eyes taking it all in beautifully. When I came eye level to see a frowning captain I threw the commando towards him, "Secure her and prep an immediate interrogation cell for usage, we're going to have a nice _long_ chat and _find_ out what she knows." I stepped on-board rolling both shoulders as two troopers violently threw down my latest captive harshly. My tolerance for humoring these miscreants was at an end, I'd do them a favor and end their lives.

Since I wasn't in any mood to play nice when I crossed both arms, "Full electric stun and have her gagged, I intend to make this piece of shit _wish_ it hadn't dared to come to my homeland. Understood, troopers?" The grappling line retracted back to it's natural state once I glared hatefully down below, "And captain!" His enclosed face perked over awaiting instruction, "Get your pilot to move _now_ , or I will break your neck if he doesn't comply immediately." Looking downward I lowly seethed seeing people moving around frantically as if trying to find someone, I smiled after a moment realizing why.

They were looking for someone who struggled behind my legs, "Captain!" I barked out his rank again, "Don't make me say it again." In response I glared over seeing him nod before moving to the pilot's position by telling him verbally through a sliding doorway. It took no less than three seconds for the drop-ship to move away as I waited tapping my biceps. If there was one thing I managed to allow, I'd say impatience to gain distance. Once we managed to move towards an opposite end of the peer before I told them simply, "Stop."

 _As I promised, not one of you will leave that tomb._ I looked to the Advent officer who remained professional given how my anger became obvious, "Tell your forces to get back now, or they'll be apart of a hell of an explosive fire works show, captain." He perked up realizing when a holographic image of something glowing indicated an expiring time frame. The greenish glowing gave my exposed face an almost terrifying after effect as matching eyes made it very intimidating much to my hopeful imagination. He quickly spoke out orders as various drop-ships moved back getting their troops away, or if some weren't as quick they ran down a peer clearing an almost regretful blast zone, I gave them thirty seconds before I smiled absolutely thrilled.

"Time's up!" In that moment everything changed for the world when it came to my rage and what it entitled to those daring to invoke it's consequences. When one finger pressed a key, I felt it! Within moments an entire planet would see footage lasting for perhaps decades to come. A squealing screech of metric tons of steel bent reached ears long before an explosion. An entire cloud of orange reddish fire consumed a skyline for several hundred yards wide. Heat traversed upward so potently and quickly I just felt it on my very skin, a fitting sensation as its originator of destructive creation.

Alone by force alone did a bow and stern of the cargo-ship jolted sharply out of water! It gave off some unworldly surreal groaning akin to a beast echoed sending chunks of solid concrete supported dock underneath it's brief airborne time. My face hardly tore itself away as blast waves shook an entire drop-ship violently yet I stood in place with a smile so absolutely satisfied I had no words. An entire ship buckled at it's mid to slowly descend beneath waves which were crashing against barriers no man made structure could hold against. Tremors racked as cranes swayed dangerously due to weight not meant to be uplifted smashing against everything it touched.

My lips twitched at first, they twitched before parting and then I leaned back laughing hysterically! My heart pounded so hard, I let it all out laughing and applauding when seeing that fire ball reach it's apex to snuffed out by this world's power. Winds powerful and naturally unyielding snuffed it out into one massive wisp of grayish black and not once did I stop applauding such beauty. Beside me I caught a glimpse of one prisoner whose eyes were unable to take in what I'd done, I loved it and nothing more could make this truly purposeful!

Finally I inhaled happily once the drop-ships swayed. The captain shifted when my gaze fell upon everyone who looked at me. Nothing would stand in my way, I decided when terms and enemies who were my prey had a chance. I chose when and where, so I knew for certain it didn't matter if my masters took heed of this insanity, or even those lower creatures in XCOM itself, did I not care they knew about this event and I hardly cared who claimed it's credit! Because quite frankly I knew I couldn't just tell myself to care. Raising a fist outwards I reached towards that inferno to open a palm to simply state I didn't give a flying _fuck_ about what stood in my way!

* * *

The anchorwomen kept herself modestly calm, _"Breaking news: Advent peacekeeping forces came under heavy fire today, local news outlets are reporting unconfirmed accounts of gunfire being exchanged at this dock-yard today. Video footage seen this afternoon..."_ All three XCOM major department heads looked up to see an entirely destroyed wreckage of was once a game changing shipment for their soldiers. John looked stern yet strangely calm given Shen and Tygan were beyond shocked to see such destruction. But they weren't the only ones watching this news as an entire Avenger's crew watched on in various places, grouped or not wherever outlets picked up major Advent newsreels.

Lily said an entire collective's worth of words, "Holy shit." Tygan remarkably kept himself contained to an equal terrified awe, "Indeed. It seems we've grossly underestimated our security of advancements for technological feats to be shipped, immensely." An entire months work gone in a flash, or rather an entire productions worth of equipment up in flames. It didn't take a genius to figure which territory that shipment had been operating underneath as infamy starting to garner sick clout when a single creature's name got invoked in hushed conversations like the devil himself.

"Did that thing just blow up an _entire_ cargo-ship in broad daylight within a city?" Lily slowly tried to comprehend the sheer amount of destruction that various videos showcased, "How...just how does something do that?" Their resident research lead pointed out rather plainly, "Evidently with enough explosive force to send us a message, Shen. I fear we've provoked it to such a degree, honestly I don't expect anything less for its presence to be felt among all resistance forces across our world." At the doctor's explanation a young woman exhaled loudly looking up a bit surprised, "Provoked? If _that_ is what you consider provoked, I'll say it's more like we really pissed it off!"

John Bradford finally found himself having to speak, "We're leaving North America." Both of his colleagues and friends looked over curiously, "We'll set up shop either south of the equator, or go across to where Africa's huge landmass can provide us time and security, we can't risk _that_ happening again." A finger idly lifted to see an entire vessel lift itself out of water and seeing the drop ship carrying it's cause swaying off screen. His eyes were dimly impressed if not grimly realizing they'd have to avoid a threat for some time, "The commander made the decision as I'm telling you, I think it's safe to say we need to _adjust_ our strategy in staying away from Stalker's stomping grounds. I haven't seen demolition that intense since the first war and that was not pleasant to witness."

Memories vividly reminding him of destroyed cities, or vast sways of destruction were well beyond this modest attempt to recreate it. Lily spoke up worried about their people stationed within said continent, "What about our Haven here, John? Are we leaving them to die along with everyone else?" John firmly shot down any belief that they'd leave them to die, "No, Lily." He eyed the entire scene of destruction feeling only a grim resolve. It seemed they'd have to up their game, somehow or risk even more set backs.

"Our presence here is drawing Stalker and his ilk to cause more harm than good, we'll be back to assist Den-Mother if she ever needs of us. If we can draw him away, they'll be safer ironically." The closer one was to danger the further away they were from harm. That's what John thought it about as sheer insanity but somehow the commander's words soothed that disbelief into calming hope. "Didn't think I'd see an alien commit _terrorist_ acts just to keep us in check." Shen said a bit amused trying to make light of months of invested work gone, "Maybe he'll convince the public we're nicer to them after all." She joked causing John to bark out a laugh, "Sure, Shen sure."

He raised a hand mimicking an Advent speakers persuasive tone, "For I'll send a letter to Advent's newsreel saying we condemn 'terrorist' actions to the ones who make sure everyone believes it is us!" Even their intellectual genius Doctor Tygan laughed silently enjoying their banter as it uplifted their spirits reluctantly effective. Eventually they all fell silent trying to starve anxious uncertainty regarding Advent's ability to keep an iron hold on Earth. John's face refused to give in, "Don't let this one incident overwhelm us. War's are not won in a few months, or years but sometimes it takes despair for us to learn how hard we can push back and take what was lost from us." Looking towards two people who hadn't experienced such expectations, or witnessed such breathing taking destruction did a man who stood side by side with his leader who stood against impossible odds just like before.

"We will not quit. Lose a battle, so be it, we win the war then every battle we lost doesn't matter." Taking a page out their commander's book John spoke honestly, "I never expected to encounter this thing months ago, a time when we rescued our commander and managed to thwart Advent's plans in keeping our people underneath their thumb." He pointed at a screen where various Advent news networks were showcasing almost essentially the same footage, "That may be a message to us but we have a message to it, my friends! We're not backing down, we're not running and we're certainly never going to forget how many of us who gave their lives inside that ship to support our cause, if I have anything I say we remember them all."

Lily and Tygan looked up to see John clench a fist as tears leaked down his face knowing how many specifically were killed, or lost in that explosion and it's cargo alone could have started to turn a tide but they were placed back at square one. The man looked absolutely human and he hadn't lied to them about his words alone. "Every soldier on board is heading to the bar for one unified memorial." He told them simply as it'd been a fact, "Commander's request and one I shall adhere too. We have our motivation to remain strong, we have it now more than ever and I for one will never allow despair to take me over like it once did years ago."

The darker times in which everything seemed to go wrong, a time in which Earth fell to powers beyond their imagination and how XCOM ceased to defend the very people it'd been tasked to uphold against an alien threat. Sacrificing so many and so much all for what? To see Advent be propped up when everything seemed bleak? Tygan took off his glasses to rub both eyes, "I fear we'll learn the costs of war and how long it'll truly take for it come full circle, Central." The man looked tired given how much research he'd put into designing, or theorizing for their people, "But I've never shied away working underneath stress. In hindsight I should start backing up research data at all times, I'll learn as I've always had working on the fly, but I am not one for discovering the cruel nature of our species's ability to destroy everything including ourselves."

An ancient fact from when mankind first arose on their home-world, if the aliens hadn't arrived to unify them underneath a common foe then they'd still be slaughter each other in droves for asinine reasoning. Lily Shen looked away folding her arms trying to find some warmth even when feeling absolute chills, "Making backup schematics would be a smart thing too. It's just difficult trying to design tech that will keep everyone alive that much longer, John." She looked over to see her elder friend grim understand an unseen fear within, "But I refuse to see our people die from either that creature, or any others that come to take us on. So, I'm heading back to engineering and redesigning those battle-scanners we need to see how our enemy for starters." Even in the face of adversity and hopelessness did those who stand with both heart and mind refuse to bend.

Not one person between these three had given in and not one of them would ever dare to admit to surrender to their personal terrors. _Sometimes I never understood how you did it Commander, but I think I'm starting realize what you feel when saying similar speeches. You've never changed, even underneath Advent and I'm ashamed to think you'd have become something else entirely._ John looked them over once more before nodding in affirmative to their words and support, it'd be a long war even for himself. Regardless of what was thrown at them, no matter what came at them they'd preserve and they'd survive. All the while most certainly they'd secure victory until their last dying breaths.

 **End Chapter XI**

 **Author's Note:** Played a bit of XCOM2 after I picked up Phantom Doctrine, similar games but vastly different in their fundamentals. Overall, I pushed this out while doing that figuring to add in some stealth elements, even if it lead into an extremely case of explosives. But nonetheless the game is set, new weaponry, potential leaks and so much other factors when a global resistance is intertwined with those across the world. Couple things I'd like to add since it pertains to our main character of death and twisted glory, Retribution. He's not invincible contrary to the belief, I know it's a little strange for me to say that but there's enough tech within a reasonable time that can make his day turn piss poor quickly. **  
**

You caught a glimpse of XCOM upgrading their tech which will lead to him and other such advantages being nullified, soon. How he handles the change, or lack of edges will be entertaining considering the dangers. Beyond that I plan on going a bit further in depth when it comes down to uprooting espionage rings, grass root agents and overall utilize the potential for bureaucratic corruption within Advent's vast resources. If anyone's got questions, thoughts or ideas pertaining to what's happening next, I'm all ears. Nonetheless I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, so until next time and be safe wherever you're all at. It seems like the world just gets crazier and crazier as the days move by.


	13. Chapter XII

**XCOM: War of the Chosen**

 **Ascension's Retribution**

 **Chapter XII**

It'd been literally almost an entire week since Advent hadn't ceased broadcasting the carnage of an entire cargo ship blown to hell. They were using as extremely effective propaganda that resistance fighters in lour belief set an entire ship ablaze trying to scuttle, or destroy peace keeping forces who'd been tipped off to their activities. I marveled at how idealistically spun facts were done when little, to nor evidence beyond gunfire could spin such skeptical questioning. Personally I found it endearingly sweet that myself alone somehow, in a twist of ironic fate? It'd just inexplicably given an entire world hope to maintain control through enough footage to be used for months to come.

I leaned back against a wall cloaked within some high-rise building. The interior itself was a damned mix of absolute maddening laboratories and suites for those who lived next to their work, I unfortunately needed to be in the later for my own agenda. _One week and none of my masters have contacted me about my little 'fun' incident, I can't wing it any longer._ I needed contingencies in place to justify whenever they came to question, or demand answers in their own separate fashions and none would end well if I displeased them. Last thing I needed was to be placed into intensive-care within an Advent hospital.

Looking over I heard muffled voices followed by a door slamming almost enraged! Smirking I heard someone shout, "You're impossible to please! How much are you going to push your staff you heartless bitch!" Softly chortling I heard an equally cold if not frigid voice retort, "Until we all die if necessary, I have worked and accomplished so much by will alone, child. My legacy will not be tarnished because you cannot keep up with brilliance and progress!" Shaking a bit entertained I wanted to utterly wish I hadn't decided to wait for my intended quarry due to how insufferably excited said person had gotten, if I were truly honest to say it wasn't exactly charming.

Once I believed facing demons of one's own belief should have been humbling at least. _You've gotten motivated Doctor, how unfortunate for those underneath you._ Pleasantly leaning back to allow myself to yawn lightly I heard another door close violently infuriated. Thankfully no other indication of voices, or those frustrated with the good doctor's admirable cause of dogmatic progression for her mastery of weapon and other such sciences followed. I considered it both a blessing dreading curse once I became visible, sadly.

Shuffling one a lab coat being removed as another door leading to an overseeing view of the city's lights opened. The infamously known 'Witch of Babylon' herself came striding in face down upon a tablet shifting through holographic simulations, "Not good enough! Damned electron ionization isn't occurring fast enough. Adding in..." She murmured underneath mumbled words that I bemusedly ignore since they were well out of my comprehension. Lena Mujaheddin Anasazi looked exotically as ever given I wanted to avoid speaking to her, I wasn't so sure our last departure left a positive impressions when drugged into oblivion itself.

 _I still have time to walk away, right now!_ I thought seriously when she shrugged off another shirt as if find clothing a mere nuisance when working on projects beyond my own imagination. Tilting over I noticed she went to the kitchen retrieving one expensive bottle of wine and pour herself an abundant amount no sane man considered as normal! I inwardly prepared for possibly dodging glassware, or I'd be wearing a drink I'd prefer in my own glass in a separate residence altogether. But alas I'd willingly sought out expert assistance for matters meant for greater purposes.

"Damn it! Useless people!" I watched the doctor scream by whipping the tablet across an entire room. It slid somehow rather coincidentally enough to where I stood yet I idly lift my right foot to stop it softly. _She maybe still angered, or maybe it's effected her to such a degree that nothing short of absolute progress can satisfy that bitterness. Why do humans have to act so emotionally fickle when rage and resentment force us all to reveal our true faces?_ I considered asking that question perfectly given I felt less and more as any human. Sometimes my own nature refused to die, or fade whenever faced with such extremes being confronted on a daily basis, it never ended regardless if I killed enemies or not.

Leaning over I grabbed an undamaged tablet to slowly move towards the doctor who found herself laying down. I couldn't see a face when she went quiet to just watch millions upon millions of lesser people going about their nightly lives, or lack of it. Lights bright and revealing went on for nearly miles around giving an ethereal like glow to a city underneath powers no mere human could have dared to imagine. Quietly underneath a stealth camouflage in coming to stand directly over Lena's form I happened to narrow my eyes noticing faint streams of liquid tracing down her cheek. And soon enough inevitable sorrowful filled heavy breathing granting a pair of ears clarity.

 _Odd, why do you cry so earnestly? It's not because of your work, is it?_ I silently studied a face of both brilliant theorist and mad scientist who looked remarkably tamed by sorrow alone. Stepping lightly I reached angle to see those eyes look so utterly devoid of life? _Depression perhaps, no it seems much more strongly yet I'm no medical expert. Strange to see someone so resigned to their death to appear much closer to it when living away from it's reach._

The wine glass drained itself in a record time making most track runners cry in envy. I blinked seeing it refilled again as potency concoctions wrecked havoc on a human body, "It hurts, it hurts." She whispered tiredly revealing how much working had indeed taken a toll but forced will only got a being so far, "I wanted to see your face. I want to see what's behind that mask, I know I disappointed you." I remained attentively still not even breathing beyond small measured inhaling as I blinked owlishly once it became clear what she uttered. For several considerably curious minutes I chose to hold myself firm listening further feeling an absolutely pleasant urge to smirk intriguingly.

 _My, my, my. How curious of you, doctor._ Thinking intensively upon futures requiring critical considerations and possibly radically inclined solutions, I found myself unable to stop that smirk growing into an almost sinister smile. _Why are you so infatuated with me? Is it because I held no fear of your beliefs, are you so fickle yourself to believe pain is specifically entitled to your own will, or are you just drinking yourself to death?_ Questions upon questions were building and amounting to one massively disaster of an answer akin to an avalanche, now I held so many options to cruelly use this to my advantage or to humbly consider it simply irrelevant.

"Worthless, pointless." She whispered unknowingly in my presence, "It hurts." The glass fell when it's owners hand pulled themselves to settle over her chest and I understood that metaphorically meaning of a wounded heart, she took it literally evidently. _I've humored my interest for too long, any longer and I'll actually feel regretful knowing I accomplished what master ordered. I did not waste time and effort to see you revert into some shell of a genius I'd come to respect, grudgingly._ With that in mind I moved towards the windows overlooking an entire city as tearful shuddering met my ears in which were all but destroyed in one fleeting second.

"Tears are not behooving of you, Doctor." I dryly commented lightly tossing a tablet on the woman who quieted down instantaneously in justifiable shock. Pressing several holographic keys on my forearm I had both arms crossed as my cloak gave away in fleeting flecks of whitish flickering. Electrons meant to take in light ceased to do their purpose as I remained staring outwards, "They are not worth being spent over pointless details, I distinctly told you beforehand. Given your demons attempted to claim you."

My own masked reflection looked right back underneath a hood concealing bemused eyes, "But they were thwarted and now here you are!" I explained lowly sighing rolling both shoulders, "Shedding tears as though you were a prisoner, or mourning someone's death! Dreadful, simply dreadful!" Saying it simple as some clever joke and to myself I believed it to be amusement. Nothing less, or anything more beyond casual entertainment, "Am I wrong to assume that woman whose brilliance and fire to speak herself clear is dead now." Finally I turned enough to appear bored in seeing emotions so potently clear and absolutely genuine did I dare to invoke what lay beneath when saying a name rather bemusedly, "Lena?"

The doctor half stumbled and tripped over herself falling to both knees rather undignified. It'd been comedic if not for what I listened too next. It was that pure desperation I found endearingly flattering, "Retr...Retribution!" My voice kept itself remarkably level, "Yes, Doctor? Were you not expecting me to return to over-watch your safety, I've been _requested_ to keep tabs on you as resistance elements will inevitably attempt another run for your services." Turning back to face an entire city I allowed disdain to creep into my words, "Services that would require _my_ efforts and plans to be delayed! So in short I am not here for a social call, or at least not officially."

Staring somewhat intrigued to see a muffled reflection grow larger and clearer I felt trembling hands reaching out to grip my own. _Oh, it must be that alcohol, I'd imagine drinking enough makes one feel bolder and less aware of subtle dangers._ She pulled her face to press against it almost desperately wanting to believe I wasn't some far fetched illusion, "Warm. It's warm, I fear I had lost my grip on reality." She hiccuped either happily, or ashamed as I retracted my hand after several moments but I had underestimated how strong of a grip assisted in getting someone on their two feet. I pulled an almost near drunken person upwards if only to sway them lightly and resist throwing them out a window.

"A reality in which I have need in you." I stated quite amused when she looked up dazed due to an intoxicating amount of alcohol providing a surreal state of mind, "I am not seeking a drunk, Doctor. What I need is a woman whose brilliance cannot be matched, I need a sound and deciphering theorist whose not afraid to see the forbidden and one who would not rest in their pursuit to obtain answers in which can make sane men fall to their knees." She looked over murmuring a question in which I nearly chuckled due to it's rather innocent nature. The nature in which required one to deceive another in order to see truth without losing an edge, "Am I to believe you think that I cannot be incapable in your eyes?"

I gave an answer provoking the unseen to prove me right, "I believe your legacy alone is warranted enough to solve questions and provide to my ambitions, Doctor." Stepping forward to peer beyond buildings and structures of society made of mankind, I knew I wanted to see who'd dare to hinder my efforts! Efforts which even now would be tested again and again, "Their are forces at work who seek to undermine, to overtake and provide against those who are my enemies. Enemies who provide cover, who provide weapons that no resistance should be able to obtain and use it when it isn't on terms, so I'll crush it without mercy! And to do that?" My face looked while having a hand gently if not firmly tip the woman's chin so two sets of eyes met each other openly, "I need you."

Her breathing became heavy as I grinned beneath the mask, "I need Lena Mujaheddin Anasazi!" Reaching down I innocently pulled out a locked black box which contained several discs I'd taken off an almost half-dead saboteur commando inside a well maintained cell. I skinned almost all her arms and portions of face off in order to have a translator understand words throughout all that screaming, I found it endearingly justified. Placing this small box between us I spoke very passionately keeping my gaze locked with her own. I needed her help, I needed expertise to decipher how and what this information contained to achieve my personal ambitions. Failure wasn't an option, nor anything less save for success needed to be done.

"I ask of you, my dear Witch of Babylon." Fingers slowly extended to slyly press against cheeks which leaned into them, "To uncover secrets! Unmask these fools who hinder my ambitions, who spit on your legacy invoking death's greatest powers and I shall remain where I stand." I promised factually sound upon my master's will and order, "You shall become both feared and respected, loved or hated by those who are friend and enemy alike, Lena." She looked almost unable to believe that what I said was real considering it promised so much, or rather in that drunken haze it might have made her believe this all a dream, "It's too good to be real. I have to be dreaming, or finally going mad."

 _Oh really Doctor, then I must invoke reality's painful reminder._ Laughter met that declaration when I held up her hand and pressed down drawing blood. It caused a hiss of surprised shock to break apart that belief rather effectively, "If this were a dream then you'd have awoken." Her eyes blinked rapidly when looking down to see a small sliver of red pooling to drip onto the clear tiled polish floor, "This is real, it's not a dream!" She looked up genuinely shocked with blissful realization once I tilted my head chuckling taking enjoyment in this unexpected treat, "Come now, Doctor!?

I turned to merely explain,"Your usefulness is only going to herald in more and more of those 'daemons' of yours, if your legacy endures and what not I'm afraid I shall be inclined to exploit such details to my advantage." Trembling her hands reached to take that small black box murmuring almost daringly, "Pandora's Box." She said those words purring as if this were a literal meaning of that saying given I shrugged, "Perhaps in one sense, or not. It contains secrets that I need uncovered and you're very good at uncovering them Doctor." Stepping away I gestured for her to sit down on the couch again to which I needed to guide her path firmly.

"Your expertise in deciphering numerical equations, values and the very essence of giving theory life is why I'm seeking your aid. Agree to this and I can begin a potential _long_ path to figure out who provided my enemies with weaponry they cannot be allowed to acquire, or wield against me on my terms." Her face turned inquisitive when opening that box almost feverishly reverent, "These devices aren't typical disks, Retribution." Narrowed eyes took in small minuscule numerals along an interior ring, "This is...no, it cannot be." Her murmuring drew my attention given she flipped it over several times trying to verify something I wasn't even remotely qualified to guess.

And I got asked a question with enough concern to make me raise an eyebrow in response, "You said you got this from someone against you?" I nodded once, "Correct Doctor. Why?" I asked straight to the point when her eyes went wide, "These discs provide data storage on levels even my own research's volumes could fill up. In fact...why does it seem familiar?" She trailed off looking suddenly ill before desperately looking around to lash out towards a tablet, "No, no, no! They wouldn't have dared years ago!"

Her ramblings finally came to an ear piercing shriek,"It can't be!" Now intrigued I walked over coming to stand just beside her as a tablet's screen came to life when a similar sized disc drive slide out from underneath it's lower border. Lena's quickened breathing gave off an impression things weren't all too well, I remained seriously silent awaiting an answer. Once she slipped in that disc I saw an Advent symbol appearing and Lena's face went pale, "This is my work...my legacy when I wait, wait no! It's, it's..."

Her face grew absolutely livid as though someone flicked the switch given her hands tightened around a tablet's edge, "Allah damn me, I'm holding the forbidden fruits of Eden itself." I saw anger, frustration and then sheer awe while having enough sanity when I asked somewhat ignorant, "Is that a metaphorical sense, Doctor? Because I hardly doubt a commando would be trusted with information of _that_ magnitude." I mildly kept myself aloof when she looked up at when encoded words beyond anything I'd ever imagine became visible, I noticed diagrams of some kind along with big bold encrypted wording on screen flash dangerously bright.

"Retribution, what you have claimed is not the work of Allah! Nor is it meant to oppose his creations of all." She faintly reverted to a religious belief because what she said next made me look down sharply in response disbelieving, "This is knowledge to become an actual God." I stared pointedly away to inhale sharply finding such promise far too ludicrous. Yet it was oddly tempting to think it were possible, or so I'd believe.

"She whispered so fervently to trace the outline on a screen, "The Avatar." I raised an eyebrow drinking in this information, "An avatar of absolute power and strength capable of destroying another God. Men who walk as Gods!" Those reddish Advent symbols were glowing bright consistently as I sat down next to her ignoring a couch's groaning. I reached out to lightly trace the screen trying to make sense of what she was telling me, I never expected to get a reaction so strongly and utterly terrifying, I grinned nearly ear to ear since it was made clear to me this visit became all beautifully more _valuable._

"Where does one acquire such information Doctor?" I questioned attentively trying to avoid making speculations since I needed a place to start. Lena's hand came to settle over my armored one as if guiding across those reddish symbols, "Men, or women who hoard wealth above all and do not fear reprisal from those who seek to become Gods. Give me time, Retribution." She asked of me softly trying to take in what revelations this meant, "I'll find traces, clues and maybe even more knowledge to grant me an even grander legacy. A woman, born of common birth and blood, given knowledge to create God's Avatar to destroy another resulting in Allah's wroth in seeing a heathenish witch destroy his realm of Earth."

I whistled appreciative in how iron clad that vow was made within ear shot. _Something tells me you're going to go beyond what makes you feared Lena, I'm looking forward to find out if Heaven or Hell isn't just some mythological place found in God's words._ I wanted to laugh absolutely thrilled in knowing I held something, I acquired information and it wasn't meant to be seen by my eyes. I literally held an excuse to be killed, I had power not meant to be wielded and I exactly felt as though I would prove that notion irrelevant.

My terms gave me one thing, it provided my expectations to be tested by my will and now my will had a reason! I leaned back looking up onto a ceiling as the doctor took advantage of an entirely surprisingly good mood. I tolerated her curling into me placing her face over where a heart beat strongly, "The power of a God, huh?" I murmured musingly ignoring a mad scenarist sighing out contently to grip me like some life line, "Now that's a reason I cannot allow to escape." Looking down to see Lena slowly close her eyes to sleep, I understood something wasn't going to be allowed and rather I was going to make sure I had my will to guide me into hell itself! I had something incredibly dangerous and I wasn't going to ignore it.

* * *

The room's interior dropped to where a noticeable chill consumed empty space. _And you only took four days to come seeking answers for my stunt._ I went still even though I came out of a showering session after an all-day reconnaissance sweep of an another city. Plus I'd been relentlessly pursuing names and faces pertaining to that cargo container's shipping company. Remaining in place I noticed the window innocently unlocked again yet I lowered my head speaking to a glimmering form sitting rather pointedly on my bed's frame, I kept my voice subdued and absolutely respectful to it's last syllable.

"Master Void-Blade! I am heartened to know it is good to see you unharmed and well since our last meeting." Her silence almost damned me into resignation when I saw that glimmering form uncloak itself. Those amethyst eyes were hardly pleased given how non-stop news coverage of an entire ship exploding outright wasn't common. I felt her rage simmering, I felt it and there wasn't any diverting it. My mind and body prepared itself accordingly, if only just!

She swiftly demanded, "Explain yourself, student. Or shall I have to tear answers out of that curious brain of yours?" She sounded absolutely irritated to such an extent I swore it couldn't have been just my fault alone and unfortunately for my sorry sack of flesh I happened to just do it at a bad time. But I'd prepared for this eventually! So it wasn't too frightening beyond a fact I remained where I stood with head bowed submissively.

"Master, I had to utilize what I had for tools at the time." I told her simply before looking over to see an Advent provided lap where my salvation and possible hope lay to point out in detail, "During my encounter within that vessel there was nothing _less_ but an entire army's worth of enemies below deck. These weren't just standard rabble for resistance fighters, or operatives undercover." My voice hardly wavered when she remained gauging every word I used, "Prior to descending it seems there were _competently_ trained experts who knew how and where to disable Advent Drop-ships using pre-Advent weaponry, I ended them before they caused more damage than what was undertaken."

She hardly looked pleased but I continued well aware I wasn't going to escape consequences, "Furthermore I managed to secure some _disturbing_ information pertaining to their means to secure such curious equipment. During my travels I went to the good Doctor you ordered me to oversee, I sought out her expertise and so far we managed to deduce?" I looked seriously grim causing her to blink owlishly yet I spoke truthfully, "There's a _traitor,_ or _traitors_ within Advent's vast bureaucracy Master. One that's embedded deep and we pinpointed it's likely this rat is using multiple corporations to siphon supplies, weaponry, manpower and money towards XCOM's physical existence. Granted we _don't_ know exactly yet who, or what and just how many are doing this, it's why I beg of you of now Master, to _hear_ my plea out."

She encircled me musing slightly as her hand came to settle comfortingly onto a blade's handle. I refrained from flinching when a cold word gave me permission, "Explain." I took a moment to breath in deeply and proposed clearly, "Allow me to root out this infestation! I have motivation to strike back at those dissidents who dared to attempt to kill me, no it's more than that!" I broke off sharply cutting myself in revealing how hateful I'd felt when being endangered by their means, "It is though I feel absolutely _disgusted_ they were allowed to fight against their predator! One whom hasn't deemed them worthy of being granted that moment."

My master's eyes glowered in their subtle hue of amethyst almost cruelly impressed how I sounded considering it wasn't a facade, or forced. "The good doctor will decipher through encryption that even I cannot hope to crack." I spoke truthfully bitter but I kept myself calm, "It'll take time. Whether in weeks, or months but I will find out exactly where these miscreants scurry into their holes! Please I've already been informed of one potential lead but again I must _plead_ to you, Master Void-Blade."

I refused to look at her due to my station as a student asking their master for permission, "Allow me to venture across an ocean to hunt down this prey that believes it can hide from my wrath. They have challenged your teachings in that moment of trying to kill me! I refuse to be cowered or forced back as I cannot allow such a call be ignored, I have yet more trails to test myself underneath your lessons." Both eyes looked up into her own as I begged for permission, "I humbly ask of your own and Master Grim Lance's permission to traverse an ocean, I ask you allow me to skin them alive!"

All of that I rasped out seething feeling that rage which never cooled over years and years of torturous training, "I will skin them alive without mercy and I'll use their very corpses as warnings to those who dare invoke Retribution's calling! My ambition will not fail, I will not fail and I shall not have them shame you, Master Void-Blade!" I ended breathing heavily staring right into those orbs which were dangerously glinting in either bemusement, or invested interest to see how passionately I'd been saying words. Words not used with such passion in years my upbringing, more so not since when I refused to _accept_ submitting to her will, to the Elders and those above my station!

 _I will not have them shame your teachings._ I added unseen and unspoken when I remained kneeling before a creature who hummed loudly. It almost sounded akin to purring given her words were graciously pleased, "My, my, my." Her smile exposed teeth that would make a shark curl in envy, "You're quite earnest aren't you, student?" I watched seeing my master stride forward to stand over me as I remained kneeling awaiting, "A predator doesn't forget when prey harms it, does it? Perhaps that is one trait I have passed onto you, an yielding desire and strength pursue them until it eventually dies by your very hands."

My nod of supplication caused her to speak softly, "Hold out your hands." I cringed openly knowing what that meant and her eyes glowered ever so pleased, "You're remiss in acting so recklessly, student even though you were correct to follow your lessons in destroying your prey and achieving progress to track your prey." I trembled unable to stop old painful phantom pain and fresher moments in having to endure what was required for reprimands in acting arrogantly. I knelt onto both legs in order to brace myself when I raised two hands palms exposed, "I understand, Master Void-Blade. I should have awaited suitable conditions but I felt it was more prudent to avoid our enemy from gaining momentum and I hold no regrets."

Her playful tone indicated as such, "And I hold no shame in your results, student." Both of my own hands were exposed as scarred flesh met those eyes of her, I watched a blade getting drawn as she hunched over allowing it's sharpened edges to settle on tender flesh. Flesh well accustomed to it's feel and I cringed when she whispered vindictively, "But you and I both are well aware." I braced eternally lividly knowing I'd invoked her justifiable action even if I succeeded against stacked odds, "Consequences are simply an inevitable fate of will. "

The blade's razor edge settled over eight fingers where they met digits to limb. She gave an order that I had to obey, "Close them around. For consequences requires blood to be repaid." I breathed in heavily before clenching the sword feeling it's cool yet deathly make, "Remember this warning, student. No matter how much you've grown, no matter what you seek and no matter how much you perfect your reason." Pressure amount when it began sliding slowly as I hissed out painfully biting down screams while holding on tightly, "I will **not** tolerate such reckless abandonment of my teachings ever, again." She slightly tilted that blade cutting deeper and this time around I gave out a shrill rasping when a mighty yank tore it free!

My scream couldn't be contained when I fell forward heaving in air as bloodied streams escaped trembling hands. Gasping out words I replied obediently, "I understand, Master. I will take this lesson to heart and avoid _displeasing_ you, forgive me." She stood up swiping a blade free of blood that wasn't meant to be taken from my veins, "And I accept your word, dearest student. You have my permission to hunt down these _rats._ " Crimson drenched hands which were growing steadily worse and worse as tremors made it quite impossible to clench them into fists which were deliberately meant to make suffering extremely effective.

Breathing heavily I forced down tears as I heard my master's steps move away, "I'll give my dearest brother a message before you depart, I'm sure he'll be _charmed_ to hear you'll be at his beck and call." I looked up to see an eye narrow coyly as blood seeped between all fingers drenching them making feel slippery. Gnashing both sets of teeth together tightly I grounded out, "Thank you for your mercy, Master Void-Blade, I'll make preparations right way. May you have fortunate and be well on your hunts."

She gave a singular nod, "And yours as well, student." Moving I away I expected her to vacate the area but I heard another warning, "Don't _disappoint_ either myself, or my brother who I trust you won't be _encouraged_ to do a repeat offense?" My head lowered knowing I only had one lesser sentence inflicted upon hands and I wasn't tempted to have an ever greater consequence lying in wait. I had shivers running up a spinal cord which wasn't too thrilled at that prospect, "I'll pass your word along to Master Grim Lance, I adhere to your teachings above all." Without even remotely hesitating I stated that truly as factually despite having her nod once more before vanishing into air itself taking that dreadful coldness away.

Not even a minute passed before I unleashed an agonized and raging scream as I struggled to stand. Blood continuously pooled to make even curling limbs into fists increased pain beyond any sane individual could imagine, "Fuck! Fucking, bitch!" I hoarsely wheezed out struggling to stand due to knees unable to align properly, "You'd do the same thing!" I managed to get up to move towards where I had to clean the wounds making even thinking painfully aware, I refused to drop down to in favor slide against a wall to assist my efforts. Warmth trickled down past slightly parted fingers as I attempted to avoid creating fists or risk even more blood loss.

 _You almost crossed a line, way too close for comfort._ I thought patronizingly when getting towards a sink where warm water immediately started to rinse out freshly minted wounds. I kept on breathing steadily avoiding urges to tense up as I eased myself to slowly clean out my latest set of scars which would remain visible for weeks to come. _Now here comes the hard part, I have to get permission from her sibling and somehow I have to remain flexible if I'm called upon to assist upon his hunts. No problem save for my little agreement which could be invoked, or hopefully enough I'm fortunate to assist in taking down another squad if an opportunity arises._

Coughing lightly I exhaled deeply, "More importantly I need to investigate these leads. Whose supplying weaponry that advanced and where is it made?" I asked quietly trying to get my mind off pain which surged to such a degree it almost became impossible. Breathing heavily I only managed to get these wounds cleaned out before moving over towards a small cabinet where I'd been preparing for such days as my hands struggled to remain still. It became extremely painful to unlock it to reveal a medical device meant to fill and seal open wounds without using traditional stitches which would have been unfeasible for myself to utilize.

The device's trigger could be used with but one quick agonizing action of a finger, "Better one moment then suffering for hours like I did years ago." I muttered grateful when I witnessed a needle slowly edge itself out of a barrel, "Can't believe I was such an idiot." During my initial days of being underneath my master's teachings I'd be introduced to this kind of effective punishment and having to endure it while training with said hands bleeding out proved to be insanely unbearable that I almost lost sanity's comforting presence numerous times! And yet for possibly months I refused to submit to my master's will until I had an accurate picture of what was underneath a human palm when flesh tentatively kept it hidden normally.

 _Still now the hard part begins, I have to hope and plea for Master Grim Lance to grant me permission to hunt on his territory. Plus going to Europe means I have to study cities, layouts and other such tedious tasks._ I smiled painfully appreciative knowing I had survived my own master's fury if only be one considerable act of agony alone. A small price to pay, one I'd have to do over and over again if necessary, so all in all I wasn't too enraged. Even if this action wasn't justified given she'd do something similar yet it was an excuse to put me in my place again, I knew my master wasn't kind or encouraged to see my own progress starting to creep up on her own efforts to hunt down resistance fighters and more so I had one advantage.

"I'm only human." I strained grinning while injecting the needle's point directly into exposed muscle and I screamed briefly when liquid fire came spewing forth, "Takes one to know one!" I hissed out feeling flesh knitting itself back together as super heated like liquid solidified to allow flesh to meld and I exhaled heavily, "Fucking, fuck ! This stuff still hurts like absolute hell!" Tremors still racked my limb where another reddish line of a fresh scar greeted both eyes as I switched to do another injured hand, "But it beats doing stitches night in and night out. Learned that got old really quick, so deal with it."

Fifteen minutes passed once I periodically massaged away pain and burning sensations in order to move towards a window overlooking the city's skyline. Lights flickered in orange near yellowish coloration as similar colored distant stars briefly returned said flickering almost somewhat condescendingly. _No matter what price I have to pay, no matter what I need to do and no matter what is required I'll achieve my ambition. There's no place in the world I won't travel too, there's no place where you can hide and only god himself can stop me when I find out whose providing weapons to you resistance fighters._ The urban metropolis seemingly became alive with numerous people enjoying themselves, or rather going about their nocturnal life styles ranging from jobs to perhaps even casual enjoyment.

 _It's troubling someone within Advent's bureaucracy can somehow slip in shipments of advanced technology underneath the radar, no it's downright disgusting._ I thought absently looking around to see sky-scrappers holding numerous monuments to the Elders, or having towers receiving communications from Advent's central dispersal where the broadcasts took place. I always turned them out due to having an urge to break that the so called 'Speakers' jaw into dozens of pieces, if there wasn't anything beyond it was that I hated humans who willingly gave themselves into absolute disillusion to think they were special. I exhaled sharply allowing both freshly healed hands to forms fists as the medical advancements within it's solidified form just did it's proverbial magic.

"Better get some sleep now." I quietly forced myself to turn towards where I needed to rest my battered flesh, "Master Grim Lance doesn't particular like to move from any hunting ground for days on end. Last time I had to stay in one spot for almost two days." I grumbled knowingly that even getting to have a bed was pure bliss after assisting him on his own hunts yet it'd be a price to pay again. Rubbing both hands together I soothed away the last remnants of painful heat and managed to lay myself down in one comforting position. Within moments I closed both eyes and I knew only blissful darkness taking my consciousness away into a dreamless void.

* * *

"The information you've acquired from your source is simply exceptional, Grimm." Shen's smile just complimented the younger woman who stood by awaiting word as a console decrypted information at a furious pace. A humbled expression came in reply to that praise, "Thanks, Shen. Guess getting locked up can provide something good, I hope." Katherine's uneasy smile only caused an elder engineer to warily grin in regards to their latest efforts to get past Advent's vast network, "I get what you're saying right? Don't make it a habit?"

The subordinate of a Reaper nodded once, "Yeah, pretty much." Both women looked up when they noticed John holding a tablet scrolling through decoded information eying it intently, "So far everything's been verified and it's not compromised by our reckoning." He told them firmly cycling through routes that were nowhere near their previous data, "I think your source is fairly legitimate Grimm, so mind if I ask how you got someone handing you this _much_ information?" That was a question she'd been fairly ready to handle given how delicate where said information came originally, if anything it was going to be hard to keep it plausible.

And the best way was to tell the truth, "When I was being moving from prison to other facilities, I kind of made a _friend,_ I guess." Her expression became genuinely confused as to how it happened, "Honestly I never expected the data we got now would be so..." The young operative earnestly tried to find a world until Lily interjected rather helpfully making John roll his eyes, "Valuable? Worthwhile, or maybe amazing?" Terabytes of data were being decoded as various shipments, convoys and rumors of supposed Chosen activities were slowly being revealed before their very eyes. They'd be busy for months alone on this data yet alone worrying about their exodus from an established zone on the North American continent.

"Thanks again, Shen." Katherine retorted kindly while explaining further to her superior, "Turns out I think I may be a bit _lucky_ when talking to people, if I'm locked away in some cell." Bradford hummed somewhat accepting that excuse given lucky was something they all needed before allowing her to explain further, "It was during a routine checkup when I was outside, as rare as I got out of that damned cell, there on the yard somehow I talked to a guard, or maybe one of the people working at the facility and we kind of..." Genuinely struggling to find another word given how awkward and surreal it all felt looking back, "...got along? It's just _weird_ to explain how it happened, so forgive me sir, I'm a little iffy about it all."

John withheld an urge to chortle openly since nothing technically went normal around inside XCOM on good days. He chalked it up as mainly a good break, "Preaching to the choir here, kid." The young woman blinked owlishly once he moved past her to overlook the screen where Shen typed away enthusiastically, "Sorry but you remind me of times during the first war. Things just _happened_ and sometimes they worked out in our favor, a lot." Katherine felt a cold chill run up her spinal cord given how words about she'd garner influence and clout among the leadership of XCOM were proving to become true much to an inner terror.

"So does your source got a name, or something?" Bradford inquired curiously while uploading fresh new data to a tablet as Lily chimed in eagerly, "I'm all ears! This person's got to be close to working with computers, or else I'd say you struck some solid gold." A shiver went through bone and flesh alike given how accurate Shen's casual guess was truthful. _Good with computers is a stretch, I mean the thing likes to go invisible and gets a fucking kick out of scaring people senseless!_ She rationalized rather radically unsure as to what to call Stalker, or was he called Retribution? The titles and lack of names forced her to blurt one word as a nickname.

"Reb." She blurted it quickly before saying again when both pairs of eyes looked over, "I call him Reb. You know, uh it's kind of what I think..." Lily pieced it together rather incredulously entertained, "Reb? As in short for Rebel?" She started to laugh almost falling over a bit, "Please tell me Rebel is a guy, please! Is your source a guy?" She openly teased as if thinking it were something other than an agreement yet Katherine gave a grimly resigned expression, "Yes, Reb's a guy."

John rubbed both eyes when Lily's smile turned rather devilishly, "Shen I know you read some strange books and all, but god help me when you start thinking like this is some romance shit, or whatever the fuck you get into, please!" Their resident engineering lead often like to indulge on some tragic, or perhaps strange tales of romance of opposites on sides of war, "But Rebel is such a cliché nickname, John! I mean come on, I have to at least _humor_ my passions." Lily grumbled good naturally as Katherine raised a hand somewhat apologetic, "I just use the obvious, Shen! Reb's one of those guys that I wouldn't know _where_ , or even _how_ to think exists, but?" She trailed off not evening daring to comment, or figure out where that conversation would lead into honestly.

"Last time you brought up something like that Shen, I distinctly remember you causing some drama between soldiers who ended up bonding way too much off mission." John lamented remembering that fallout when things got heated given how someone like to play matchmaker at times, "Your lucky I needed deep cover operatives, or else I'd have a spat that even some damned berserker would avoid getting itself tangled into!" The youngest looked earnestly confused as Lily shrugged somewhat apologetic, "It kept things lively when we had some downtime! So hell take me otherwise, I have no regrets and only reason why they got angry was due to you thinking they'd just be a good fit on a squad."

Fortunately that conversation ended when the tablet lit up with more information. John's smile of absolute surprise came about pleasantly, "Well I'll be damned! Your boy's got information on sightings of all Chosen, Grimm!" Swallowing any apprehension down in favor to ask, "Are you sure Reb's information is accurate, sir? I mean is it actually _true?_ " She walked over to see Bradford nod firmly when pulling up highlighted continents, "Oh yeah, it's credible! As long as we stay outside these zones we're pretty much Chosen free, or less likely to see them and we got plenty of land to establish our presence, I''ll say we're definitively in business."

Both Bradford and Shen looked to her obviously pleased in seeing the information paying off! _I don't know whether I should smile, or go vomit! God his words are coming true, they'll ask me to get more in time and I don't think I can stop because it helps our cause. What the fuck am I going to do to cope with it?_ So many questions similar to those most prominent taking shape weren't doing her any favors, or rather they were bitter pills to swallow down. It meant she'd have to rely on an alias she dubbed as 'Reb' who was none other than their worst enemy, Stalker or now confirmed as another name designated Retribution

"I guess you want me to keep in contact with Reb?" She stated more so curiously as Bradford gave a solid nod, "You have my go-ahead to do so at your time and place, Grimm." Every word caused an internal wince to be suppressed yet it almost became difficult to breathe, "If we can get data dumps like this more often and maybe, just maybe hope for some inside intelligence on Advent's technology we'd be able to some real damage, quickly!" The man sounded very eager to start getting their victory streak back on schedule and managing to get even against Advent after their research cache had been destroyed would prove to be vital to momentum shifting into their favor once again. They just needed some action to inspire more and actively destroy targets to be completed in spirit.

Katherine reluctantly forced herself to nod along with her superiors, "No promises we can get lucky a lot, sir but I'll try my best." Lily whistled sharply when her screen froze upon an image that certainly stood out, "Now _this_ is what I'm talking about! Advent weapon shipments and network access nodes we can hit within the week, god Grimm please keep your guy close to you, would you?" Even those words were quite eager and not intending more beyond sheer amusement it caused a young woman to wince ever so bitterly. Whether she liked it, or most definitively not she'd have to make another rendezvous with Retribution in order to keep up appearances and truth be told it made her sick to the core just thinking about it.

 **End Chapter XII**

 **Author's Note:** I hope everyone has a safe week, be strong and I'll see you again. Please leave a review, if you'd please! **  
**


	14. Chapter XIII

**XCOM: War of the Chosen**

 **Retribution's Ascension**

 **Chapter XIII**

I remained kneeling despite feeling cool winds starting to burn my exposed flesh as both eyes remained downward to submission. _I think I may have over stepped my expectations, or else I'd just think I have tempted the devil's sibling a little too much._ Traversing an entire ocean wasn't the problem comparably to where I had to await Master Grim Lance's arrival. I'd been awaiting for nearly three hours, in colder winds and now it seemed he'd taken an interest in my presence finally. The coordinates which I'd been sent were to be met on time and regardless if he immediately showed up, I had to kneel since I was an intrusion upon his designated territory, a formality to be upheld and as such I needed permission to officially cross a boundary to become invoked by his services if necessary.

"Your fortitude to remain in place gives me hope." Grim Lance's coy if not gleeful tone appeared behind myself as I awaited a command to speak, "Lessons I painstakingly instilled against my dearest sister seemingly love to indulge my pleasantries." The Hunter of hunters appeared walking from a peripheral angle looking up to see a near full moon shining brightly over the European continent. Soon it'd become a true hunter's night yet I heard him comment rather bemusedly, "Your stunt has made it across the sea to where I hunt, I'm impressed boy."

The larger being crossed both arms still facing away from me. _Not like there wasn't anything more I could do to rid myself of what I learned there, but I don't plan on invoking Master Void-Blade's ire so soon! Or, I'll risk extensive injuries beyond cut hands!_ He began chortling when I hadn't spoken as I noticed him turning to give an eye, "Ah, I can't believe this madness again! It seems like dearest sister has left her latest mark on you, and for what?"

Grim Lance's tone brokered little respect for his sibling, "I tend to forget she has _preferences_ to openly distaste such lack of subtly. Speak up boy, you have no fear of I and her to exchange words about such an impressive display of brutality." He informed me granting permission to speak as it'd be his word on territory claimed as his own that I stepped foot into. It took a moment for me to find myself an answer to his entertainment.

"Master Void-Blade wasn't exactly _pleased_ of my actions, Master Grim Lance." I stated drolly in factually making his grin turn rather vindictively amused, "Please forgive me if I don't attempt such a stunt as you've proclaimed it, so soon again." The monstrous creature hardly blinked when shaking his head left to right, "Dearest sister why do you torment the boy so much? Such destruction should be praised, to be awed by those who fear him and here you are openly driving your student into my awaiting expectation?"

He hissed almost irritably to spite his sibling's ways, "So narrow sighted, so narrow minded you've become lately!" I heard him mummer chastising an unseen sibling of his damning accusations. Regardless I remained kneeling in favor to ignore any potential urge to interrupt. I never understood why he always seemed so genuine to offer some good will on my person, god knows I never deserved it.

"Speak your mind, Retribution." He ordered me curtly fully turning around so I could see his eyes glower in anger due to his elder sibling, "Have no fear of repercussion, or consequence in your words for I shall allow them reign here underneath my territory." I obediently raised my head to reply graciously humble, "As your will demands, Master! Thank you." His eyes glowered even brighter when he noticed my hands quickly releasing themselves form fists, I still held fresh pains and scarring that made clenching an actual hindrance which was standard for several weeks.

Eventually pain would fade away as my flesh became accustomed to consequences for repairing skin being torn asunder numerous times, "I'm here tracking down possible traitors supplying weaponry to our enemy." I stated factually giving no reason to lie, or pretend to deflect it's severity towards my ambitions. "Advanced weaponry that Advent use in their forces, Master, I humbly ask of you if I may hunt on your territory and be at your disposal..." The larger creature raised a hand silencing my words immediately when his eyes were narrowing ever so irritated at his elder sibling.

"Boy." He told me deathly serious as I looked down out of reflex, "I will _not_ repeat myself when I say, I don't want to hear my sister's words through your own. Speak your mind, freely." I remained quiet in favor to look out over towards the horizon seeing a nearly perfected moon. _That's easy for you to order of me, Master but I am not so fortunate to be immune to consequence. If you wish of me to suffer, so be it._ My chest started to hurt due to an organ pounding furiously in knowing I was disobeying Void-Blade's orders willingly again.

Flexing fingers to ward off phantom reminders I spoke plainly, "My actions were granted what they deserved, Master Grim Lance." I stood up trying to avoid feeling nervous since formality no longer was required as I moved to stand next to him. Breathing in deeply I waited a few moments to get myself composed. My less than pleased green eyes looked upwards to see narrowed amethyst slits, "I paid in blood for her displeasure in actions she'd have undertaken if witnessing advanced weaponry. Weaponry capable in turning steel into tin, I hold no regrets in doing what was necessary to keep my ambitions within reach but she felt otherwise."

I bitterly lifted one gloved hand to remove it to reveal fresh scarring that still seeped out bloodied droplets occasionally, a side effect of my masters blade designed to keep any target wounded for an extensive amount of time and it never ceased to keep myself tormented. It hurt randomly enough to leave reminders of yet another consequence in trying to contend with monsters surpassing humanity. Grim Lance's voice revealed an ever growing desire to see his sibling suffer, "You foolish bitch!" He stated almost enraged when lightly lifting up my exposed limb, "There are consequences for inflicting needless consequence and yet she believes herself superior as my eyes see this travesty?"

I hardly tried to think deep about why my masters had such extreme emotional thoughts, or rather what they considered as actual siblings. They were creatures I wouldn't be able to understand fully, nor would they react normally compared to humans and as such I didn't react visibly when his eyes glowered in sheer disgust. "I am here because it is to fulfill my ambition, Master." I spoke up once the limb I offered for inspection was released firmly, "I have resources to be exploited, to be used and personnel who are at my beck and call readily available to assist you. If you so wish!"

My eyes hardened to vow quietly, "For while I intend to here, I shall burn out rats and continue on my hunt to see their heads torn from spinal cords." I intoned darkly giving clarity to how much it enraged me to have enemies trying to gain an upper hand against myself! I wouldn't allow them until I deemed they'd be able to acquire such firepower, I'd make sure anyone who dared to interfere on my route towards an ambition would suffer immensely. But the larger creature snorted absolutely bemused, "And so you wish to stay a vast distance away from dearest sister of mine?"

I nodded once confirming verbally, "It'd be a pleasant bonus that I'd be in favor of you to allow, Master. I'd rather _avoid_ speaking out of line towards her...immaturity." He laughed a bit at my last word since I wasn't going to dare in insulting her yet it came close, so very close and I got an answer immediately, "Wish granted, Retribution. It is not very often I am so gracious towards you but my sweet sister is needed to learn some humility, for once." His chortling certainly didn't add up to what I knew about my master's internal disputes shockingly.

Due to my earnest puzzled expression it'd made him smile rather devilishly, "You'll learn in time, boy. But you have my permission to stay among my territory, I'll oversee your hunts and if I have need of you, I trust you'll answer appropriately?" He moved towards the buildings edge fully intent on carrying out plans I had next to nothing to understand. Yet I remain humbled regardless if I was given a taste of freedom long since sacrificed years ago, "Thank you, Master."

I honestly admitted, "It'll be entertaining to hunt alongside you, I look forward to any unfortunate enemies who'd believe they'll survive your gaze from afar." I genuinely was looking ahead to see Grim Lance on the field of battle, I'd been always keen to know I was being taught to support and assist his own style of hunting given the weaponry on his person. His cruel smile turned rather entertained when he nodded once, "And I am looking forward to criticize your own kills, boy. Do try to make them entertaining, if you'd please?"

My hand crossed over a beating heart as I grinned all too happily, "As your will decrees, Master Grim Lance. Consider it, an honour!" The hooded monstrosity nodded once before stepping off an edge to leave me alone with my thoughts. Wind howled angrily yet I inhaled deeply feeling some sort of relief knowing I wasn't going to leave Europe empty handed. I had freedom, if only just for a fleeting moment, I'd make it worthwhile until I had to leash myself once more. But right now I had plans in motion already set to make this hunt produce results I demanded to come to light, I wasn't allowing another incident in being caught off guard so thoroughly next time.

Standing tall I pressed several holographic keys to sync up with an individuals own communications. Distantly I heard engines powerfully cutting through wind reaching my position, "Captain! You can bring the ship to my location, we're set to move freely." I stared over a vast city mixed with the Old Word's beauty and the new one's technological feats. I heard a curt reply in an ear, "Acknowledged Lord Retribution. What's our first step now you've been granted permission from one of the Three, if you don't mind me asking?"

My smile of bemusement hardly could shake any curiosity he held since it was a legitimate one. Whistling slightly I spoke up rather entertained, "We use the good doctor's reputation to our advantage, Captain. She decoded some names that are corporate fronts here, we'll being picking up individuals who help shipped an entire cargo ship to dock on my territory." Sometimes going after the bureaucracy wasn't effective yet I wanted to figure out who and why had hands moving so much cargo, if anything it'd assist myself greatly before going after more specific targets. Following money and paperwork would be a good start to weed out who benefited most out of weapon shipments.

"Is that she's presently on board, Lord?" The captain inquired almost mystified as I chuckled knowingly how Lena seemingly disregarded Advent troops, "That and I have my Master's orders to safe guard her as well." I admitted somewhat tiredly knowing if I didn't keep a watchful eye then resistance elements would make another go at her, "So for now you'll have to tolerate her eccentric personality, Captain. I trust security teams are already in place once we set up residence?" I stated intrigued enough given I had to immediately await Grim Lance's arrival the moment I set foot on his soil.

I wasn't leaving anything to chance involving my master's altogether and if my eager subordinate wished to take an initiative he'd have a chance to do so. "One dozen armed troopers will be shadowing her as a personal escort wherever she goes, Lord." The radio crackled a bit given how quickly the drop ship had been moving, "More so I've requested localized Advent garrisons to secure your hotel's residence. More so, I'll be overseeing security and vetting any guests who check in while your situated, sir."

My smile couldn't hide some entertaining value in taking over a substantially expensive hotel's penthouse suite, "One of the finer perks of being above lesser humans isn't it? Please do try to enjoy yourself as well Captain, we'll have time to sample the finer pleasures of life once our hunts are concluded, understood?" The Advent officer hardly sounded exuberant when facing freedom to do whatever he desired. There wasn't much he had for hobbies apparently, "I'll do my best, Lord."

Engines powerfully carrying metal and flesh came hovering behind me as I did an about face, "It's all I ask of you, Captain." My armored legs carried myself towards a doorway which slid open revealing the Advent officer, the good doctor who sat eagerly inspecting encrypted coding on a laptop and several troopers all greeted me with varying expressions. Stepping over an almost ten story drop I settled on board as I was handed a tablet with dozens of names listed for potential interrogation, or killing. The drop-ships pilot quickly veered off as we swayed briefly due to gravity forcing flesh to adsorb momentum, we'd be on our way eventually to start our objectives.

Shifting through names I spoke up in getting Lena's eager pleased expression, "Doctor if you had to pick one of these names, which one would you recommend? Anyone you recognize because it seems you'd know who potential get their hands dirty given your popularity on this side of the ocean, I trust you have an idea?" Inquiring rather genuinely interested in seeing how corporations either desperately, or competitively sought out her ingenious ability to design weaponry for their own purposes. I'd have been a fool to not ask since I was out of my element per say, I'd earnestly listen to recommendations for once.

Her eyes hungrily went through my researched names with rapt attention, "There's a few names I've been acquainted at some parties." She started to smile rather deviously as I leaned against an interior wall patiently awaiting an answer, "I'd recommend going after where that cargo ship departed. I don't know the executives of this company very well..." This woman tried to bait me yet I raised an eyebrow when I wasn't falling for some rustic theatrics, "...but I do believe I can get myself invited to one of their little parties, easily. You need an entrance to be able to move freely without suspicion, so one wonders if a beautiful woman cannot be without her date."

My mind clicked two and two together despite ignoring a coy tone. _Subtly is my gain here, if I want to potentially flush out more rats I'd have to get in close. Killing the target outright could tip others off, so what's my game plan here?_ I thought intently even when the drop ship lightly jostled, I hummed absolutely clear whether I had several options. Would other would be targets get spooked immediately if one of their own disappeared, or maybe they'd start covering tracks when it'd have been normally simple to follow? Too many potential consequences matched an equally potential boon of rewards and I was damned either way.

"Are security details a regular occurrence at these events?" I stated as a question to which Lena almost smiled slyly, "Only for really important _guests._ " My frown grew into an irritable sneer as it became clear she'd be accompanying myself to wherever we'd decide, I literally had to be within an arms length of her at all times. The doctor much to my grudging respect in her own personal ambition would get her way unfortunately, "I'm quite exceptional so having you in arms reach won't be misleading to anyone! After all as Advent's greatest mind in designing death and destruction, let's just say I've got a reputation to vouch for my reasoning and they'll be happier to see me."

My expression hardly seemed to be impressed by yet another victory, "Your persistence for your ambitions is to be hazardously admired, doctor." An almost sly smile appeared in response to my growing respect, grudgingly so at underestimating a woman's desires. One of these days I'd be wary if she got any more bolder, or daring since I wasn't tolerating physical contact too keenly. However more importantly I knew for sure, I needed a cover to get close to those who were responsible. I didn't imagine I'd be able to waltz into one massive group of people without raising the alarm most likely, so it was a considerable trade off.

"You'd be able to get us both inside without considerable suspicion?" I stated curiously as Lena smiled brightly finding the question an unspoken go ahead, "Yes, I can." The transport shifted vigorously when strong gusts shook us all briefly, "May I ask, doctor? Whether I'd be able to wear my armor, or is this a far more casual party for subtler means?"

Lena's hands moved to type in a response towards said location to smile far too pleasantly, "Your gear can be stored among gifts whenever they're delivered. But you'll have to dress nice for an hour, or two to pick out exactly who'll you will be _interrogating._ I'll need sometime to decipher what materials were sent through ghost accounts to pinpoint an origin, so you'll have to mingle until said person arrives when I pinpoint their information...Retribution."

Considering the bureaucracy of Advent's global networks and it's vast resources trying to be documented wasn't going to be simply easy. _Even if we find this one traitor, it'll lead us to another and onto another where money is siphoned off constantly. This could take months, or years!_ Still if eliminating interior enemies aiding XCOM's activities weren't a suitable cover, I'd have free reign to dangle information without causing myself harm. As long as my master remained pacified to go after a resistance which could grow on my whims potentially, I'd be able to grow even more dangerous to survive independently.

"When's your invitation going out?" I inquired simply staring over a city as the transport ascended between buildings, "In several days. We'll have plenty of time to mingle, observe and figure out whose stolen my life's work to make men walk among Gods." I smiled unable to resist not thinking that information alone seemed considerably worthwhile. _The power of Gods, oh I can't wait until I find out how much it takes to become...a God. Avatar, I don't know what kind of project that Advent is working on in secret but I intend to find out._

Leaning against a metal interior I did voice out earnestly curious, "Doctor since we're relatively in private, may I ask what exactly is Project: Avatar?" Lena's gaze looked upwards towards myself to smile smugly, "Ten years ago it was only a theory, five years ago it'd been practically assumed to be done and two years ago...we found out _how_ it could be created. But before I left one team it'd been questionable to find resources to... _enact_ said operation." She revealed trying to recall as much as what could have been useful to myself.

 _So I guess this Avatar Project is meant for what exactly?_ I thought humming to speak said question verbally intrigued, "And is it a weapon? For Advent like their genetically enhanced troopers?" I motioned towards the Captain who obediently looked towards Lena behind his helmet, "Possibly." The doctor stated coyly to exhale happily, "We weren't told if it wasn't a weapon, or miracle yet it'd be capable to make Gods walk among us. I'd been chosen because of human genetic sequencing and it took me years to figure out selective combinations to samples I'd been allowed to study."

I wasn't too keen on genetically studying effects of such engineering, or theoretical knowledge which led to Advent's technological miracles to cure diseases. But I knew enough to ask warily, "And what samples of Gods are we talking about here?" My heart raced because if she said what I believed to be Gods among Advent, I'd almost certainly wish being killed would be kinder. Yet I needed to know in order to achieve my ambitions regardless.

"Only one creature within Advent's vast data archives matched to said sample, Retribution." She smiled cruelly to recall exactly which species due to how tantalizing to destroy Gods inspired herself to go beyond madness, "They're psionic activity outstrips all Xeno species save for humanity matching itself as our newly minted 'gifts' awaken from exposure. We weren't told of their names yet I know which species based on their...ways of persuasion. Some call them Gods if in name, but all others have called them...only as the Elders."

My eyes closed in response to hiss out several words, "Fucking shit." I wish I'd been wrong yet to tamper with even old plans of the Elders? I must have had a death wish because I wanted to find out why humanity and them had similarities to warrant our planet's conquest. Decades of occupation and still no one knew why they'd came to Earth. And I wanted to find out because it mattered to settle old demons.

"I imagine most weren't allowed to live if they discovered this information?" I spoke amused to see her slyly look aside, "I discovered nothing. And therefore why would I speak of it?" Playing an idiot seemed far too entertaining much to Lena's casual indifference, "It bothered many of us working on that project's inception...so, I intend to find out if my life's work has been stolen. Whether I was tossed aside, or others were brought to use my goals...I still will and intend to make a literal God walk among us."

This woman would get herself, or myself killed if said intentions were ever revealed publicly. Yet I found it all too exhilarating to not agree in hindsight. _To learn about the Elders, I've only talked to them once...during the summoning. I don't hate Advent as a whole, true I loathe them but those who pretend to be Gods are worse! For they can't be worshiped, or be called as such when they fear XCOM's greatest of their so called 'asset' of the infamous Commander._

The transport ship gracefully avoided skyscrapers leaving myself to sway leisurely through gusts of wind. _I may have to take an active role in rooting out the resistance cells within Grim-Lance's territory and baiting out prey for him. Those Reapers are a challenge, if anything he'd be thrilled if I could get one of XCOM's fabled shadow killers in sight of his rifle. And that means...Katherine, you'll be tested to survive to get into that 'Ace' squad eventually._

Folding both arms I called out towards an Advent officer, "Captain!" He moved to stand opposite of myself as I stared looking over an entire metropolis, "Are you and your troopers tasked to initiate urban counter insurgency operations? I do recall we have several names and addresses linked over seas, I trust you'll be eager to begin as soon as possible?" We honestly didn't have much to go on on this side of an ocean yet it'd have to start somewhere again.

"We're prepared and eager, Lord." He stated confidently to relay exactly what amount of resources I'd been granted by my master's authority, "Five drop ships full of troopers. Mix of lancer, heavy assault and several marksmen from local garrison are available for you to deploy. Also due to intelligence gathering and deciphering, I'm allowed access to localized slicers who specialize in decoding...if we come across suitable resistance data caches."

It wasn't much considering Advent's vast resources of manpower, technological assets and alien species made it vast entirely. Yet it'd have to do given I was just one small piece among billions on this planet I called home. Leering to expose teeth which couldn't be hidden due my lack of a mask, "It seems we have a hunt of our own to conduct tonight, Captain. Is that warehouse we extracted from that rebel commander still viable, or have they been...vacating themselves?" I'd allowed a glove hand to drop upon my blade's pommel fondly in remembrance.

The Advent officer looked down to begin punching in commands on holographic displays along his armor's forearm, "Negative on local forces enacting aggressive protocols. Due to XCOM presence being spotted in southern borders, all resources are primed to assist the Chosen ones, if they call upon for reinforcements. We're clear to engage and root out resistance cells aiding in their ability to strike accurately." Information in Advent language filtered across on small holographic displays as I hummed pondering my next course to undertake.

We had several days before Lena would send out an invitation and as such time to begin other routes of leads to follow up on. Twitching my jawline partially curious I wondered aloud, "What exactly stood out most inside that warehouse, Captain? You mentioned something _odd_ , right?" He swiped leftward on a display to remark informatively, "According to inventory specifications...Lord, we found several metric volume tons of coolant of an _alternative_ quality meant for containment of biological subjects given our cross referencing to known materials."

My eyes narrowed when I looked over to sound slightly disturbed, "Several tons?" Whistling ideally amazed and intrigued I stated rather sardonically, "This coolant was meant for where and when?" He scrolled through lists of numerical symbols to reply precisely assured, "Exactly two days ago. According to reports of manifests, it's still in storage and destined for a port based out of Algeria to go further inland towards localized mountain ranges, I suspect...if these older reports of similar origins align we'll find out, Lord."

I tapped my blade against an armored leg simply out of curiosity alone to wonder naturally. _Why would XCOM need several metric volume tons of liquid coolant, if just to freeze or keep aliens alive? Wait a fucking minute...what did I just say to myself?_ I snorted loudly to suddenly imagine laughing quietly when an answer appeared. It seemed the resistance had others besides themselves, "There's someone else out there assisting, XCOM. And we just found out because no one knew...they'd been hiding very well it seems."

The Captain nodded once confirming said suspicions, "Indeed, sir. But it's nothing according to Advent archives ever since XCOM and the resistance itself appeared decades ago, if anything it's...an unknown group with it's own intentions at best." Glancing back to the doctor who perked up expectantly, "Lena do you know of any facility Advent, or anyone could use all that liquid coolant? To contain live aliens, or need that much for whatever purpose?"

Even my officer looked over towards a woman who smiled eerily coy again, "Every continent holds secrets best left forgotten, Retribution. I don't know exactly but if I had a guess?" She hummed thoughtfully to take an accurate assumption, "An old Avatar facility to my hopes! Decades of secrecy are buried and if you seek to become a God...this might just be your first steps." I took that information in stride to mentally process how long it'd take to reach Algeria based on our position and thankfully the Captain picked up on that swiftly.

"Five hours, sir." He relayed assured to faintly smile as I nodded, "And we have several days, if not more to await our primary lead through Lena's word alone. So it appears we have a location to investigate, Captain...if you're willing to make a detour?" I offered pleasantly to have him raising a gloved finger speaking in an alien language to the pilot personally. We shifted suddenly when I looked back out towards a city to appreciate an overt beauty of construction and passions found in the old world of my ancestors.

 _I shouldn't get my own hopes up, but I can't stop trembling out of sheer excitement._ I inhaled deeply to appreciate the sea's vast presence along this coastline and I found it soothing to reassure any doubts to be laid to rest. The Avatar Project was my goal presently, to find the resistance another objective and I had personal ambitions to keep myself centered for guidance of retribution. I had purpose, I had will and I was enjoying every moment to enact what I'd been awaiting years to begin. Yet it felt hollow because it'd been dampened due to my master's training, lessons and her siblings which warred among themselves.

"Three drop-ships full of Advent troops and alien assistance is guaranteed, sir." I heard the officer state due to making discrete inquiries, "They'll rendezvous with us over the ocean as we head towards our target location. We have Chosen authorization to allocate resources to your orders, Lord as per the one who granted us permission upon his territory." The smirk I held alone signaled an impressed mood as I pulled out a pistol to inspect glowering runes reflexively. Adjusting them for an internal power source as an entire barrel illuminated a subtle orange and red indicated no issues, or problems for future usage at all.

"What alien assistance among Advent is expected?" Questioning a bit interested made him inspect said transmissions being received by our pilot, "Half a dozen Viper, several Sectoid and three Muton, sir." I raised an eyebrow to imagine enough firepower would deter most away, "Once we find out a location from the ports to where this facility is at, I'll infiltrate ahead to make sure there's no anti-air, or forward positions to give us a surprise...Captain. Once I send word, you and the doctor shall comb through any information we come across."

He nodded to relay an increase of speed to our pilot as an entire ship shuddered faintly, "You'll be leading the assault, Captain. Lena you stand close by to him, if he says duck or stay...you listen to him as if it were myself." Between my master's standing orders to keep this woman alive, or relatively useful and contending with breaking said being's word by another demand, "We'll find out if this is indeed an Avatar Project's site, or another resistance stronghold. Regardless we'll take it out and go from there onward...so, any questions?"

Several troopers stationed inside the transport only adjusted their rifles accordingly as their officer stood at attention silently. I gave them several moments to grin widely, "Then it seems we're all in agreement to find out if _Gods,_ if the Elders are really Gods and to make it apparent we shall be walking the lines of heresy, to find out if both are real." It screamed madness to be infringing upon beings who'd single handed converted my home world into this nightmare, a nightmare I intended to correct and took myself years to reach this point.

 _Survive?_ I recalled that one command of an Elder among many who'd spoken as one entity in that summoning of all my masters. _Claim my world as my own?_ I remembered what the Elders had been saying, or hinting given they were desperately searching to hunt down XCOM's greatest. The commander who had been deemed without a doubt as their greatest asset yet I held no desires, or ambitions to hunt said person because it wasn't my problem entirely.

 _There's too much to consider, I'll decide on another day when it matters!_ Putting aside those idle thoughts I focused on what had to be done, "As far as I'm concerned we have all a time frame to figure out whether it's the Avatar Project, or a resistance stronghold. Either way someone within Advent sent advanced weaponry across an ocean, so we'll return the favor and I intend to string up a corpse as a message to the world when it comes to _my_ homeland. If you want a war, I'll show up to your door and we'll make it reality."

Both the officer and scientist hardly seemed fazed when the ship shifted again. We'd have time to figure out whether our next course of actions were worthwhile, or simply another means to patch up a dead lead within Advent's global network. Either way, I was free to do what I pleased and if my master sought aid...I'd be at his side without hesitation. I owed Grim-Lance favors, he'd allowed it because for whatever reasoning it'd guaranteed my loyalty to him if XCOM, or any resistance cells appeared to do harm on his territory.

* * *

"Kathy, check this out!" The young girl was waved over by another operative who'd been in contact with their headquarters, "Shen's got something from that data cache you sent up from that 'Reb' guy, I think she's a little...excited?" Resisting an urge to wince out of sheer exasperation did she come to a computer's screen. Taking a slight pause to stop herself from growing anxiety to speak curiously, "Grimm is online, what's going on Lily?"

An image of said engineering head appeared grinning almost impressed to reveal, "Your boy 'Reb' isn't just another run of the mill, guard apparently." It'd been some time since she'd been in contact with a creature that ironically loved to leave crumbs behind, "When I had to deep-six some of that data, I came across a single file, Grimm. It said this if you can believe it, 'If you _need_ me, or want more gifts! Contact this frequency for your eyes and ears...only, Kathy.' I think he trusts you, or wants in on the resistance."

Resisting to feel her stomach churn unpleasantly as a weak question made itself known, "Is it meant for phone, or computing?" The woman frowned to pull up information as a mechanical drone hovered behind seemingly trying to peer over a shoulder, "Hang on, Grimm. It's _strange_ because these numbers are meant for a secured sever...of sorts? Private and bought off market...several months ago, it's not Advent bugged or tapped so I guess your friend came prepared. It's basically a chat room, phone and secured for video exchange from what my equipment is gathering...you getting all that, Kathy?"

She saw a small window within holographic displays of Advent symbols appear innocently between Shen and herself. _Shit, shit, shit!_ Her fingers clenched into fists when an overt bar of yellow uploading swiftly met an internal panic, "Shen! I think you triggered a call, or something! It's loading up!" As she said those words a small symbol akin to runes spun in place and they changed coloration's from red to a gradual green.

"I can't stop the connection so, if your boy picks up, I'll see where he's at presently." Shen promised confidently to cracks fingers naturally set for a challenge, "Your location is going to be covered and I have multiple programs loading up to mask your addresses. This is a private server for you and him, if don't mind me listening in of course!" Katherine smiled uneasily to hide a frustration since it endanger herself if that creature wasn't expecting a call so early onward. If it appeared in any sort of gear, armor or an attire similar to Stalker's own documented...she'd be hard pressed to answer when interrogations arose again.

 _Just ask how it's doing, if it has anything new and end the damned call!_ She thought tiredly to see other operatives hovering nearby outwardly intrigued. Many had heard of her contact within Advent's prison system and it'd been a boon to increase their reach inwards to secure resources. XCOM had been busy lately in acquiring plenty of weaponry, supplies and intelligence of other prisoners to reestablish themselves within Southern Europe relatively quick. Rumors spread within the deep cover operatives that Katherine's 'source' was a potential hot bed for exploitation, if he'd been willing to join their cause as per a welcomed ovation.

The screen flickered to reveal a frozen image of Advent's symbol yet his voice could be heard clearly surprised, "Katherine?" Several other operatives looked over slightly disappointed, or intrigued to hear of a person who'd assisted them so easily by endangering himself. _That mask must be off, I can tell because he actually sounds more human. It's scary how much it acts, thinks and knows how to mimic us perfectly._

Despite having multiple gazes drawn between herself and a screen she spoke cautiously, "Hello...Reb." A short laughing followed by him replying rather amused, "I didn't expect such a surprise call from you! What's the occasion?" He questioned smugly to remark absently to find his cover almost ironically sweet to relish upon, "And I must say...I find your choice of words rather heart warming to consider us as friends."

Lily's image adjacent to the stilled Advent symbol popped open another window with text as a means to remain quiet. _He's somewhere in the Mediterranean, Grimm. Ask why!_ Her eyes narrowed to speak back rather conversationally, "Thanks for the compliment, Reb. Can I ask what you're doing presently, or is that too much to build some trust for you to earn a bit of favor...to myself, or maybe friends in the Resistance?"

The creature's voice shook with undeniable mirth to coyly retort, "Eager to see my face so soon?" For several moments silence reigned until said being continued conversationally bored, "Presently I'm guarding an important VIP of sorts...a scientist if my superior isn't lying to our faces. I can drop a name for you to verify my authenticity, we were selected at random and I'm on a transport going somewhere over in southern Europe to...keep an eye on her." Lily gave a thumbs up from next to Reb's stilled image to give a go ahead to verify said information.

"Sounds better than prison!" She shot back warily to have him laugh in agreement, "Perhaps for you, or rather the food gets stale. But our VIP is named Lena, I do believe she has a moniker among people to call her a...witch doctor?" He tried out usually uncertain as Shen's expression looked alarmed to send another window popping up quickly. _The Witch Doctor of Babylon, Lena Mujaheddin Anasazi...high priority among weapon theory and considerable value worth to us alive for interrogation, or conversion to our cause...good pick up info, so far Grimm._

He continued without concern to ask rather mildly to have her heart freeze, "Do you need more information soon, or is this just a social call for someone, Kathy?" Lily Shen narrowed her eyes to send another window up rather urgently. _He's monitoring his server, Grimm. He can't see where you, or I are at yet we see him...just act natural and admit we're concerned, okay?_ Taking a pause to breath deeply and compose herself mentally served to be therapeutic at least to endure this surprising conversation alone.

"Did you think I wouldn't be careful about contacting you again, Reb?" She smiled widely to laugh almost disappointing to have him chortle in agreement, "People are interested about you, I'm just playing messenger and seeing if you're willing...to give us more info. If you have the guts and balls to do it!" Her heart thundered rapidly due to hearing whistles of support from fellow operatives that were silently laughing, or taking bets to see if such a ballsy lure would work honestly. Many were expectant to have another source take down Advent from within.

"Crass words." The creature remarked fondly to reveal teasingly, "I may know a few things from where I stand, Kathy. But you call me out of the blue, no warning and you demand so much...for nothing?" He mused over the chat to laugh rather chillingly, "Why should I meet you across an ocean? I can't exactly get back to America and hand deliver your...gifts."

Shen immediately sent another window to give a nod of encouragement. _Invite him to a safe location, we'll vet him, set him up to do a job and see if he's worth getting us more information. He's your call, Grimm._ The young girl felt sick since everything seemed too convenient for him to get closer to them all intentionally. More so, if anything she had a hunch this creature would find them far too tempting to ignore whenever 'Stalker' appeared to root them out. An entire seaboard off the United States had been locked down immensely.

"If I agree to meet you again, Reb." Her voice hardened gradually to hear him hum loudly, "You _cannot_ tell anyone about myself, my friends or anyone you encounter. We're going to be armed and if you try anything...I'll give someone a hint and make sure you don't see another day. Play nice with us, we play nice with you and we'll find out if we can go further to...help each other out." She ended biting down an urge to vomit as a creature's humming continued for several moments, as if he'd been musing earnestly.

He didn't take along to agree much to her internal shock, "That's reassuring, Kathy and I agree to your stipulation!" Another chortle followed to make her fee as if a sickness kept worming itself back into her guts frequently, "What day would you prefer to meet in person? I can be granted a leave of absence to tour the surrounding countryside, if my superior isn't being so demanding...but I trust you! Are your friends and yourself, so eager to speak to me?"

Katherine's gut tightened inexplicably imagine a sly smile underneath that creature's mask, "They're curious if you'll be an asset to our cause...Reb. We're not blind to the fact you have your own reasoning, we have our own and as such, I intend to make the best to find common ground." Lily gave another thumbs up on her screen smiling proudly even if it'd made a younger girl sick to her utter core. If they only knew what they wanted to meet, it'd make heads and souls bend to realize they were courting hell's personal demon.

"I'll contact you on another day when those details are ironed out, Reb." The girl spoke guarded to have another soft chortling filter past speakers, "As you wish, Kathy. I'll prepare what I can for you, I always come through on my gifts as you should know me better...I don't _break_ deals." Her chest tightened when an underlying warning as it was a game of survival for herself, or rather a chance for herself to become more against Advent's tyranny. Yet she paid a price for accepting the devil's deal as did many who sought for the best of their people's well being.

 _Don't break our deal, huh?_ She smiled widely to coyly tempt a creature which thrived on control to possibly tense up, "Deals are only as good as they're worth, Reb. Don't be worthless, or I might just have to move on...to better grounds." Lily's live window had an expression of goading to have both share a grin as the creature's voice turned slightly intrigued, "Such an interesting demand, Kathy. Please don't get an idea, I'd hate to... _rescind_ my willingness to help you and your friends since my superiors aren't as kind."

Despite coming close to death's edge she refused to cave when many relied on herself to give them a fighting chance. Emboldened by that comforting fact alone proved exhilarating, "Don't make threats to us, Reb. Remember you have to play nice, so play...nice, please." The creature's silence indicated a victory months ever since being released by hands which should have killed herself so long ago. It'd live to regret playing games, or she'd make it work for it desired most.

"Playing nice is boring...Kathy." He replied laughing lightly to wonder aloud, "If anything you're making future gifts ever so _alluring_ to keep my interest peaked to help your...friends. I might have to buy you a drink, if you're interested?" Behind whistles of encouragement rang out when an elbow nudged her shoulder as grins arose with currency being exchanged. Even Shen sent another message with grins worthy to make even a Beserker cringe, or have John Bradford wish otherwise to imagine of the Commander's experiences underneath Advent.

 _Grimm, I like him! He's got some guts!_ Katherine rolled her eyes to raise a finger towards the chief engineer who hunched over laughing all too happily. _I think Bradford's right about you Shen, you and you fucking sick romance novels!_ She shuddered visibly to snark out a dry refusal, "Reb...keep dreaming and let me know when pig's fly, okay?"

The creature laughed outright to reply ever so bemused, "I'll keep that under consideration for a future date on hand." But his playfulness ended with a stern yet clear assurance, "But I must end our call, if anything I'll have your gift prepared when you call myself again. Remember Kathy, you and I are playing a dangerous game with Advent and it will endanger your friend's naturally. So I have one question to ask of you."

An entire facial expression turned rigid when a pleasant warning sent chills up her spinal cord, "Are you finally prepared to play with me?" She gave a quick answer before turning off said link, "Yes, I intend to win...Reb." And the screen went dark with her back hitting a chair's less than comforting padding to exhale loudly. Sweat ran down her face as various operative behind whistled rather knowingly out of sheer ignorance, if anything it'd made her stomach come closer to expelling all liquids immediately.

"Nice personality!" Lily's voice chimed up with a grin worthy of causing mischief, "Is he one of those bad boy types, Grimm? Because I can only imagine what he looks like, if his voice was that _spine_ tingling!" She laughed giving a monster credit to which would send most of their own in nightmares, if they understood who'd been talking. Yet for the sake of giving their resistance an edge, if anything less she'd stomach their known demon resolutely.

"Let's us hope he comes through with an equal package of info, Shen." Katherine stated tiredly to see various operatives behind herself nod accordingly, "Still I'm honestly kind of surprised he's in Southern Europe...we're not that far from meeting up in a safe zone. You think the Commander and Bradford will approve of our meet up? I'd rather not risk an entire squad when Reb and I can exchange meetings in public relatively safe."

Lily's answer proved warming enough to grin, "John would try to make things difficult, I'll send a message priority to the Commander personally. I don't usually do it often, so it'll be interesting to see a response...trust me, Grimm." Other operatives which numbered around a mere five bodies had been sitting at computer stations, or shifting through documentation stolen and provided by those inside of Advent's bureaucracy in aiding them. So far their present location was proving to be a mix of hot and cold leads for themselves to verify.

"Shen we need to be careful...so, I want you to let Bradford know regardless. More eyes we have on myself, Reb and future meetings will be critical for us to...help each other out." She worded carefully to make the engineering chief have an exasperated expression, "Fine, Grimm! But you have to admit we're all curious as to who your mystery friend really is! Between you and I...it's not often we find sympathetic leaks who give us so much for nothing."

She resisted flinching to warily joke aloud, "I'm pretty sure asking me out for a drink is not for nothing? Right?" It threw the engineering head off entirely to give a false impression safeguarding herself and that creature's motives, "We'll you're good looking, Kathy! So maybe he wanted to save a damsel in distress when you were imprisoned, or maybe he likes dangerous people! I'd bet on that honestly since he's making a game of getting shot by Advent, so maybe to him is fun...God knows why, apparently!"

Reluctantly ignoring an urge to cease their conversation yet it'd help solidify to ward off suspicions and doubts. Yet she shrugged honestly, "I'd rather not figure out how Reb thinks, Shen! But we're going on good on our end to get 'Outrider's' squad set for another VIP retrieval. I intend to help a Reaper redeem herself, or so...what she expects me since I'm her unofficial 'student', or whatever she thinks...it's a pain in the ass to live up too." The girl admitted to a friend who digested that admission to warily point out kindly, "She saved your squad's asses though."

The said Reaper of a teacher had high expectations for herself to surpass when it came to to an art of marksmanship. _I've gotten better, but it's difficult to hone yourself when using only pistols and bags to carry messages on a street._ Ignoring that cynical urge to mouth off about Elena Dragonuva held enough truth to say she'd saved them entirely on her skills alone. Between that Chosen assassin arriving and Stalker waiting inside their target's vehicle...they'd escaped relatively without losing any more than one person thankfully.

"So what did you discover during our conversation?" She mentioned to get off her mentor's image of expectation as Lily frowned, "I couldn't get a lock onto him specifically. But the server was based in the states yet he's in Europe definitively. Seems like his story checks out so far, I'll look more into it and we'll find out eventually. If he continues to provide us with data caches, we'll see if...he wants in with your group."

That potential scene alone made herself bite a tone out of sheer uneasiness to imagine Stalker walking among them. To the young woman it was highly doubtful an alien would be able to meld within them to pass off as a human, or how it'd be possible...she'd not imagine out of fear. But that would be a bridge which would be crossed, or burned relatively whenever they wanted to meet a monster face to face. So it fell upon said creature to deliver enough information, to be of value where he'd have to earn her approval and those within the Resistance to be allowed entry.

 _Still there's plenty of time to get you killed, or if someone else puts a bullet into your skull._ Too many possibilities were flirting with dangers resulting in his death, or her own honestly. So it'd come down to a wait and see approach without endangering her own team in schemes, ones she'd gotten herself into months ago and getting out was a responsibility she'd uphold. If only to rid themselves of Advent, of the Elders and these Chosen which stalked them to such a degree where...Stalker was possibly their greatest strength to feed them information internally.

"Can't promise he'll make the cut, Shen." She relayed honestly warily to see a grin appear, "I have faith that your boy isn't going to disappoint you, us or himself. It's not often we see credible sources pushing and endangering themselves...willingly. He hates Advent entirely, hell I'll bet you Rover." Said machine appeared behind her whizzing and swirling in place erratically. But Katherine shook her head out of exasperation towards that line of thought, if only for sheer ignorance the chief engineer found herself humoring.

 _I can't even begin to understand what makes that creature think, or acts like a human._ She thought again to simply bring the matter to a close entirely. It wasn't going to do much lingering on what-if's, or hope for answers when they'd never appear. _Still that VIP we're tracking, I'm going to have to get close and verify he'll be in that location. Sooner we tag him, sooner Outrider and my squad get their redemption to hopefully get that Witch-Doctor again...if you deem her exploitable, Reb or else you'll be screwed by your master literally._

Whether she'd admit to that creature at all willingly, or under torture possibly. They'd be encountering each other more often and she vowed to stay ahead of said monster at all costs. To create an enemy which knew everything, planned for anything and chose to endanger itself had to be contained within it's own games as her Reaper instructor mentioned during briefings. If Stalker wanted to play, she as Grimm would play back and neither would be able to walk away freely. She understood without a doubt to contend with another monster...one had to become a monster to kill said rival, if not later but inevitably.

* * *

The drop-ship settled over a rocky terrain to hover just above ground as I slid the door open all too readily. _It seems Kathy is growing a spine after all, I almost wished she'd done it sooner!_ I found her boldness, if a bit misguided and ultimately done out of success alone. She'd believe to contain myself, or somehow find a way to keep herself to reign any action I'd undergo...if I ever decided to hunt down the resistance far more effectively.

But she knew I'd not risk our dealings because the rewards were far too tempting to ignore! _Clever, I may have to kill you sooner than later._ Leaping down onto dried out earth I placed several armored fingers along holographic keys relaying an order to the Advent officer, "At my word, begin assaulting once reinforcements arrive and rendezvous with myself, Captain. I'll find out if this is an Avatar site, or Resistance stronghold, how copy?"

He gave an audible affirmed response, "Orders accepted and acknowledged, Lord. Drop-ship will maintain over-watch if you require aid." With massive intakes of air did heat wash over myself as a vessel ascended leaving myself alone with a steppe like landscape. _Such a nice countryside, I may have to take a picture and frame it somewhere._ Chortling quietly I moved towards higher ground to get an overview of a valley below where said coordinates marked a payloads destination, so it'd be interesting to figure out who built the facility.

My armor remained cloaked when coming to stand to view an interesting series of details. Across an entire valley floor was nothing but desert, shrubs and rocks obscuring an artificial structure built alongside a mountain's side. Doors of some sort stood out as various plums of blackened smoke were starting to arise in frequency. _An attack?_ I frowned to pull out a pair of binoculars to zoom in on said details as I whispered ideally confused, "No signs of this place being Advent...but it's not resistance either?"

Either way I couldn't linger until verifying the interior to make that assumption made true. Hitching said object to my belt, I slide down an entire hillside to rapidly run as smoke kept rising gradually from those doorways. _I wonder...if there's any unsecured broadcasts being sent out?_ Leaping over rocks I kept up a suitable pace breathing steadily to relay an order, "Captain! Are you possibly picking up any transmissions for help from this area? I'm seeing signs of panic, or desperation from those at the front gates who are burning...material?"

The answer crackled inside an ear as he replied curtly, "Stand-by for verification." I kept moving weaving between shrouds to cross a distance relatively unseen, if no signs of awareness indicated these people knew of my approach. They hadn't stopped burning small piles of objects, or possibly other such things much to an enhanced zoom on my mask's eye sockets. _What are they destroying, or are they just removing useless documentation? This facility isn't Advent for certain, so is it a resistance stronghold meant for smuggling materials...weapons, or supplies?_

Forcing myself into a full sprint I cleared over rocks and dried out logs to come within visual distance to slid into cover. Breathing heavily due to the dried out air, I licked both lips to await confirmation as metallic doors opened to reveal a dip underneath the mountain itself. It looked archaic, or built in granite and this facility went underground without doubt. _That must have taken considerable effort to dig out, or it was already natural hollowed to build within. What the hell is this place supposed to be really?_

I was about two hundred, or maybe three hundred yards away concealed amply and held no fear of being spotted. Humans dressed in slick coats of white, black and gray with goggles were stock piling spent canisters into a hole. _Heated liquid?_ The sheer amount were burning plumes of blackened smoke as if the earth, or flammable metal was being melted entirely. They seemed healthy, if not tired and paranoid by looking over shoulders occasionally as if expecting something to appear. _It can't be myself, or else we'd have picked up on them calling for help...so who exactly are they so scared to not want to encounter alone?_

"Lord...no transmissions for aid, or help are being detected." The Captain's voice crackled in my ear as I replied quietly, "Understood. I can verify this isn't an Advent facility, but it's not resistance due to a lack of symbols or details. Do you, or the good doctor have anything to add to my assumption?" Inquiring to see two humans straining to lift another canister to throw down into a hole, I frowned when one pointed towards another dug out incision into the ground as smoke faded partially and it proved to make my gut churn suspiciously.

Lena's voice spoke up oddly disturbed, "There's faint loops subtly being broadcast which are at best to us...a series of preliminary protocols if this facility is _compromised_ by something internally. We can't detect any outward sensors to trip, so whatever is happening? It is all going on inside to have you find out...and I assure you, Retribution! This isn't any Avatar site I've seen, it's not even Advent funded...so, be cautious and alert." She sounded happy to relay such requests as I hummed quietly taking in what little we understood about this location.

 _Not Advent, or Resistance?_ Musing intrigued to stare over past a rock as I saw one human draw some sort of pistol immediately. _What's got him spooked?_ Kneeling outright I leaned against granite to observe interestingly as he pointed to his companion rapidly. One hole's plum of smoke got snuffed out in an audible puff as they reacted urgently calling in on some radio, or tablet with a weapon aimed at a hole nervously.

"Lord, we're picking up local communication! Transferring frequency to your suit's sensors, now." The captain informed myself as I heard a fizzled voice cracking, "... _am...Gamma...spotted..._ " Pressing both lips together unusually disturbed while patiently hearing more, " _Shit...get a team ready! It's coming...out soon!"_

Both humans bolted past a stock pile of heated canisters to run down a slop and out of sight into their facility. I kept observing until silence reigned as I responded back to the drop ship way overhead behind my initial drop-point, "You heard that as well? Gamma? Any ideas, or are you two as lost as I am presently?"

Lena's reply seemed far more credible to believe since it stood out to her mindset, "Gamma is often a subject title for specimen designations. So whatever happens I believe _Gamma_ is to them a danger to their lives, Retribution...it's probably something dangerous enough to get them riled up to deal with immediately." That left little for myself to imagine, or even remotely consider since I didn't even know what this Gamma subject was entirely. Yet it was better than nothing to start infiltrating a facility to get information verified for our next course of actions.

"If anything else happens, or you pick up on...let me know." I stated to begin moving past granite formations and moved adjacent to where those two fled previously. Moving quickly past shrubs which loosely fell over as I ran towards a shaded part of the valley's edge. A mountain side looming above granted me cooler conditions to breathe in contently. _Now let's wait and see, if they return...more people focused on this 'Gamma' subject...more time for me to slip by. I doubt they'll see me, if anything it'll be easier to view them entirely._

Voices arose in panic and anxiety as a small vehicle loaded with half a dozen suited humans arriving. They had weapons meant to fire netting of some kind, a blend of blunt like firearms and some had colorful rings indicating rounds of possible liquid tranquilizers. _What the hell is this idiocy?_ I thought amused to see pistols loaded as they approached a smoldering hole full of heat as an internal source started cooling off. Crouching low did I move past them as they collectively trembled when smoke ceased to arise suddenly.

"Gamma's angry!" One whispered horrified as I moved past to slip around a corner descending to have both eyes widening. _Well, well, well! This is certainly unexpected!_ An interior entrance harboring dozens and dozens of humans who overlooked some sort of containment cells greeted myself. Frozen glass being constantly reinforced by liquid coolant kept occupants obscured yet they were massive to say the least, if anything more screamed insulting.

Several armed men, or women held crude or bare weaponry akin to pistols or shotguns next to small borrowed out holes. I noticed many occupants kept eyeing them warily as if they'd be snatched away. Every last one of these people held signs of paranoia, sleep deprivation and most were standing in groups to feel secured. _Scared, they're all scared. Just who are these people, they're not resistance or anyone I've encountered...independents maybe? Splinter faction, or are they just smaller extremists who Advent haven't picked up on yet?_

Too many questions arose arguable when I kept slowly advancing to press against a wall to over hear murmuring. Sporadic talk about jumping out of holes, or missing people who'd lead themselves to be taken by Gamma apparently. One man gripped a younger woman who seemed petrified, "It's alright! Your brother's former XCOM, right? He'll be fine!" I stopped immediately to stare over at those two who were sitting away from one group trying to garner privacy, I moved in closer and remained stationary to overhear a bit intrigued.

"He wasn't a captain, or lieutenant...he was only a sergeant when they went under." The woman spoke bitterly to stare towards a borrowed out hole, "And they all scattered when their Commander got captured. Why we stuck with this _woman_ is both mad and insane! God, we should have left here years ago...she'll get us all killed now!"

The man smiled tiredly to hold her close in a show of affection, "Vahlen is many things, but she's not without humanity. I was only a 'squadie' as we were called when XCOM got smashed up, your brother taught me everything...so, he's alive and tracking Gamma." I remained so still for too long as I whispered a cold question of surreal opportunity. If this person was connected to XCOM before their war with Advent, I'd just found Kathy's guarantee to be trusted and sought out resource whenever they'd need my assistance.

"Does Advent have a list of old XCOM associates and bounties?" I inquired quietly into my communications unit to slyly drop a name, "I just overhead a couple saying someone...is Vahlen." Groups of scientists as they seemed to carry name-tags were rushing, or quickly muttering among themselves when gunshots appeared above past an entrance. I hardly felt threatened until an ear shattering scream appeared until it ended abruptly! Apparently subject Gamma was incredibly dangerous to human life, more or less.

Although where did I hear of that name beforehand? _Vahlen? I swear my master mentioned her and several others when I first started learning about my enemy, years ago. Advent's data base was surprisingly limited about some of XCOM's original leadership._ It'd been too long since I recalled days of being a living target of Master Void Blade's teachings, of swordsmanship, combat and being assaulted with painful obstacles to harden myself. I'd almost died several times for never learning to acknowledge a superior hunter's whims and will.

"Lord, can you confirm that name?" The captain's voice sounded awed as Lena sounded reverent to mention, "Retribution! Doctor Moira Vahlen was every geneticists dream to become!" They both sounded shocked to which I replied amused, "Is she one of XCOM's original leaders? From the First War about twenty, or so years ago?"

Lena's voice sounded beyond exhilarated to confirm my question confidently, "Retribution if she's alive, do you know how many within Advent, or the Resistance would kill to get her skills? She's literally the Matriarch of modern splicing, of alien and human genomes, to even discovering cures to diseases with her works of MELD initiatives! By Allah...everything _we_ know about alien, or human genetics came from her work alone, I mean everything! Advent's medical fields wouldn't come close without her work during the First War, I don't think you understand if she's alive...you have to make sure she _stays alive!_ "

My expression hardly seemed impressed given I outright found such reverence mildly annoying, "She's not a goddess, is she?" Lena's laughter hardly seemed deterred to remark equally sly, "She might as well be among scientists who use her work as a bedrock for all we know presently. If you catch sight of her...capture her at all costs, I promise you'll never regret it. The Resistance today would think of you as a _god_ among men for giving them an opportunity, an opportunity even Advent's administration would destroy a country over possibly."

An ego surged enough to have myself lightly laugh under breath finding the woman's promises far too kind to humor. _It's not an Avatar project's site, but I guess having Kathy and the Resistance in my pocket forever? I think it is a fair consolation at best._ I tapped in keys making sure my concealment remained as an image of Moira Vahlen appeared on a holographic screen, "She's relatively young. I keep forgetting most of XCOM was a radical plan filled with the world's youngest and brightest. Anything else I should look out for down here?"

The captain replied almost immediately as Lena's soft chortling filtered past his voice, "Data caches, Lord. Communications and locate possible locations, once we begin assaulting the facility at your word. I can assign slicers, or specialists when everything is marked and verified...the more we understand and the more we'll hunt down traitors within Advent." I closed the holographic screen to begin just that new objective as it seemed this facility wasn't small, or too large to not make a detour to tour said location.

 _Can't say this isn't going to be fun!_ Moving along a wall I kept my figure crouched and low so whenever anyone walked past they'd ignore looking down. Slowly I inched along bypassing a couple as the man got a call over his radio, " _Gamma...spotted! Back up, please hurry!_ " He kissed a woman on the cheek before grabbing a rifle and sprinted away with several following close behind. I smirked when slipping past rushing bodies of armed scientists and guards, "Looks like they'll be occupied...wonder what Gamma is really."

Slipping past an entry point I came to rush towards higher ground of mud and dirt from a cave's internal providing. Climbing upwards I slid over to look over an entire make shift encampment filled with containers, cells and some sort of machinery meant to power said location without giving off signs to the outside world. It looked akin to a camp full of scientific horrors and experimentation when I noted several smaller containment areas. _Vipers...they captured Vipers, or were they delivered by the Black Market whose notorious for catching Advent troops alive. If the price is right, they'll buy them off people who do it...so, why Vipers?_

Unlike Advent equipped Vipers I'd encountered, or have seen firsthand these were different. They'd been stripped of armor and weaponry to be bare skinned on display. Strung up with wiring and needles being shoved beneath scale like flesh, I earnestly felt a bit disturbed they'd been alive and experienced every sensation all too consciously. _Torture, or experimentation with live subjects...talk about lack of ethics! I like this woman already, she gets the results needed and just accepts the responsibility for doing what few dare to try to find._

There were about four Vipers locked down within small buildings as thickened glass, or walls kept them secured. A dozen armed guards armed with rifles, padded armor and old style kevlar helmets kept indicated severe dangers. _Not well funded either, it seems. Hell most of their gear just looks like hand me downs...or maybe bought off Black Market fire sales over the years. Crude, but effective in hindsight._

Viewing an entire testing ground built underneath in this underground cavern of granite and water proved dedication to their works. Several more units meant for housing, or storage appeared as one stood out to a possible communication's hub. Wiring and metallic piping went vertically to be drilled upwards as said materials went back towards an open doorway, if anything to lead to an exterior antenna array hidden somewhere in that valley. Overall they were a splinter faction of extremists who kept themselves hidden away for good reason, or had been outcasts which seemed unlikely given XCOM's ties to said group historically.

 _Now the question is, why? Why is XCOM's legendary and most infamous of genetic scientists doing in some dust infested cave alone?_ Moving across behind rugged sections of rock as my cloak kept everything in place to avoid detection yet eyes kept trailing along holes embedded within granite and dirt walls. Kneeling briefly to inspect one said hole, "What the...hell?" Whispering when small indentations akin to fingers, or claws had left scratching marks in thin lines of white along solid rock, they'd been dug by hands not of human origin.

Tracing lines to mimic someone scratching, I assumed it was feasible and that certainly seemed disturbing in it's own right. _Someone's been digging tunnels, or is it that Gamma creature?_ Either way it didn't pertain to myself to figure out, or if it tried anything. As far as I was concerned these humans had consequences for playing experiment on live creatures, I knew anything aware would be inclined to return said favor possibly. _Still it leaves me to question, if Advent troops and aliens are that much aware to not just blindly obey orders. Between them and those Skirmishers...whose will controls who I wonder?_

Behind myself I thought I heard a slight hiss as rocks slipped innocently aside! No even humoring doubt I just simply pulled out a firearm in response to grin widely, "Hide and seek?" I questioned softly to feel a cold chill going up my spinal cord. _So, I guess Gamma is quick and intelligent enough to know when someone whose new doesn't belong here? Just what kind of experimentation were these scientists doing in this ass end of nowhere?_

Coming to an open ended piece of granite as jagged rocks concealed myself naturally. Slowly did I peek around a corner to view people arguing heatedly, "Doctor! Gamma and several subjects are intentionally creating dens in those subterranean tunnels, we're not even sure we have the manpower and arms to contain them! When he escaped...he sabotaged several cells and three who'd been guarding those two are...gone!"

An overt thick accent of German met my ears clearly, "I'm well aware! But if we can't contain these specimens, we'd have failed...the commander and everyone who didn't make it!" Unlike most who wore similar outright of neutral coloration, I noticed this woman's attire was more white and green with faded patches of XCOM on her breast pockets. There was also a shoulder patch written in Latin to have my mechanical sockets narrow. _Vigilo...Confido?_

Zooming inwards I could see how worn and exhausted said woman looked like when blue near grayish like eyes looked towards a far wall. _Doctor Moira Vahlen, XCOM's once head geneticist and science officer in charge during the First War of Earth. She'll do nicely to get the Resistance and this generation of her organization to...trust me, if anything else._ Marking her entirely so my suit zeroed in on her wireless signature, I turned around exhaling lightly to feel beyond thrilled to have made such an undeniable opportunity.

"Captain, I have Vahlen marked and set for an immediate capture! Make it clear, no one kills her, or..." As I spoke quietly I ceased when a peculiar detail stood out from one borrow specifically. _And that must be Subject...Gamma, he heard me! Fuck me, I think he's up for a game._ My eye sockets zoomed in to see a pair of _blackened_ glinted like eyes staring right back silently. Shock alone granted myself a means in allowing an approving smile of respect to form.

I got a response despite staring down another predator shrouded in darkness, "Understood, Lord." The captain had obediently responded as I refused to speak up. For several moments I stared right back into those eyes just to softly warn that creature. _He's intelligent for god's sake, he understands English and these scientists have made themselves into live targets._ If this creature understood everything since I had sensations of being stalked akin to Master Void Blade doing so to myself when I was a child, I grinned to hiss out, "I have prey to hunt here...Gamma."

I didn't know what this creature looked like, or even why it hadn't attacked myself at all. I'd had my back turned to it, I was easy picking and yet it chose to reveal itself. This creature had enemies it wished to kill, I wasn't apart of the ones who it'd hunt and kill down below based on what I understood so far. It seemed surreal to imagine an alien as mindless yet this one in particular had been modified for whatever asinine reasoning...these scientists who worked on live beings were going to die by said creation. _I'm going to let it do what it desires, but I just want one person down there, Vahlen because she's worth more to me alive then dead._

Those glints remained in place as I whispered words it'd understand, "That woman in green and white is who I hunt. Understand...me?" I pointed to my a cloaked firearm as I heard hissing audibly to see those glints disappear. My neck cracked itself accordingly when I slipped off a ledge to lightly fall and grunted waiting for an opportunity to emerge. _Can't waste time down here, if Gamma is as smart as they're saying...he's coming to get a few heads crushed and God help these people who don't die right away._

Pressing up against the back of a container where one ladder lead upwards did I hear more conversation between Vahlen and another of her colleagues. The man sounded beyond anxious, "Gamma has taken subjects two and three, Moira and we've seen smaller _beings_ when teams go out and try to recapture him. Christ help us, woman...they're breeding! We didn't expect removing genetic markers suppressing gender metamorphism would kick start mating drives, they're not even supposed to be capable since you mentioned the Old Thin Men decades ago."

Climbing upwards I lightly jumped over several loose cans to kneel just overhead where the two talked tensely. _Wait a minute...so, what I saw wasn't subject Gamma?_ Looking over a shoulder towards darkened borrows I zoomed in on several just to see glinting eyes again. Yet unlike before it was in several locations, "Breeding? Vipers are all female...sterile, or supposedly unable to multiple naturally." I murmured trying to recall old information I used to study as per lessons of my master in the beginning of her tutelage. Advent and the Elders had detailed genetic prints of how they created, or cloned stock fodder usually.

 _What were these people trying to do down here?_ I exclaimed undeniably curious to peek over an edge to see the two walk past towards another person. Vahlen sounded warily stern, "And if we can't restrain them? Anyone outside this valley is at risk, if Advent catches wind of our...experiments. They'll make sure we never have a chance to see another day, we'll be imprisoned and forced to work until we all die naturally. I spent two decades running, hiding and everyone I loved is either taken...or hidden, I don't intend to fail."

One woman who'd been standing guard softly retorted, "Moira...ever since that event you told us about, right? That 'temple' ship, or the Commander mentioned to all of you." I stood upright to casually sit above them as none seemed to be aware of my presence, "You threw everything away as a means to what? To save yourself, or them because you know why Advent would do?" They went into silence momentarily leaving their supposed leader to think intently, I could only imagine what they were referring to during that First War twenty years ago.

"The Commander knew how to keep my ambitions in check...he knew." She amended fondly to reaffirm their course, "If we can't capture Gamma, we'll have to kill it. Ever since break free, it's killed and taken anyone alone...or helped make him. I'm the last of the staff, so it falls upon me to end this madness or others will suffer for my mistakes, I can't allow that to happen...again." I heard a voice break into bitter regret as they all fell silent trying to contain a monster they'd created, it'd escaped and was hunting them for pure enjoyment.

 _Now I know why Gamma is targeting you, specifically!_ I scowled openly behind a mask because it seemed those glinting eyes were just there to keep said target observed. In order to get her out alive, I'd have to safeguard said person until the Captain arrived with reinforcements. Reinforcements which had enough firepower to clear out this cavern, or keep any enemy at bay until I'd be able to get Vahlen to some extraction point for Kathy to...pick up upon eventually.

Observing an entire encampment I kept zooming in up borrows to see an ever looming common detail emerging. _Eyes...so many of them!_ The glints were subtle yet by plugging in holographic keys in filtering out darkness, I came to realizing seeing glinting eyes akin to snakes were quite extraordinary to witness firsthand. _Why are so many of them gathering, if they've been free for some time and just why would they...oh, shit! It's all me because I'm threatening Gamma, it's his sport for Vahlen as my prey as well. He doesn't like competition or, doesn't like it when someone who isn't afraid fights back...apparently._

Below I heard someone panting as a man ran past several people who'd gotten tossed aside, "Doctor...doctor they're...all dead!" Vahlen sounded absolutely uneasy to speak hesitantly, "You mean our security team? With Sergeant Rex?" The man looked far younger than a man to be a boy out of high-school possibly in hindsight, "Gamma got him when they went searching in that hole. We have a tablet that had a connection with body cameras active. We have to evacuate and seal off this place, or else we're going to die."

The four stood close with a young man who gripped some rusted pistol tightly, "My god. Gamma's grown...a lot!" A man whispered horrified to laugh weakly as the woman covered her mouth, "It just killed him...froze him alive. How in our God's name is that possible? We didn't edit his genes for cyro-adaptiality! It's not possible...it can't be!"

Vahlen grimly refuted that claim with an accurate assumption of sheer confidence, "It's because the embryo was infused to survive cyro-stasis. Natural evolution which we enhanced believing, he was just a cousin of our reptilian serpents on Earth. But instead of helping him, we just gave him...everything to do what he wants to kill us all." She softly uttered to stumble back into a wall feeling faint as hands tried to steady a woman who tried too hard.

 _Help us?_ I thought perplexed to almost laugh a loud for finding this supposed genius a literal mad genius ironically. _If will is what makes a being choose it's fate, I doubt playing surgical torturer will make anything want to help you. Will and desires, I can see that much...but you don't have a soul to consider that aliens aren't like us, Doctor Vahlen. That's why it'll keep kill, as thanks for giving it power and strength for playing docile to your whims of ambition._

I didn't understand fully what these people were trying to do in this facility at all. Some part of myself understood control, imprisonment and another recognized opportunity to turn an enemy against itself to win a war. Yet will was what denied either option, so if anything I almost felt impressed to keep such a genius in my employment. _To push beyond boundaries, to do what it takes to get results and Lena would get along well with you...Vahlen. But XCOM's leadership would never be able to ignore me, if I just get a bit closer because Kathy is trying to make it seem like...I can be predictable. Oh, such a dangerous game we're all playing together._

"Do we have weapons capable to do such a thing?" Vahlen questioned when she clutched her chest as cold realization flooded internally, "He's been toying with us for weeks! If what we're seeing is just him _now_ of all times...he's done playing!" I raised an arm to light begin plugging in holographic keys to establish a connection to the drop-ship as I felt a chill going down my back, "They're coming...to kill us all. And they'll keep going to possibly reach Advent forces all because Gamma wants to keep...killing humans."

Tapping several keys I quietly spoke into my communications unit informing the captain, "How much longer until reinforcements arrive? It seems our VIP has stirred up a nest of monsters!" I waited patiently despite eyeing movement along borrows as night filters revealed smaller creatures starting to slowly crawl upwards. _Vipers...oh shit, of course they're not just Vipers are they? They're adolescents who are growing up in being told by mommy and daddy to have some fun. Now that is what I call to be so cute!_

"Fisher!" Valhen gasped out as the young boy retorted anxiously, "Missing since last night! She found clutches of eggs, so she went back down to find more...but lost radio contact." Another scientist hesitantly recalled, "Wasn't she one of your most trusted soldiers, Moira? Didn't your Commander assign her to protect you, I only remember the base being overrun and alarms...when Central alerted us all to get the hell out of there when it'd gotten bombarded. If she's dead...there's no one capable to kill Gamma, or if he's breeding...with those other specimens?"

The former head geneticist of XCOM whispered in a dreaded certainty, "Then we are lost." I recorded most of what their conversation had led up to this point. _There's a lot in the past I have to rediscover, or find out exactly during that First War. Vahlen ran from XCOM, or separated herself...but hasn't gone to do so willingly? Even she, or anyone would know of their revival considering most of Advent is issuing broadcasts for their capture...or termination._

Finally my officer's voice crackled to life into an ear, "Reinforcements en-route within twenty minutes, Lord. We're standing-by to lead an assault as per your order, if you so choose too." My eyes kept staring pointedly as movement slithered frequently above in between jagged pointed rock formations, or stones shifted behind myself along edges. It seemed these creatures were angered by my interference and knew instinctively a change meant...a hunt had been deemed to consume the prey it'd been savoring for weeks on end.

"Once they link up with yourself, Captain...attack and get down to where I'm located immediately. We have a lot of _targets_ down here, so don't hesitate to kill anyone that's not Vahlen, or myself when coming into contact...understood?" I relayed to take into account of numerous borrows which had been dug outwards to swarm an entire encampment. Too many exposed flanks, too many exposed sides and I'd be hard pressed to watch my own back with so many potential enemies coming to kill a doctor who had to live past today.

 _I don't even know how many of these things are around, or let alone number when bred!_ Carefully gauging angles proved to be a tiresome effort since it'd come down to either close combat, or perhaps some sense of thinning the herd. _If Gamma is intelligent, I have to force it out and hurt it enough...to get myself, or Vahlen out. Captain's reinforcements aren't going to be here so quickly, I'll have to survive and kill as many as possible._

"Orders confirmed, Lord." I gave a sardonic smile to laugh quietly, "Don't take your time, Captain! If we lose this prize, I dare say we've made ourselves expendable...immediately." Without a doubt I'd certainly found purpose to fight and kill, if only to keep myself closer to a target I'd raise heaven and invoke hell to find personally. So Vahlen's survival made that ambition of mine ever so closer to happen, to be within reach and all I had to do was simply safeguard an enemy...out of sheer convenience alone!

"We have to evacuate immediately...get everyone out!" Valhen whispered urgently to swiftly get as many lives out of danger, "If we can get a message out...to warn everyone! Maybe the Commander will send someone...I hope to God, if he can! We won't survive if Gamma appears..." She stopped when an audible rumbling met an entire encampment to freeze in place. Even I looked over to see light dimming as two blackened shadows started closing gradually and I almost whistled since it'd been the very same doorway I'd entered.

 _Looks like they know how to close a door, lock it and make someone sweat!_ I remarked to compliment these creatures who studied their prey fairly effective. They'd been planning to strike eventually yet my presence proved to be a threat due to sudden changes naturally. _Damn, I hope those drop-ships have ordinance attached to blow open a door way! Or else...I'm going to have to unlock it myself, if anyone doesn't help me first possibly!_

"They know where we keep our panels internally?" The woman shouted undeniably panicked as a cascading shimmer of hysteria started appearing among various people. Vahlen's scream sent a younger boy running immediately, "There's no time. Get this message to broadcast! Hurry, or God damn us all if no one can hear our warning...go!"

I watched from my heightened position to see him rush towards a smaller series of containers and slam the door open. He'd be busy trying to send out broadcasts that would be monitored, or blocked by the drop-ship hovering around a valley's skyline. _Still, it'll buy us time before XCOM ever catches wind of this place's existence. Least I can do, is salvage and make it tempting for them to waste some lives on another person's works. It's only fair, I give them an opportunity after all._

"They locked us in...with themselves." I heard the woman whisper as Vahlen nodded below where I sat presently, "Get everyone together and arm them...with anything we have left. Leave clues, evidence and messages so if we perish...others will know of our mistakes. Gott sei mit dir, Gloria." Her colleague simply replied in German as well to soberly accept they'd die but not before adding, "No, Moira. Gott erbarme dich!"

Screams suddenly arose ahead as gunshots and hissing shrieks caused a panic to flood as people sprinted away. I watched dozens upon dozens of scientists, guards or even volunteers rushing into camp as snake like creatures started appearing out of borrows. They bit into exposed necks, or wrapped any human into a crushing embrace to splinter ribs in a cacophony of muffed rasps for air. Cries for mercy, or horror were beyond anything I'd ever heard...not since killing squads of XCOM's soldiers who'd never understood what they tempted.

Vipers akin to Advent's genetic fodder but in darker coloration of white and bluish scales came flooding out of borrows. Dozens swarmed past fleeing unarmed people to attack armed men, or women to bite into them with poisonous consequences. Flesh melted off faces, or outright started peeling due to coils crushing muscle and bone without mercy. There wasn't a chance in hell these people would survive, or even see another sunrise. Yet only one would see such a thing...as I adjusted myself accordingly to level my pistol evenly.

The people below myself fled towards the back of an encampment where glass panels overlooked a pen of sorts. Keeping an eye on my prioritized VIP, I took one last moment to prepare myself as swarms of Viper adolescent came streaming from every corner surrounding this camp. No matter what I happened, or what I deemed to be irrelevant...I had to make sure one person survived among those who'd damn themselves to playing Gods. But despite my loathing for such people, I couldn't help but wonder if playing God would be worth walking among those who were considered Gods themselves? It'd be a question I'd answer on another day eventually.

Standing absolutely calm getting an overview of a battle field I found myself unprepared to fight upon seemed surreal. Yet I found solace in a fact it'd make my blood flow ever so hotly. It meant that I still felt fear and that was purely a human response to the fact I wanted to live. Regardless I only smiled to grip a weapon comfortingly to figure out what would be my next move. Sometimes being the monster only proved I loved hating I was just human...sometimes.

 **End Chapter XIII**

 **Author's Note:** Got around to playing XCOM2 again, I figured I got a craving to write and this came out after playing several story based missions. Mainly I hit a road block trying to figure out what would be best during to await when pieces are coming together. Thankfully the 'Alien Rulers' are just what I'd call...quasi-human experimentation which are ironically picked up by Advent...and yes I know, the game doesn't explain because it doesn't need too.

Regardless next chapter is going to be fun. Stalker (Retribution) vs Viper King...I'm not ashamed to admit a fact, I'm going to enjoy writing a simply yet brutal fight scene. And I have a feeling those who read this story are going to say, 'This sound's cliché...' Oh really, if this is cliché, I'm sure you're welcomed to do something better because I just write what I can for fun. But at least I'm honest about this spoiler because it doesn't spoil anything save for the obvious...so, let's find out next update what's going to go down.

And to those who didn't expect Vahlen to make an appearance? Congratulations, I didn't expect it either...since I replayed Enemy Unknown and Enemy Within, I miss the old cast sometimes and I don't regret trying to make a back story for them at times. Leave your thoughts, questions and predictions as you wish.

Have a good day, be safe and leave a review.


	15. Chapter XIV

**XCOM: War of the Chosen**

 **Retribution's Ascension**

 **Chapter XIV**

Standing fully cloaked gave me an unhindered view of witnessing fleeing scientists and assistants running from a swarm of Viper adolescents. Most tried to help one another, or outright dragged who stumbled in blind fits of desperation. _Too many, too many keep appearing and I have to endure for half an hour in this madness?_ Leveling my firearm warily, I selected exposed targets which wrapped themselves to savor crushing and poisoning their victims. I couldn't stop a grin from forming due to how easy it'd be to let them die to let them just reap what they sowed.

The first shot snapped to send an alien writhing and hissing into a death thrall immediately. Several looked around wildly hearing one of their own being snuffed out, "Death from above!" I whispered sending two more as people below fled underneath to reach the far end of their tomb, I kept an eye behind as I'd have to move quickly. _Don't get complacent in one spot, or else risk getting picked off like Grim-Lance instructed you about sharp shooting. With so many targets, they'll find you and that'll get you killed faster!_

Leaping off one structure to land soundly muffled as my legs carried armored limbs and sheer weight to blend between what little cover I had. Raising the weapon I fired three more times to send foes writhing and crying out, I drew a blade overtly. The shimmering cloak encasing myself held firm when I stilled myself to see an adolescent slither past angrily, "Gotcha!" I sliced upwards sending a bloodied tip through jaw and bone to have it crumble lifelessly aside. And immediately I sprinted aside not willing to give them an opportunity.

Weaving in between froze alien creatures who'd never encountered another predator proved far too easy to uphold favorably. The blade flickered with crimson stains to send several more to their deaths, I even decapitated one through sheer momentum as I slid on both knees avoiding a collision. Yet it wasn't going to dent to their numbers, if anything I'd just riled them all to seek out a threat. But I stood adjacent along containers to see them fanning out hissing, or outright screeching to extend hoods of scale like flesh lividly.

Three stood upright hissing in formation as one tossed a corpse aside which twitched due to venom eating away at nerve endings. _Smart of them, they're looking for whose shooting!_ Their eyes were tinted black as glints of light reflected off their surfaces. Due to being so close I could see their reddish serpent like tongues flickering, as if to taste air frequently and one just so happened to look in my direction. Unnaturally rigid it raised itself according with hood extend, so I remained stationary yet it hissed loudly in alarm!

My firearm ignited to see a headless corpse toppling over as I bolted around a structure hell intent on keeping concealment. _They can't see me, but they can smell me?_ Frowning I peeked around the nearest corner to just roll away as one Viper's maw came screeching past, "Oh, please shut your mouth!" I barked to impale a shimmering blade through its jawline and have it writhing in place to limply fall over, I almost wanted to laugh at how gullible these adolescents seemed entirely.

Rapidly pointing at an opposite corner I shot twice sending the second into coils of twitching muscle. _So, they're flanking and coordinating to box me in! Wonderful, they're smart to think!_ I growled lowly to move again keeping more which sped over inspecting their dead anxiously, or outright infuriated to snap at each other lividly. Reaching the encampments only communications hub did I hear a boy gurgling on his own life blood. Storming inside I shot once to send a Viper hissing in shock from one massive hole beneath an extended jaw, "...what...are...you?" I heard a soon to be child dying, to wheeze out words from the ground raising an arm blankly due to venom eating his eyes internally as my form flickered due to an intensity of light alone.

"Retribution." I said my name once to move past a shallow breathing corpse as he whispered desperately trying to roll over towards some crude console where a singular tablet uploaded data to an external broadcast system, "Please...send...warning." Bloodied fingers reached outwards clawing at air in a vain attempt to do what he'd been ordered. Yet I crushed said limb to have him wheeze out painfully all too shocked.

Leaning forward I whispered rather coldly, "Not yet. So sleep, I'll do it when it's necessary." Sending his numbed body backwards into a corner roughly signaled I wasn't playing savior. He died with stunned eyes partially closed when I turned around to absently pull a cord free underneath my forearm's holographic screen. _Now time to send Lena information to use, if anything she'll come up with something to get XCOM running over here, sooner or later._

I kept myself angled if any of these adolescents came through a doorway, "Captain! Have the good doctor decipher what I'm uploading. The entire encampment is under attack by what appears to be their own experimentation's doing. So I ask you please have plenty of firepower readily available, or else we might lose our VIP!" I warned simply to focus on hearing screams and gunshots echoing further ahead signaling I couldn't waste anymore time.

"Understood, sir!" I got a clipped reply as I retracted said cable to move back outside quickly. I came almost face to face with adolescent aliens either didn't realize what was standing among them, or failed to react when I fire three times to send another group falling over into death thralls. _They're more focused on killing, or capture their creators! Good thing, I might just be hard pressed if they'd focused on the greater danger among them presently._

Ahead over machinery meant to power an entire encampment, I saw a small mob desperately trying to make a final stand. Rifles, shotguns and pistols fired together to send a line of adolescent aliens screeching backward, if only just barely. _Where's the damned VIP?_ Taking one moment to zoom through mechanical sockets did I spot Vahlen's marked form among dozens. She was furiously speaking into some sort of tablet conducting a last will, or maybe she'd been declaring warnings for future people who'd hear of their demise.

One long wall of glass meant to keep something within a prison wavered due to sheer weight pressed against it. But it wasn't due to the amount of humans huddled against it, "Frost?" I murmured in disbelief to see clouds of cold and whitish stains ascending from below, "Oh great!" Hissing those words soon enough proved to be ideal as panels immediately shattered! Flakes of ice and glass showered them from behind in sending an entire mob stumbling forward helplessly right into adolescent swarms that pounced hungrily onto victims. A series of screams and cries for help arose all too unhindered.

Men who were armed got dragged away to be killed immediately as well as women who'd been mustering a defense. Most got plucked from behind to be dragged into a pen as Vahlen was among many who screamed from shock alone. _Shit, shit, shit!_ I chanted sprinting forward viciously slicing several aliens down into silent hissing of death and agony. Yet more came charging as a flickering light due to my suit coming into contact with glass shards, it had reflected light past myself drawing them out of sheer anger.

Whipping around I flipped frontwards in having one lunging alien smash into the ground. And without hesitation I stabbed downward with a sword gleaming ominously, in pinning coils into place with bloodied splatter. _Behind!_ Rolling over a near dead creature did I fire once again, sending another headless corpse tumbling backwards. I looked to my flanks rapidly seeing numerous creatures hissing either in anger, or outright shock due to an armor's cloak starting to fail.

Time seemed to be running against my efforts as I fired over and over point blank into charging Viper adolescents. Retrieving my blade angrily did a series of vicious and overt slashes send several pieces of a creature aside, "Finally, a challenge I can enjoy!" Panting lightly when I slamming backwards to pierce another enemy's chest, "No pity, no remorse and no fear!" I exclaimed to kick thunderously a corpse off one crimson stained blade casually to give credit to foes who didn't care for their lives, they'd kill me or I killed them.

Snapping cracks of energy sent creatures dying in place, or being tossed aside by furious kin who wanted my death. _That's right, I want you all to come right at me!_ Viciously rolling aside to slice a thick coil opened as entrails fall freely drenching ground in heated liquids. Another round of energy within my firearm roared to send one more into a death thrall. It withered and curled into a ball before simply ceasing to move entirely.

More kept surging forward yet were met by steel and gunfire all too easily. Corpses pilled over one another as I slowly and gradually pushed through swaths of cut serpentine flesh. Only a small group remained upright extending their hoods to bare fangs savagely enraged. But I wiped blood off a blade to keep my pistol leveled to be used readily. I stalked forward grinning openly despite sweating profusely underneath an overheated mask's respirator, God alone knew I certainly felt adrenaline to have every sense alive so vividly, it hurt to just breathe and to sense an undeniable bliss to keep battling until I gave out naturally.

"What's wrong?" I barked out laughing to give off a synthesized voice cruelly amused, "You can't kill one man? I'm only human!" These creatures saw an entire dozen, or more of their brethren cut into pieces of bloodied ponds of crimson. So much leaked to form a miniature steam bath as frigid frost met cooling red immediately.

Next to my face a pistol ventilated excess heat and obscured myself partially. Yet mechanical eye sockets filtered out obstacles to tint my vision in a pale yellow light. One actually flinched to flee behind into a pen as two refused to give ground. I gave one that fled a trait of intelligence, it'd live longer and these weren't destined to survive. But I felt beyond thrilled to give them an ample warning of undeniable entertainment.

"Run away you little snakes!" I hissed out lividly to see their bodies recoil angrily as they understood my words easily, "Run, or I'll skin you both alive!" I stopped just past several twitching corpses as coils shifted due to their inability to remain naturally rigid. Behind them I heard screams of humans who were crying out in pain, or terror when some were being held down among an outcropping of rock near the back of said interior pen.

 _They're not killing them, so they're being gathered up!_ My firearm ceased ventilating steam to have it prepared to unleash another round of effective purpose once again. One creature lunged forward diving low as I leaped over a tail trying to ensnare my own legs. _Too damned easy, snake!_ Yet without looking I aimed just behind myself, I chortled in firing twice sending a corpse skidding forward head first into blood, dirt and flesh. These weren't dangerous killers by no means, or else I'd have been concerned to think quicker...for they were just mindless drones who'd been sent to overwhelm weakened prey with superior numbers.

Spinning in place I screamed victoriously to impale the second through a gaping bloodied maw all too happily! Humanoid hands feebly grasped my shoulders, "Nice try." I complimented to casually hostler my overheating pistol as it ventilated steam again strongly. Grunting due to it's weight alone did I shove it aside by pulling the blade cleanly out with an audible squelching noise. I sheathed that as well to hum contemplating to decide what these creatures would deal with, I had no fear of them and as such leaned over to grasp a twitching tail.

Dragging a half alive Viper by it's very own body proved suitable for an armored suit enhancing my physique to beyond a human limit flawlessly. Bracing myself I pulled briefly to test out weight and I grinned savagely to whisper, "I hunt, who I want too, snake!" Shrilly yelling I yanked aside to spin in place as I twirled around several times to send an adolescent creature slamming head first through one icy frozen glass panel promptly shattering.

Crimson droplets stained both sides as rigid glass cut into softened flesh leaving only a brutal warning for them to witness. I panted lightly to press several holographic keys to cease concealment as it'd have to be reset naturally. _She better not be dead, or I'll level this entire mountain into rubble! God help me, or I'll skin all these snakes into boots, shoes, belts and mount their heads on a wall for all Advent to realize I'm not playing with these serpents ever again!_

Breathing in heavily I forced adrenaline to cease gradually as I cracked knuckles to loosen joints when striding forth. An entire cavern meant for observation for a creature to eat, sleep and possibly track met my keen gaze. Rock formations a mix of crystallized ice and droplets fell from above to sudden freeze after leaving tips. The air itself seemed to turn frigid as if a winter climate settled when it'd been dry and excessive hot prior. Yet in this cavern's center were a dozen, or more survivors coiled and trapped by adolescent Vipers.

All of them were staring at myself hissing lowly as more seemingly appeared from borrows on flanks in large numbers. But none dared to move, or react when I kicked aside glass shards absently to garner their attention. _Whose telling them to stop?_ I wondered briefly to sneer as I stepped off to lightly grunt when absorbing force momentarily. Both armored legs were already carrying myself gradually past two plateaus of extending rock to stand in an opened area.

Keeping a blade extended warranted enough to convey I wasn't leaving, or afraid of creatures which obstacles at this point. Yet from behind I heard glass shattering making my gaze narrow immediately. _They let the other captive Vipers out!_ A corpse belonging to one guard came to land in loose limbs and crumpled limply nearby. Adults sporting yellowed markings mixed with white and brownish scales slithered behind to hiss angrily towards surviving humans.

More adolescent snakes kept appearing in longer intervals yet they held considerable number to congregate inside this area. _That's good, if they all focus on myself? It gives the Captain plenty of room to blow, or open those doors...to gun down any of them freely._ Exposing myself openly would only serve to keep my objective within reach, if anything I'd hoped to barter with these creatures to maybe see how intelligent they'd been praised. Vahlen's survival was paramount to my ambition, I couldn't afford to see her die so mundanely in this rightful reward.

"I know you all understand me, in what I'm saying." My voice's synthesized effect caused humans to look up with various expressions of hope, terror and confusion. Deliberately raising a weapon to slowly trace an entire circle once I spun in place, I gradually started taking in enemies who wanted myself dead. They wanted to kill me for interfering in their own hunting grounds, I'd have done that exactly response and yet unlike them I only cared because it was convenient for my plans to come to fruition ever so clearer. And if I had to cut down them all? I'd do it, if only because they were asking for a fight they'd never win.

Stopping to face survivors who struggled naturally beneath coils of creatures that could crush their rib cages brutishly, "My own prey is among them!" I pointed firmly ahead with a bloodied blade as droplets occasionally dripped off whenever I moved said object, "Give me what I hunt, or I'll skin you all alive..." I laughed through a mask to hear an over whelming series of hissing, screeches and saw extended hoods arising, "...all because I can do it!"

None dared to strike even from behind as I twirled the blade to have a tip pointing reversed. _They're not falling for it, they're being held back, but by who?_ Zooming further to inspect the surviving human scientists did I notice my prioritized target struggling. Peering downward I saw a hand dipping beneath her greenish coat to which I realized impressed. She'd been armed all along to go down, or at least kill to defend herself until a bitter end despite having no hope to survive. _Perhaps a demonstration is in order, if they think I'll remain harmlessly passive to their hesitation._

Numerical symbols along the top of where I viewed indicated an almost cooled timer of my pistol's internal plasma source. _Grim-Lance, I still thank you everyday for helping me construct this weapon and I've never forgotten my debt._ It'd been months and months of learning to fire a weapon capable to blow off limbs, or heads without losing sight to maintain it properly. Thankfully after years when I'd been younger, it paid off to sufficient critique from my master that I was adequately skilled enough to receive such a gift on his behest.

Placing one hand onto the hostlers top I warned them far too smugly, "I will start shooting your faces off, if you don't give me the prey I hunt." Gloved fingers slid patiently along the pistols grip comfortingly, "How many will it take? Is it going be like behind me, to where I walk over until their corpses pile up for you all to get a hint? You understand what I'm saying, so why pretend to believe you can kill me?"

I stepped several paces forward daringly to send several rearing backward yet they remained in place. _Again, they're not falling for it! Something's incredibly off about all of their behavior, I can't even begin to imagine what though._ If I didn't start thinning out their number soon, I'd get overwhelmed out of sheer impossibility to avoid their coils, or get snatched from behind. They were predatory, they were cunning and if these things senses an opportunity, I'd be a dead man as well.

One hand had complete emplacement on a pistol which cooled off finally as a timer ran out just above my brow. _Whose going to make the first move, a predator who hunts or prey who fights back?_ I looked over a shoulder to see encroaching serpents hissing, or outright closing distance to have no chance of escaping. They were making a circle of fangs, coils and yet none dared to come within reach of a blade's serrated edge willingly.

Vahlen's hand went rigid as my eye sockets magnified to zoom to see a firearm barely visible. Apparently several others who she'd been whispering something in German, or perhaps sent coded words did similar actions. _They're prepared to die, I guess I was wrong about all of them. They ran because they wanted a chance to live, if only to realize there's no chance at all._ Perhaps these scientists were far more different than those I've encountered, if anything they acted akin to soldiers and it might have been due to the First War's influence to assume entirely.

But it screamed remarkable to how these off-shoots from the present Resistance could seem so different in actions. _They're not innocent people at all._ I should have laughed for believing their fleeing actions were out of desperation, but not of blind fear. They wanted to die fighting, if only for others to find their remains to never lose...hope. _Interesting to see they're all soldiers on just another field of battle! Science isn't a battle of guns, swords or anything save to have a common end to achieve victory at all costs._

The former scientist which lead XCOM in their first war looked right at my mask defiantly. She knew to some degree I wasn't friendly, or there to save them possibly. _She might just kill herself before being captured by myself or, am I wrong to assume she wants to fight?_ I thought chewing over possibilities as I realized far too amused, "Survival? I can appreciate someone fighting to survive and to win a war apparently."

Nothing more could be done until myself, or the scientists made their move to provide ample distractions. As long as I gunned down those prioritized to safe guard my target, "You better appreciate what I do to keep your position secured, Kathy." I whispered to angle myself according prepared for an attack from behind, or aside on flanks which were intentionally being left open. These adolescents wanted to suffocate lungs, a brutal and rewarding act in hindsight yet they weren't capable to throw off an armor enhancing strength.

The woman who survived within XCOM's first war had an expression of steeled resignation as I caught mouthed words. _She's praying, I can't believe it! She's praying?_ Several lone tears feel making my smile curl upwards to nearly laugh utterly impressed. If this was a taste of why Earth fell decades ago, I gave Advent and the Elder's credit for being far more dangerous to make people such as Vahlen refuse to give in to their defeat.

I firmly kept my hand steadied to watch the bound scientists inevitably commit themselves to an end worthy of remembrance. One screamed out two words causing a ripple of action, "Vigilo Confido!" Gunshots went off cascading as men, or women roared out stabbing into Viper creatures wildly, desperately and some didn't even penetrate scaled flesh. Yet none of them hesitated to refused to surrender, or damned themselves to be at a creature's nonexistent mercy. I had to give these humans respect to die like worthy prey, they were afraid but they weren't immobilized to not fight against their predator.

I sprinted forward firing shots to send several adolescent creatures screeching backward as half their skulls got blown open. Snarling angrily I jerked aside to slice into an enemy, for it fell backward as I bounded over it's writhing corpse! I fired again as one scientist got his neck bit into to gurgle out bloodied foam due to venom's potency. _Don't you dare die, woman!_ I vowed mentally in seeing the VIP remain free of hindrance, more so I sent several more to their deaths as I rolled away to see an adolescent smash into the ground.

Impaling a blade into an exposed head proved effective as I dashed to reach where ice and rock melded together. Some kept struggling when bones cracked audibly, "Brutal!" I commented to leap forward slice and slashing aside Viper's whose clutched their throats with humanoid hands! Crimson waterfalls ran down their scaled flesh when I stomped thunderously onto one's dying face, I did so several times crushing the creature into reddish paste viciously.

My efforts gave me only five survivors including Vahlen who fell over due to an adolescent slamming itself into herself. The few who feebly clung to life dragged themselves past dead, or dying creature's to huddle closer towards their leader who refused to show weakness. Wiping loose blood off serrated edges did I speak up impressed, "A pleasure to meet you in person, Moira Vahlen! Your reputation makes you infamous to those beyond in the world, if I have to say!"

The pistol burned strongly when it ventilated more excess heat as I holstered it yet again secured. Flipping my other weapon loosely meant it would have to serve as my only means to defend them, "Unfortunately I can't allow you to die down here! You have far more use to me, alive and for those who seek your _assistance_ despite your apparent hobby. Vipers...tend to have a temper, if you haven't noticed at all."

Cautiously keeping eyes upon said creatures who all had backed away screeching as corpses stilled finally. Half a dozen, or more of their own had been slain when their prey had fought back! And that wasn't including above in an encampment where I added to said body count, I'd imagine they were wary to fight myself. I hadn't been expected, I'd been an anomaly and I still didn't have an idea as to what Subject Gamma looked like physically.

Turning away momentarily to feel comfortable, I turned my face aside just to see a pistol aimed directly centered to kill, "Who are you creature?" I heard a question from someone who I willingly would safeguard. Her expression looked worn yet nonetheless steady to have haughty features from decades of experiencing war, "You're not Advent, or a friend either. Who, or what in the hell are you supposed to be?"

I couldn't cease to admire a fact even hardened resistance fighters couldn't hold candles to this woman's resolve. Her arm trembled due to possibly being dislocated, or fractured and she'd been capable to aim a weapon fatally effective to my life. _Yeah, I think she'll do nicely to be my guarantee to get into the Resistance and maybe getting to where XCOM hides when not using said movement! They maybe connected, but they're not the same organization, or else they'd have been found out years ago whenever operatives were interrogated._

Lightly tapping an edge against one armored leg did I respond mildly civil, "Retribution." I said my name chortling to see a barrel remain steeled to shoot projectiles, "I am Retribution, Doctor Vahlen and I have a friend in the Resistance who'd be interested, if you accompanied myself to be handed over to them to continue your work." I offered mainly curious to see her eyes narrow suspiciously before firing off two rounds in quickened cracks, a bit amazed I blinked owlishly to hear another being gag on air loudly.

Behind myself did an adolescent Viper was that source of noise as I frowned to impale it through an opened maw, "Lie to me again, or I shoot you." Her accent thickened prominently when I raised both hands relatively peaceful to slyly imply, "Doctor! If I were here to kill you, or anyone behind yourself? You'd _never_ see me coming, so if I'm lying it's because I honestly don't know how the Resistance is going to react when I hand you over to them, by extension to this present generation of XCOM as well."

Several groans made her eyes look aside to see colleagues struggling to make slings, or tourniquets for open wounds gushing crimson. I followed all too happily to remark indifferently, "It'd be a tragedy if all of your team, efforts and knowledge to assist others were to die. It'd a shame to let them all waste away. Perhaps we can come to a deal, I'm not opposed to it."

Playfully flipping a pommel to have serrated edges reflecting light and liquid comforted internal expectations. But my head tilted to watch numerous foes who held their ground to pin us all together in some makeshift prison. _Sooner I have to worry about one enemy, I'll rest easier knowing I don't need to get shot in the back. Might as well play nice, if Katherine is so concerned I'll betray her whenever I want too. It's a shame I'll have to do it one day, but thankfully I have time to solidify an opportunity to cash in on later, hopefully._

One woman who appeared to similar to someone called Gloria whispered, "Don't trust it!" I smiled beneath my mask to hear it clearer, "It's not going to keep it's word! It watched and stood by to see us die, how can we accept it'll help?" Along her temple was a nasty growing patch of reddish and darkened skin, I imagined concussions made one's perception skewered. But enough enough to not realize I'd been conversing relatively civilly for several minutes, or else she'd have been dead by that logic.

"Gloria, sit down, please." Vahlen requested straining just to smile painfully while trying to avoid moving an arm. Humming loudly I offered again mildly patient, "I can pop that shoulder back into place, Doctor. As a sign...of good faith." Lightly making a gesture of the cross which brought back days of myself being tortured for spouting heresy of the old world to see her eyes widen briefly in natural shock, "You're an alien? One whose a Christian?"

Sheathing my blade quickly to step forward with both hands raised did I mention humorously, "Technically I'm Catholic, so I have my moments of good will." Gesturing to a limp arm did I offer yet again extraordinarily humoring patience to lightly joke, "Now if we have to argue over trivial technicalities, Doctor? May I again offer you aid, if to keep that weapon from shooting myself in the face?"

Her hesitation showed when a pistol dipped as I nodded to step forward ignoring gasps of horror behind us. I stood slightly taller over the woman to firmly place one hand on herself, "Be prepared!" I warned bemused to suddenly grasp right below a purplish bruised bicep, "I don't give warnings." Grunting lightly I pushed quickly to hear an audible crack, it forced a loud scream from her as I braced weight to openly chortle loudly.

 _Captain, I pray you're on your way!_ Twitching a jawline agitated due to that weapon being pointed at myself intentionally. If this woman wasn't a notoriously infamous figure from the First War, I'd have sliced that head off shoulders earlier. _This is getting incredibly irritating, I'm not tolerating a third time if she points that weapon in my face. No sense of being grateful, or integrity to just accept a fact I'm not here to kill them._

"You can get us all out alive?" She questioned glaring painfully struggling to remain upright even when I backed away voluntarily to give an illusion of generosity. Casually leaning over to inspect survivors did I give an honest prediction, "Maybe! If reinforcements I called in arrive soon, or later to give _them_ more time to kill us, I can guarantee your safety. But the rest is out of my hands..." Seeing her expression harden I paused momentarily just to willingly gauge potential to level a rare gift of assurance, "...yet I can try to extend such hopes."

She kept trying to search for something in my voice, or possibly was frustrated since a mask concealed facial expressions. _Can't tell if I'm lying, or genuinely concerned to safeguard your life!_ I smiled widely to offer a gloved hand, "I agree to your request, Doctor Vahlen. I'll do all I can to safe guard you, your team and maybe...I'll get you to a resistance cell on the European coastline whenever we vacate this valley entirely."

Every human looked to the former head of XCOM's scientific research and weapons development to swallow bitterly. I couldn't stop leering eagerly to hear a cold promise, "Break your word and I shoot your head off, creature. God help you, if I suspect you trying to get us killed." I only made a cross gesture from my forehead going down and across the chest in response. Last thing I needed was to break a vow on faith, I'd be going to hell anyway and at least in spirit I was given leniency to do some good in life.

 _Finally, I can focus only on taking these snakes down and finding out what is Subject Gamma!_ Exhaling lightly to walk past survivors who shrank away reflexively, I called over a shoulder towards the infamous XCOM leader. I needed answers to figure out why exactly these Vipers acted as if someone were ordering them, "Doctor? What is Subject Gamma? What does it look like, or rather is it responsible for all this _behavior?_ "

Almost every angle within a large interior cavern meant as some creature's pen had been covered. Every borrow had either one, or several adolescent Vipers hissing angrily to remain standing guard resolutely. Two adults stood out among them yet they were more reserved to flex hoods keeping smaller creatures in line, or snapped to send several skirting away. Yet they all remained without breaking an encirclement much to my growing suspicions, "Vipers don't _coordinate_ their attacks on this degree, so I have to ask what is causing it?"

Vahlen's silence lingered briefly to explain lowly as if she'd been searching, "Gamma, is not like anything their species has seen on Earth. It's a he, not an it!" I snorted to reply blandly apologetic, "Forgive my lack of distinction to identity a Viper's sex. I just think they're snakes with arms and move really _fast_ to kill people, Doctor. But you mean to tell me every Viper not local to your experiments is a female?"

The woman stepped closer to a group which waited anxiously to raise knives, or half spent pistols to defend themselves. She explained cautiously trying to figure out possibilities herself, "Precisely! The older specimens were designed as 'thin-men', Retribution well before in the First War. But it seems they're bred exclusively from a stock gene pool, or so what testing revealed to us. I sought to create a means to have them _maybe_ consider assisting us, if we made someone for them to inspire others to realize we're not destined to be enslaved."

I barked out a laugh to turn around rapidly to snark out, "You expected clones to have will?" Shaking my head utterly amazed to believe such madness had been reasoned entirely, "And furthermore they'd been genetically manipulated to be loyal, to never question or think at all? Your genius is only matched by your madness, Doctor! You just gave them another means to keep up numbers naturally, so I think Gamma is just _thanking_ you for his good times."

My utter disbelief couldn't be contained when I moved back to lightly kick aside iced pieces of rock angrily. _Will is only for beings who think, act and question! Vipers don't question, they're just fodder and they're quick fodder who can kill an enemy, if ordered by Advent officers._ Seething partially from being absolutely thrown for a surreal moment, I focused on keeping hands on both weaponry to retaliate immediately. It was clear we'd been boxed in a pen to await something taking it's time to have us fall into total paralyzing terror.

"What else do you know about him?" I questioned simply taking in various enemy serpents who curled into balls yet kept hoods extended, "What does he even look like at all?" Any information to figure out potential ways to kill said creature, or maybe injure it severely to have a sign wouldn't be worth fighting another predator off. These cloned creatures of Advent understood us yet didn't act with sentience to an extent this lone enhanced creature had commanded apparently, I never saw so many act akin to soldiers.

Vahlen started to speak only to immediately gasp as I turned around just to see something slithering behind jagged rocks. Humans scrambled away when bluish gray scales filled gaps in between rocks, I saw foggy breathing rapidly appear. The very air chilled so quickly, even I had to wipe off frost from my holographic screen's exterior surface. I heard one of her assistants Gloria literally whispering in a terrified disbelief, "Gamma? Oh my god, I think he's grown...Miora, he's grown...larger! He's bigger than we anticipated."

Scowling lightly I cautiously approached to inspect icy rocks as they fused upwards to see nothing but darkened shadows. _It moves quick, if it's that large!_ I whistled lowly to turn back towards open ground when numerous adolescent Vipers reacted. All of them formed into balls to lower their hoods, or outright become submissive when adults behind followed suite. Every single creature retracted their scale hoods to act docile, or passive as air turned frigid gradually.

"What the hell did you create to make _them_ bow to it?" I questioned impressed to find myself stunned to see them all react immediately. Advent had no creatures, or soldiers in their forces to cause such rigid adherence to whatever caused this to be possible! Even I doubted my masters alone could mimic such devotion among these cloned fodder, so something didn't seem naturally aligned to believe it'd been simple genetic manipulation. Vahlen wanted to make a creature far more grander and imposing to foster loyalty among them.

The woman grimly smiled to stand next to my side speaking three words, "He's a King." I arched an eyebrow underneath metal repeating a title incredulously, "You willingly created a creature to be called, their king? God help you, I'm really impressed!" Shaking my head undeniably amazed to test said creation to feel awed by it's imposing nature since it'd have to stand out among their entire species on Earth alone.

"The Viper King." Speaking my enemy's name certainly made it seem rewarding, "And is Gamma capable to speak?" I hedged to guess as Vahlen shook her negatively, "Nein! He understands English since it's a universal language, but he can't verbally speak. His vocal cords aren't humanoid enough to replicate speech, but I do theorize he can understand what we say since he's been learning once being born."

That wasn't entirely comforting to believe bartering for their lives would be plausible honestly. Yet if he understood what I wanted? _I'm sure we can come to an understanding, or an impasse if he hunts what I claim, I'll seriously make him reconsider the effort to steal prey. Or maybe he's curious, I can't even imagine what to assume anymore._ Humming loudly to ponder possibilities didn't assert my assumptions save for Gamma's patience to be stalking prey for sport presently. Either way, I doubted this creature would let the one's who imprisoned it, to be left alive to walk freely away.

"As long as he understands what I say, I'll guarantee he'll listen to what I have to offer." I grinned to feel anticipation when moving past a Doctor who appeared uneasy. Despite being boxed into a corner, I knew time had passed enough to where it'd be favorable to keep stalling an inevitable battle. The more time I wasted, a better chance the captain and his forces could strike from behind this gathering to thin a herd furthermore. Ironically it'd be his entry into said battlefield to make victory, an assured outcome over my lone effort entirely.

 _Relying on others is not exactly a comforting plan, if I hadn't rushed blindly into this mess!_ Ideally amused and annoyed played enough to warrant caution to delay this confrontation as long as possible in theory. _Might as well find out, if playing nice is going to pay off! Stealth won't work on these things since they can smell me, or detect heat probably. Maybe being human isn't exactly a boon in dealing with nonhuman like creatures._

Walking right onto open ground I kept my hand on a blade's grip ever so prepared to cut down any of these creatures. Yet nothing stood out to approach myself, "Where?" Murmuring absently to figure if Gamma would even recognize what I was attempting, to force a conversation or bartering into securing these human's lives. And from behind rocks fell loosely as I slowly turned to Moira Vahlen who couldn't have warned anyone, "Oh wonderful!"

The woman was openly trembling struggling to breathe as massive bluish coils lazily came from behind herself. They emerged underneath her legs to go upwards in securing, crushing and making a deliberate statement since I'd left them exposed. Her facial expression bordered on surreal horror, desperation and yet hope lingered within those eyes to remain firm at death's grasp. I pulled out my pistol aiming directly past Vahlen's head to see more bluish scales and thicker coils, "Come on out, Gamma! I know _you_ can understand what I am saying."

It honestly stopped coiling itself around someone who had to live above all else when I harshly laughed, "I have prey to hunt! And you are _touching_ one that I need as bait." Tilting my weapon's barrel just enough I fired twice striking the scaled flesh! An audible shriek from behind immediately retracted when I stalked closer to hear a deeper hissing, it echoed around audibly. Regardless of my own safety, I knelt down inspecting Vahlen who seemed unnaturally frigid.

She openly trembled trying to warm herself yet it wouldn't be possible as I reached out to grasp a coat dragging her away. I threw her lightly towards the survivors, "Keep her warm, or I'll kill you if she even closes an eye." None of them tempted fate to question it, if they didn't try to keep body temperatures steady against Gamma's presence. The creature was unnaturally cold entirely to a degree, hell it was so cold it'd caused frost to idly form upon rocks and my armor's metallic exterior in sporadic intervals.

"Are you frightened?" I called out into an empty space where only darkened rock and shadows met my question, "Or are you eager? To fight a man whose not afraid of you, Gamma?" Keeping a pistol leisurely pointed towards the ground while walking slowly to catch a glimpse of this elusive creature proved frustratingly difficult. My mask's eye sockets magnified a location when noticing coloration of blue, gray and white slipping towards one borrow hole's entrance. It'd retreated to observe myself from a safe distance naturally.

It wouldn't come out to hear what I had to say willingly, so I'd have to force said creature to enraged enough. Ironically I felt insulted it'd backed off for being a supposed ruler of Vipers, "You were born to be a King? All I see is a coward who flees from a rival, you're a weak predator and as such this is the _best_ you offer? Running like a snake back to it's hole, huh?" Flipping my pistol back into a hostler did I smugly remark to sound far too disgusted, "You're not even worth shooting! Let alone being treated like anything less to be skinned alive, as an animal."

Around various adolescent and adult Vipers either shifted hissing, or moved away from borrow entrances quickly. _Oh I think he's angry, I hope!_ Curling a smile deviously intrigued as I waved my hand flippantly stating, "For a creature born to lead, to fight and rule? You don't even deserve to be called anything less than nothing, Gamma! Here I thought you were a predator, one who hunts and not acting like prey who runs from another hunter!"

Off to my right I heard a series of rocks clacking past swiftly as a baritone hissing grew louder resolutely. The creature moved prominently out of sight in between borrows seeking an angle to strike at myself personally. It heard every word, it understood every meaning and as a result was infuriated to hear a mere human talk down to what hunted my species for sport. But I wasn't just human, I was both a monster and hunter who preyed upon those who were my enemy. Subject Gamma and I were enemies by choice at this point, or so I hoped.

"Those who are surviving behind me, I'm taking them since they're _my_ prey to use as bait." My voice remained stern yet bemused to hear an angered hiss echoing, "Or you kill me, if you can! I will have you _regret_ trying too, if you don't listen to my demand. Let me walk out with prey, I need for my hunts and I give you an enemy who'll come to you seeking _them_ out of concern!" I gestured to Vahlen specifically who was given extra coats, or kept tight in between wounded colleagues that were desperate to fight off chills.

I gave Gamma the name of an enemy who believed I stalked them spitefully, "XCOM." I proclaimed to walk several steps forward giving enough space for the creature see an opportunistic strike, "They'll come seeking you when they hear of this place, so much I'll bet on it soundly. We fight now, one wins and the one who loses stays to hunt them as a duel between _predators!_ " I hissed out gleefully to notice multiple Vipers backing away yet most were settling down to retract hoods, or moved into clustered balls when cold air returned potently.

 _That's right!_ I felt a chill creeping from behind my back indicating it'd fallen for words and had been intrigued. _Keep wasting time with theatrics, I'm sure the longer it considers actions? I'll have plenty of firepower to secure my objective's safety. Maybe I should inquire to Master Grim-Lance about speaking more to enemies during a battlefield, I'm starting to realize it has merit to keep prey uneasy, or scared psychologically._

Both arms raised themselves when I exposed myself to an attack intentionally signaling a predator's temptation, "I am Retribution!" Declaring my name to them pridefully just to issue a challenge, "And I dare you _Viper King_ to try to kill me. One hunter towards another, as predators who seek a need to have those who harm us, to fear us? Yet you hide like a worthless prey who fears to fight a predator you wretched shit of a snake."

I allowed each arm to drift lazily back down to remain staring ahead right into dozens of creatures awaiting orders. But movement from an immediate left caused several to rapidly vacate a particular borrow, I eyed it hungrily to smile widely beneath a mask of metal and circuits. _Finally, I get to test myself against a creature worthy to mount their head on a wall. My masters would be impressed to hunt such a creation, if only it wished to join Advent to exterminate humans who made it far beyond what it'd been cloned initially to undertake on the battlefield._

Movement within the borrows interior shifted when I finally looked upon the creature known as Subject Gamma. This Viper's size alone had my eyes widening in pure amazement, as blue coloration among scales mixing with white and gray aligned on powerful muscle like coils capable to crush full grown men into broken husks. It had no weaponry save for thickened hides, an intelligent gaze and powerful humanoid limbs enhanced to brutally pin an enemy. If I had any lingering doubt, or second thoughts they'd been ignored entirely as of now.

Gamma reared itself to loom over my height exposing an underbelly of snow white scales that melded into a darkened blue at times. With two prominent ornate like bone horns angling towards each other along the brow, it'd been a primitive crown of sorts. Or possibly horns yet this creature's sheer size meant it'd be well beyond expectations to possibly crush my suit's exterior. But I held my ground to offer a greeting regardless of our circumstances, "King indeed! Your creator certainly did a fine job to have your appearance stand out."

It hissed extending both jaws widely to exhale icy liquid as it froze rock immediately. _Ice? It can spit out liquid ice, or freeze someone alive?_ Pondering seriously of that possibility wouldn't be worth second guessing, so I slowly approached in giving us ample room. I didn't need it getting ideas to reach Vahlen, or her team of colleagues, I had to get them out alive to be of any use to myself. Yet this creature's height stood well above my own as I reached back behind in gripping a blade's handle tightly.

"Let's see whose more worthy to claim the prey, Gamma!" I spat out words grinning as adrenaline surged when my heart thundered wildly. Drawing out the blade I kept it level as liquid droplets leaked off to freeze upon hitting the ground, "Let's see whose more dangerous to kill!" I offered inching a pistol out a hostler teasingly, as numerical values along my mask's heads up display interface ticked to zero when steam vented itself from an internal overheating.

The Viper King lowered its head threateningly while tasting air with an elongated serpentine tongue frequently. Easing myself down to avoid acting hastily made moving easier to control, I started circling the larger alien trying to provoke an opening. _Lunge at me soon, or do something, so I can shoot your damned head off. I just need you to move first, Gamma._

I stepped over rocks to slightly waver as ice crackled underneath my armored boots. And that proved enough for the creature to lash forward akin to lightning striking! _Holy shit!_ Yanking the firearm out while diving aside to fire skimmed it's head, "Fast." Muttering impressed as a near spear like tail came striking out from a side and immediately, I forcefully rolled away hearing air being cut powerfully behind.

Getting up I fired again to see the snake like creature weave behind rocks as chunks got blown off violently. An exposed maw exposing fangs came lunging from a corner as the tail slipped away where I'd shot initially. Immediately I back peddled trying to gain distance when it hissed loudly rearing an overt extended hood. Aiming center mass I fire another round of energy as Gamma simply _inverted_ itself to allow heated matter skim several scales along it's jawline. I had to literally blink owlishly trying to realize what it'd just done.

 _It can dodge bullets?_ Twitching my jawline left to right briefly did I fire again as Gamma's head flipped itself around entirely. _No, it can react ungodly fast!_ The damned enhanced Viper screeched to rapidly surge forward when I kept firing undeniably frustrated to see it either weave, or outright spin in its neck too quickly. After a fifth shot steam ventilated out of my firearm's sides as a barrel glowered an angry reddish orange.

"Oh fuck!" I blurted out when a prominent clack of heat dampeners met Gamma and I's ears when I sharply looked upward. It's entire maw extended when a tail came swiping catching my exposed rib cage as I met a rock face intimately. I bit down screams to rasp out a hissing compliment when slowly struggling to stand up right, "Smart aren't you?" Armor plating had absorbed most of brute force yet bones still trembled to hold them together naturally.

Still gripping the firearm despite having it nearly thrown I holstered it again to mark down within my mask's interior. _Can't kill it from a distance, so up close and personnel is probably going to make things a lot more dangerous!_ Shaking off pieces of rock as dirt got dusted off, I took one deep breath to move forward drawing the blade with an audible squealing of steel unclasping itself. Gamma's eyes narrowed obviously to fork out a tongue tasting air when I stopped to idly keep a blade off to the side, I'd need it to slice, or jab when he'd strike myself inevitably.

Unlike other enemies which were human both of mind and body, I found myself unable to judge this creature's intentions. I wasn't familiar enough to understand what Vipers showcased for aggression, or giving off a warning to strike yet it caused adrenaline to flow within veins. _What are you waiting for me to give away?_ Tightly angling both legs which lightly bounced on feet did I need an opening to cut it's throat, or just gash open anywhere along an elongated skull.

I shifted my right foot slightly as I slipped due to a thin icy layer break. But it caused the Viper creature darted forward undeniably faster. Darting right shoulder rolling while spinning around I slashed along his coils to hardly skim off several flakes of scales! Pieces of near frigid flesh fell harmlessly as he whipped around baring fangs angrily. Panting lightly I almost thought I were going insane because Gamma was learning. Learning and adapting to predict where I'd avoid, or strike him when I saw a tail curling behind himself.

 _And god damn it all to hell, he's getting a lot quicker!_ Flipping a blade loosely to have liquid freezing into reddish crystallization indicated another problem. If I didn't penetrate that cold scale like hide, I imagined metal would freeze and become brittle...unless hitting the soft hotter organs beneath, if this thing was similar to an Advent Viper clone solider. But my gut churned tightly when I saw this creature lower its head slowly, literally seconds passed when it'd become streamlined in appearance mimicking an s-shaped posture.

"Oh, shit." I whispered when Gamma shot forward so quickly I reacted by slamming an overhead stab as the creature shifted immediately. An entire blade's length missed entirely when as a tail came to strike my armored chest, "Fuck!" Yelling out when I got lifted off boot feet as a crushing grip assist as I got sent face first through icy rock. Only sheer momentum slammed my skeleton as I crumbled and rolled violently in a sea of bluish white to groan painfully.

Shaking off blurred vision barely in time, so I threw myself as Gamma bit into rock just where I'd been slammed into moments ago. I jabbed a bloodied tip into the Viper's exposed coil as I screeched recoiling once retracting fresh crimson dribbling down it's length, "Cold hard scales, but soft warm organs!" I rasped out laughing since it'd be possible to kill this creature, if it bled red like anything else then I'd have a chance to get my objective secured.

Rushing forward I started a series of slashing and kept my leg spread to avoid another tail's spear like strike! It tried wrapping around an ankle yet I avoided it, if only barely as a weapon sliced missing the creature bending backwards to hiss lividly. Baring teeth beneath my mask I stopped thunderously upon Gamma's tail to have it shriek as I kept it secured growling out irritably when numerical values hit zero again, "Stay still! Damned snake!"

Plunging my sword right through a tail certainly caused the creature to shriek painfully. It tried yanking the entire metal blade through sheer force but it'd been secured. Crimson liquid sputtered when I yanked out the firearm aiming right into Gamma's face, "Got..." The beast darted over itself slamming right my chest as a shot rang out when I screamed struggling to keep its jaws from clamping next to a neck!

Struggling viciously alarmed when I couldn't shift the damned things weight as a solid mass of rock crushed right into myself. I coughed loudly spitting up crimson when Gamma's own momentum slammed me over and over again back first into jagged icy granite. _Too heavy!_ Straining to fight off heavier muscle and jaws which were trying to sink fangs into a softer part of armor, I had one plated glove between said teeth and another just adjacent within said mouth. The sheer amount of frost forming as sporadic globs of saliva, or exhaling skin chilling breath hitting my mask's mechanical sockets started cracking.

Sluggishly sending the creature side to side did thickened coils start trying to rip out a blade keeping itself from constricting my body. Gamma tried violently shaking when I got slammed over and over again into solid rock, "Don't like hands on you?" I gnashed out trying to laugh and avoid panicking when its eyes narrowed enraged in being forced to work for a kill. It's humanoid arms struck quickly gripping my smaller skull as fingers wrapped slight behind.

It tried crushing a metallic cowl and leather started straining when glass inside my mask chipped away in gradual pieces. Sparks caused my own eyes to wince due to heat, as well as smoke starting to fill in an internal respirator. This creature would try to cause a brain concussion, I felt tremors within arms I when tried resisting force, a force to send the back of my own skull breaking against solid granite. It knew what it wanted to do! _Shit, shit, shit! This thing isn't just madness it's brutal and cunning to know it has superior brute force over myself._

Wildly I found myself hitting solid rock again as I blinked away unfocused images of Gamma's maw into one coherent state. Glass sockets started straining when I saw portions of cavern, scales and a thick chest of flesh between elongated fingers crushing my temples together! _My firearm and blade gone, god damn it I'm trapped! I can't force him off, so...wait, my gauntlet!_ Grunting painfully I forced my head to struggle mightily to see a pressurized grappling line, I locked in a vector as a HUD started flashing in sheer warning through smoky smog.

 _It's not going to fire...oh fuck it, enough of this madness! To hell with being crushed alive, I'd rather be able to think if I die!_ In a blind desperate bid I shot the pressurized line as I had room to hold Gamma's half closed jaw. One audible shot of pressurized air escape and I found myself being flung forward, I'd managed to prominently sent a boot into the Viper's jaw when ascending rapidly into sharpened hanging rocks. I didn't even have time to scream, or brace as I slammed into jagged points of a cavern ceiling.

The line snapped due to rubbing up against jagged granite once I found myself falling again. I hit something suddenly solid as air and crimson splattered across my mask's interior, "Ow shit, damn it!" I rasped out rolling over to see a plateau's edge as Gamma was writhing in place. Blinking away multiple images of one creation I came to get up grunting and breathing in heavily, "Why the hell are you taking so damned long again, captain?"

Getting into a kneeling position I had to catch myself from vomiting as both of my ribs felt akin to rubber. Gamma tried in vain to yank a blade through force yet it'd teared more of itself accordingly, I scanned in out seeking my firearm. I breathed heavily looking from where I'd been across a cavern to where the humans who huddled together fearfully watched in similar states of horror, or disbelief when I got onto both legs barely steady. _Where...oh, I can't believe this shit! Why did it have to land next to them of all creatures?_

I saw a pistol's barrel glinting just next to one surviving scientist who looked close to hypothermia and convulsed vividly. Not even wasting time I jumped off to start running fiercely as a Viper King came barreling from my right. I dove down sliding onto knees as a maw just barely missing two monstrous fangs inches off my mask's exterior. Frost like ice built up immensely quick just to shatter glass causing myself to yelp and I tumbled aside desperately trying to prevent shards, or pieces to reach delicate eyes closed naturally.

Biting down screams of instinctual panic, I frantically tore off metal and glass to breathe in frigid air coughing loudly. Spitting out bloodied glass I blinked away tears to feel nothing tearing into soft flesh, or ruining sight to breathe in rapidly. Shaking myself down I looked around to see humans who were covering each other, "Gun...at your feet!" I rasped out to see a person hastily throw said object towards myself as I leered all too happily. At least someone among them had enough reason to assist their only chance of survival.

Grasping it viciously enraged I set up glowing hieroglyphic runes alongside a barrel as small indentations set an internal power source into an overheated state. _Come on, come on!_ Sharply glaring ahead when the huge Viper finally just tore a blade out handle first by it's own hands. _He's really pissed off, isn't that such a good thing to learn when you fight someone else?_ I saw it screeching undeniably enraged to cast it aside with an expression of furious hatred. I grinned far too happily when I called out, "Fuck you too, snake!"

The barrel turned reddish white as I knelt down concealing a firearm to feint an injury. _Come on, I know you're a predator, so try to resist this opportunity._ Coughing out bloodied globs I still smiled widely to see a creature rearing backward in response. A tongue rapidly tasted air, to loom ups in an overeager manner with a fleshy hood exposing itself. This thing alone I'd bet could smell human blood, so I imagined it would hopefully be tempted enough, if only just to finish off something akin to it's natural prey.

It lunged not even a moment passing when I slumped over intentionally feinting broken ribs. The Viper King came jaw extending as I dove forward shouting all too victoriously. We met in a jumble of limbs as hands clawed into flesh, armor scale and coils came bearing down when a I pulled the trigger causing an ear shattering crack. Gamma recoil shrieking when I got thrown off rolling and stumbling as he writhed around clutching an exposed reddish line trailing alongside his chest, I coughed loudly in trying to avoid losing consciousness.

Warmth trickled down my faces side when blood from claws trailing down in slicing open flesh from temple to cheek. It hurt to move yet I bit down screams to just rasp out, "Least it hit!" Sweat and blood mixed together stinging nerves when I got up clutching bruised ribs. I got an ever clear visual of Subject Gamma churning and wildly turning to slowly rise as well, if not slower and far more cautious to expel lungfuls of cold air visibly.

 _Shit, he's not dead or remotely wounded that bad to bleed out!_ Scowling tightly to avoid aggravating clawed induced injuries, I needed my other weapon once I glanced with eyes to see a blade's handle sticking out an icy outcropping. Stumbling over to bypass adolescent Vipers who slithered away immediately despite hissing pitifully, I didn't care about them when I grasped the handle and grunted straining to slowly pull it free. Thankfully my armor's enhanced functions weren't damaged to casually slide out metal partially chipped along serrated edges.

Standing upright I started to lightly run breathing traitorously loud in order to leap over some loose rock and rubble to slash right above Gamma's hood. The Viper recoiled before I saw steel meeting flesh to have him sporadically sway, to jerk away briefly until he wildly lunged to smash a tail right into my chest again. As as result I got sent sprawling backwards brutally, I found myself spiraling in circular motions and had myself tumbling until sliding to a grinding stop across icy dirt, I had to breathe in frosty mists briefly.

 _Fucking unreal, he still hits like a truck!_ I gnashed teeth together when jagged stone opened slashed wounds further. Crimson droplets freely fell when I got up kneeling to lightly pressurize said wounds, "How I can kill this thing?" I whispered mainly out sheer frustration dimly aware I'd been knocked between Gamma and Vahlen's surviving team members. God alone knew at least in being a body shield and weapon would offer insight if they lived to kill Gamma, or gave them time to prepare themselves hopefully.

My blade's once pristine and cleaned steel surface cracked due to extreme cold as I heard clinking chips falling off. It looked as if someone crushed it, or appeared to be glass yet I knew it'd hold long enough to pierce internal organs. _Where's my damned pistol at again?_ Eyeing my peripherals I didn't spot a metallic glint but from behind Gamma, I understood where it'd fallen this time after our brawling. It had landed near a far end of granite infused ice directly behind the Viper King as it raised itself to extend an opened jaw angrily hissing.

Defensively getting up I kept two hands on my blades handle to grit teeth silently. If I couldn't shoot any eye, or hit the skull from a distance I'd be dead. Going hand to hand, or even getting closer to this creature who seemed far better designed for combat in brutal exchanges. I was only human, so I had limits and I couldn't afford to slow down against a creature which would crush and bend my armor until I suffocated to death. It certainly had strength, speed and I doubted it'd show mercy if I was in it's grasp.

Backing away slowly I called over a shoulder hoping one of these scientists still had a loaded sidearm on hand. I needed anything to get across an entire cavern to reach my own weapon, "Do any of you have a loaded pistol, or something small enough that can shoot Gamma? I need a firearm to get to my own, it'll be able to kill him! If I can land a cleaner shot next time." I heard shuffling in response yet no one spoke up for several moments to increase my internal irritation, more so I had half a mind to order the captain to gun these humans into red paste whenever he'd arrive.

"Creature...here." A request for said firearm came from Moria Vahlen who weakly called out when I heard steps from a pair of boots, "You are...you're hurting him." Sweat poured down my forehead mixing with crimson as I yanked a cowl partially off. Breathing in deeply to appreciate chilled air momentarily, I turned around to leer ever so appreciatively to see the woman's expression freeze when I'd grabbed a weapon barrel first.

Her eyes were half lidded from either hypothermia induced by Gamma's coils, or battling a fever all too possibly. Yet she whispered to stumble backwards absolutely horrified, "God...you...are, but no..." I raised an eyebrow staring down at a woman who pitifully appeared as if seeing the worlds grandest nightmare as I bowed mockingly to grin, "Thank you! Thank you for your kind appreciation of my efforts to help you, Doctor Vahlen."

Several more coherent colleagues grimly pulled her away as I inclined my head to see them all look stunned, "Relax, I'm only human!" Turning my back on them I stalked forward, "And you don't need to worry about me killing you. You all have use to stay alive, if I can help it!" Speaking ever so sardonically bemused proved to alleviate some frustrations, since I had to keep stalling Gamma and hoped the captain breached those doors soon enough.

Aiming an old war pistol upwards I noticed swaying jagged rocks and they'd be a nice improvised detail to pin Gamma. Humming lightly while breathing deeply I angled a blade to slightly keep it level, "Shoot it's head off, or blow its open chest." I murmured two critical areas which could drop this creature dead, or get it on the way to do myself a favor. But if I got caught by Gamma's coils, or hands I'd suffer a gruesome end.

 _No time to find out, if he heals faster than a human!_ I bolted forward firing several shots overhead as the Viper whipped around screeching lividly. Rough half formed triangular icicles of rock and ice fell making a creature violently avoid being gouged, so I continued firing round after round to send the Viper King slithering backward. Yet he grew sick of being shot at to lunge forward weaving left, or right in rapid succession.

I jerked to his left when he lunged past opposite as I spun around shooting point blank into his side to pierce flesh. _Tail, behind!_ Throwing myself backwards to land hard on solid ground to stab aside a tail as it wrapped around serrated edges of the blade, "Not this time!" I yelled viciously jerking metal as flesh cut itself but pieces got sent shattering. Owlishly blinking when a third of metal remained certainly indicated brute strength to break steel.

Using it as a knife was worth more when I scrambled past my adversary who sucked in air with a mighty wheezing. _This thing can freeze people alive...oh, go to hell!_ Bluish mist shot forward cascading and enveloping rock to have it blend into ice, I back peddled quickly and felt my lungs burn from slightly being exposed to sub-zero frost bite internally. I just fired two more rounds sending it slithering back as distance because my saving grace to breathe normally.

 _Christ help me, it almost literally almost froze me alive!_ I moved immediately again not willing to allow this creature to regain an edge, I had to reach my firearm's runes. Firing over and over until a prominent clack gave me enough time, I dove face first underneath another mist of blue and white to grasp the weapon's grip. Quickly I began pushing in runes for another overheated charge did I catch movement as an iron vice crushed my right ankle!

Screaming out of sheer pain I kicked futilely in vain to loosen said muscular limb, especially when multiple coils thickened to squeeze upwards and secured myself to get violently flung aside effortlessly. _Shit, he's got me!_ Wisps of air rapidly stung exposed flesh, more so I only felt cold and got smashed into an icy wall to jar my perception entirely, but I held onto each weapon desperately taking hits until Gamma exposed itself eventually.

Bracing I found myself being slammed repeatedly into rocks, ice and in one fleeting movement I felt air rush past ears. The massive creature's had powerful muscles working together as it literally rose myself in the air to dangle briefly. _This is going to hurt, a lot!_ Wincing through near back breaking agony proved worse off as a Viper whip myself downwards to slam face first into dirt, I heard an internal crunch as I wheezed out bloodied globs, god grant me mercy I'd felt one of my ribs break, or possibly splinter despite wearing an armor meant to withstand such force.

Groaning loudly I blinked to see blurred flashes of light as I slowly heard distant thunder growing closer. _About damned time captain, I was getting worried._ Being dragged firmly across ground I set runes into their overheated combination, "...last chance, Gamma..." I wheezed out to keep a pistol hidden on my side out of sight, I'd offer this creature one last chance or I'd have to regret killing another being who hunted humans willingly.

The creature hissed loudly to begin wrapped itself as I saw it loom off my side savoring a prey's last moments. Straining to breathe I gagged put both arms tucked closer, "Let me take my prey out...or you lose..." I laughed wheezing gagging on air as pressure amounted to lock my limbs ferociously into place, I struggled shifting my firearm's barrel to where I saw it lightly glower in darkened vision to smile exposing bloodied teeth. Coppery tastes filled my entire mouth due to injury, blunt trauma yet I refused to succumb to unconsciousness's temptations.

Unfathomable sensations ranging from fire start bursting within my chest as I gagged on air to gurgle out, "Fine!" Gamma's jaw extended outwards angling itself above as I convulsed to spit up saliva, blood and foam as I dimply rasped out, "You...lose!" My finger pulled a trigger as a flash of light and an ear shattering crack followed the Viper King suddenly shrieking. He literally unraveled due to a fist sized hole going from one coil's side downward into another to partially slice off flesh, I laughed weakly to crawl on hands backwards tiredly.

Steam ventilated out of a weapon's side to briefly obscure my vision as I felt numbed due to blood trying to garner feeling again. Above I heard gunfire as I found myself slumping against a rock plateau to lean over warily viewing said signs of reinforcements. Lightly licking away a dabble of crimson off from my mouth's side, I numbly pushed onto a holographic key. An orange screen appeared along my forearm when I spoke exhaustively, "Captain, what's your estimated arrival, please?"

Surprisingly despite feeling light headed I heard considerable static when his voice crackled into an ear, "Momentarily, Lord." Above glass shattered when I caught sight of an adolescent Viper being gunned down as black armored figures came to kneel over-watching an entire cavern. Most were troopers save for an occasional heavy-trooper, whose rocket launcher weaponry and grenades provided myself with an earnest gratefulness to appreciate their presence. Sporadic gunfire ended several moments later as I heard Advent troopers drop down.

Scores of adolescent creatures fled hissing into borrow entrances as adults fled as well to go to the furthest most corners. They weren't going to abandon their King, or rather refused to endanger younger ones out of self-preservation despite in suffering horrendous loses to myself earlier. _Thank God, I'm going to feel this in the morning fairly badly._ Leaning against ice and granite wasn't entirely uncomfortable when troopers with magnetic rifles trained moved from in-between, or around two rocky plateaus leading into this interior prison as my eyes closed happily.

"Lord, we have..." The captain appeared from above to lightly jump from rocks to firmly pause immediately in seeing my battered armor, "Send for a medic!" I heard him through closed eyes to shout fiercely shocked when I opened them again to see him kneeling. I saw only an obvious frown when I sneered smugly, "Your arrival is what secures our victory, Captain. May I ask you escort Doctor Miora Vahlen and her surviving staff to a drop-ship outside...we'll have to find use for them, if you'd be willing to lend a hand?" I joked laughing aloud to feel ever impressed when dozens of Advent troopers moved in formations to keep rifles trained on Subject Gamma.

I looked over to gurgle out chortling, "Keep Gamma contained and if he moves, I want you to shoot him immediately." I gestured with a shattered blade to the Viper King, "He was created by Vahlen's works, Captain. Subject Gamma is a male Viper, a ruler...if him being a King is accurate. We're making a deal with him since he understands _you_ , or _I_ all too clearly."

The Advent officer spoke in his natural tongue as a dozen black armored troopers took positions to force an enormous Viper to hiss naturally defensive. Above I saw longer rifles belonging to three, or four snipers whose laser sights trained on Gamma's head, or body in expert fashion. Heavier troopers arrived to start systematically checking fields of fire as lights swept over borrows, I gave the Captain credit when he'd been viewing my mask's internal camera display. _It's a shame, I have to rebuild and redesign my armor, weapon and mask again._

One powerful gloved hand gently, but firmly steadied myself by a shoulder to speak with his English sounding nearly natural after months, "Lord please refrain from moving. You're injured, so await medical triage." I grinned to allow a sliver of warmth trickle down as I absently spat blood out, "I don't intend to aggravate my wounds, Captain! But let's just say I'm eager to find out, if this gamble is going to pay off extraordinarily. For I believe Subject Gamma is going to be useful when XCOM eventually investigates this place."

Honestly he hardly seemed impressed to flat out remind myself, "It is dangerous to place yourself in reckless situations, sir. But using these _survivors_ is critical to XCOM's value, how?" I laughed lightly to understand he'd been assigned to me because master Void-Blade was preparing my eventual graduation ceremony. Or so, I imagined if her methods to assign a personal officer after our initial meeting indicated gradual trust to fight in this war.

"Vahlen's prioritized value alone is enough for my little _friend_ to keep me favored." I slyly implied to see extra survivors being roughed up to move immediately, "But the rest are what you'd call expendable fodder, which can be used repeatedly. Separate them, I want them all scattered and interrogated to leave them alive, we'll use them on future dates to bait XCOM since Advent can't overlook so many. Vahlen's going right to the Resistance, but her team is something she'll have to risk XCOM to rescue them in leaving us with an _opportunity._ "

It simply wasn't fool proof to not exploit what I had for resources to acquire more chances on later dates. _Katherine I hope you're prepared, I can only image you coming to ask me for help over and over again. If Vahlen is a person who cares about her people, I just have a feeling they'll be asking you because I'm a 'guard' in the prisons._ Chortling openly I couldn't help but feel absolutely thrilled to know these games with XCOM and their resistance movements, it'd be well worth to finally achieving an ambition of retribution.

"Will your master approve?" The officer stated usually quiet to which I snorted, "Grim-Lance has reign over this territory, Captain. As long as they remain within Europe, or Africa but I think master Void-Blade doesn't ever need to know, understood?" I firmly inquired to see him subtly nod, if anything we didn't need anymore but those who have to informed by default. Grim-Lance trusted me, so I'd return that favor and I hoped he'd approve of these baited traps for future hunting grounds.

"Do you have a name, Captain?" I asked curiously enough to which he shook his head, "No, sir." I snorted to idly remark, "Then you need to pick yourself a name, I can't calling you 'Captain' if you get promoted and for future situations especially where I have to trust you, as you need to do so for me." I revealed bitterly to smile sardonically since we'd be working together, if anything this Advent cloned flesh had intelligence to improve himself and as such, I'd respect a being who wanted to learn to fight more effectively.

"I think I understand, lord." He stated slowly trying to digest such an order as I corrected him yet again to chortle tiredly, "Retribution is my title and name, Captain. I'm not my masters who are the three lords you look up too, I'm just their student! Please remember, understood?" I prompted to which he nodded to firmly speak obediently, "Yes, sir! But I do respect your methods despite being so young, if the Chosen trust you to hunt alone then I do as per the Elder's will."

I nodded once to exhale loudly to lightly shift myself, "That's all I ask of you." Glancing over I witnessed a white armored Advent trooper slide down rope as lines were secured from those above, "Not often you see female troopers, Captain." I noticed fairly impressed to see a feminine frame appear kneeling next to myself as he replied factually confident, "She scored fairly above average on medical triage and aptitudes out of cloned batches. Therefore when I'd been selected to assist you, I simply hand picked those who stood out for yourself to use, sir."

The medic frowned behind a helmet to crisply request, "Lift your arm up please, sir." I winced to feel a slight pang underneath my lower rib, "Fractured. Not broken, a good sign!" She observed lightly pressing against fingers against dented metallic plates as I wheezed in air painfully aware to not imagine, if any of these bones were snapped without a suit's protection. Looking towards her superior did an evaluation reveal itself, "We need to treat Lord Retribution in a proper medical facility, I can only stitch his facial wounds, sir."

I snorted aloud giving her an immediate order, "Do it now, trooper!" I leaned again when a kit was brought out revealing syringes, bandages and wiring meant for surgical attachment of flesh. Tightly gnashing teeth together I hissed out words, "Get what you can out of this encampment. Once we leave, we'll make it appear a _fight_ happened Captain, no signs we were here and I want anyone breathing up there? Make them stop breathing, we can't leave signs of us gunning down survivors, so use hands and suffocate them."

The medic took a needle point slipping wiring through as she began stitching flesh back together. I remained still to resist snarling since it burned entirely, "It'll be done, Retribution." He said my given name clumsily as if trying to find a suitable time to do so, "Good." I grunted aloud to feel tugging as an Advent medic swiftly did her task fairly efficiently, "But I need to you to communicate to Gamma, if he understands you. But if not, I'll speak to him and we're going to iron out what we can use! Unless you found something more?"

My officer stood up with a cloak partially obscuring his magnetic rifle when speaking Advent's tongue into a communications unit, "We've discovered two other containment cells, sir." I bit down hissing when a needle dipped past flesh yet I managed to grind out, "What are they? Similar to that Viper King behind us?" I gestured lazily towards Gamma who had refused to either attack, or kept hissing when troopers refused to lower their weaponry as per their orders.

The captain spoke again as static like Advent language filtered over his internal speakers inside that helmet, "Unknown presently." Beside us a medic pulled out her knife to lightly cut wiring as she informed myself, "Please don't move quickly for a day, or try to eat large amounts of food, sir. You'll tear your stitching before flesh can meld and heal." A small syringe light pierced my neck suddenly causing hands to clench into fists, "Since you're human physically more than standard troopers, I only have small doses of morphine to ease your injuries."

Getting up while being aware of pain fading away into a pleasant haze made myself smirk, "You certainly picked someone capable, captain. She didn't even hesitate to inject me, I believe she'll do nicely to assist us." He nodded simply while offering a hand as I took it standing upright entirely to inhale deeply despite feeling sharp pangs beneath armor. I'd have to certainly brace and wrap these fractured bones once we reached the European coast, or else risked breaking pieces off whenever I moved quickly.

From above I heard several shots go off, "Any stun lancers presently in your forces?" I questioned curiously when viewing Vahlen's team who started getting roughed by as they were separated, "I would be incredibly grateful to _incapacitate_ them. It's bad enough the doctor saw my face, I lost my respirator and mask during my battle, so I'm partially aware to keep it at one human, And I hardly need more to collaborate theories if they see me, again."

I got a negative response initially, "We have no lancer pacification squads on hand, sir. But I trust we have our medic!" He looked over to see the smaller Advent soldier perk up, I heard several words and gestures towards a bloodied medical kit. Eventually she spoke back in a similar language in nodding once, "Sir, I do have smaller concentrated doses capable to knock out own troopers out, if they sustain severed limbs. I could _lessen_ each injection to keep the prisoners under, if the captain is indicating of your intentions."

I stared impassively despite almost smiling when I noticed an interesting detail about this so called clone flesh. _She refers to herself as an 'I', instead of 'trooper' which is interesting, and how peculiar to you captain! Maybe there's more to your clone stock than I give credit, I'm incredibly eager to see how she performs in combat situations._ Humming lightly I gave her an initiative gesturing back above us on a ledge, "When they start being assisted up...stick them. Keep them separated and blind fold them, if anything we'll make sure they'll be cared for considerably."

She saluted to lightly run towards a rope which had been tied off as one trooper began pulling herself upwards wordlessly. It left us both in silence as I stared from underneath my cowl, "Vahlen's value in being alive to XCOM will make them seek me out, captain. When they reach out through a _friend,_ I made in prison, I trust you'll prepare a welcome for them?" I stated smiling with only a less injured face to keep myself partially from tearing stitches. Yet small droplets of warmth dripped past my chin all too swiftly.

"Capture them alive?" He questioned once to which I shook my head, "No you'll keep them running if their operatives approach myself, captain. Let me _guide_ them to safety, but if stragglers are left behind when that situation arises? Interrogate them, or kill them on your discretion." I advised to see him nod as I couldn't stop grinning excitedly. It'd be easier to possibly send in sleepers, or even indoctrinated operatives who'd tear down the resistance from within and possibly earn enough to get XCOM to seek me out for recruitment.

 _One step at a time, one step at a time!_ I chanted internally to ward off pleasant sensations due to morphine beautiful signs of effective administration, "Will that work, sir?" I was asked mainly intrigued since it'd be risky to implement, "I think it'll give us results, captain. Even XCOM I doubt is prepared for someone to get inside while telling the truth to one who knows it, I think my _friend_ is going to try to use me to destroy Advent from within. She just doesn't know, I intended to use her for that same idea as well."

I gave a clear snark laugh to wave off my own concerns, "Only difference is that Advent can withstand hits, or attacks on their infrastructure. But XCOM cannot since it doesn't have a place to support itself except for their _mobility_ to run away. I get inside, I'll make sure they stay in one place for my master's to have their way with them, if only to keep my head attached." I tapped my temple slyly to make sure I conveyed to the officer who nodded, I would plan ahead and only react to what I'd be able to control.

He suddenly leaned away listening closely to Lena's voice as it babbled excitedly in an ear, "The doctor is recommending to us, if she could lend assistance to Subject Gamma and those discovered, sir." I perked upward to be mildly surprised, "Apparently Vahlen is a name reminiscent of awe and speculation since of her contributions. She wishes to design weaponry, armor and seek to converse with Gamma about being a ruler among his own kind?" I even had to raise an eyebrow when took his hands off warily confused as well.

 _Giving Subject Gamma weapons of Advent design, to wear armor and appear more what he'd been created to enact? I guess I can offer value, if he can't hunt his prey it'd be a nice way to patch up misunderstandings._ I almost wanted to snicker at XCOM's unfortunate arrival whenever we fled, or cleaned up this encampment to our liking. It'd be a perfect way to convey to that Viper King, if it wanted to kill myself, he'd have to learn how to hunt humans who were capable to defend themselves, or capable to kill him personally.

"Inform Lena, I approve of her dedication to weapon theory and I'm very curious as to what she'll create honestly." Leaning against solid rock momentarily to breathe steadily, "I'm sure Advent has a facility, or two capable to _produce_ weaponry for the good doctor's helpful intentions! Isn't that right, captain?" If anything he'd be able to procure facilities within Advent's vast arsenal to be used by Lena's hands, or rather to put it underneath my jurisdiction as per master Grim-Lance's allowance to have myself hunt prey freely.

As we both observed a medic firmly injecting liquid into scientists who climbed over ledges did I notice something odd. Even the captain noticed by commenting, "One of them is staring at you, sir. Fear, or surprise for being human?" He hedged curiously trying to understand as I agreed partially to grin at said person, "Yes, I agree! It only makes me realize that the resistance isn't accustomed to a monster being human, so it'll be entertaining to see them scurry close for my help since real monsters are sometimes the best of men."

Among them only person kept staring despite being motioned to move up a rope. It seemed far too flattering to imagine they were frightened of what I was apparently. _I'll find out why, but right now it's time to set up a trap for XCOM whenever they come around. They'll be interested to find out what happened to an old friend...oh, Katherine I hope you enjoy being responsible when you pick up a signal and find out what happened. It'll make you see that much more capable, if only at my expense and I intend to collect when it happens._

Idly sheathing a broken blade behind my shoulder did I grin far too pleased about everything. Holstering my firearm as well, so I could only fold both arms carefully, "It seems this war is going to escalate, captain. Be prepared to see our enemy grow angrier, desperate and I suspect they'll be aggressive to retrieve Vahlen...so, give them an adequate welcome when they break her out or a prison soon." I only had to stare over towards Subject Gamma as his eyes narrowed hatefully when I only made a mocking shooting gesture in return. One day I vowed I'd cut that snakes head off, I'd do it but right now he was more useful to stay alive to have an enemy distract themselves when I moved to strike from within.

* * *

The overt pinging message appeared on Katherine's computer screen as her expression cautiously selected an attached file folder. _I told you creature, we would contact you! Can't wait at least a week, Christ I hate this damned thing._ It'd been almost five, or six days since a surprising conversation with a creature she'd initiated by an accidental action. Yet the resistance cell she'd been assigned too had an anxious impatience, for they along with Shen had been curious when to contact her 'source' inside Advent's prison system.

Clicking open a file revealed a simple text with directions, "I hope you appreciate endangering myself, if my superior finds out." She read lowly to scroll down where another series of folder files were prepared to be downloaded and sent to verified by those cross referencing information. _Priority target capture and declared for immediate interrogation, subject_ _Moira_ _Vahlen..._ Katherine's heart literally stopped when she read that name to herself over and over again. It caused a shiver to run up her spinal cord as her stomach flipped uneasily.

Blinking away shock at first did she immediately start a connection to the Avenger's present location designating an alert priority. _Come on, Shen! Pick up!_ She kept going over details within the folder describing location of said person, a prison schedule regarding food, bathing and interrogation time-frames for an upcoming week. It seemed that Stalker had taken effort to seriously to give a near bomb shell of data and he'd done so upon her threat apparently.

After several tense minutes Lily Shen appeared in a window looking concerned, "Grimm? I got your prioritized alert, what's happening? Is your cell compromised?" They weren't compromised yet they might as well prepare themselves if going after this potential target, "Negative, Shen! I'm forwarding a huge packet to you from Reb, I think he's found someone! Someone I can't even believe is god damned alive, please check this out."

Lily's voice sounded a bit guarded, "Alright? Just who are you..." She trailed off gradually when receiving said folders to see images to blink owlishly, "Oh no fucking way! I'm getting Central on the horn, Grimm! Stand-by, please." The head of XCOM's engineering department disappeared off screen momentarily to flick on several computer terminals, "John, wake up! And take a look at one of our cells just got their hands on this VIP!"

Katherine watched Lily reappear looking undeniably excited to start digging into a data cache laughing naturally shocked, "Holy, it's legit! Grimm, I think your boy just hit a gold mine and he left a message further in: ' _I'm on shift, tell me when you're coming and I'll get you inside!_ '. Whoa, okay he's giving us access to rosters, shift rotations and I can't find anything off." The young engineering head babbled to seem reinvigorated going over terabytes of data quickly. It almost seemed to good to be true as she kept herself wary of Stalker's gifts.

"So this person is important for us to immediately break out?" She questioned slowly looking towards fellow operatives who perked up in hearing Shen's excited voice, "We might be able to smuggle her out, if we're careful Shen. I don't know if Reb is going to help us personally, or we'll trip Advent to find our safe house." She listed off carefully to which Lily gave a clear nod of agreement, "Yeah, we'll wait for John to take a look before making decisions."

They didn't wait long until another screen popped urgently to slightly overshadow Lily as Katherine moved them both to be seen equally. John Bradford had an extreme tightly controlled expression to softly speak to them both, "Shen is this real? Please tell me you're not chasing ghosts!" He sounded uneasy to physically shudder when viewing images as well, "Christ I don't want to believe in them. I'm too old for this kind of crap."

Lily didn't hesitate to smile happily, "John, she's alive! Grimm's boy was apart of some high level transport for a prisoner of extreme value." She sent over files to both terminals pointing out almost energetically, "And best part? It fits his reasoning why Grimm, or I expected him over in the states where she'd been held. So I know he's not a false source, I think we stumbled onto someone who can _really_ do us some favors if Grimm vets him, if you're willing to get a potential recruit to do field work for us."

Bradford hardly seemed eager to point out sternly, "We don't know much about this 'Reb' source, I can't make that call until an entire cell vets him and makes that decision." Lily and John jointly stared onto Katherine who tightly breathed in painfully, "I...don't know Reb, if he'll meet with us. I can reach out to see how he'll interact with myself, but I know I can see if he's willing to help us with your permission, Central."

There wasn't any hesitation to mishear when he grimly smirked, "Let's find out if your 'friend' behind bars has got skills for us to consider. Conduct background checks, personal history and maybe Lily, I'll consider an extra field operative on-board as a reward for him risking himself." Katherine hardly wanted to be Stalker's handler yet she smiled warily, "I'll be thorough since I'm not exactly assured Reb would join XCOM to compromise his value to our cause, sir. I think he's happier to feed us information, but I'll try to broach that question eventually."

It was fairly reasonable given even John agreed, "I hope so too, kid." He looked over information being cleared up by Shen's personal effort, "Vahlen's going to be in transit, soon. According your 'source' Grimm, he'll be riding along and can get you access to the facility where she's being confined too if Shen isn't making mistakes on her end." He stated exhausted trying to keep with updated information to which a younger woman laughed all too innocently to just quip back sardonically, "Not enough coffee, old man?"

Frowning briefly did she offer a bit earnestly unsure, "Is Ace squad going to be mobilized for this operation, sir? I'd say get my Reaper teacher involved, I know Outrider wouldn't mind having another spotter nearby." John hardly seemed to deny such priority to warily remark, "We're sending out our best for this Grimm, I mean the best we have everywhere. The Commander is going to have a field day trying to hand pick our most skilled Vahlen is someone we _cannot_ let go, or be in Advent's custody for another day."

Coordinates uploaded in between three screens as a red line indicated routes for prisoner convoys were utilized. _Strange, it's not on any commercial road...but by rail road?_ She commented cautiously to Lily Shen's efforts to clear up data into legible facts, "Is this a route meant for trains? Are we going to blow up tracks, or is that a contingency if Ace squad can't reach our VIP since you're saying we bring her back to the Avenger at all costs, Central."

The veteran from another war grimly nodded, "Contingency, Grimm. Either way, if we derail that train or snatch Vahlen out of her cell? It's all, or nothing!" He affirmed when speaking about their superior, "And I know the commander is personally going to hand a hand in this mission. He'll not want to ignore this more than I'm struggling to remain calm down, so make your preparations and if we need you Grimm? I'll contact you all personally."

Behind operatives who she'd been growing closer towards overheard everything with relative clarity. They were a small group yet none weren't dedicated to assisting XCOM's ability to tackle Advent, if anything they'd die with no questions asked. _They'll be looking to me for leadership, they're all young kids for God's sake! Barely out of high school and I'm supposed to be their 'senior', Christ I was in prison and joined one year ago._ Ever since Stalker's initial gift had propelled herself to favorable opinion, John and Lily had sent word that the commander personally requested she'd start up an undercover sleeper cell to gauge herself effectively.

"Central, can I ask you something personal?" She questioned tightly trying to avoid feeling guilt, or outright anxiety for making deals with the devil who'd been promising everything which matched to her internal horror. Yet she stared rigidly to see him nod quietly, "Does leading ever get any easier, or do you regret deciding who puts themselves at risk? I just want your advice since I've never lead my operatives into the field at all."

The answer she received proved to be equally damning and comforting, "You're asking the same damned question I asked myself, Grimm. Easy answer is just accepting who dies, who lives and how you make it count." Her gaze looked aside to see faces of younger operatives who hardly seemed afraid, or outright concerned to know she hadn't hid a cold truth. They were aware fighting in a war meant they'd die, if anything her revealing doubt simply meant she'd cared regardless to become someone better.

"Grimm." John Bradford's voice sounded resigned to smile tiredly, "You're not the first person asking that question and you won't be the last, either. Trust me, I've gotten used to people asking me for advice when the First War ended." He seemed to age prematurely yet continued about their preparation, "But get your people into position when Firebrand enters enemy airspace. We're going to need your team assisting our squad, so get some rest and start reconnaissance as soon as possible I expect those damned Chosen, or even that sick bastard 'Stalker' to make an appearance due to Vahlen's value entirely."

She questioned a bit uncertainly about enemies arriving when they'd been catching them off-guard, "How do you know for certain?" Shen spoke up quipping coyly, "Your 'friends' first data cache, Grimm. We know where Chosen tend to stick to their territories, we believe it's going to happen if John's prediction of Stalker assisting said Chosen due to that VIP incident involving the Rough-Riders. So better safe than sorry, either way we're going to make sure that _fucking_ creature is going to have a real nasty surprise! I've been working on something, or two."

Bradford sounded impressed to laugh bitterly, "Your old man would murder me, Shen if he heard you cuss like that again." Even Katherine resisted grinning to look away as Lily joked, "What cussing? I heard nothing but did you, Grimm?" She remained silent to get a laugh out of both leaders to settle into a confident assertion they'd manage to capitalize on an opportunity. More so, if Stalker kept placing nice by her requests it'd be predictable enough to try to divert attention on itself, or maybe she'd be able to do what was promised willingly.

"All of Ace squad going to be good to go when this happens?" She questioned simply to have John nod positively, "If they keep pushing their limits, Grimm? We might split them up to create new squads, but that's between the commander and Ace-lead, understood?" It hadn't been a secret when Elena had mentioned to the central officer about an ambition to be Ace squad's sniper, or designated marksmen for missions. It'd been tense being underneath the Reaper whose lessons, advice and guidance to mold into her own natural skill.

But being considered among XCOM's top field operatives wasn't anything less endearing to achieve in a war against Advent. _I still have to figure out, why Stalker is after you._ Keeping those private intentions out of mind in favor to reply hopefully, "I guess if that happens, I can be an Ace. But I'll get started immediately on preparing information about the area, John. You can count on the fact, I'm excited to score a hit against Advent."

It seemed things were starting to turn into their favor yet Katherine knew internally it'd only been shifted intentionally. _Stalker, I hate the bastard!_ If she couldn't find a way to divert this creatures manipulations, it'd be fairly possible to assume he'd have walk right into his hands. _Best thing I can do is prevent him from getting closer to our leadership, so do all you can creature. I'll make sure to keep right next to me at all times, if only to keep you away from the Avenger. You'll never set foot inside it as long as I live!_

* * *

I sat comfortably against a chair overlooking an entire city as tightly bound white bandages kept my ribs secured. Nearby a laptop remained powered to initiate a conversation with Katherine, if she decided to reply to my gift eventually. It'd been an enjoyable reprieve to rest leisurely as days passed to enjoy a warmer climate entirely. Seeing an ocean both day and night proved therapeutic to relax utterly in peaceful bliss, "Only thing I can now is wait and see. Boring, but expected if one is several steps ahead at all times."

Behind myself I heard someone approaching humming happily to which I commented absently, "How is Gamma's armaments coming along, Lena?" The weapon theorist and designer sat across on an opposite chair sipping wine lazily, "Vahlen's work is quite suitable for one to improve upon it, I'm surprised you're allowing my free reign to...assist the subject. You're making him even more capable to potentially kill you, if he did all of _that_ already."

I smiled raising an eyebrow as her lack of a lab coat indicated unconcerned priorities, "You know as well as I do, doctor! Gamma's nest is going to be visited first by XCOM, I sent them _clean_ information pertaining to Vahlen's location, so I expect them to wary. The effective cleansing back in my home country has made them cautious when accepting information, so if they act upon ignoring Gamma's home it'll be better off to send word for him to move into the open. More so, I expect the others who we released to be far more dangerously aware."

Truthfully my word to that Viper King wasn't worth anything save for it realizing I'd outmaneuvered it entirely. XCOM wasn't going to raid that encampment, I made sure yet if they were foolish enough to attempt too? It'd make them predictable in hindsight, but importantly I had a hunch Katherine's familiarity with my habits would have them act upon said information to go to that woman's prison. And as such be predictably dancing to my gifts. As long as if she didn't try to exploit me entirely, or else it'd be challenging.

"You're endangering yourself to your own trojan horse, Retribution." She observed myself keenly as I grinned smugly, "Because that's an illusion of hope I've given said trojan to think she'll escape by selling me out. This is my hunt to conduct, I am hunting someone and my masters have given me leeway to do so if I don't assist them in finding XCOM's commander. So, I'd be hard pressed to not move as much."

Her smile turned deviously intrigued pointing out soundly, "But you're not after the commander whose your master's greatest prize and enemy!" I simply grinned again to expose teeth hungrily, "A means to an end, doctor. XCOM's leadership will keep my master guessing where to strike, I'm hunting someone within their ranks and the so called 'trojan' you fear knows who, so they'll have to balance containing myself, earning favor to reach said person and yet still be relied upon to lead those who have _faith_ in this insider of my doing. Why would I lie, if don't have any ambition against XCOM's commander whose waging a war against the Elders?"

Leaning away towards to view a laptop's screen where Advent's symbol circulated in constant circular motions did I chortle loudly finding it amusing. Lena hummed digesting my intentions to simply state precisely entertained, "You're sowing chaos among chaos! You need only obey, to listen and none suspect you for manipulating events passively for your own agenda, Retribution." I nodded yet again impressed to see how this person found joy in being absolved from meaninglessness. I only wanted my purpose fulfilled and become what I wanted to do years ago.

"And you're apart of what I'll create for my use, doctor." I raised another glass of red wine lazily as her expression turned delighted, "Dangerous paths you're treading upon, aren't you? One can say you're rebelling and committing treason against your masters, Advent and the Elders for believing you can throw off chains imprisoning yourself?" She speculated mainly out of humor which I found ideally tempting to find it enjoyable, but I remained quiet to slip contently on alcoholic liquid to enjoy a leisurely warm day.

"Theories are theories, Lena." I only commented bemused to lean back and close both eyes comfortably, "I serve my master's will. If they have need of myself, I shall obey and adhere to them for they taught me everything, to fight, to kill and to hunt while remaining loyal to the Elders who shaped myself through them." It'd be best if she didn't get any ideas, I'd keep her in the dark for as long as possible pertaining to personal goals. It was far too early to consider removing anything I found repulsive mainly.

 _But achieving my ambition is what I desire most to succeed! I have plenty of opportunity to bid my time accordingly, I only have to obey and simply observe._ Exhaling comfortably I started to doze off until an audible ringing occurred several minutes later. I couldn't stop smiling to notice it came from my private server where Katherine would contact myself at her discretion. It seemed my information meant a certainty I'd banked on regarding Vahlen's information, they were going to ask me for help to get inside her prison.

Casually setting up a still image of Advent's symbol did I click a window speaking pleasantly surprised, "Hello, Kathy! Enjoying a weekend?" I offered playfully to hear her sound bitterly civil, "Yes, we are Reb. Thanks for being kind in asking us, but we have an answer to give you. Sorry, it took a bit for us to come to a decision, I'd think you want to hear."

Lena stiffed a laugh struggling to remain sitting when I raised my hand swiftly telling her to quiet down immediately. Chuckling loudly to dispel the doctor's muffed laughter proved effective, "You caught me at a good time, so how may I help you, today? Did my gift assist you, or your friends? I hate to disappoint them when I had no expectations to live up too, or was it worthless?" I questioned mainly humoring smugness to hear her openly exhale loudly in frustration. For it seemed I'd been too efficient in providing value to them probably.

"Reb are you stationed nearby to where you _mentioned_ in that gift?" She grounded out tightly over an audio device capturing restraint as I replied smugly, "Yes, I have a weekend off! Rotations involving the doctor we flew in require plenty of bodies, as a result I'm off for several days. Why?" I prompted interestingly enough to hear only silence momentarily. The server's chatroom indicated myself and Katherine from an undisclosed location masking an IP address, or physical location in a country's borders.

What she said next surprised myself far too naturally to be momentarily speechless, "Reb can we meet somewhere, together? You're nearby from what I see so, my friends and I need your help. But in order to do that we have to verify it's you, or else you'll never hear from us again." I lost my smile entirely to glare shrewdly at a black screen where an audio bar moved in sync to a user's words. She still believed I wasn't human which meant I'd have to lose anonymity to her personally know who I looked like, if I wanted to get closer to XCOM.

Tapping fingers against a wine glass briefly I laughed gently, "If you wish to have a date? I must say you chose a good time for myself to get out, so what location?" I couldn't stop trembling when she sounded equally amazed and scared, "You're actually agreeing to consider joining up with us Reb, so soon? It's dangerous to go against Advent!"

Across from myself Lena looked beyond exhilarated to mouth a praise and slightly applaud when I tilted my head in grateful inclination. _Perhaps it's time to reveal myself, if only to her though I'd prefer to keep just between us. So, if any future resistance elements come after me when I don't wear armor? I'll know a potential source as a starting point._ Entwining myself into this resistance was equally maddening and ingenious to get closer to an enemy, but to be closer towards a target while patiently to have them approach was too tempting.

"If you and I meet alone, I'll help you." I affirmed confidently to playfully remind her, "I do recall you and I can meet alone at a location of your choice! So your friends can keep an eye out, since I'd rather not have someone get an idea I'd call Advent, plus I'm being honest to give you ample leverage and not warning you is rather deceitful?" I mused aloud to hear silence go on yet again much to an internal amusement boiling expectantly.

I waited several minutes humming lowly as I drained my glass to feel an electric shock running up a spinal cord. Finally she replied stressing stipulations, "Alright Reb! I'm sending a package for directions and what you're going to do, if you want to meet us. It'll be in public view, in a place where it's hard for someone to sneak up behind and be among regular people." I coyly looked over towards the doctor who had to place her own glass drink down, or risked shattering it when laughing overtly too hard.

"That won't be a problem!" I promised sweetly to laugh pleasantly shocked, "And here I thought you'd have us meet in a dark place? Perhaps the resistance isn't as bad as I imagined, shall I meet you there tonight?" I offered eagerly to hear her tightly bite out, "Yes that's acceptable Reb! My friends and I are eager to meet you, so tonight at nine we'll show up. Take your time to get comfortable, we'll be watching you."

I only innocently promised, "I'm looking forward to seeing you again, Kathy." And I shut down the chat to laugh loudly in response covering my face entirely amazed. Lena joined snickering to point out absolutely impressed, "You're predictions were equally wrong and accurate, Retribution! She's trying to box you in on her terms, when you had already set them up for her! You are indeed a monster among men, if I have to say!"

I relaxed to only convey a mundane expectation, "She'll expose my humanity, if worst comes to worst and I gain nothing save for my enemies to reveal themselves." Leaning back into my chair comfortably to rest blissfully did I mention absently, "But they'll send word if I'm revealed as 'Stalker' to them. Either way I get them to attack me, or I feed them information which means there will always be opportunity for me to find them."

The doctor found no reasoning to deny such an outcome benefited myself due to a fact it'd cost me nothing. My masters would find out yet be impressed, or disappointed to use such cunning for being human to blend among them. Yet they wouldn't deny success, or be expected to humor failure when I had an excuse to attempt such avenues. I was human, they weren't and humanity was being pulled into a direction by the Elders agenda. An agenda requiring they reacquire XCOM's commander as an asset to their plans obviously.

And I'd just set myself up for success in that vein alone! If the resistance knew of my face then I'd have a never ending stream of them trying to kill out of vengeance, or rage for their dead. Or if they didn't know I was Stalker? They'd beg me for help, I'd be there to assist and in time they'd offer 'Reb' a chance fight alongside them for humanity's liberation. No matter where I found myself, I'd have an excuse to accomplish the Elder's agenda: XCOM's commander and plausibly deniability of sheer convenience to safe guard my life.

It wasn't a perfect plan yet I found it suitable to assured of survival. As per the Elders who deemed myself to survive a war, I'd do so as commanded. But I would accomplish my ambition well before this damned war ended inevitably, soon or later onward. XCOM and the resistance would make moves once Vahlen returned to them bolstering their resolve. And I only had myself to blame when my enemies would grow deadlier to kill me which I dared them to try.

 **End Chapter XIV**

 **Author's Note:** And the stage is set, finally I get to expand further into the XCOM universe without being constrained by events in the game. It took a while, but I think we're at that point where finally a divergence from XCOM2 is almost apparent, if you're wondering about the 'timeline' with the Temple Ship and how supposedly XCOM2 is before that, a failed Base-Defense that ends the first Game (supposedly). However I tend to like the idea you go through the ending of XCOM EW/EU...to only fail, because you stopped one Ethernal when there were more and as a result XCOM2 is you winning the first game, but to fail because it wasn't simply enough. **  
**

At least that's the beauty of this site, so don't be alarmed by continuity, I'm just doing something a little bit different. It doesn't change much in all entirely, but it explains the relative questions one might have about the sheer scope of what year, what happened and still leaves much to wonder. What the hell happened in the First War, if XCOM still failed to stop an Invasion and how can it do so this time? And well, what better way then not have an old cast members from XCOM EU/EW return to assist them in it's sequel?

Vahlen is alive, she's coming back and I can imagine how quickly the resistance/XCOM's operatives will get ingenious designs of weaponry upgrades, if Lily Shen is given direction and let's just say...the War is going to escalate. Not saying she'll be the key, but you all have to admit...if you still read this story, things are going to be ideally fun to see where this goes into. Plus we get to see our (OC) really attempt something, among Advent and the Elders, few dare to do. Or rather is crazy enough to do what he wants, if anything else go against them in his own way...partially.

Regarding the Factions, Skirmishers and Templars, they'll be making appearances soon and we have the Alien Rulers. You can imagine the battles, whose going to be the most effective counter to Stalker, or the Chosen? Either way, let's just assume one of these days an impasse is going to reach a point where XCOM and Stalker come down to attrition, numbers and skill...whereas over opportunity won't cut it. Oh, there's so much to consider, so many possibilities and I have to admit, I hope people who read this XCOM-story find it driven by character, plot and still enjoy the battles.

Leave a review, have a good day and we'll find out soon what happens next.


End file.
